A Tree with a View
by operajewels
Summary: Bella has been waiting years for Emmett to notice her. When she returns from studying music abroad, she stuns everyone, including the now engaged Emmett, with her blossoming into a beautiful sophisticated woman. As a result, Emmett's brother Edward plots to win Bella's heart to keep her away from Emmett long enough to close a billion dollar deal with Emmett's fiance's company.
1. Chapter 1: The Same Old Routine

**A Tree with a View**

**Hello everyone! Here is my second Fanfic! And something I've been planing to do for months! Don't fret, I still intend to finish my first fanfic "For the love of Music," but lets just say this project has been irking me for a while so I stayed up all night to write the opening chapter to see if you all would like it! **

**Just a heads up: This story and some character descriptions will be based on the movie ****_Sabrina_**** with Stephanie Meyer's ****_Twilight_**** characters thrown in for fun, and then my own personal flavor of writing for your own enjoyment.  
**

**The prologue is a combination of the old and new Sabrina films scripts...plus some of my own words. It's simply meant to set the stage... the rest of the chapter words will be all me! **

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_Once upon a time, on the North Shore of Long Island, some 30 miles from New York, there lived wealthy family by the name of Cullen._

_The mansion was very large indeed, almost a castle, and had many servants. There were servants for inside the mansion, and outside the mansion. There were six crews of gardeners to take care of the gardens, and a tree surgeon on a retainer. There was a boatman to put the boats in the water in the spring and scrape their bottoms in the winter. There were specialists to take care of the grounds, the outdoor tennis court and the indoor tennis court, the outdoor swimming pool and the indoor swimming pool. And a man of no particular title took care of a small pool in the garden for a goldfish named Garrett. _

_Also on the estate, over the garage, there was chauffeur by the name of Swan, who had been sent from the across the country some years ago with a Rolls-Royce, and he had a daughter by the name of Isabella... or Bella for short. _

_The Cullens were noted for the parties they gave. Few people anymore give parties the way they did. It never rained on the night of the Cullen party. The Cullens wouldn't have stood for it._

_There were four Cullens in all—father, mother and two sons. _

_Carlisle Christopher Cullen, who inherited the Cullen Communication Corporation, retired last year and passed his familie's life's work on to his eldest son, so he could retire at 50. He was once on the cover of Fortune magazine. He married his wife, Esme Elizabeth Cullen, in London and bought her a townhouse in New York, this estate for weekends, and an island in the Caribbean, named Isle Esme, as an anniversary present. _

_The townhouse has since been converted into Saks Fifth Avenue. _

_Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, the oldest son, who graduated from high school at 16 and from Yale at 19, followed in his fathers foot-steps all this life. His classmates voted him the man most likely to leave his alma mater several million dollars, and best hair in the class._

_ In two years, he turned his family's hundred-million dollar business, into some serious money. He was once on the cover of Time magazine, and despite public demand, turned down any other publicity photo shoots that weren't considered serious. _

_But most of all, there was Emmett McCarty Cullen, the younger son. He was in and out of the best Eastern colleges money could offer, and even more relationships. He was handsome and charming and funny and romantic. _

_Edward writes his brother off these days as a walking tax deduction._

_Emmett... was in a Gap ad. _

_Life was pleasant among the Cullens, for this was as close to heaven as one could get on Long Island._

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Same Old Routine**

"Isabella Marie Swan! Will you please come down from that tree!"

Isabella, or Bella as she preferred to be called, had always thought herself to be a rather plain sort of girl. She had long brown healthy hair that came past her waist, deep chocolate brown eyes with long lashes, her height came to about 5'6, and was notoriously shy and clumsy. She was slender but possessed a fit figure from actively climbing trees and constantly running about the estate assisting the servants inside and outside the Cullen manor.

Bella had never been confident or known for her fashion sense, but she was and always had been very kind and loving. Everyone liked her, and since she was practically raised on the Cullen estate for most of her life, everyone knew her and treated her as if she were their own.

But for as long as Bella could remember, she had always, always loved and admired only one boy her entire life, who was now indeed, a man. Emmett Cullen.

Emmett was everything Bella could ever dream of; tall, strong, handsome, and charming. Just like a prince. Her prince. But Bella was well aware that, according to Emmett Cullen, she may as well have been invisible.

Sure she occasionally, and _almost_ unintentionally, bumped into him sometimes around the house or outside while working in the gardens. And Emmett would always excuse himself kindly, and graciously apologize for having been so rude to knock her down or cause her to drop whatever she might have been carrying.

She lived for those short but sweet moments. When he would always bless her with one of his earth-moving pearly white smiles, with two precious dimples on either side of his cheeks. Those smiles were meant for her... and she remembered every single one.

"Bella. Isabella, are you listening to me?"

Bella's attention was currently fixated over the garden wall and could scarcely make out the complaining of her father ten feet below her on the ground, while she was perched like a bird inside her favorite sycamore spying tree. Her eyes were zeroed in and focused on one figure only, moving about the dance floor in a white tailcoat Armani jacket with his present conquest well in hand. A curly red headed vixen dressed in a silver sequined gown, who just now whispered something into Emmett's ear, causing him to burst out with his loud joyous laughter, echoing across the garden directly into Bella's ears.

"Drat, she made him laugh," she muttered and looked away from the scene, unable to bare staring any longer at the happy couple.

"Bella..." Charlie sighed. He thought to himself this obsession with Emmett Cullen had gone on long enough.

_It's high time this girl gets out and explores the world. A world which doesn't involve or have anything to do with the Cullens!_

"Am I funny?" Bella looked down to her father imploringly.

"Hilarious," Charlie droned with a blank expression, "Now will you come down? You have to start packing. You've delayed long enough."

Bella turned her face back to the throng of elegant dancers, dressed to the nines, unable to tear her eyes away from Emmett a moment longer than she had to.

"I'm not sure if I want to go anymore. He'll forget all about me," she whispered the last part to herself knowing that it's a fat chance Emmett Cullen will even notice she's left to begin with.

"It's difficult to forget someone when they don't even know they exit." The minute the words left Charlie's lips, he instantly regretted them.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I—I didn't mean—"

"No, it's alright. It's true. I'm not—I'm mean he never—" she huffed once then shook her head to stop the unwanted thoughts flooding through her mind about a fantasy she was quite certain will never come true. "I'm sorry dad. Just give me five more minutes. Just until they play 'I remember you,' then I'll meet you inside."

Charlie was used to this routine by now; knowing his little girl had the entire evening of the Cullen party mapped out inside her mind. Especially the flawless way Emmett picked up girls as if it were a rehearsed play.

She knew that first he would dance with them and exchange some witty banter. Afterward, if the woman consented, he would direct her to meet him inside the solarium and wait for him there. Meanwhile, while the lady waited in anticipation, he would ask the band singer to sing "I remember you," and hide two flukes in his back pockets, and a bottle of the Cullen's best champagne inside his jacket to surprise the lady with a toast when he arrived. Finally, he would ask her for a private romantic dance under the moonlight.

Then as if right on cue, Bella heard the band playing the opening cords to the familiar standard song. Instantly and expertly, she climbed down the tree, landing like a feline on the soft ground. She looked up and saw her father's silhouette in the window on top of the garage, so quickly and quietly, tripping only once, she made her way toward the solarium. She decided to use the short cut through the downstairs of the mansion this time so she wouldn't be seen in her casual attire by the party guests.

She stepped out of the shadows and into the bright kitchen where the hustle and bustle of the servers and chefs, were quickly and efficiently replenishing the hors d'oeuvres on the trays, and refilling the flukes and wine glasses for the party goers outside.

"Mi'ja, where are you going?"

Bella winced from being caught, realizing only now it would have been impossible to pass through here undetected, since practically everyone working inside the room knew her... except for the extra hires for the party this evening. Quickly recovering and without missing a beat, Bella casually turned around and smiled warmly, opening her arms wide to acknowledge the familiar voice that called out to her.

"I was looking for _you_, Maria."

Maria, a short and plump Hispanic woman with a thick Puerto Rican accent, was flattered and touched and beamed a brilliant smile. She stopped refilling the shrimp tray to give a hug and a kiss to her little niña.

"Awe, we're going to miss you here, mia Niña."

Much to Bella's relief, Maria was successfully oblivious as to her original destination.

Bella always counted Maria as one of her many motherly figures that worked inside the manor. "So good of you to say good-bye before your grand departure! And when are we expected to lose you to this other country, huh? Where are you going again?"

"Vienna, the music schoo—"

"Ach ja! Our song bird is taking flight tomorrow! Come here _cantante_, and give your old Marcus a kiss!" Marcus called out in his thick German accent loudly over his frying pan and rushed over to lift Bella off her feet in a huge bear crushing hug.

"Oof! Mar-cus! Put me down, you silly man!" Bella managed to chuckle lightheartedly at her friend, but still felt anxious to pass through kitchen, just to catch a glimpse of Emmett before she had to reluctantly pack and leave for the year.

"Marcus, you're getting tomato sauce all over the floor. Put the poor girl down and go back to your post, please! Maria, we're running low on shrimps, how much longer, dear? Oh, Carmen, please inform Maggie the fireworks will be going off right on schedule, and to start heading up to the roof at a quarter past. Thank you."

At times like these, Sue Clearwater was never to be trifled with. She was in her professional work mode. Her job at all the Cullen parties and other functions was to make sure everything ran smoothly and efficiently... and she was good at it.

She was currently barking at some servers for their disheveled attire. Yet no matter how stressful her job became, Sue remained polite and respectful when speaking to all the workers on the job, which always made everyone respect her in return.

Sue was Bella's favorite amongst all the workers at the Cullen mansion, and was also the closest she had to a mother.

Sue helped Charlie frequently after Bella's mother passed away when she was only seven years old. Bella felt very lucky to have her, and would also miss her terribly.

"Bella, dear, shouldn't you be getting ready? Your flight leaves at the crack of dawn, doesn't it?"

Sue's kind dark eyes were focused on Bella while her hands stayed busy, helping Maria hurriedly finish garnishing the shrimp platter. Her black hair was tied up in a neat bun on top of her head, and Bella could make out how flustered she was from the heat of the kitchen by the rosy color on her cheeks, causing her soft smooth mocha skin to glow.

Bella always thought Sue was very beautiful.

"Yes. I was just saying a last goodbye to everyone before I left. I see you all are busy, so I'll leave you to it. Goodbye everyone! I'll miss you all!" Bella called out over all the loud kitchen clanks and shuffling noises. She was sent off with various warm farewells, well wishes, and cheerfully sad goodbyes from all her friends and extended family telling her to write and keep in touch while she's away... or else!

After she jokingly promised to write everyone at least one email a day, just so they don't flog her when she returned, Bella slowly walked out the back door to the kitchen, and closed the door behind her.

She waited until she was out of sight then bolted down the hallway through the large rooms on the ground floor leading to solarium, hoping she wasn't too late. She cursed herself under her breath for taking the short cut now, instead of on the way back so she could have gotten here sooner and said goodbye to everyone properly rather than in passing.

Finally, she reached the outside of the glass windows to the solarium, and could faintly hear the music playing from the party going on outside in the garden. She noticed the song had changed to a new standard as she clumsily crouched down into her usual hiding spot. Then immediately, she spotted him... still dancing handsomely with the same red-headed woman on the other side of the glass bathed in moonlight.

This was her fantasy being played out for her in real life.

Only the red-headed woman wouldn't be dancing in Emmett's arms, it was _Bella_. She imagined _her_ hand touching the rough stubble on Emmett's chiseled jaw while they swayed. His arms wrapped around _her_ waist, pulling her closer to his masculine form so her cheek could rest upon his strong shoulder.

The couple was silent as they swayed back and forth in the same spot. He must have already spoken the familiar lines to her, "You're like an angel sent down to dance amongst us mere mortals," "You smell so sweet, I could have you for dessert," "Having you in my arms feels so right, like you're meant to be in them..."

Bella held her breath as she heard Emmett speak for the first time tonight.

"Victoria, you dance divinely. If you let me, I could stay here all night and just hold you forever."

_Oh God... if only he said the name 'Bella' instead of 'Victoria.' _

_I seriously am a glutton for punishment... but it's worth it, just to hear the sound of his voice which still makes my heart beat a thousands beats per minute._

"Do you say that to all the ladies, Cullen?" a sultry voice whispered.

Bella looked up to see the back of Victoria's silver dress, knowing her voice sounded unbelieving of Emmett's smooth pick-up lines. "I've been warned about you, you know? They say, you're the perfect man... for a single perfect night."

_A _single_ perfect night? Who is this lunatic? He's perfect every night and every day!_

Emmett's smile never wavered or missed its mark. He knew how close he was to zeroing in on his prey, he could almost taste it. This night had been dedicated to one woman alone the minute he spotted her, and he put in all his efforts tonight to ensnare this fine dish before the night is out.

He knew it would be easy by this time to disappear for a while, since his brother was presently occupied with another boring business call from Hale Electronics, and knowing him, probably wouldn't resurface for the rest of the night.

For Edward, the excitement in life lay in the kill of sealing another business deal, and making the family billions of dollars. Emmett would constantly patronize him for having not gone out on a date in ages since he took over Carlisle's company.

Edward was married to his work.

Emmett also knew his parents wouldn't be looking for him, since they were off being the generous hosts that they always were. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, who never missed the firework show at the end of the evening, would never suspect their son had once again trapped another delicious red-headed fire cracker into his lair.

_The chase is almost over... and now all that's left, is to seal the deal... my way. _

"Is that what they say about me?"

Emmett slowly revealed Victoria's long neck that was hiding under layers and layers of red curls, and placed his nose closer to her skin to inhale her fragrance. Then ever so delicately he kissed her shoulder up to her jaw, touching her as if she were fragile, then finally savored the last salty taste of her skin with one flick of his tongue by her ear.

"Y—yes," her voice stuttered and both Bella and Emmett knew it was only a matter of time before the final blow.

_Resistance is futile. _

"And what do _you_ say?" he whispered so low that Bella had to strain her ears and hold her breath in order to listen to his words over the sound of the loud blaring pulse pounding inside her eardrums.

"I say, they're right," Victoria pulled away from Emmett just enough to look up into his smoldering seductive stare, "...and I don't care."

At that moment, Victoria crashed her mouth to Emmett's and wrapped her arms securely around his neck. Emmett quickly lifted Victoria's long and lean body into his arms and placed her delicately onto the settee that was located in the far left corner of the room... away from Bella's hiding place located on the opposite side behind the glass, under a thick plant with large leaves that always effectively hid her from sight.

Bella looked down to her lap, knowing exactly what was to come next because she could faintly hear the rustling of clothing, jackets, and shoes being strewn onto the solarium floor.

Just like all the other times she'd followed him here, she couldn't bare to stay a moment longer to hear the moans and cries of pleasure echoing from the other side of the glass room.

_Some farewell present this was. _

_Why did I feel compelled to torture myself by coming here? Why... when I could predict down to the letter, exactly what was about to happen? _

Perhaps it was because she was waiting for something to change. For something or someone to break Emmett out of his normal routine and make him pay attention to the actual person inside, rather than go through the motions time and time again.

Perhaps, Bella was just waiting for him to find 'the one' who would shatter the dream of ever having a shot with Emmett Cullen away for good.

But it hadn't happened yet.

Tonight was just like every other night she'd seen for the past several years. Since she was a sophomore and followed him here for the first time during his high school graduation party.

That was also the first time she dreamed her life was different... that she was different.

Bella wanted to be beautiful, graceful, funny, and smart. Like all the women Emmett Cullen noticed and payed attention to. The only times she could remember Emmett speaking to her, was when he needed her for something like a dance partner for dance lessons, or finding his lost sneaker, or racket.

Bella stood up from her crouched position and ran back home before she broke out into tears over this entire evening, and cursed this silly infatuation that had controlled her life ever since she first set eyes on Emmett.

_What could I ever offer him? A chauffeurs daughter. A clumsy musician. A nobody._

Somberly she made her way up the stairs to her apartment over the garage to start packing her bags for her year of exile, away from the world of the Cullens.

She did love it here. It was her home, and it had been since before she could remember. All her family was here. The people she cared about.

Even Esme and Carlisle treated her like family rather than an employee. They started giving her a salary when she turned sixteen so she could start saving up for her college education. She got along and knew everyone here... all except Edward.

_Well, that's not entirely true._

She thought to herself. Bella knew Edward, but she was also somewhat afraid of him.

Unlike his brother, Edward rarely smiled. He was always so serious and hard faced. He was the opposite of warm, but he was never cruel, unless it involved business. He lived in his work, and kept to himself, never really having very many close friends except one. His best friend and VP of his company Jasper Whitlock. Jasper's wife, Alice was Edward's head secretary and visited the house frequently with her husband for social gatherings. Bella spoke to Alice on a few occasions and liked that she always had a smile on her face and a cheerful demeanor.

_The few times, I interacted with Edward he never really said much to me... He only saw me as a child. Probably not worth his time... except, there was this one time...  
_

_Suddenly she remembered long ago, one stormy night—_

"Bella, is that you?"

"Yes, Dad. I'm packing, I'm packing," she grumbled the last part to herself, tossing the contents of her drawer inside one of her suitcases.

She next tackled her closet, full of frumpy clothing, and threw the items inside the suitcase. She never bothered to dress up nice anywhere because most of the time she was out around the grounds working. She never had time to go out to nice parties and social gatherings because she was always pre-occupied with her friends and family here. And of course whenever she was asked to go out somewhere on a date, she would politely decline. She wasn't interested in anyone else and had no intentions on leading anyone else on when she was waiting for the perfect man to notice her back at home.

She made a promise to herself a while ago that she refused to give up on Emmett until that final moment when he would say "I do" to some unknown face. Then her attempts would cease. But as Bella was packing up the few beauty products she possessed, she realized that she never truly made Emmett Cullen aware of her affections toward him.

Maybe all she had to do was literally spell it out for him? Like go to his room and physically tell him that she'd been in love with him for ten years of her life. Bella looked up at herself in the bathroom mirror and stared at her reflection.

"I'm twenty years old and about to leave for my last year of college in a foreign country where I may lose him forever if I don't do something about it _right_ _now_. What's the worse that can happen? He says he doesn't love me and I leave tomorrow anyway. Then I'll have ten hours to cry about it on the plane... doesn't seem so bad. Okay..."

She nodded her head to the mirror after her encouraging pep talk and rushed out of the bathroom and down the stairs pass Charlie, who called out to her asking where she was off to. Bella shouted out that she forgot to say goodbye to someone, then plowed out into the driveway.

She passed by her tree and looked up to see Emmett's light turned on in his bedroom window, and a shadow passed by quickly, which meant he must be getting ready for bed by now. She rushed to the side entrance of the house, missing the kitchen this time in case she ran into more well wishers delaying her from her purpose. She slowed down once she reached the landing for the grand staircase and slowly started to climb, giving her time to practice whatever she intended to say to him once she reached the bedroom.

Edward had been in and out of meetings all evening, only being able to spare half an hour of time for another one of his parent's frivolous annual parties. It was just long enough to grab a plate of food, kiss his mother on the cheek to show his face, then go back up stairs to finish his conference call from Japan.

The buzz around wall-street these days was Hale Electronics. Everyone was quickly buying up stocks for this new company that had vastly expanded world-wide and was producing the most advanced entertainment technology in the world. This company was going places and Edward knew if he played his cards right, he'd be able to strike a deal with the CEO who played golf with Carlisle on holidays, and could possibly make the billion dollar merger of a life time between Hale Electronic and the Cullen Communication Corporation (CCC).

Edward knew it would take a lot of ass kissing and hard balling in order to make this deal happen... and Edward wasn't too keen on the idea. Edward rarely had to bend over for anyone these days. He was clever and knew how to be charming in order to get businessmen and women to succumb to his will.

He was his father's son after all, but Edward was the one who took his father's life work to the next level. He was good at what he did, and he knew it. He didn't have time for fun and games... his younger brother did plenty of that for the both of them.

But to Edward, this _was_ the game... and he always won.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Hong. I'll have to have my lawyers look over the contract and you will hear back from us by the end of the week," he thanked him again in Japanese and ended the call right when his mother burst into the office.

"Edward, what are you still doing up here? Everyone has been asking when you'd show yourself. Please don't tell me you've been working all this time."

"Well someone has to bring the bread home, mother. You look radiant tonight by the way," he stood up and leaned over his desk to give his mother a peck on the cheek causing her heart to soften, which was exactly what he intended happen.

"Don't try to play to my ego, Edward. You know that never works," she recovered instantly and crosses her arms over her body, like only a mother could.

"I beg to differ. It always works quite well," Edward sat back down at his fifteen thousand dollar desk and leaned back arrogantly in his chair giving his mother a half grin.

"Why not go and drag your other son down to meet and greet your hundreds of friends. You know he would do a much better job at charming the socks off of everyone and have them begging for more," his tone sounded dismissive and partially bitter knowing how flippant and irresponsible his little brother could be. But he did have people skills marked in spades... he'd always envy for him that.

"Emmett has been down there all evening socializing, and has wondered off somewhere. I haven't seen him for an hour," Esme said while taking a tissue from Edward's desk and quickly started wiping away a finger print from the expensive furniture.

"Surprise surprise," Edward sighed dully, knowing exactly where and what his brother was probably up to, and had no intention to seek him out in case of catching him in some compromising position again with another one night stand.

"Well if you have no desire to return to the party, I must insist that you stop working for the night. You're just like your father was. Never knowing when to quit. He only just started enjoying himself after he retired, I don't want that to be you sweetheart. There's no harm in slowing down a little. Besides, if you never go outside and meet people, how do you ever expect to meet someone and—"

"Mom, I have no desire to meet the love of my life at one of our annual parties. Trust me, I go out plenty, and when the right one comes along, I'll stamp her and mail her straight away for your approval and take a long honeymoon vacation. Fair enough?"

Edward was tired of the same arguments repeatedly from his parents. Wanting him to meet someone, making grand-babies... slowing down. Edward had plenty of time for all that later... before he was dead. For now, he was happy with just the way things were... drama free.

The last serious relationship Edward was in was probably the longest most drawn out piece of torture he experienced in his entire life. Tanya Denali was a life long friend of the family and she had two sisters. Tanya and Edward attened Yale together and both of them were at the top in their class. The only difference was that Tanya was two years older than Edward, who was the youngest to graduate from Yale in two decades at 19 years old. He hadn't slowed down since high school.

Tanya was a business woman through and through, just like her father, and was next in line to take over his seat for Denali Incorporated based in Chicago. But she had other aspirations too.

The first year was alright enough when they were finishing Yale, because they motivated each other and were known as the dream couple. Bound to be most successful out of their class. Then Edward realized that was _all_ they had in common... business and determination.

Right after graduation, Tanya wanted to settle down and get married so they could start a family right away before they both devoted their lives to inheriting their father's businesses. She also demanded that Edward should relocate his company to Chicago so their two companies could merge into one. But Edward refused.

He was nineteen and not ready to start a family, but he didn't want to break up either because Tanya was one of the key reasons he was so driven and graduating early. He asked her to wait, because knew she was a good asset and would keep him in check.

It was only after, the third year of dating Tanya, that things turned to hell. Edward realized that it wasn't love that he and Tanya shared... it was a business partnership... and Tanya made his his life miserable with words and fits of rage.

Near the end, Tanya told him she was too good for him to just toss aside and that he didn't even know what love was, to which Edward replied, "You're probably right, but I'll let you know when I do find out, because it will probably slap me right in the face!"

With that Tanya slapped him, and Edward felt nothing. He wasn't hurt... he was indifferent, and the sting from the slap faded within a few seconds, so he simply brushed it off.

That's when he knew it was over with Tanya.

Since then Edward tried going on on a few dates every so often. Usually they where set up by his mother, or by recommendation from a friend or his brother. _That was a huge mistake._

All of the girls turned out to be either slutty, boring as hell, dense, or gold diggers.

"Was there something else you wanted? I'm about ready to turn in for the night," Edward yawned for effect and stretched his arms over his head, stretching the fabric on his tuxedo shirt.

"Well, I refuse to give up hope that you'll find a nice girl someday. Hopefully, fate will just take it's course. Now, I have something here for your brother, but I'm not entirely sure where he's gone off to, and I have to go outside for the firework show before everyone leaves. Would you be so kind as to put it on his dresser or somewhere when he might see it?" She hands him a square looking envelope and Edward curiously reads the front cover.

"Who's it from?"

"Kate Denali, I think," Esme raised his eyebrows knowingly at him and Edward rolled his eyes to the back of his head and smacked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"Got to hand it to her. She's just like her sister. Never gives up," Edward drops the envelope on the desk almost disgustedly and stands up to retrieve his jacket from behind his chair.

"I will see you in the morning, Mom. Enjoy the rest of the party," he grabbed the letter once again and walked over to kiss Esme on the cheek, this time a little longer than the first.

Edward waited for his mother to exit then closed the lights in the office to make his way toward his brother's bedroom, dragging his feet in exhaustion. He felt tired, and probably more worn out than a twenty-nine year old man should be feeling.

Then again he had been up for roughly twenty hours, so he was greatly looking forward to stripping and collapsing in his bed for the next six hours until he had to get up again to make it to the city for his next eight o'clock appointment.

Edward turned the corner and walked straight into Emmett's bedroom. At first glance, Edward could tell Emmett made a stop inside here since the maids had come to tidy up, because there were shirts and shoes strewn carelessly on the hardwood floor, and underwear and three bow ties lying across the bedspread.

Edward wasn't OCD by any means, but he did like things to be neat and tidy. There was no reason to have dirty clothes on the floor when there was a hamper not three feet away.

Edward sighed deeply and started picking up the random articles of clothing around the room, figuring he'd do his brother this small favor. He groaned disapprovingly when he saw on the other side of the four poster bed, one of Emmett's three thousand dollar suits lying crumpled on the floor. After tisking and picking up the suit very disgruntled, he strolled inside the walk-in closet to find a suitable coat hanger and shake it out.

_Ugh... I can't believe I'm blood related to this guy. Three thousand dollar suit all wrinkled and—_

_Knock knock knock_

"Come in," Edward grumbled from inside the closet. He figured it was the housekeeper who would walk in and find that her job had already been taken care of. He smiled a satisfyingly to himself, but when he heard a throat clearing, it wasn't the voice he was expecting.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you..." the voice sounded small and meek... and quivered like a shaking leaf. Edward instantly felt the need to see who it was so he could console or comfort... whoever it was.

The reaction he had to the soft feminine voice surprised him. He'd never felt the need to comfort a stranger's voice before... and yet he wasn't even sure if this _was_ a stranger.

He had to come out and see for himself, but just as he was about to move into the door way the voice panicked in a fright and called out, "No, please! Don't come out. If you do, I may not be able to get through this and I know I won't if I see your face. Please... just please bare with me."

Edward didn't know what compelled him to obey the voice, but his feet stayed planted to the ground, waiting for whoever it was to get it over with so he could go to bed.

"You see... I'm leaving tomorrow and I won't be seeing you for a while. A long while. I don't expect you to miss me... I don't even expect you to _notice_ I'm gone. I realize you never noticed me before."

_Oh splendid! Another girl part of the Emmett Cullen fan club. This is just a waste of my time..._

"But I will miss you nonetheless. Everyday while I'm away... and I wanted you to know—I—wanted you to know that someone will be thinking of you always. See, I know you... probably better than anyone, aside from your family... and Edward, of course, cause he sees everything."

_What was that supposed to mean? Wait, a minute. I know this voice..._

"I'm sorry I waited until now to tell you that I love you, but I didn't know how before. I'm aware that all we'll probably ever be is just friends, but if there is anything I can do for you..." Bella realized how desperate and pathetic she must sound to him, pleading with him to be a part of his life in any small measure, even if it meant doing something for him as a friend, watching from the sidelines while he finds the girl of his dreams and marries her instead.

"Anything I can do, even while I'm away in Austria... all you need to do is ask, and I'll do it..."

Just then the person she did not expect to walk through the closet doors of Emmett's walk-in closet, spoke in a casual manor as if he were reciting the weather, "If you happen to go to Salzburg while you're there, you should do The Sound of Music tour. I hear it's just like being part of the movie."

Edward had just enough time to see Bella's face go from stark white to beat red, and heard her cry out before covering her mouth, "OH MY GOD!"

She bolted out of the room and down the stairs straight home to hide herself under her covers until daybreak... trying to forget that awful embarrassing scene ever happened.

In the morning, Bella would say a silent goodbye to the Cullen manor and Emmett Cullen humming "I remember you," throughout the entire trip on the plain, and then start to her new life in Vienna... Emmett Cullen free.


	2. Chapter 2: Natural Gift

**The rights to the story belong to Sabrina writers: Ernest Lehman, Billy Wilder, and Samuel A. Tayor.**

**The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**But the craziness of this is all me! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Natural Gift**

* * *

Anyone who knew Bella Swan would agree that she was very self sufficient and independent for a seven-year-old... but then again, she had little choice in the matter.

After the death of her beloved mother, she took on more responsibilities around the house, helping Charlie prepare his and her lunches for the weekdays, dusting, washing dishes, the laundry, and keeping their flat clean and tidy.

Bella was always especially grateful when Sue came over to help them with cooking. She taught Bella how to follow cook books and use the stove and oven safely... but could only use it with supervision.

Charlie thought Bella was growing up too fast, taking on so much while he was away driving the Cullens at all hours of the day, as needed. He wished she would agree to just go out and play in the gardens or visit friends once in a while so she could be with children her own age.

Be a child again...

"Isabella, would you come out here for a moment?"

Bella was struggling inside her room with the ancient vacuum cleaner, which was currently trying to suck up her purple curtains. She yelped and dropped the vacuum when it started making a choking noise and quickly pulled the plug from the wall, too flustered to find the off switch.

"Isabella!" Charlie called out again after he heard the noise level drop. "Come on, pumpkin I want to show you something."

"Coming!" Bella hollered after tugging the material out of the mouth of the vacuum and left it situated on the floor to give it a rest. She walked out of her room, then tripped on the rug by coffee table. Luckily, she was picked up by Charlie who caught her before she hit the ground.

"Careful, baby girl. That's the third time this week you've tripped on that spot. Watch where you're going, alright? I won't always be around to catch you, pumpkin."

Bella nodded her head blushing as she was set down carefully on the floor. "Come outside with me," Charlie said walking down the stairs.

"But I still have to vacuum and do laundry—" Bella protested, knowing she wouldn't have any clean underwear if she didn't have it done before school tomorrow.

"I'll take care of the laundry, Bella. I am a grown man. I'm sure I can figure it out myself."

_I doubt it.._. Bella thought.

The last time he turned on the machine, it bubbled over because he put in too much detergent and forgot to check his pockets before dumping his pants into the wash. Thereby spilling change and his leather wallet into the machine.

"Besides it's Sunday. New rule. No work on Sundays. God rested today... and so should you."

"You don't..."

"That's different, I'm an adult. You pumpkin, are not. Follow me."

Charlie led his daughter down the driveway and to the birch tree that was directly in front of the garage and by the garden wall. There was something different about the tree that Bella noticed almost immediately.

"There's steps?" She pointed to the even bricks of wood that were nailed directly to the trunk leading up to the first and lowest branch of the tree.

"Come up with me," Charlie said with a childlike grin on his face, and Bella looked at him in shock. She'd never seen her father do anything that was undignified, especially fun ever since her mom passed away several months ago.

"Why?" Bella tilted her head and looked up at the familiar tree that she saw every single day.

"I want to show you something. Come on, you first." Charlie smiled warmly and held his handout for Bella, hoping his plan would work and that his daughter wasn't afraid of heights...

After looking and inspecting the steps once more, Bella shrugged her shoulders and took her father's hand so he could help her with the first few steps. Then once she reached the top branch, Charlie told her to wait there for him while he made to climb the tree himself.

He heard his daughter giggle and laugh for the first time since the funeral, and suddenly he knew deep down that this was the right choice. If only to hear her laughter once again.

Charlie finally settled himself on the wide branch, and leaned his back against the center of the tree trunk. There were twigs and leaves sticking into his spine and legs, but ignored his momentary discomfort and turned to his daughter.

He gestured for Bella to move closer, then she carefully scooted over and Charlie easily lifted her up and placed her between his legs. Bella leaned back against his chest and held her close while sighing deeply.

"What are we doing, Daddy?" Bella asked curiously since she was not used this kind of behavior from her father and didn't know what to expect next.

"Shh... just listen. What do you hear? Can you name all the sounds?"

Bella turned her face out and looked up at the blue sky and remained quiet so she could hear the sounds surrounding them and play along.

"I hear a lawn mower, Peter talking to Aro about—something... um... oh the birds! They're singing in the trees over there. And... piano music, Mr. Edward is playing inside—and..."

"Good. Good..."

"Daddy?"

"Your mother and I met in a park along time ago. Back home in Forks. We used to climb trees all the time and play games. We'd try to name all the sounds we heard, and see who could climb the highest. Eventually we picked a favorite tree... one that could see over the tops of the buildings and we'd meet there to—" Charlie stopped and swallowed deeply for a moment, then continued.

"As we got older we brought books and our lunches up to the tree to... talk. Watch people passing by; make up stories about their lives and about having all kinds of adventures—"

"I've never seen you climb before. How come you stopped?" Bella asked touching her fathers hand and looked at him comfortingly, knowing it was difficult for him to talk about Rene and anything that reminded him of her.

"We didn't need the tree anymore to have adventures, pumpkin... because we had you."

Bella nodded and cuddled closer into her father, smiling into his arm. She suddenly felt closer to him and her mother. Like she was watching from heaven and smiling down at them for climbing the sycamore tree together.

"I like it up here, Daddy. May I come back up here again? Please?"

Charlie smiled and nodded his head silently like Bella had before, then a slight frown appeared on his mouth, "But only when someone is here to watch you. I don't want you falling and hurting yourself. No offense but you're not the most graceful Swan of the flock," Charlie chuckled at Bella's mortification and she drawled his name before hiding her face in her hands. She started to squirm as Charlie tickled her slightly to make her laugh once again.

They spent the next hour up in the tree together until a voice from down below called out to them,

"Charlie Swan what in God's name are you doing up there with Isabella! You could break your back! Come on, supper's ready for all of us in the kitchen tonight."

"It's alright Sue. We're coming down."

Charlie moved Bella so that he could climb down first and help her down if necessary. But Bella felt more confident after climbing up here once, so she was certain she would be fit to climb down too with no sweat. And she did.

_She's a natural... just like her mother. I hope now she'll want to come outside more and stop working so hard... I want my fun loving daughter back. Rene would have wanted it this way. _

Charlie thought to himself and he gathered Bella up into his arms and gave her a short firm kiss on the cheek, then started walking along side Sue toward the kitchens for dinner time.

_Three years later..._

It was a crystal clear day with blue skies, warm sun, and Bella was in her favorite spot in the entire world waiting for her father to come home from work.

Sitting on the highest branch in her sycamore tree.

Her normal Sunday routine these days consisted of having breakfast with her dad, watch Sunday morning cartoons while Charlie washed the cars in the garage, then going outside to play. On the Sundays her father had to work, she was forbidden to work and was ordered to eat in the kitchens inside the Cullen manor and ask the chef for lunch and or dinner so she wouldn't be alone until her father came home.

Today, she knew Charlie would be gone for the majority of the day, so she had a plan to ask for her lunch to go so she could try having a picnic ten feet off the ground inside her tree. She grabbed her school backpack and emptied it, then put a box of Crayolas and a Disney coloring book inside. Once it was securely fastened on her shoulders, she started trekking her way to the Cullen house.

When she entered the large industrial size kitchen, she instantly saw several people chatting and conversing on the kitchen bar stools and eating sandwiches together.

The minute Bella came into view, four friendly faces stopped talking and smiled at her; the gardeners Peter, Aro, and Ben, and the Sunday chef, Ms. Charlotte.

"Why, good afternoon to you, princess! Is your father working today?" Charlotte cooed at Bella in her southern belle accent, standing next to her husband Peter. The attention caused Bella to blush, and simply nod her head to confirm and hold tightly to the straps of her backpack. Everyone noticed that she was dressed casually in her usual jean overalls for outdoors, a lavender shirt, and black converse sneakers.

_She's so adorable..._ thought Charlotte and the rest of the gentlemen sitting at the counter smiled and smirked at the little Tomboy with grass stains and braids in her long hair.

"C'mere monkey and give us a 'hello!'" Peter said holding his arm out to Bella, whose smile suddenly spread across her whole face. Bella quickly ran up to Peter and jumped up into his arms, and was scooped up into a big bear hug.

Peter gave Bella a sloppy raspberry kiss on her cheek causing her to giggle and wiped her cheek looking very grossed out from his slobber as Peter set her down on top of the counter.

Everyone chuckled from Bella's disgusted expression while Peter asked knowingly, "Did you come here for some of Lottie's famous PB and J sandwiches?" Charlotte stood up and smiled already knowing the answer.

"Yup," Bella said popping the 'p' at the end, and Peter moved back to sit on the stool pulling Bella down onto his lap and trapping her between himself and the kitchen counter. He bounced her on his knee like a bronco, making her laugh some more.

"Coming right up, Sunshine," Charlotte drawled as she brought ingredients out for Bella's lunch from the fridge and the pantry.

Ben said he was finished and thanked Charlotte for lunch. Old Aro got up after him and pinched Bella's cheek, "Avere una buona giornata, bellissima Isabella. Grazie Charlotte, lunch was magnifico, as always! See you outside, Pete."

Bella rubbed her cheek from Aro's hard grip as Peter whispered a response in her ear, and told her to shout it out to Aro.

"Grassy-ass, Aro!" Bella shouted out causing Aro's eye to bug out and Peter to snort loudly in order to stop himself from laughing. Charlotte smacked him in the back of the head, and tried her best to keep from laughing herself.

"I think you mean to say 'gracias', la mia Bella. And that is Spanish, Peter... not Italian." Aro said indignantly and walked out of the the kitchen shaking his head and muttering more words in Italian to himself about ignorant Americans messing up his language.

Peter finished chuckling as he looked back to Bella, "So what mischief do you have planned for today? Gonna climb more trees again?" Peter mockingly scolded her, with underlining concern lingering in his eyes.

"Yup," Bella nodded and smiled innocently, which Peter knew was anything but. No matter how young and naïve this little girl was, she was still wise beyond her years. He was certain it came with having to take care of herself and her father from time to time, and from hanging with more adults than children her own age for the majority of her life.

_I supposed there's always...nah, Bella would be better off staying away from the Cullen boys. Edward never even knew _how_ to be a child, and besides he's off at Yale finishing his degree anyway. Then there's Emmett 'the snake charmer'. Bella's nothing like him and I doubt he's even noticed she lives here... and I hopped to God it stays that way. That kid will be trouble when he grows up. _

"Alright monkey, but you know the rules. No climbing until I go back outside to work. Understood?" Peter sternly said with this eyes making sure she wouldn't climb up there alone because even though Bella was shy, she was a free spirit, and most of the time did as she pleased.

Bella gave him an army solute which he figured she must have picked up from his sarcastic humor, causing him to grin affectionately at the little girl. It was comforting to know there was a small part him inside her.

In fact, everyone on the Cullen manor started to notice that Bella was slowly picking up bits and pieces of all her surrogate parents' mannerisms, which included all the people she interacted with on a daily basis.

"Alright, little lady. Lunch is ready. Would you like it to go?" Charlotte asked Bella who nodded her head and answered politely, "Yes, please," then took her backpack off her and placed in on the kitchen table.

The reason this little girl had everyone eating out of the palm of her hand wasn't because she was sweet, kind, motherless, or gorgeous... it was her manners. Bella had always been raised with treating her elders with respect and never talked back. She was probably the mildest mannered ten-year-old on Long Island!

Once her backpack was all set, Bella made her way outside to eagerly wait for Peter so she could climb her tree and watch him work over the garden wall while she colored and ate her lunch.

When Bella first climbed this tree with her father, it was like a whole new world opened up to her. This place was hers and no one elses. Bella would eat or hum melodies that were stuck in her head while she drew, colored, daydreamed, watched the gardeners, listen to birds, and sometimes... when no one else was looking... she'd sit and talk to her mother and sing the songs her mother sang to her before she passed.

Bella liked to sing... when she thought no one else was listening. She also loved listening to Mr. Edward play on the piano from the music room. She would sometimes and sing the melodies inside her head then pretend to play the piano keys on the wood of the tree for her own amusement... pretending she was the youngest concert pianist. This was the one thing about Bella, that no one on the Cullen manor was aware of...

Bella was gifted in music.

_Two years later..._

Esme Cullen had always been a firm believer that "talent could be learned or God given, and the only way a person could find out what their talents were, was to try everything!"

Esme Cullen made it her responsibility to be sure that each of her sons grew up to be well educated, cultured, and charming gentlemen. She'd sent them to the finest tutors for music, art, and dance because she felt that every proper gentleman should know at least the basic knowledge of how to lead a lady on the dance floor, a knowledge of classic art or develop an appreciation, and how play an instrument.

Of course, both Edward and Emmett participated in the lessons as they each tuned ten-years-old. The routine was to go to school, then practice each day when they got home with a different private specialist tutor who came to the mansion weekly for an hour.

Music on Mondays, Art on Wednesdays, and dance on Fridays.

At first, both Edward and Emmett complained to their mother at some point about their lessons, telling her it was a waste of their precious time.

Edward said that he would have rather been reading or studying for his exams than learning about Picasso or how to dance like Arthur Miller! But after his first few music lessons, Edward discovered he had an affinity toward the piano. He first became very good at reading music and music theory. He was one of the the top minds in his class and age, and the mathematical part of music theory just made sense to him.

His instructor told everyone he was _practically_ perfect, and always followed each dynamic marking written by the composer to the letter without missing a beat. Ultimately by thirteen, Edward's playing improved so much the he could have performed at Carnegie Hall. That is if he chose to pursue music as a career.

When he turned fourteen, he compromised with his mother to willingly continue his piano lessons all the way until he finished high school as long as he could drop dance and art when he graduated middle school...

She agreed.

By the time Emmett was old enough to start his lessons, just like he brother, he was already complaining to his mother that he would have rather been playing outside with his friends than adding more studying. But unlike Edward, Emmett despised his music lessons. He switched instruments every other week. Yet Emmett was very athletic and possessed good rhythm, which therefore led him to develop a knack for dancing... which Edward was not so fond of.

Eventually, when he turned thirteen, he followed in his brother's foot steps by bargaining with his mother to continue dance lessons if he could drop the rest. Esme was simply satisfied that each of her sons found different talents through their extracurricular activities, that she readily agreed.

Now Edward, at the age of twenty-one, was an accomplished musician and used music as an outlet to unwind if he was feeling stressed, or anxious about working at CCC. The staff said that you could tell what sort of mood he was in based on the repertoire he played on that particular day.

Edward knew his father was preparing him to take over the family business, he just didn't know when. He would overhear his mother constantly talking to his father about an early retirement so he could start living his life... and Edward had a strong feeling his mother would eventually win, because she always did. This meant that the pressure on Edward was monumental, because he was entering in a world of people much older and experienced... he just was the new rich kid walking in 'Daddy's shoes.'

Edward thought to himself after pounding out the first movement to Beethoven's fifth.

_Well if they think they'll be able to just walk all over me, but I will always be one step ahead of them. This company means everything to my father and I won't let him and generations of Cullens before me down. CCC will always, always come first!_

While Edward used his musical talents for personal use, his brother Emmett, used his dancing abilities for personal gain. He was such a good dancer by the time he was fourteen, his instructor told him he was competition worthy. But Emmett was only interested in using his skills on the dance floor to help him get attention with the ladies at the Cullen's posh parties. He took it to heart when his mother once told him that,"every woman looks for a man who can dance and sweep her off her feet." So she finally convinced him one summer to compete with a partner.

Emmett was a natural Fred Astaire with a Gene Kelly build... absolutely perfect. Or so thought his dance partner, Jessica Stanley... as well as little twelve-year-old Bella sitting outside on a tree branch by the dance studio window.

For the past several years, Bella was more than aware of all the lessons the Cullen boys had to endure. Bella loved to sit outside in the garden and watch Emmett dancing. She liked to mimic the dance moves from the lessons in secret when no one was looking, and pretend she was the one dancing with Emmett instead of his teacher, Ms. Cope.

Emmett was strong but not a very tall fourteen-year-old, so he needed someone smaller and lighter than Ms. Cope to practice with so he could prepare for dance competitions. When Ms. Cope brought Jessica to dance with Emmett as his new partner, Bella felt her first pang of jealousy.

She'd been watching Emmett from a far for the past four years, hoping and praying that someday he would notice her, and ask to dance with her at all the fancy Cullen parties... dressed like Cinderella being swept away by her prince. But Emmett had never said more than a few words to Bella in passing ever since she first accidentally bumped into him in the hallway four summers ago.

"_Ooph!" both bodies came tumbling backwards onto the hallway floor. The heavy sliver tray set that Bella was helping Sue move from one room up stairs to the kitchen, went flying and falling noisily all around them. _

"_Oh, Ch—rickets! I'm so sorry!" Bella said with her cheeks flushed bright red and her hair wild and mangled on the hardwood floor. _

"_Crickets?" _

_She heard a voice chuckle and sat up looking to see who she bumped into. When she saw _him_ for the first time, her mouth dropped open. _

_Since Bella had moved to the Cullen mansion with her family almost two years ago, she hardly ever saw the Cullens' two son's, but would hear about them constantly. This was her first time being somewhere else inside the Cullen house other than the kitchens, and her first time laying eyes on the handsomest little boy she'd ever seen. _

_Emmett was on his way to his dance lesson after coming home from school, and he wasn't entirely looking forward to it. Tyler had asked him to come over and play ball, but he had to make up some other excuse than say he had to attend dance lessons. Tyler would think he was a sissy or something. So when he reluctantly threw his things inside his bedroom and turned the corner, he was entirely unprepared to be knocked down completely to the floor by a small body covered head to toe in soil and grass stains shouting out the funniest cover up for cursing he'd ever heard. _

_He sat up first repeating the word "Crickets," incredulously laughing, and finally saw the face attached to the grungy clothes splayed out on the floor. He held out his hand still chuckling, "Are you alright?" _

"_I'm so sorry. I was just moving this silver tray set and I couldn't see you coming. I—"_

_Emmett shook it off and shrugged his shoulders, "It's fine. I'm late for my dan—um—class. So, yeah. Be careful. Do you need help or—" he offered at the last minute while helping her pick up the items off the floor, thinking it might buy him some time being a gentleman and helping this small girl, rather than spend the full hour dancing. _

"_Uh..." Bella looked startled at his offer and quickly shook her head, "N—no, no I got it. Th—thanks though." She started to walk away to make a quick escape from the embarrassing scene then heard footsteps following her. _

"_I better help you. Those look really heavy. I'm Emmett, by the way," Emmett said as he grabbed most of the trays from Bella's arms._

"_B—Bella. Swan," she whispered nervously afraid to look at his cute face and bright charming smile. _

"_Swan... Swan..." Emmett thought back and then remember, "are your related to our driver, Charlie?" _

"_He's my dad," Bella said with a proud smile on her face and continued walking to the kitchen the rest of the way in silence. She set the trays down onto the counter and both kids were thanked by Charlotte for bringing them down from the cabinets. _

"_Well, I better go. Later Cricket!" Emmett said with a wolfish grin and jogged off to the ballroom, running five minutes late for his dance lesson. _

_Bella asked if Charlotte needed help with anything else before getting dinner started, which Charlotte replied she should go outside and play. Bella smiled excitedly and hurried to follow where ever Emmett ran off to. She went down the hallways, following the music and voices coming from the ballroom. She peeked through the crack in the door and saw shadows moving inside. Bella remembered that there where doors with many windows lining the back wall of the room, so she hurried back down the hall and ran outside to the gardens to spy on the lesson going on inside the ballroom._

_When she saw Emmett dancing for the first time... she was hooked. He had been so kind to her and forgave her for running him down in the hallway. Bella knew from then on, where she would be spending her Friday afternoons... watching Emmett Cullen dance. _

"Bella? Bella, may I speak with you for a minute, dear?"

Bella shook her head from her daydream and looked down on the ground where Esme Cullen was calling up to her. She quickly started climbing down the tree trunk and landed lightly on the grass.

"I was looking everywhere for you, and Peter told me exactly where to find you. You're a very athletic girl, aren't you?" Esme smiled down at Bella affectionately. She'd always wanted a daughter to fawn over and share experiences with... but she wouldn't trade her sons for anything.

"Not really, ma'am. I just like climbing... was there something I could do for you?" Bella asked respectfully like her father spoke to his employers, but Esme just smiled and laughed at her formal expression.

"Goodness, please call me Esme, dear. I've known you since you were so high. But my you've gotten bigger, haven't you? Honestly, there is something you could do for me, if you're interested. Actually, it's for Emmett."

Bella's ears perked up at the sound of Emmett's name and her eyes brightened. The reaction to Emmett's name didn't go unnoticed by Esme. "I hope you don't mind... I saw you dancing a few nights ago by the ballroom, and—"

Bella's face cringed and she groaned, putting her face into her hands to hide her chagrin... her reaction only made Esme chuckle. Little did Bella know, that Bella was referred to Esme by a few of the gardeners who had seen her dancing to the music outside, coming from the ballroom. Esme watched her one day to see for herself if Bella could solver her dilemma.

_ She would make a fine substitute..._ Esme thought.

"Don't be shy, dear, you're quite good actually... and, well his partner Jessica is going away this summer and I was wondering if you would be interested in substituting for her during Emmett's dance lessons on Friday afternoons. We have a little agreement, you see, and it would help _me_ out as well if you would agree to dance with him, so he could keep up _his_ end of the bargain. What do you say?"

Bella almost peed in her pants.

"YES!" She shouted out unexpectedly, startling Esme. Bella cleared her throat and lowered her voice from her boiling excitement, "I mean, yes ma'am. I mean... thank you, Ms. Esme."

"That's very kind of you, dear. I'm sure you will benefit from these lessons as well. It's always good to learn a new skill, or in this case... improve, because I think you have natural talent," Esme said warmly to the small girl she'd seen growing up ever since her family first arrived several years ago.

Once Bella ran off to tell Sue she would be starting dance lessons, Esme set off to inform Charlie that his daughter was indeed interested in the lessons after all, and would start at the end of the week.

The first day Bella showed up to fill in for the dance lessons, she came dressed in baggy jeans, a tank top, and Converse sneakers. Ms. Cope, the dance instructor, mentally noted it wasn't the proper dance attire next to Emmett, who was in his professional white button down shirt, black slacks, and black dance shoes. But Ms. Cope knew this arrangement was only temporary and kindly refrained from putting the little girl down for her outfit and simply stated, "Thank you for joining us Isabella. Have you and Emmett met?"

"We've bumped into one another before," Emmett said confidently, remembering the little girl who ran him over several years ago and had, on a few occasions, seen her around the mansion taking a couple of spills. He sometimes saw her working in the gardens, talking to the staff, or climbing trees like a monkey... and always had a layer of mud and dirt covering her face and clothes.

This was probably the cleanest he'd ever seen her.

"Excellent, so we can bypass introductions. Do you have any prior dance training, Isabella?"

"Just Bella. And no, Ms. Cope," Bella said meekly and slightly embarrassed to be standing in front of the boy she couldn't go a day without thinking about or secretly spying on.

"I see..." Ms. Cope said disgruntled, but recovered quickly, "Well Esme assured me we wouldn't be starting from scratch, but no matter. Emmett will just be at a different level than you to start, but we'll try to catch you up by learning the basic steps, then seeing how well you follow his lead. Emmett will you start the music while I demonstrate for Bella, please?"

At this, Emmett rolled his eyes, knowing his lesson was going to be slowed down immensely by this amateur girl who will probably end up bruising his toes after this hour is through. He had grown quite fond of dancing, and was really looking forward to learning lifts this summer. But from recalling how he and 'Cricket' met, and seeing her occasionally around the mansion tripping on smooth flat surfaces... he doubted he would get to that point with her as his substitute partner. He suddenly started thinking of other names who might be interested in replacing her... like the cute Lauren Mallory girl from regionals last winter.

Emmett turned on the the iPod, then leaned against the wall sulking while Ms. Cope and 'the cricket monkey girl named, Bella,' started learning the basic steps to the waltz.

"123, 123, 123, 123, very good Bella. You pick up very quickly. Now lets try a turn step," Ms. Cope said demonstrating the move for Bella, who instantly picked it up with no trouble or tumbling whatsoever.

_Thank God... _Ms. Cope thought. _Esme wasn't lying after all when she said we wouldn't be starting from scratch._

After the waltz, Ms. Cope showed the basic to the Fox trot, Tango, and Swing. Bella already knew all of the basic steps and danced them flawlessly.

_Hmm, she's much more graceful when she's dancing... I guess this won't be so bad, but I still wish I had Lauren here... and her big boobs. _Emmett thought, but quickly pushed his thoughts aside when it was his turn to dance with Bella.

He took his place in front of her and held her firmly in his opening stance ready to lead her around the dance floor. Bella remained as focused as she possibly could without trying to stare into Emmett's blue eyes. Knowing if she did, she would immediately lose her footing and no doubt stumble graceless on the floor making a fool of herself.

The entire lesson, Bella didn't speak unless spoken to... and by the end, Ms. Cope told her that she was a fine stand-in for Emmett's partner and asked her to continued showing up for practices once every week...

After a month of dance lessons, Bella had proved to be almost as good as Emmett on the dance floor. Ms. Cope said they were finally ready to do small lifts, which made Emmett excited and Bella a little nervous. Even though Bella was only twelve, when she danced she had the grace, poise, and maturity of a young lady. Something that Jessica Stanley lacked in comparison.

Unfortunately for Bella, Emmett never said more than a few words to her during the dance lessons except a 'hello' and a 'thank for the dance' at the end of the lesson. Bella was too shy to start a conversation with him... so she found the best way to communicate her feelings for him was through the music and dance steps every Friday...

This was her only way of feeling close to Emmett... at least until Jessica returned in August, and she was no longer needed. She looked forward to her one hour with him ever Friday. Until her last day of class, when Esme brought Jessica into the lesson so she could observe all that Bella and Emmett had worked on the last twelve weeks as far as lifts and special moves to include for the next competition.

They performed the Tango beautifully and received a loud round of applause from Ms. Cope and Esme at the end of the lesson with Jessica giving them a less than enthusiastic applause.

"Bella, you have been marvelous. You both truly have worked well together, and have come so far this summer. Bella, I spoke to Esme and you're welcome to continue the dance lessons if you—" Bella's eyes lit up for a brief moment, then died away instantly after seeing Emmett talk to Jessica on the other side of the room, flirting with her and asking how her summer had been in Nice, France.

Bella sighed, and looked up gratefully at Ms. Cope, "Thanks anyway Ms. Cope, but I'd like to try something else for a while... you know? Thank you again for letting me dance. I learned so much and I really liked working with you."

Ms. Cope knew instantly why Bella refused, but chose not to press the matter further and simply nodded in understanding, "You have a lot of passion for someone so young... it shows in your dancing. You're very talented. Don't give up," Ms. Cope winked at her and moved to speak to Esme by Jessica and Emmett as Bella exited out the backdoor... unnoticed.

When Bella gave up the dance lessons, because she knew Emmett would have rather had Jessica as a partner than her... it felt like a part of her died. She was sorely disappointed, but refused to let anyone know that.

Now she had lots of free time on Friday afternoons, with nothing to do after she got home once school started. She took to reading books again up in a tree near the garden wall to wait for her father to arrive from driving Emmett home from high school.

She'd watch him get out of the car and race inside his house to grab a snack from the kitchens, before firing up his computer or getting ready to go out on another date or one night stand. Emmett never noticed Bella watching him from up in the tree... and she felt better knowing that her stalker habits went unnoticed.

Except sometimes it crept her out, wondering why he never noticed her watching him. She always knew when he was standing close by, because the hairs on her arms would stand up and shivers would run down her spine.

One Friday afternoon, she had a half day at school and the bus dropped her off early so she had several extra hours to kill after she completed her homework for the day. She knew her father would be working late that night waiting to drive all the Cullens home from a charity benefit that was taking place in the city.

That day was the day she decided to roam around the mansion, trying to stay out of the housekeepers way, and hiding from the rest of the staff so she could be alone.

Bella kept wandering around the almost empty mansion until she found the music room. It contained several various instruments. This room was mainly used by Edward who strictly played the piano these days, and not Emmett's violin, cello, trumpet, saxophone, drums, or flute that were hung and placed carefully around the room.

Bella knew she wasn't allowed to touch any of the instruments in case she accidentally damaged them... they also weren't hers to touch. But something about the shiny black grand piano, positioned right by the large paneled windows, called to her. Bella constantly heard music coming from this part of the house when Edward was around... she was aware this room was his sanctuary and retreat.

_But Edward isn't home at the moment... is he? He wouldn't have to know..._

She walked over and lifted the cover that hid the smooth white and black keys that intrigued her and sparked her curiosity... wondering what kind of sound they would make if she pressed down on them.

Bella knew the sounds they made for Edward when he pressed them. His music would sometimes be so loud that the tones would ring down the hallways and sometimes out the window into the garden where Bella would be perched listening in a nearby tree. But Edward hadn't played for a while now... he was usually away on a trip with his girlfriend Tanya and would probably be away all weekend.

There was only silence down the hallway, so if she pressed a few keys quietly, no one would have to find out. Plus if someone came, she could hide in the curtains or run into the adjoining room.

_Yes... just a few notes. Then I'll stop. _

She reached the bench and sat herself down on to the shiny black wooden seat. Then ever so slowly, lifted her right hand to the white key in the center of the piano and gently pressed down.

The white key sounded clear and crisp... perfectly in tune. It also sounded familiar. Like she'd heard that particular note before in many different songs she'd once heard on the radio.

Bella wanted to hear more, so she pressed the white key next to the last one she played and recognized that note as well. Bella continued to play all the white keys on the keyboard until she ran out. Then decided to play the black keys as well, and found that they created more of a dissonant tone when played with some white keys and black keys, and beautiful tones with the others.

_This isn't so hard. I wonder if I can play a song? _

Bella put both of her small hands on the keys and tried to plunk out "happy birthday" and found that she made a few mistakes, but for the most part it was "happy birthday." She tried pressing some of the keys down together and ended up harmonizing the song after a couple of tries.

Bella's heart started to feel lighter as her fingers became more and more familiar with the instrument in front of her. She didn't realize how much time had passed from when she sat down, to hearing her father's voice calling out her name loudly outside near the garage.

Bella's hands stopped playing instantly, and she stood up quickly after closing the piano cover loudly, causing the strings inside the piano to vibrate loudly. Then she pushed the bench back into place, before bolting out the door and quickly ran home to Charlie.

The rest of the weekend and the following week, Bella would find the time when all the Cullens left the house, to creep back into the music room so she could play on the piano. Every time she pressed down on the keys, the notes would imprint inside her mind and she could manage to plunk out many songs strictly from using her ear, not knowing how to read sheet music.

Eventually after several more weeks, Bella became comfortable playing simple melodies with two hands, and was able to hum or sing along with some of them while she played. Around Christmas time... Bella began playing new melodies that just popped inside her head and played them out using her hands... only she couldn't right down the notes so sometimes she forgot what she played.

One cold Thursday evening on the night of a Christmas charity fundraiser, Bella sneaked into the music room once more to play a song she heard called "Dreams to dream," from a cartoon movie she fancied at the time called "Fievel Goes West." After practicing it a few times, she was finally able to accompany herself while she was singing the lyrics from memory.

_Dreams to dream,_

_In the dark of the night..._

_When the world goes wrong,_

_I can still make it right..._

_I can see so far in my dreams,_

_I'll follow my dreams,_

_Until they come true..._

Bella paused for a moment, not sure what the next lyrics were to the song and was suddenly startled by a loud round of applause. She turned her head to the doorway of the music room and saw her friends Maria, Peter, Charlotte, Aro, Marcus, and... _Oh dear, Mrs. Cullen._

Bella blushed and bowed her head in shame knowing she was about to get into trouble for being where she should be without asking permission first. But before she had the chance to scamper off she was bombarded with questions and compliments.

"I didn't know you could play the piano! Since when you sneaky little monkey?" Peter asked puzzled whiled rubbing her vigorously on her head.

"You've been holding out on us, Mi'ja! You should give us concerts more often! Is that not right, Mrs. C?"

"Indeed," Mrs. Cullen stood idly by the door waiting for the rest to clear a path, "We were all talking in the kitchen and then I heard some beautiful music coming from upstairs and I thought it was my son,"

She looked neither angry or happy... more like confused.

"But then I says to Mrs. C, Edward is not home. He is gone all week this week and that's when we all came to see who was playing, and what a surprised to my eyes! Our little Bella," Maria wipes her eyes with pride and claps her hands in front of her mouth ecstatic.

"Dov'è Charlie?" Aro asked in his thick Italian accent, "Avrebbe voglia di sentire il suo gioco," he pinched Bella's rosy cheeks affectionately, but all Bella wished to do was hide from the stare across the room from Mrs. Cullen.

"I'm sure Charlie would love to hear her play, Aro... but if you all would excuse me and Bella for a moment, I would like to have a word with her alone. Then we could all finish our chat downstairs for the party on Saturday. Thank you all."

Mrs. Cullen dismissed the infectious crowd politely, then walked further into the room and sat in the chair by the grand fireplace in the far corner of the room and gestured for Bella to join her.

Bella's hands were sweating as she walked to the chair feeling guilty and sat down before quietly pleading with Mrs. Cullen, "Please ma'am, I'm very sorry for playing without permission. It will never happy again... I—"

"It's alright Isabella. Please relax. You're not in trouble. I'm simply curious to know who has been teaching you how to play and sing? I've never heard Charlie mention you had an interest in music before... does he know what you've been up to?"

"No one has been teaching me, ma'am. And no... Charlie, I mean, my dad doesn't know I come up here to play. I—I usually come when no one is around to listen and... I didn't hear you come home."

Bella bowed her head in embarrassment from her admission and hoped the silence from Esme didn't mean she was disappointed with her. When Esme made no attempt to break the silence, Bella glanced back up at her face, and found that she was not upset or disapproving, but stunned.

"Do—do you mean to tell me that you taught yourself how to play that song just now? How to sing that way without any prior training?"

"Well, my mother used to sing to me to put me to sleep. It's the clearest memory I have of her... but she never taught me how to sing. And as for the piano... I just walked in a few weeks ago and started plunking the keys out of boredom. I figured out how to play the songs from my head... I just sounded them out."

"Incredible. Do you realize that it took Edward several years to reach the level you are at right now? And forget about singing... he won't even whistle!" Esme covered he mouth laughing and leaning back in her chair, staring astonishingly at the small twelve year old across from her.

"Bella, dear... you have a gift. A wonderful gift and... I know you were disappointed when the dance lessons got canceled a while back." Bella looked away from Esme, too shy to admit that was the case indeed, but Esme could see right through her complacent facade.

"I'll tell you what, I'll speak to your father tonight about getting you a tutor for some music lessons which could take the place of the dance lessons on Friday afternoons. Would you like that Isabella?"

Bella eyes instantly lit up and she couldn't help herself but fling her body across Esme's lap and squeeze her tightly in appreciation saying 'Thank you' over and over again. Esme laughed at Bella's excitement and knew she had made the right offer to help her, and possibly help mold her future for when she decided she wanted to pursue a career in music.

When Bella pulled away from Esme's neck, she realized she practically strangled the poor woman and instantly felt the need to rescind her behavior towards her father's employer.

"I'm sorry ma'am," she whispers with her eyes to the floor.

"Nonsense, Isabella. And please, no more ma'am... you father calls me that and it makes me feel old. Just call me Esme, dear."

Bella smiled and nodded her head and made to exit the room until she heard Esme call out to her,

"Oh and Isabella... the only payment I require for using the piano is allowing us to hear you play, when ever you're ready to give a concert." Esme winked at her while Bella blushed and nodded,

"Yes ma—Esme."

Then she ran back home, excitement running through her veins about her up coming music lessons, which she just realized while she was speaking to Esme... reminded her of her mother.

_That's why it feels so good to play... Mom. _

Charlie agreed to allow Bella to take music lessons, but he insisted that he pay for them himself. He found her a teacher from the Manhattan School of Music who was looking to take on students for his Music Education degree and only charged him half of the normal price for music lessons.

Demetri was a good teacher, and pushed Bella to work hard by having her go home to practice every single day. Her only concern was that she didn't have her own piano to practice on every single day, and she needed to go to Esme once again to ask permission to use the music room when no one else was.

Esme told her it was no trouble since Edward was hardly home enough to play on it anymore. He was constantly shadowing his father so he could be ready to take over for him in a few years.

So Bella, finally had her practice space and used it to her advantages one to two hours every day after school.

One Saturday afternoon she was practicing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, getting lost in the haunting melody when she heard a familiar but unexpected angry voice from the doorway,

"What are you doing?"

Edward's loud voice caused Bella to jolt and abruptly hit the wrong notes. Embarrassed by her mistake and being under Edward critical eye, she quickly moved her hands away from the keys which caused the cover to close loudly just missing her fingers. The crash made her jump in her seat.

At that moment, Bella woke up startled from her deep sleep after hearing the over-comm chime and announcement from the flight attendant, who spoke first in German, then in English welcoming them to Vienna.

She rubbed her eyes groggily and stifled a huge yawn behind her out stretched hand, reaching the other one over her head.

She grumbled to herself feeling no matter how far, or where in the world she went... it seemed she could never escape the Cullens.

* * *

**I hope you all continue to follow and please let me know your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3: Changes

**The rights to the story belong to _Sabrina,_ writers: Ernest Lehman, Billy Wilder, and Samuel A. Taylor.**

**The _Twilight_ characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**But the craziness of this other stuff is all me! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

** Chapter 3: Changes**

* * *

Vienna was unlike anything Bella had ever experienced in her entire life. It'd been two months since she moved there and the moment she got off the plane... she missed Emmett.

Of course she missed her family as well. Charlie, Sue, Peter and Charlotte, Maria, Aro, Marcus, her music teacher Demetri... even Esme who took Bella under her wing and gave her this amazing opportunity as if she were her own daughter.

Bella knew that getting into one of the most prestigious colleges for the arts in Europe did not come without connections and lots of benefaction. Charlie told her not to worry about how her education was being funded... yet, she couldn't help but wonder where Charlie was getting the money to support her staying in a foreign country with a chauffeur's salary without extra support.

The point was moot because her room and bored was fully paid for, and all Bella had to focus on right now was graduating in the Spring with her Bachelor's degree in music education and composition.

The last three years Bella spent at NYU were completely memorable, and she had made lots of friends and fellow artists who were new to the field of music... but nothing compared to performing and learning in the classical composer center of the world, western Europe.

Bella hoped to travel one day to all the cities of her favorite European composers; such as Mozart, Beethoven, Bach, Puccini, Verdi, Brahms, Schubert, Schumann, Wagner, Handel... she wanted to become inspired by the sights and sounds of her new environment, then focus on putting passion into her music.

The only trouble with that idea was that her passion was thousands of miles away, across an ocean, forgetting all about her in a mansion on Long Island.

Bella knew the chance of Emmett Cullen remembering her when she came back from college was slim to none. He hardly remembered the summer they spent together dancing once a week when she was there. And it had been the best summer Bella ever spent with the Cullens... until she discovered the piano inside the music room.

Edward's piano, really. And she had been using it for months everyday without his knowledge, apparently.

After she got Esme's approval to use it for practices, it never even occurred to her that she should have asked for Edward's permission as well. Edward who made her nervous and trembled just being in the same room with him.

She never would have found the courage to ask permission to use his most treasured escape while he was home on rare occasions.

The day Edward found Bella using his precious grand Steinway, it was probably the worst day he had had thus far.

_Eight years ago... The Peninsula Hotel: Chicago, Illinois_

"_So I was telling Irena the other day that I couldn't possibly get a wedding dress from off the rack, that would just be beyond tacky. So I told her to go down town and—Edward... are you listening to me?"_

_Tanya had been talking non-stop since they arrived at the restaurant downstairs at the hotel. He had been checking the stocks since they dropped and had been talking to his broker all morning to see if they should sell or not. Tanya hit him in the shoulder with her stiff menu finally got his attention, and pulled him away from his phone, _

"—_uh, yeah. That sounds good. Order whatever you want, babe," then he put his phone back in his pocket, seeing as how he wasn't going to get an answer from Liam anytime soon, not in the next five minutes, he said._

_Tanya scoffed disgustedly and rolled her eyes, "you haven't heard a word I said, have you. You've been distracted all morning. What the fuck, Eddie? When are you going to realize you might wake up one day if you're not too careful and find that I've gone, and it will be entirely your fault." _

_Tanya dropped her menu on the table and crossed her long nailed fingers over her arms and raised her eyebrows defiantly toward Edward, just waiting for his response to that. _

"_Is that supposed to be some kind of ultimatum Ms. Denali?" Edward replied coolly, challenging her with the same poise and expression Tanya was giving him. _

"_No, it's a warning. There are hundreds of men who are begging to get a piece of me and are willing to listen to what I have to say. So all I'm saying is you best watch your step, or else you might just lose me." _

"_Is that so?" Edward challenged, finally having enough of Tanya's petty threats, ultimatums, and insufferable hints for the past two years to start planning a wedding before he's even bought her a ring or made a proposal._

_ And now that she's made her demands about wanting him to relocate his entire empire to fit into her carefully laid out five year plan, just doesn't fit in with his master plan of staying in New York with his family and company. _

_In fact, it's always been him who had to make the effort to travel to see her because she was always too busy to make time for flying or spending the weekend at his family home rather than hers. It had always been Edward bending to her needs and desires... all except these last two things, and on this... he refused to budge or back down. _

"_Tanya... if there are hundreds of men lining up outside your door waiting to get into your tight ass pants, why not go with them instead and save me the trip of having to fly all the way out here to hear about them? I could find better use of my time than listening you talk about designer wedding dresses, and horny men trying to hump your leg just so you can try to make me jealous and pop the question." _

_Tanya was speechless until she slowly seethed out, "you're the biggest asshole I've ever met Edward Cullen. What the fuck? You used to be a gentleman, and now you're chauvinistic and just sad. I'll tell you why I'm still here, because no matter how pathetic you are I still love you... even after all that. And I have waited, just like you asked, for two years to get your head out of your ass to pop the question. Well, what's holding you back this time, boy genius? Have another excuse to wait, or are you just stringing me along for the amazing sex?"_

_ Tanya's face had become redder than her strawberry blonde hair piled neatly on top of her head, and Edward once again noted to himself that Tanya wasn't very attractive when she became angry or upset. She looked more like a harpy than an avenging angel, and to this day Edward was still asking himself the same question since graduation... "why am I still with her?"_

"_You know what Tanya... you're right. You're absolutely right." _

_At that Tanya started to cool down and put her arms back into her lap after swinging them around everywhere like wacky-waving-flaying-arm-tube-man. _

"_Well this is a rare occasion, you admit that I'm right for once. And what exactly am I right about this time, Eddie?"_

"_First of all for the millionth time, do NOT call me Eddie. Second of all, I'm definitely still not with you for sex. And finally, you're right. I have unconsciously and unintentionally been stringing you a long for the past two years and I realize now there is absolutely no reason why we're still together. _

_"We obviously want different things. I've told you before more than once that I am not relocating to Chicago and I see you have no desire to move to New York. So with that being said, we obviously can't move forward with our relationship because we want different things." _

_Tanya was completely stunned into silence for the first time in her life. No body had ever spoken to her like that, and no one had ever broken up with her before... or had the gall to break up as if they were conducting a presentation to the board of directors for her company by naming bullet points._

"_You. Fucking, Scumbag. How dare you? How dare you! Three years... I've been in love with you for THREE YEARS! I can't fucking believe this! I just wasted three years Of. My. Life!" Tanya's voice started to shout and Edward started shifting in his seat uncomfortably from the scene she was making as the other dinners stopped eating and talking in order to listen to their break up. _

"_You weren't in prison Tanya so your life was not wasting away... you were free to live your life the way you wanted to. I just can't see a way for us to move forward if there is no grounds for us to stay together." _

"_The grounds for us staying together is love, Eddie. You love me. I know you do! You just have to say it. You stayed with me and slept with me because you love me! Tell me... tell me right now that you don't love me, and I'll walk away." _

_Edward looked at the flustered and desperate expression of his girlfriend and tried with all this might to recall if he ever at some point felt as though he were in love._

_ He remembered when they first met through his parents at one of their family functions. He remembered the discussion about attending his fathers Alma mater two years a head of the rest of his peers, and Tanya promised to show him the ropes when he got there. _

_He remembered thinking she was attractive, and since he was mostly around older women for most his his childhood, since he started skipping grades when he was in elementary school, he liked that she was two years older than him. _

_Then he recalled spending a lot of time with Tanya, studying business and staying at Yale over the summer break to take extra classes so he could graduate at the same time as her, and she encouraged him to pursue his dreams. _

_He remembered the night she devirginized him and how his first time wasn't all that great, but he figured it would keep getting better with practice. Three years later he finally figured out it must not have been him, because he reached an orgasm about 3-10 in comparison to Tanya. So their sex life was pretty one sided... and finally... he remembered the first time hearing Tanya say the three words, "I love you," but he does recall how it felt to hear it or if it even made a difference... because he never felt the desire to say it back. _

_That's when it clicked and he just confirmed what he knew all along in his heart, he wasn't in love with Tanya. _

_Edward looked back to Tanya said sincerely,"Tanya... I can honestly tell you that I'm very very sorry. I never meant to hurt you or for it to come to this..." Edward stood up slowly and determinately placing some large bill onto the table and grabbing his winter jacket, "take care." _

_He got up from the table and exited the restaurant, hoping Tanya got the hint without him having to insult her more by saying the words. But of course it wasn't in the Denali nature to give up or take it sitting down. _

"_Don't you DARE walk away form me, Edward Cullen!" Tanya shouted from the table, but Edward kept walking toward the exit to the wintery street outside. "You can't say the words because you know it's true! You love me, but you're too chicken shit to admit it!" She was right on his heals by the time they reached the street and she grabbed his arm through the thick black coat, and bit out through the windchill and noisy traffic. _

"_Tell me, right now that you don't love me, or else I'm not letting you leave! Say it!" _

_This was it... she wasn't going to let him off the hook without giving her the final blow, "Tanya, I'm sorry... but I'm not in love with you. I never was..." _

_The expression on Tanya's face wasn't sadness, hurt, or betrayal... it was rage and absolute furry which made her voice drop dangerously low and menacing, "You don't even know what love is, you ignorant little boy... and you're about to let the best thing that's ever happen to you walk out of your life forever." _

"_You know Tanya, y__ou're probably right, I don't know what love is." _

_With that Tanya slapped him as hard as she possibly could so that her hand stung, but Edward felt nothing. He wasn't hurt inside or outside from the sting of the slap or the cold... he felt nothing... so instead he simply brushed it off and hailed a taxi, before getting in quickly he told her,_

_"__Thank you for that. I'll let you know when I do find out what love is, because it too will probably slap me right in the face!" _

_Edward fumed all the way to the airport, then all two hours of his flight home, then the three hours it took for him to get picked up from the airport, wait in traffic... just so he could go straight to his Steinway to play out all of this built up anger and frustration over the worst day of his life. But when he finally got home, he was startled to hear music coming from upstairs in the music room at 4 in the afternoon. _

Emmett never liked playing the piano... and nobody I know can play Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_ like that. What the Hell? Who is that? _Edward thought as he quickly climbed the staircase two at a time and quietly opened up the music room door to find someone he did not expect. _

_Isabella Swan? Wha? How in God's name is she playing like that when she doesn't even own a piano? How long as she been taking lessons and sneaking up here? She's playing as if she could play this piece in her sleep, but she's missing all of the dynamic markings and putting in her own style and flavor to the piece... but with just as much passion nonetheless. Still Beethoven would be turning in his grave if he heard his master piece being plays so carelessly like that. _

_"__What are you doing?" Edward found that his voice still had a hint of anger to it from today's horrific events and he ended up startling the poor girl to death. She clumsily knocked the cover of the piano with her shaking hands and it came close to smashing her fingers which made Edward bolt inside for two reasons. One to see if she was okay, and two, to tell her to be careful with his baby. _

_"__Be careful please. This piano is over one hundred grand and would cost a lot to fix. Are you alright? What are you doing up here?" _

Shit, I still sound pissed. And I asked my questions out of order, which made me sound like an asshole; caring more about an expensive piano than this little girl hurting herself. Brilliant Edward... you're such a gentleman. First you humiliate your potty mouthed ex-girlfriend by breaking up with her in public... which will probably reach the tabloids by tomorrow, and now this. What an extraordinary day... fuck I need to play_. _

_"__Uh—I—I'm s—sorry. I didn't me—mean to, um... your mom. Ms. Esme, she—she said that I could practice... when ever your—you know... not here. I thought you were out of town. I'm sorry." _

_Edward noticed that Bella was practically trembling like a leaf and stuttered like he frighted the wits out of her, which instantly made him remorseful for causing the poor girl to fear him. _

_"__No, no please. Don't leave. Where are my manners... you can stay if you like...I just. I've had a really hard day and needed to—you know... play."_

_Edward couldn't understand why he too felt suddenly awkward and uncomfortable in front of Charlie's daughter who he only saw on very rare occasions, and probably not since before he left to go to Yale. _

She must have been seven years old at the time... right around when her mother passed away.

_He remembered that she was very frightened during a violent storm and was all alone while Charlie was out driving his parents home from the city. He comforted her then... and she seemed to only fear him then in the beginning for he chose to say and sit with her so she would stop crying and trembling when she heard the lightening and thunder crashes._

_She was so small then... and now she sprouted up some into a very young and awkward pre-teen... yet still trembling... and once again he felt the need to comfort her like last time. _

_"__You were playing Beethoven," he announced to her in order to break the awkward silence. "Play it again... I'd like to hear the B section if you don't mind. You're dynamics could use improving. Where's your music I could make some notes for you." _

_Edward sat down presumably at the bench waiting for her to follow but Bella still stayed standing, nervous at how to act around Mr. Edward Cullen who was practically a stranger. _

_"__Come on. I won't bite... hard," Edward gave her his famous crooked grin which had an instant calming effect on Bella's nerves and she laughed nervously before sitting down next to his tall form. _

_"__Where is your music?" Edward asked looking at the music stand on the piano. _

_"__I left it at home. I was just playing from memory," Bella admitted sheepishly twiddling her fingers in her lap while looking down at the piano keys. She didn't see the surprised and someone envious expression on Edward's face because he refused to admit that he still need to see the sheet music for all his piano music when he was her age. But he guessed she'd been playing for a while now. _

_"__Okay, you can use my copy. It's over on the shelve alphabetically under 'B,'" Bella got up while Edward started to play the opening theme to the __Moonlight Sonata __waiting for Bella to come back. _

_"__How long have you been playing piano?" Edward asked causally while Bella was looking at the numerous labels of sheet music, and she was still searching when she answered, "three months." _

_A loud discord sounded abruptly from the beautiful music which startled Bella once again because she'd never in all her years of listening to Edward play, heard him make a blunder like that. _

_"__Excuse me? Did you say you've only been playing for three months?" he asked incredulously waiting to hear the punch line or tell him that he heard her incorrectly._

_"__That's right," Bella confirmed without at hint of sarcasm or lie in her eyes, and Edward suddenly started to feel sick. _

_He hadn't been able to start playing Beethoven for several years after he began learning how to play, and sight read music. It took him five years to learn the skill set that she had while playing, and yet she played like it was second nature to her... with passion and confidence. Something he still struggled with to this very day which is why he never played for anyone but himself._

_Edward could feel the envy start to build up inside his chest, and if he didn't clear out now, this innocent little girl was about to see a side of him, that he would prefer to remain hidden and locked away behind a large bottle of whiskey. _

What a shitty day! _Edward thought to himself. _

_"__Excuse me, but I just remembered I need to take care of some urgent business in the office. Please feel free to continue practicing for as long as you wish," he stood up and feigned a warm smile before heading out of the music room, away from a very puzzled and slightly uneasy Bella who figured she must have unintentionally insulted him or made him uncomfortable with her awkward behavior earlier._

Bella had very little contact and interaction with Edward Cullen ever since that random and confusing afternoon in the music room. He kept very odd long hours, and sometimes even slept at the office in the city according to Charlie who would complain about how much stress the young man is putting himself through, just like his father, Carlisle.

Bella knew all about Edward because after all... the maids know everything and Bella knew all the maids. But it was Emmett who occupied her every thought and every fantasy and dream. Bella still had his picture cut out from the Gap ad he did last October, a year ago. He was so handsome and buff in the picture with his bare chest and open button down shirt, showing his amazing pectorals and six pack leading down to the Gap jeans he was modeling. He was so utterly gorgeous, it hurt to look at him.

"I danced with you for a whole summer," Bella sighed out loud to the photo as if it had a life of its own and could speak back to her.

It was tacked up on her dorm wall so she could look up at stare at it whenever she felt like it... which actually was quite a lot. Suddenly a knock was heard on the other side of her door and broke her out of her Emmett induced thoughts for a brief moment.

_Knock knock knock_

"Coming!" Bella called out and unbolted the door to see her newest school friend Angela Weber standing outside her door with a familiar mischievous expression on her face. "Oh no. No no no, Angie I can't! I have so much work to do! I only have three bars of music written down and I need at least one movement by the end of the week! Please—"

"You, Missy, have been trapped inside this tiny dorm room long enough! It's time to get out and explore the world girlfriend. Come on! You promised!"

"But—but—" Bella was running out of excuses to go out on the town with Angela instead of staying in a moping while writing her depressing music which was so far based on missing someone terribly back home.

"NO! I won't take 'no' for an answer! I'm doing this for your own good! Your last piece sounded like a funeral march, so this is an intervention. Time to start living a little. We're in Vienna for God's sake! Let's go!"

Bella didn't have any clubbing outfits, so Angela dragged her to her room and dressed her up ready to party on the town. One hour and lots of complaining later... they were both on the strassenbahn looking for a club to go out to and have a good time for the first time in Vienna.

"Do you know where we're going?" Bella asked Angela who held her finger up and called her friend to ask where they were planning on heading.

"Okay, okay great. We'll see you soon." She hung up the phone and told Bella they needed to get off at the Schottenring U-Bahn station, then the club would be undergroundright beside the Donau canal.

"Wait... did you just say that the club was underground? Like literally?"

"Literally! This is going to be so amazing!" Angela bounced giddily up and down and grabbed Bella's arm while Bella tried to look excited about dancing inside a cave with shiny lights and loud pounding music.

When they arrived at their stop, they walked toward a sign that said, "Flex," and they showed their passports at the door, then bouncer let them inside the club down a long flight a stairs.

It was dark, cold, and the music was pound inside of Bella's stomach like a bass drum. Bella faintly heard Angela shout out that this was awesome, and all Bella could do without screaming was nod her head and smile.

Loud and crowded places weren't really Bella's scene but she put on a happy face for Angela and followed her deeper into the club to find their classmates. Close to the bar they found five familiar faces from their performing arts school, Sam Uley, twin Leah and Seth Clearwater, Eric Yorkie, and Mike Newton. There were two other people who Bella had not been introduced to and weren't in any of her classes.

"Hey Angie. Bella, glad you could make it! Come get a drink with us." Sam said opening his arms out welcoming us to their party.

"Hey guys!" Bella yelled waving at Leah and Seth who both smiled while Eric came up from behind Bell and picked her up by her waist, swinging her around joyfully.

"Bella's out of the dorm! Oh my God! Someone get a camera, this is a Kodak moment!" Eric exclaimed while Seth smiled shaking his head, "Lame, bro. Really lame. C'mere Bells, I wanna introduce you to my buddy. This is Jacob Black and that over there is his friend Emily."

Bella could hardly hear Seth over all the loud noises and music going on around her, but she automatically smiled and shook their hands, planning on getting to a quieter location to ask them their names again.

The first thing Bella noticed about Jacob Black was that he was tall... very very tall. He also had dark skin, black eyes, at least in this lighting, and black hair.

_But his face looks kind and well... kinda gorgeous, _Bella thought to herself.

It was the first time Emmett didn't pop inside her mind and the next thing the realized was that there was a plastic cup inside her hand with some kind of booze in it.

Everyone had a cup with them by the time she looked around at the small group of friend, and then they put their glasses in the middle, clinking them all together, before toasting and gulping down their drinks. Except Bella.

She was used to drinking a lot and so she chose to sip it slowly, thinking at least one of the friends will be sober enough to direct everyone else home safely. Bella was only half way through with her drink when she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder and saw Jacob standing behind her. His mouth was saying something, but she couldn't make out what it was, so she called out, "WHAT?!"

Instead of yelling again, Jacob mimed them going on the dance floor to dance, and Bella laughed at his funny expressions, but then pointed to her semi-full drink not knowing where to put it. Jacob took her drink from her then gave it Seth to hold while he took Bella's hand while smiling kindly and leading her out onto the dance floor.

The club was playing a techno version of a Maroon 5 song and Bella felt Jacob grab her by the waist to start swaying to the beat.

Bella wasn't used to this kind of dancing. All the dancing she had done had planned and formulated dance steps. This was more like bobbing up and down like Salmon during spawning season.

When the song changed to another song that Bella didn't know the name to, it was more or a sultry song and people around her started bumping and grinding along with their dance partners, plus whoever else was in proximity to them.

Bella felt Jacob take the lead and he held her body closer to his tall and strong form while placing his knee between Bella's thighs. It was almost like bouncing on Peter's lap when she was ten-years-old... but much much less sexual.

Bella had never been with a man before, but she guessed it must feel something like this, only with a lot less clothes on and while lying down rather than standing up.

Her mind started to wander back to Emmett again... wondering if he ever went to clubs and danced with girls like this. She'd never seen him do it at home obviously... and she was certain he lived a much less sheltered life than she did.

In fact, Bella was now positive that Emmett must have danced like this with other girls and the thought make her stomach feel sick. Jacob noticed the expression on her face but the music was too loud to ask her if she was feeling alright. So instead her jerked his head to the side, asking with his eyes if she wanted to go sit down, and Bella nodded then pointed to the ladies room.

Bella was ready to call it a night after she returned to find most of her friends bumping and grinding on the dance floor, but she didn't feel right pulling Angela away so early. She took out her phone and chose to send her a text saying she wasn't feeling well from the booze and decided to go home before the strassenbahn closed for the night, and finished by telling her 'thanks' and 'be safe.'

When Bella finally made back on to the street level, she felt like she could finally take her first breath of fresh air in hours. She started walking toward the station when she felt someone following behind her.

"Hey wait up!"

She turned around and immediately saw the guy she was dancing with just now, but still didn't know his name. "Hey. Are you going home too?" Bella asked politely, too embarrassed to ask for his name again after dancing so intimately with him.

"Yeah. That kind of place really isn't my scene. Too loud and too crowded. Plus I have tons of work left to do at home. Seth dragged me to come out for a change and see the city."

Bella smiled and immediately felt better knowing she wasn't the only boring person on campus who hated that kind of clubbing. "Same with me. Angie dressed me up and dragged me here too. But thanks for asking me to dance, uh—" _crapity crap crap... what was his name?_

"Jacob, but my friends call me Jake," he held his hand out for her to shake again and Bella took it feeling more relieved for the second introduction.

"Isabella, but my friends call me Bella," she smiled back and laughed with him just as the strassenbahn stopped and allowed them to get on to head back to campus.

"So what's your major, Jake?" Bella asked to try and get to know the giant handsome stranger who seemed to be the only person tonight who was just like her in personality.

"I'm a sophomore at the musical theater division working toward my BFA. I hope to travel the world doing European tours of musicals in foreign languages and such."

"That sounds amazing. I'm a senior comp and music ed. Major. I hope to travel too, but mainly for inspiration and such. I like all kinds of music, and I hope to incorporate different ethnic music into my compositions and eventually teach kids."

"That sounds exciting too... and expensive. Would you get paid to do all that traveling?" Jacob asked sitting next to Bella while the bus suddenly starting going forward.

"Nah... I would do it for the research, then hopefully people buying my music will make it pay off in the end. Or I just need to marry a rich benefactor!" Bella joked and bumped into Jacob's side to let him know she was kidding. He laughed along with her agreeing that's what every artist needed to survive these days and if only he could find a rich cougar, then all his problems would be over.

Bella and Jacob laughed and joked the entire way back to the dorms then got off at the same stop before turning toward each other, about to part ways.

There was an awkward silence, neither of them not knowing if they just became friends who hugged goodbye, or still were acquaintances who just waved and said 'goodnight,' before walking.

"Well, it was a fun night.. and that's mainly thanks to you," Jacob said rubbing the back of his head nervously, "so thanks."

"Yeah... I had fun too. We should meet sometime again for coffee and talk some more," Bella offered casually, then just as the words came out, it sounded like she was asking him out on a date and wasn't sure how he would perceive her invitation.

"Sure, I'd love to. How about tomorrow at eleven? I'll meet you at the Starbucks on Reitschulgasse... sound good?"

"Yeah—yeah—good. Okay. See you tomorrow then. Good night!" Bella turned around and waved to him and started walking back to her dormitory wondering what just happened.

Were she and Jacob going out for coffee as friends, or on a date? She didn't know, and was too shy to ask to clarify.

_Oh well... I supposed I'll find out tomorrow_. Bella thought out loud to herself, then opened her door to her small room. She dropped her borrowed clutch onto her desk then plopped down on the mattress. She texted Angela to let her know that Jacob took her home and that was she back safely. When she finished typing, she looked up and saw Emmett looking down on her in his sexy black and white masculine pose.

_Jacob was nice, funny, charming... and he treated me with respect. Just like a friend should._

Bella stood up and to remove Angela's clothing then put them in her hamper so she could wash them and return the clothing to her tomorrow. She automatically checked the pockets and found that there was a flier from the club, Flex, still inside. She looked at it and thought it reminded her of her and Jacob dancing together on the dance floor. She smiled then quickly decided she wanted to keep it as a memento, so she took a tack from her cork board, then stuck the postcard right next to Emmett's Gap picture covering a corner of the paper.

Bella's phone beeped with a new text message from Angela,

**Bella,**

**You scared me half to death! Never disappear on me like that again! I'm glad you're safe and that Jake went with you. Next time, you can pick the club and it won't be so noisy! I have buzzing in my ear and I don't think it's the alcohol! Nite! - Angela**

_I suppose I am glad I went out tonight... I met a new friend and for the first time since I arrived in Vienna... I have a happy melody running through my head for my composition assignment, which will make Angie very happy. _

Bella sat down at her desk and started scribbling down the notes inside her mind... thinking of Jacob.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4: Moving On

**This chapter is a mixture of emails and present times... hopefully it's not too confusing but I took out the whole writing letters home bit from the story because let's face it... people write emails nowadays.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Moving on**

* * *

Bella sat down at her lap top computer before getting ready to go out with her friends, then opened up her email box to read some of the past messages sent to her family back home. She reminisced how she felt at the time while reading her own words, and laughed at how much has changed just over the course of four months. She was never good about keeping journals, so she thought this way was just as good...

To: Charlie Swan

From: Bella Swan

Date and Time: August 28th, 4:04pm

Subject: It's hot here...

Dad,

Hey! How's everyone back home? My first week in Vienna has been good so far. Not much to report. I survived orientation and understood most of what the teachers were saying in German... but after panicking that I missed something important, I realized my efforts were in vain because another teacher gave the same exact speech in English. At least now I know I can get by with the little German I do comprehend. (_Tell_ _Marcus,I say thanks again for helping me!_) Even though my German hasn't really been necessary so far because everyone under thirty here speaks English fluently. (_Don't tell him I said that! Cause that means I will lose my bet and want to keep my dignity!)_

This one time I went too far on the bus stop and ended up getting lost, so I asked someone in German how to get back to the University, but they obviously could tell I was American and started reciting the directions in English. If only I grew up in Europe I could have been born bilingual too.

I miss everyone back home very much. It scares me to think that you're not within reach anymore... aside from phone calls and emails. It's just not the same as one of your hugs at the end of a long tiresome or stressful day. I understand why you wanted me to come here though... and I know I needed the push since I fought you every step of the way... but I'm glad you did.

Vienna is beautiful and the trees are just lovely. Good for climbing. No, I haven't climbed any of them... yet. I'm sure none of them would compare to the trees we have back home.

Is it strange to already feel a little homesick? Am I too old to be feeling this way? I don't know. But I have a good feeling when classes start tomorrow everything will start to fall into place. I'll be learning so much that I won't have time to think about missing home or anything else. So thanks again for always believing in me and encouraging me to come here...

How are things at home? Is Peter still pulling pranks on Aro and Ben? Is Charlotte almost ready to deliver? I know it could be any day now and she must be anxious. Peter and Lottie have waited so long for this and it kills me to think I won't be there to see it. How amazing would that be if her baby had the same birthday as mine?! I want pictures! Promise me lots and lots of pictures when the time comes!

How's Sue doing? Has she come over to cook for you everyday since I've left? Please be sure to eat right and not eat TV dinners every single night. It's not healthy! At least some fruits and vegetables with every meal. We all can't survive on meat, potatoes, and beer and still keep our figures and arteries clear, now can we?

I miss you, Dad. I'm not sure if I've written that enough... but it's true. I won't lie, it's lonely here. I haven't met anyone I can talk to, yet. But I'm sure things will change once school begins. And I promise to be safe, like always. This isn't Manhattan... but I'll be cautions nevertheless. Just like you taught me.

I'll write again soon, when I have something to write about...

With love,

Bells (_AKA your Pumpkin_)

* * *

To: Bella Swan

From: Charlie Swan

Date and Time: August 29th 2011, 12:00AM

Subject: You can never be too careful

Hey Pumpkin,

I'm glad to hear you're doing well and staying safe. Please make sure you never go out at night by yourself. I know you're a grown woman now, but you'll always be my little girl. It makes me nervous not being able to reach you if need be too. So please be safe.

Nothing's changed much over on this end of the world, except Mr. and Mrs. Cullen went on a vacation to the Bahamas and won't be returning until October. Edward just left on some international business trip to Europe and won't be returning for another week, which just leaves me to chauffeur Emmett around town... but mostly he takes the Jeep so I get the week off until further notice.

I'm sorry to hear that you're lonely kiddo, but I'm sure you'll make friends quickly by the time your first week is through. People always seem to gravitate toward you, Bells. They always have. You have such a kind and giving nature just like your mother. As well as her musical gifts. God and everyone else in the world knows you certainly didn't get it from me.

Write back again soon when ever. I know the time difference makes it difficult to talk on the phone, but let's set up a time to call and chat... even for a few minutes.

I miss you too Pumpkin. It's not the same here without you. Everyone says so. Work hard and get that degree, then you'll be back before you know it. Who knows... maybe you'll end up liking Austria so much, you might not want to leave. (_Dear God, I hope not..._)

Talk to you soon, pumpkin,

Dad

P.S. Sue requested that you write to her too, and Charlotte too. She's still on maternity leave and has nothing better to do, she says. Hell, everyone wants to hear from you, Bells... but don't kill yourself by writing a dozen emails at once. Pace yourself and then perhaps they all could share the news about you over breakfast or something.

* * *

To: Susan Skylark

From: Bella Swan

Date and Time: September 9th 2011, 2:24PM

Subject: I made some friends!

Sue,

First off, how are you doing? Is Dad eating something other than microwave burritos? Thanks so much for always taking such good care of us. I know you do it out of the goodness of your heart, but just know you've become a part of me ever since I was a little girl. Thanks for always being there when I needed a womanly figure to turn to... God knows I also thank you for not leaving it to Charlie to explain everything about growing up as a woman. I think I might have been traumatized for life. Could you imagine Charlie talking about menstruation? Shesh, awkward much?

I made my first friend here at the University, Angela Weber. She's also a composition major here and her style is completely different than mine! Lol! But we get along perfectly. She's made it her mission to get me out of my shell by the time I graduate, I've made it my mission, to fight her every step of the way!

I know she meant well, but she went through my closet the other day and literally tossed all my overalls into the street, looking disgusted. Luckily they didn't kill anyone on the way down, and some random homeless dude picked them up like it was raining gold from the sky, and made off with them before I had a chance to retrieve them from the side walk. Oh, well... at least they'll be put to good use. I hope that guy likes wearing woman's size 4 overalls.

Angela wants to take me shopping for new clothes, to replace the once she threw out on a whim cause she says she feels bad. But I told her to forget it and said I could pay for it myself. But she took me too all these designer stores and a pair of panties cost more than the shirt on my back. I plan to budget my savings a little wiser than spending it all on designer clothing, so we left. Honestly, I don't see the point in buying a $40 cotton shirt and jeans over $100 anyway.

I miss my overalls.

Angela has been trying to get me to go clubbing all week, and I keep putting it off telling her I have assignments to do... which is mostly true. I got all my work done except for one... I need to write at least 36 bars of music, ABCA format, with at least four instruments. The last one I wrote, Angela said she cried... but not in a 'it's so beautiful' kind of way, it was an 'Oh my God, this is depressingly sad,' kinda way.

I've been a little down... I won't deny it. But it's because I'm homesick and I miss everybody. Please give hugs and kisses to everyone and tell them I'll send them all at least one email each before the holidays... which will also be my first Christmas away from Charlie and everyone.

Great... now I'm going to start crying. I'm gonna wrap this up quick.

Hi to everyone and please let me know how Mr. and Mrs. Cullen are liking their vacation in the Bahamas and how Emmett and Edward are doing too. Charlie was pretty vague in his email...

Love always,

Bella

* * *

To: Bella Swan

From: Susan Skylark

CC: Charlie Swan; Charlotte O'Donnell; Peter O'Donnell; Marcus Bergman; Aro Bartolli; Maria Espanoza

Subject: Happy Birthday!

Bella,

This is a conversation we made from AOL cut and pasted to give you a greeting from all of us on your birthday. It's unedited, much to Charlie's dismay... but it's the closet we could think of to sending you a bit of our crazy your way. Just read it and you'll see...

Sue—Bella, we're so sorry we missed spending this mile stone birthday with you, but we all hope you're out there enjoying yourself, eating cake, and having a good time.

_Charlie—Not too much fun kiddo! Be safe and responsible!_

Peter—Don't to anything I wouldn't do!

_Marcus—Great... give her a blank page, why don't you! Don't listen to him, Sugar, listen to uncle Marcus. Go out to Salzburg if you can, and buy some Mozart balls. They're delicious!_

Charlie—WHAT?! Don't tell her to do that! Sue... delete that message!

_Peter—Psh! And you all said I was the bad influence. Bella, stay away from balls of any kind. You're gonna give your dad and me a heart attack! _

Aro—Have some Tiramisu instead... its safer for Charlie.

_Charlotte—You men are such babies! She's a grown woman, leave her alone! Hi sweetie... we miss you so much! _

Maria – Yes we do!

_Sue—Anyway, all of us wanted to contribute something special for your birthday, even though you've asked us repeatedly not to get you something. _

Charlotte—You never listen to us on our birthdays and always get us something, so why should we listen to you?

_Peter—Of course sending all of us in a box for your birthday was the first option on our list... _

Aro—There is no way I am sharing a box with these clowns. I take my own box, Bella mia!

_Peter— That's because he's too fat to fit in with the rest of us._

Charlotte—Great, my husband is going to get run over by a lawnmower tomorrow.

_Aro—I think I use the weed hacker instead... it will take longer._

Peter—Bring it on!

_Maria—Boys, boys! Silencio ¡Ay de mí! _

Sue—ANYWAY... I know we couldn't send you _ourselves_, so instead we gathered up a sum of cash for your birthday and had it wired directly into your account which should be arriving today.

_Charlotte— It should be more than enough to replace the clothes you lost, and then some so you can go shopping or wherever you like to buy a new wardrobe fit for a talented and beautiful 21 year old. _

Charlie—We only ask that you take lots and lots of pictures in return so we can all see and experience Austria vicariously through you.

_Marcus—I don't have to see them, I've already been there. And I know I won our little bet... remember our terms. I expect you to honor them. I told you everyone there your age spoke English._

Charlie—What bet? What terms?

_Marcus—Happy birthday, cantante! Gute Nacht! (Marcus has left the chat-room)_

Charlotte— Have a wonderful birthday, sweet pea, and give us a call sometime so we can all hear your lovely voice once again. Bye dear! 3 (Charlotte has left the chat-room)

_Peter—Check ya later, little Monkey! Or should I say big Monkey? Lol! (Peter has left the chat-room)_

Aro—Good night, Bella! Ciao! (Aro has left the chat-room)

_Charlie—Have a good one Pumpkin, I love you. Call us soon. (Charlie has left the chat-room)_

Sue: So there you have it, sweetie. I hope it made you smile... and don't worry. Nothing was cut out... but don't tell your father that. I really do hope you have a good birthday and remember that I love you as if you were my own. Night! (_Sue has left the chat-room)_

* * *

Bella scrolled to the bottom giggling at her family's bickering about her. She remembered having a stitch in her side from laughing so hard. It was the best birthday gift they could have given her... without all the money they sent her for the new wardrobe. She sighed and continued to read the next letter she sent.

To: Sue Skylark

From: Bella Swan

Date and Time: September 13th 8:00PM

Subject: Re: Happy Birthday

Sue,

First of all, thank so much for my email. I don't think I could catch my breath from laughing so hard. It was perfect!

Secondly, what were you all thinking?! Why did you send me so much money! You all are lucky I'm over here right now, because you're going to get a serious butt whopping when I get home! It was excessive... but very much appreciated nonetheless, no matter how much I complain. Thank you.

Finally, I am grateful but also highly tempted to use this money to buy something random like a camel rather than having to endure going shopping again with Angela... at least the camel would love me back... clothing won't. Although... you don't see many camels in Austria. Perhaps a dog, then.

Either way, I would forgo wearing clothes at all, if I could. That way I wouldn't have to deal with fashion police everywhere I go... but of course, it would result in me being locked in solitary confinement with the other nudists and let me tell you... there are just some people that shouldn't take their clothes off in public.

Like the old man sun bathing the other day wearing a thong bottom at the community pool. I almost bleached my eyes from seeing a little too much Mozart balls, if you know what I mean!

Anyway, thanks for the email and the laughs. That was the best birthday gift of all. I love you all too sooooo much, and I promise to write back again soon.

Sincerely with love,

Bella

* * *

To: Charlotte O'Donnell

From: Bella Swan

Date and Time: October 15th 2011, 1:09 AM

Subject: Congratulations!

Hey Lottie,

I just got off the phone with Charlie and he told me the wonderful news! How's your newborn little girl? Does she have yours or Pete's eyes and hair? I'll bet she's beautiful! I can't wait to meet my new little sergeant sister! You and Peter we always like a second family for me along with Sue, of course. I'm so happy for both of you and I hope you send me pictures. Lots and lots of pictures.

Another reason I wanted to write you is because I had to tell someone and I'm not ready for Charlie and Sue to know yet... I met someone the other night at a dance club. His name is Jake (Jacob) and he's a musical theater major at the university. He asked me to dance then took me home and had coffee the following morning. I never laughed so hard in my life, Lottie. He's so funny and laid back...

Jake has become a great friend and it we have a lot in common. He is nineteen, but looks like he's twenty-five because he towers over me by a foot!

Today he asked me to be his date for the Halloween party at Sam place in two weeks. I told him I'd think about it. What should I do? I think he likes me, but I'm not sure how I feel about him yet.

Anyhow, I hope you are happy and taking care of yourself, and keeping Peter in line of course. I miss you both. Please write me soon!

Your _other_ daughter,

Bella

P.S. Don't forget I want pictures!

* * *

To: Bella Swan

From: Charlotte O'Donnell

Date and Time: October 16th 2011, 3:10 AM

Subject: I know it's late/early but I can't sleep anyways

Bella,

Warning: I'm running on very little sleep, sugar, so my answers may be blunt and to the point because Bree is keeping me up at all hours of the day. I think I've forgotten what a full night of sleep feels like after only a short time.

I've attached a few photos Peter took of us once we came back from the hospital. One is of Bree sleeping on me, and I look like I want to murder him with his camera because I look like the Crypt keeper. Don't pay attention to me in the other pictures. Note for future reference, you are not at your most beautiful after giving birth... anything anyone else tells you is utter BS, darling!

Bree is everything we hoped and prayed for. She took her sweet time to get here, but the point is she's here now and we couldn't be happier. She looks just like Peter. If she didn't come out of me, I'd wonder who the mother was. But she has my southern charm, of course. Or she will, if I have anything to say about it!

About this boy Jake you speak of. It sounds to me like you're unsure whether to move forward and get to know him on a more personal level because you're still hung up on somebody else. Am I right?

Well here's my advise today, a bird in the hand is worth two in the bush, sweet pea. If this boy is interested in you and you think you connect in some way which could develop into something more in the future, GO FOR IT! If you're worried about age difference, honey, age is just a number! And truth be told... if you like the man for who he is, then it shouldn't make a difference if he's two years younger or twenty years older. (_That's talking in extremes of course. Don't go looking for a sugar daddy now, and blame me!_)

You know Peter is four years younger than me... so you know how I feel on the matter. And trust me, I feel my age having a baby at thirty-eight, especially now with no sleep, but Pete still calls me beautiful. I can just see you rolling your eye right now and calling me foolish, that man has love goggles or somethin', cause I really do look like the living dead!

Anyway, I think you should go on this date and get to know Jake better. And just wait a while before things get steamy in the bedroom, if you know what I mean. You're young, darling, and you're allowed to have fun and be free spirited. The mother hen inside me is also telling you to be careful and protect yourself. Don't go off having unprotected sex with whoever catches your eye, be it Jake or someone else. I know you're smart enough to know that, but I just had to say it no matter how red you're blushing right now.

You may not be my real daughter, Bella, but you've been the only one I've had for the past sixteen years. I've watched you grow up into a beautiful mature young lady. I know you'll do the right thing when the time comes...

One last thing before I crash at the desktop again, Peter and I have talked it over and there is no one else we want more than you to be the Godmother of our little girl, Bree Isabel O'Donnell. We hope you'll accept, but no pressure if you think the responsibility is too great. Let us know when you're ready. We'll still love you no matter what.

With love,

Lottie, Pete, and Bree

* * *

To: Charlotte O'Donnell

From: Bella Swan

Date and Time: October 29th 2011, 6:00 PM

Subject: I'm so honored

Lottie,

I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write back. My work load has increased ten fold and I find it difficult to find the time to write anyone these days. In fact, you were first on my list of people I wanted to write first.

Oh, God. When I read your last email I cried. Trust me they were happy tears, but once I started I couldn't stop. Lottie you and Peter have always been like the aunt and uncle I never had. All of you are my family and I can't tell you how honored and touched I was to read that you want me as Bree's Godmother and that you named her after your mother and me.

To say it bluntly, YES! Over and over again, yes. I only hope I can be as good a mentor to Bree as you both have been for me. If only I could be there for the first year of her life, and watch her grow up. You're definitely right, she does look exactly like Peter... but I see part of you inside her too. She has your grace and poise... definitely another southern belle in the making. I'm sure she'll have the wisdom and cooking abilities of her mother mixed in with her fathers playfulness and green thumb. A perfect combination of both.

I took your advice about Jake. No we haven't slept together and I'm far off from wanting to just hop in the sack with someone. But let me tell you the idea has crossed my mind, which is surprising given my life long devotion I've had to you know who.

I won't lie... a part of me is still holding on to the fantasy that he will someday notice me and treat me different than all the others before me. And now I can hear your voice in my head telling me, 'it does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live.' (_By the way, I think Albus Dumbledore said that before you... sorry._)

Anyway, Jake is taking me out for Halloween in a few days. He promised me it won't be at another loud obnoxious club so I'll still have my earring the following morning. Wish me luck. I think I'm being forced to go as Belle from "Beauty and the Beast," and Jake will obviously be the Beast. Note that this was _not_ my idea so the cheesy pictures you will be receiving afterwards are not my fault so tell Peter not tease me! (_Not that that's stopped him in the past...) _

XOXO,

Bella

* * *

Bella jumped a little when she heard a knock at the door and pressed shut down on her desktop screen. Once the screen shut off, she got off the chair and fixed the sleeves of her costume which was a replica of Belle's yellow ballgown for the Halloween party tonight. She borrowed it from Leah who told her she went as Belle last year, and that she would hurt Bella if any harm came to the dress.

_No pressure or anything... _Bella thought.

The door knocked once again and she opened the door to Jacob's tall form filling the doorway to her dorm room.

"Wow. Bells, you look—beyond stunning. I think Disney would hire you to play Belle if you ever wanted to change careers," Jacob smirked and grabbed her hand to give it a soft kiss.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I've no desire to dress up in costumes for a living... unlike some people I know Mr. Musical Man."

"Actually, it's the Beast... Mr. Beast if you so choose. And your chariot awaits dear lady. After you!"

Bella smiled and turned around to close the door behind her, then took Jacob's arm as he led her down the stairs to walk to Sam's apartment two buildings away.

_So far so good..._ Bella thought. _Just relax... have fun. It won't kill you._

* * *

**Halloween: Manhattan, NY: ****_The Official Haunted Mansion Party_**

_This is killing me!_ Emmett thought as his friend Mike hung like a dead weight on his right shoulder almost spilling his own drink.

"Em man, this party is a-mazing, bro!" Mike's breath smelled of Grey Goose and Cranberry. It was all Emmett could do to keep himself from shouting in Mike's ear to buzz off.

"Yeah, amazing," Emmett said blankly while eying up all the skimpy revealing costumes inside the room that looked more like lingerie then clothing.

He, along with twenty some other of his friends, whom he paid for to get into the Haunted Mansion tonight, all agreed to dress up as vampires from different eras. His costume was the most casual of them all with his designer jeans from his last modeling gig, and an open black button down shirt which revealed his chest and drops of fake blood that dripped down from his fanged mouth onto his neck, chest, and hard flat stomach.

Every female in the room desired him... but he only had eyes for one vixen tonight and she was currently dancing with another man on the dance floor. Every curve of her body was perfection... her eyes were covered by an ivy mask and her golden blonde hair was shimmering under the mood lighting above the dance floor. She looked like a siren calling out to him so he could meet his death upon the rocks.

_She is the most beautiful women I have ever seen... and she's going to be mine. _

He continued to stare longingly at her while she moved, until she looked up and made eye contact with him for the first time. Then she smiled.

_KLUNK, I'm dead._

Her eyes never left his as she moved like liquid silk in her green-goddess-vixen-like outfit. He didn't care who or what she was dress up as, all he cared about was sinking his fangs into that juicy dish! The music suddenly changed, he saw her thank her dance partner then instead of walking over to Emmett, decided to give him one final seductive smile then head in the other direction.

_So that's how it's gonna be, is it? No way that's all I'm getting tonight you minx! You're going to be mine!_

He unhooked Mikes heavy drunken arm from around his neck then started off after the blonde bombshell before she got away. Emmett followed her trail with keen hunting abilities to sniff her out like a hound dog... but she was no where in sight.

_What the hell? Did she just evaporate into thin—_

"Looking for me?" a sultry deep voice purred in his ear and caused him to practically jump out of his skin. He recovered himself before turning around to see the very same siren grinning victoriously for winning her little game of cat and mouse.

"I should be asking you the same question," Emmett quipped back and before she got the chance to respond, he slid his hand down her waist and pulled her into his body, "but since you asked first... I was looking for something... your name?"

"Is that all?" she drawled back, and Emmett nodded and smiled, letting his palms move on the curve of her hourglass shaped hips to the curve of her back while slowly moving against her. "I thought that answer would be obvious to most of the men in this room... you apparently never read your comic books as a kid," she teased and let her long fingers trail down from his shoulders to his chest.

"Never. My mother didn't believe in books with pictures in them. She forced me to read stuff like _Moby Dick_, and—" he breathed in a shuttering breath when her fingers reached his treasure trail on his stomach, "_Treasure Island_..." he moaned... and let his head rest on her forehead.

She was wearing at least five or six inch heels and so she was almost the same height as him. He'd never seen a woman other than a stripper dance in shoes so high, and he started to wonder about her profession. She obviously felt comfortable wearing these heels and she had a rockin' hot body...

_Hmm... wouldn't Mom be proud if I brought home a stripper and told her she was going to be my soul mate and the mother of my children..._

"Well then, in that case I better enlighten you, vamp boy... they call me _Poison_... _Poison Ivy_. Hence all the vines and greenery you see before you."

He leaned back for a moment to get a better picture of her up close. She had a green corset with tight laced booty shorts and fishnet stalkings and silver high heals. Her chest was painted with flowers and vines going all around her back and arms like she was being attacked by plants. Then he looked up to her face and saw her luscious ruby red lips and sky blue eyes behind a green ivy mask.

"You're exquisite and by far the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen," Emmett groaned and squeezed the Poison Ivy girl closer to his growing erection as they started to grind into each other, their lips almost touching.

Emmett had never been so crazy for another woman in his entire life and all his wished to do right now was kiss the heck out of this woman until he almost suffocated from lack of wanting to come up for air.

"Beware... they say my kiss is toxic, you might not survive," she whispered almost brushing her lips against his. Suddenly he gripped the sides of her arms with desperation and told her quickly before crashing his mouth to hers, "Then I'll just have to change you into a vampire first."

They kissed abundantly without restraint or care of being in a crowded room full of people. They continued to kiss into the next song... and the song after that. Finally coming up for air and both panting like they ran a marathon, Poison Ivy gave one final peck on Emmett's sated lips and thanked him for the dance... then walked off the dance floor leaving him stunned.

_Wait... that's it? No! _Emmett's mind screamed at him, and his body pulled him forward to find the woman of his dreams again inside this crowded room full of costumed people.

_This is the second time I've chased after this chick in one night... this never happens! I'm always the one to walk away first, dammit! _

He looked for her everywhere but she had miraculously vanished again.

_How does she do that?_ Emmett thought. But he wasn't going to give up so easily, not yet.

He ran down the stairs onto the street to see if she was outside, but all he could see were a bunch of cabs parked waiting for drunken people to catch a ride home.

_Shit, she's gone. _

"Looking for me?"

"SHIT!" Emmett jumped in the air and put his hand over his heart to catch his breath and stop his pulse from jumping out of his veins. "Jesus, woman you can't sneak up on a guy like that. This is New York!"

"Awe... scared little rich boy afraid of the dark?" She laughed melodically and lightly tapped his cheek playfully. "Well I promise not to bust a cap in your ass... if you tell me why you keep following me." She raised her eyes knowingly and crossed her arms over her chest, making her cleavage puff up and making the situation in Emmett's pants a serious problem.

"Who says I was looking for you?" Emmett crossed his arms right back across his chest, knowing that two can play at this cat and mouse game.

"Oh, well if that's all, then have a nice life, vamp boy," Poison Ivy said flicking her blonde locks off her shoulder and raising her hand up to hail a cab which was there in less than a millisecond.

"WAIT!" Emmett said grabbing her raised hand and pulling her back protectively into his chest, "Gimme your name," he whispered into her face... smelling the seductive sent of flowers and vanilla in her hair.

"I already did... Emmett Cullen," she whispered back with her sweet breath fanning over his face. Emmett was suddenly taken back by his immediate change from nonchalant to desperately wanting her in a matter of nanoseconds just from the thought of this woman getting away from him.

"It hardly seems fair that you know my name when I don't know yours," he growled bringing his lips down to the nape of her neck, causing her breath to hitch as well.

_I know I have the same effect on her that she has on me... why is she fighting me so hard? I've never met a women so insufferable in my entire life! Fuck, I want her!_

"I'm sure you'll find someone to help you get over it... you always do," she moaned in reply causing Emmett to slightly grimace in return.

_Shit she does know me. But from where? _

"How can I think of someone else, when all I want is you?" he gave her his usual line and sinker but instead of falling into his grasp like all the other vixens before her, she bit his neck causing him to hiss in pleasure and in pain, then used that as a momentary distraction to get away from his grasp.

"Wait! I want to see you again. Where can I find you?" Emmett said leaning into the window of the cab afraid she was going to be gone for good after tonight.

"St. Jude Hospital on 14 Penn Plaza. You want to see me again, prove it." With that she closed the open window and the cab sped off down the dark street leaving Emmett alone on the curb.

_Damn. She's good. But she's not getting away from me this time. I will find you. _

* * *

To: Charlotte O'Donnell

From: Bella Swan

Date and Time: November 2nd 2011, 3:00 PM

Subject: New best friend... maybe more

Lottie,

I can't begin to tell you everything that's been going on... so much, but I'll try. Lottie, Jake is amazing! He's quickly become my best friend out here next to Angela. He's so attentive, and caring, and he listens to everything I have to say. I've never had a guy pay attention to me the way he does... like what I have to say matters. Only thing that bothers me is that he never lets me pay for anything... and it's starting to feel like we were dating, you know? But for now we're just having fun together.

Of course I told Jake my life story over some Long Island ice tea at Halloween. Now he apparently thinks I never had fun growing up... which I suppose is true to some extent. Compared to the people I've meet here, I'm practically a Nun!

You know I never partied or went out on dates when I was a kid. But I never felt I was missing out either. I had you guys and I loved spending time with all my friends and family... watching the world from my tree. But now I'm living in the world on the ground and it's just a little bit... scary.

Jake said he's going to teach me how to let loose and have fun. Whatever that means?

I'm nervous, Lottie. I like him... I'm definitely not in love with him, not yet at least. I guess it's too soon to tell.

One thing I did though after one drink to many, is I told Jake about Emmett on Halloween. But instead of making a big thing about it, Jake said that Emmett is an idiot for not noticing someone like me right under his nose, and that he wouldn't make the same mistake Emmett did. Jake told me this quote, I think by Eleanor Roosevelt, "Learn from the mistakes of others. You can't live long enough to make them all yourself."

I like that one... there's others he's told me but I can't remember them off the top of my head. He said I should read up on her life because she had lots of good philosophies regarding life and women, too. All my friends here say I need to work on my self-esteem more and self image.

Leah said the other day, "it's good to dress how you feel on this inside. If you feel beautiful inside it will show in what you wear..." I guess I'm not there yet.

I still haven't used the exorbitant about of money you all sent me for my new wardrobe. But maybe I'll find time over the winder break.

It's getting colder here... and it's almost time to start wearing my heavy winter clothes again so at least I know Angela can't throw any of those out because my winter outfits are supposed to hide and protect my body!

She is a good friend though, no matter how much I complain or whine about her... she's always been there when I need her. I think Charlie was right... I will be sad when I leave here next year. Austria is already starting to grow on me and so are the people.

Anyway, I hope you all are still doing well and know that I think of you often.

XOXO,

Bella

* * *

**New York, NY: November 5****th****, 2011: St. Jude Hospital **

It took Emmett long enough, but finally almost a week later he found out who the infamous Poison Ivy was. Now all he had to do was go looking for her at the place she told him where he could find her after she drove away taking a piece of him with her.

Once her cab was out of sight, the first thing Emmett did was go back inside to the party and asked everyone he could find if they new the name of the woman wearing the Poison Ivy costume... but to his dismay and frustration, lots of people remembered her, but nobody knew her real name.

So that was a dead end...

Then he was starting to think of options to go on the manhunt to find this woman... she would not get the better of him. He didn't care if he had to comb the city. He would find her.

Option one, would be to hire a hacker to search the data base of St. Jude Hospital, one by one. Of course, that only narrowed the search down to around a hundred people who work there who have the exact same description of Poison Ivy... give or take a few. So that option was out.

Option two, hire a private eye have him do all the dirty work to find the woman... but he had nothing but a costume and a basic description and where she worked to go on. That's the same idea as the stupid database thing. _Brilliant Em... get it together! _

Option three: he could go in person and just start wandering the halls looking for her. Only problem was he didn't even know what job or area of the hospital to start looking, and that place was huge!

_What kind of job did she have here? Was she a doctor, a nurse, a freaking janitor, or what! _

Suddenly images of his dream girl in a sexy nurses uniform giving him a 'treatment' was flooding his mind and going straight downstairs to his _other_ brain.

_Shit, who the hell was she? _

She knew him that's for sure... or at least she knew _of_ him. She must have heard of his reputation for women too which is why she was playing hard to get.

_I suppose she had too much self respect to have a one night stand with me, or else she wouldn't have left me outside in the cold that night with a raging hard on that could have stopped a train._

_Damn, me and my weakness for blondes always got me and my cock into trouble. _

Time passed slowly and his mind couldn't leave the spicy vixen from Halloween for long...

There was only one other option he could come up with and damn all mighty if it wasn't his last resort, because he certainly wasn't the first person on Emmett's list to ask for help.

He knew he'd never hear the end of it if he asked Edward to help him search for this chick because he had much better things to do than help his brother get laid.

_Actually, it's Ed that needs help more than I do getting into someone's panties... But wait, maybe I don't have to ask Ed... what if Dad knows someone who works at St. Jude? _

His dad had all the same connections as Edward, if not more.

Well it was worth a shot.

Emmett stepped into the elevator for St. Jude Hospital after asking the nurse at the front desk which floor to go to and pressed number four, while he remembered the conversation he had with this father after he got back from his golfing trip.

"_Yo, Pops. How was the green today?" Emmett said casually while plopping down loudly onto his father's leather couch inside his study. _

"_Very nice weather today. It's a shame you couldn't join us out there. The grass was perfect, and there was a good breeze. It really drove the ball far, I made a par three!" Carlisle beamed proudly and Emmett smiled with giving his Dad a knock on the shoulder. _

"_I always knew you could go pro if you wanted to, Pops. You still could you know," Emmett smiled back at his father and Carlisle shook his head and smiled knowingly._

"_Enough with the flattery, son. What can I do for you?" Carlisle said smiling and putting his paper down, knowing the methods his son always used when he wanted something. _

_Emmett laughed and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and leaned back in the sofa getting more comfortable. "Nothing. I was just curious if you knew anyone who worked at St. Jude, that's all." _

_Carlisle furrowed his brow curiously and lowered his reading glasses, "Why do you ask?" _

_Emmett leaned back and put both of his arms on the back of the sofa and stretched out trying to look nonchalant, "I just met someone last weekend and forgot their name is all, I was curious if maybe you knew her," Emmett crossed his leg over his knee then looked back to his father who looked more than little intrigued as his question. _

"_Which St. Jude Hospital? New York, L.A..." Carlisle started listing off but Emmett stopped him before they got off track. _

"_New York. You know someone there?" Emmett asked hopefully, leaning forward and failing at faking being nonchalant 101. _

"_Yes," Carlisle said simply shrugging then putting his paper back up to read the rest of the business column, waiting for his son to take the bait. _

"_Well? Who?" _

"_The daughter of one of my good friends. I played golf with him today, actually... funny how you would have met if you had come along," Carlisle smiled deviously behind his paper knowing the next time they played golf, Emmett would be sure to join them. _

FUCK,_ Emmett thought._ I'm sitting here on the edge of my seat and my father is just dangling a carrot right in front of me... shit, at least Edward would have forgone the guilt trip. But now I'll have to go golfing with him next time in case this friend of his shows up again.

"_I guess I'll have to join the next time.. you know how I hate it when you beat me all the time, it's just embarrassing after the hundredth time." despite what Carlisle said, flattery always worked for him when it came to getting something from his parents. _They just don't like to admit it_, he thought. _

"_Well actually, Eleazar beat me today. So I'm no longer undefeated. But if you practice hard enough at something, you're bound to improve. You never will beat me if you don't get out there and try," Carlisle mention over the top of his news paper, fully aware he'd giving the first name of the young ladies father to see if it rang a bell with Emmett. But Emmett's face remained furrowed and confused. _

Eleazar? Eleazar, what? Have I met him before? Have I met her before and didn't know it? It would explain why she knows me so well... or not so well. I'm pretty sure I would have remembered getting a piece of that if I had before.

"_What's Eleazar's last name?" Emmett asked looking to draw his father's attention off the daughter for the time being so it didn't seem like Emmett was one track minded. _

"_Hale," Carlisle said simply, "You know... of Hale Electronics. The global company your brother's been trying to cut a deal with for ages but Eleazar is still holding him out on a limb." _

"_Why don't you convince Eleazar to merge with CCC since you're such good pals with him? Why make Edward do all the dirty work?" _

"_Well, it's not my company anymore, son. I've turned the reigns over to him, but no matter how good of friends I am with Eleazar, you never mix business with pleasure. It always gets you into trouble. Our friendship isn't based on business... which is why we choose not to discuss any of it on the green. It's a mutual understanding," Carlisle explained to his son, hopping he got the picture that a relationship with Eleazar's daughter could potentially make it difficult or easy for him and Edward... depending if the relationship went well or sour. He wasn't entirely sure... but he thought it fair to warn him.. hoping he took the hint. Because knowing his son, the latter was more probable.  
_

Alright, enough beating around the bush. I get it. Don't mix business with pleasure, blah blah. I just want to find this girl and make her mine.

"_So who's Eleazar's daughter?" _

"_Dr. Rosalie Hale, pediatrician. She's a good doctor, so I hear." _

A doctor... so that rules out the stripper profession. But dang that woman could dance well in those high heels_. _

"_Thanks, Pop! I see you for dinner tonight. Mom said we're suppose to try out some new chef tonight since our usual one in on maternity leave." _

"_Yes, I'm aware. It will be hard to replace Charlotte, but Peter tells me she'll be taking a few months off. See you tonight son. Oh, and Em? Be careful with Rose, she's a real firecracker." _

Don't I know it!_ Emmett thought after he nodded his head and took out his phone to see if he could schmooze a nurse into finding out when Rosalie would be working next._

The elevator door dinged as it reached the fourth floor and Emmett stepped out of the lift dressed to kill in his designer jeans and loose white button down shirt with pin stripes, and a bouquet of red roses clenched in his right hand.

He strutted to the front desk and gave the receptionist his panty dropping smile with dimples and sweetly asked, "Excuse me, but is Dr. Hale here?"

"Uh—uh—" the average looking lady wasn't prepared for Emmett's full charm, but she was suddenly interrupted when she heard a voice coming from behind the God standing in front of her.

"Looking for me?"

Emmett was prepared this time and smiled knowingly to himself from having victoriously found the woman he'd been craving for the past week.

"Not anymore," Emmett turned around slowly lifting his eyebrows playfully, "Poison Ivy. Or should I say, Dr. Rosalie Hale?" He held out the bouquet of flowers to her and she took them reluctantly before huffing in frustration.

"Congratulations. You've found me, Emmett Cullen... but I'm in the middle of working and—"

"When do you get off?" Emmett interrupted, tired of this woman trying to evade him and playing hard to get. He knew she wanted him... he could tell by the way she kissed him the other night. If she thought he was giving up so easily, she would be sorrily mistaken.

"Six," she said raising her eyebrow challenging him to see if he would actually wait for two hours until she finished work.

"I'll be waiting for you outside by the yellow Porsche. If you want to have dinner with me tonight, gorgeous, meet me there. I'll wait all night if I have to," he smiled his confident grin at her before placing a sweet kiss on her cheek, then left for the elevator to go downstairs and make arrangements for them tonight for dinner on the family yacht on the East River.

Two and a half hours later... Emmett was pacing outside the hospital by his illegally parked car so he wouldn't miss Rosalie on her way out the door. Unless she took a back exit in order to evade him and reject him silently, rather than to his face. He was cracking his knuckles inside his fist, becoming more and more anxious by the minute until he turned around just in time to see a vision in white before him.

Rosalie looked showered, fresh, and dressed exquisitely in a white cocktail dress with Jimmy Choo white pumps and a white trench coat with a red scarf. Her red roses in one had and a clutch in the other.

"You look worried, Cullen. Afraid I wasn't going to show up?" she grinned cunningly enjoying the look of relief on Emmett's face.

Emmett laughed and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, "Hell, I was just worried the parking cop guy was gonna come back and not believe my story that my 90 year old grandmother was coming out of the hospital doors and couldn't make it down the street to the parking garage. So hurry it up granny, before he comes back and sees I'm a dirty rotten liar!"

Emmett grabbed Rosalie's elbow and brought her closer to the car and opened the door for her so she could climb in, but before she did, she turned her head in his direction and gave him a soft and tender kiss.

The kiss shocked Emmett to pieces! He figured after all her evasiveness and unenthusiastic attitude inside the hospital, it seemed like he was going to have to work hard tonight just to earn a kiss... and yet here she was kissing him before the night even started.

_My God, this woman is a mystery! And Goddamn if I don't love every second of it!_

Rosalie slowly pulled away from the kiss and looked up into Emmett's startled but satisfied face and whispered to him, "That's just in case I forget to tell you I had a wonderful time tonight," then she got into the sports car and waited for Emmett to come out of his Rosalie induced stupor.

_Holy. Mother. Of. God._ Emmett thought. _I'm in so much trouble._

* * *

**I hope you continue you read and enjoy. Let me know your thoughts. Lots more to come tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5: Transformation

**Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Transformation**

* * *

**Vienna, Austria: December 23****rd****, 2011**

"Angie... Angie," Bella was standing inside the dressing room of H&M and looking at herself in a pencil skirt and blouse for the first time in her adult life. She'd never worn clothes so tight and revealing before, but that's all her friend seemed to pick out for her to try on.

"Angela!" Bella called out and the dressing room door opened wide to reveal Angela with at least ten more items of clothing in hand, all for Bella to try on. The sight caused Bella to groan internally.

"Angie, are you sure these clothes aren't too much for going out on a simple date?"

"Bella Swan, this is what everyone is wearing in society but you. Don't you ever read magazines, sweetie? They all tell you how to dress in order to catch a man—oh, Bells, you have to get that outfit. It looks incredible on you. Do you like it?" She turned away and hung up the other items of clothing inside the dressing room while Bella looked at herself once more in the mirror.

"Yes, I do. I supposed I'm just not used to dressing like this—"

"—Yet. But you will. Once I'm through with you honey, you will be the knock-out at the Christmas party tonight. Come on and change. I have tons more here, and we're finally making a dent in that birthday money you got months ago. So chop chop!"

Angela clapped her hands together extremely excited at the prospect of Bella's new make over, which took months of coaxing and begging. But finally, Bella thought it was time for a change... time to grow up.

This revelation was of course, thanks to her best friend Jake. Who Bella, somewhat recently, developed stronger feelings for... ever since Halloween when he started complimenting her on frequently on how stunningly beautiful she was, day in and day out.

"Wow, Bells. Jake is going to drop dead when he sees you in that dress tonight. It's perfect. I think we found your outfit for the party," Angela gaped at her friend, wondering how she possibly could have hidden that body she had underneath all those baggy clothes.

Angela knew if she had been blessed with Bella's hour glass toned figure, she'd flaunt it to high heaven. Unfortunately, Angie thought, she was tall, flat as a pancake and thin as a rail. And suddenly, after seeing Bella in decent clothing, made her realize she looked plain in comparison standing next to gorgeous friend with long mahogany hair, deep chocolate eyes, and perfect alabaster skin.

"What is it, Angie?" Bella asked looking concerned at her friends emotional expression.

"Nothing... you're just so pretty Bella. I hope you realize that. Look at yourself. Come on, look," she turned Bella to face the body length mirror and stood behind her holding her shoulders, "tell yourself, I'm pretty,"

"Ang—" Bella whined and tried to turn around away from the mirror but Angela forced her back.

"I'm serious, Bells. Look at yourself and see what everyone else sees. Say it, maybe then you'll believe it."

"Are you minoring in physiology, too?" Bella said sarcastically monotone, but Angela's face was stone and her eyes determined.

Bella sighed and looked in the mirror again but this time more intently. She stared for a long time analyzing her features and her form, touching her stomach covered by the red cocktail dress.

She saw how this outfit complimented her skin tone and her figure. Bella looked again at her face and thought about an Eleanor Roosevelt quote Jake told her the other day,

_"No matter how plain a woman may be, if truth and honesty are written across her face, she will be beautiful."_

Suddenly, a light bulb switched on inside Bella's brain, and at that moment Bella realized she didn't look beautiful... she felt beautiful.

"What was that you said?" Angela asked Bella who had unintentionally been muttering out loud to herself.

"I'm... beautiful," Bella whispered in astonishment because for the first time she believed it.

**The Cullen Estate: Same day**

"So she's beautiful, huh?"

"You'll see when you meet her tonight. Man, she's—she's beyond _anything_ I've ever seen before. Rosie's not like the others. She's like—a _real_ woman, you know?"

Edward put his hand over the receiver and looked up at his brother raising his eyebrows, "And the others were... what? Transvestites?" Edward shook his head grinning to himself, then heard the voice on the telephone line speak, and replied back into the reciever, "No Larry, I'm not going to buy anymore networks."

Emmett stopped pacing and put both of his hands onto the desk leaning forward to get Edward's attention, "I'm telling you, Ed, this is serious! She's a doctor and shit. An amazing, sexy, gorgeous pedi—uh—peda— doctor who works with kids," Emmett waved it off and started to pace about the room again.

"Pediatrician—" Edward answered dryly, then spoke back into the phone, "Why not? Because there's never anything good on. Well, I said the other day the offer would close at six and it's already three minutes passed. I'm sorry Larry, the meeting is up. I have a dinner appointment—Alright, goodnight."

Edward hung up the phone and typed on his cell phone while Emmett continued to pace around in front of his desk.

"Dad knows her father, and I think Mom is already trying to plan my wedding. She hasn't even met her yet..." Emmett shivered a little at the thought of marriage, then looked into the gilded mirror over the fireplace to straighten his tie.

"So what's your point, Em?" Edward sighed while putting the papers from his desk back into his filling drawer.

"I'm asking for your help. Just a little bit, you know. Make me look good, okay? I mean, I know I look good," Emmett muttered to himself causing Edward to roll his eyes before he looked back up at his brother. "Just make me sound good. Tell her how smart I am and mention all my accomplishments... lie, alright? I want this evening to go well... be—creative."

"Who is this woman again? Aside from being a pediatrician... what's her name?" Edward waved his hand to Emmett as he took a seat on the other side of Edward's desk.

"Rosalie Hale."

The minute the name left Emmett's lips, Edward looked up and put both of is hands flat on his desk, sitting up straighter. "Hale? As in, Hale Electronics?" his voice raised in pitch near the end and waited anxiously for his brother's slow comprehension.

"Yeah... yeah, I think that's what Dad said her father did. Something to do with Electronics," Emmett shrugged his shoulders disinterestedly and Edward huffed and leaned back all the way in his chair.

"Shit. And you said her and her parents are coming here tonight? Eleazar Hale is coming here?" Edward spoke slowly and clearly to be sure Emmett understood the magnitude of what this dinner could possibly mean for Edward... for CCC.

"Yeah."

"Shit, Emmett... I love you. Do you have any idea what Hale Electronic has that no other company does? No, of course you don't." Edward muttered to himself, "Never mind, I'll make you look like a saint if you want tonight. Don't you worry."

Emmett smiled and both he and Edward stood up from the desk and gave each other a one sided manly hug and exited the office, just in time for the doorbell to ring downstairs.

"Alright, show time!" Emmett said clapping his brother on the back as they both heard their father greet the guests downstairs.

"El, good to see you! Carmen it's been too long, and Rosalie, too. Your father speaks of nothing else. Come in, come in and meet my family. You remember my beautiful wife, Esme," Carlisle said, and warmly welcomed the Hales and immediately noticed Rosalie's eyes fell upon Emmett's wide grin which made him and Esme smile.

"And I'm sure you already know my sons, either by name or by reputation. Edward my eldest, who's now the CEO of CCC, and my younger son Emmett."

Everyone shook hands, but Edwards eyes never left Eleazar's. He smiled to himself, thinking that his brother couldn't have provided him with a better opportunity than this.

_Finally, Emmett has struck gold... and if everything goes as planned, there will be more than one union happening between the Cullens and the Hales, if I have something to say about it. _

**Vienna, Austria: The Christmas Party**

"So when we found out our Bella's concerto piece was chosen for the orchestra concerto concert next semester, all of us went wild! You should be proud of your girl here, Jake. There was some heavy competition this year. But I saw all the of the entries and Bella's was by far the best. Also that Hungarian guy Hans, his was pretty amazing too. A close second."

Bella's face was redder than her scarlet cocktail dress that she purchased earlier this evening.

Once she arrived with her arm firmly on Jake's, she received a round of applause from her winning the concerto competition and for her stunning new make over. Bella pointed to Angela, who then curtsied for her brilliant success.

After purchasing a completely new wardrobe and donating all her old clothes to charity, Angela took Bella to the salon and spa to complete the transformation. Bella got her booty length hair cut to just below her shoulders, with long layers, and bangs that perfectly framed her heart shaped face.

Her nails were done with french tips, and her entire body got waxed and body buffed so her skin felt smooth and hairless. Finally, Angela showed Bella how to apply make up for day time and night time. Then they both got dressed for the party, waiting for their dates, Eric and Jake, to pick them up.

When Bella answered the door to let Jake inside, she looked like an entirely new person.

"Holy mother of the sun God! Bella? Is that you?"

Bella laughed her usual musical laugh and smiled at both Eric and Jake's bewildered expressions.

"Of course it is. Who else would it be?" she stuck her hip out and placed her hand on her hip looking sassy while holding the door open.

"Well you definitely sound like Bella... but—"

"But, nothing boys. Bella is now as lovely on the outside as she is on the inside. I told you I could do it!" Angela strolled over to the door and gave her boyfriend Eric a peck on the cheek, "Shall we?"

She gestured for them to follow her, to break the boys out of their Bella induced frozen shock.

"After you, lady in Red," Jake bowed and growled teasingly at Bella.

"Behave yourself there, Mr. Wolf... or no treats tonight," Bella winked playfully, leaving Jake looking stunned for a whole different reason.

"Dang woman, have mercy... I have no defense against that tonight," Jake whined and followed Bella grabbing her arm and leading her forward behind Angela and Eric.

It was very low, but Bella could have sworn she heard Eric whisper to Angela, "and he has no cold shower access either," and she watched them both giggle to each other, while Bella's face burned with shyness.

When they arrived, the ballroom was crowded with a hundred or so students and faculty all celebrating holidays before the break. Once her friends spotted them, they couldn't stop gawking and complimented Bella, much to her embarrassment. But she tried to relax and remain poised and confident throughout the entire evening. Her transformation in character as well as personality did not go unnoticed.

Sam was talking non-stop ever since Jake and Bella showed up. Eventually, a swarm of other men gathered around Bella as she sipped her punch and hung onto Jake's arm for support.

"So what prompted this dramatic change all of a sudden, Bella?" Seth asked causing other heads to nod in agreement all wondering the same thing.

"I don't think the change was very sudden at all, actually. I've been feeling different for a while. It just felt like the right time to start dressing how I feel on the inside. I don't feel like a kid anymore... I don't know how else to explain it. Angie helped me by finding my new look, but Jake... he helped me find the person I've been searching for on the inside by giving me some books to read. They inspired me and my concerto. So after I won the competition, I knew I was on the right path," Bella explained with everyone listening to her with keen interest. She'd never felt more comfortable talking to a bunch of people before... and it was all thanks to Jacob.

"Well, I hate to tear her away from you, but I would like a dance with my best friend if you all don't mind," Jake announced formally to all their friends and acquaintances, then took Bella's hand and led her to the dance floor.

Bella looked up at Jake as he towered over her small 5'6 height, with this 6'6 height and chuckled at how different it was to dance formally with him rather than dancing in a club where it didn't matter how tall or small your partner may be.

"What may I ask, is so funny, Miss Swan?" Jake grinned wolfishly, knowing exactly what Bella was laughing about.

"Nothing... nothing at all. Have you ever danced the Foxtrot, or are you just winging it?" Bella chuckled looking up at Jake as his eyes furrowed looking more confused.

"The fox what? I've never heard of it. I'm just moving my feet to the beat," Jake twirled Bella out suddenly making her cry out in surprise then swung her back into his arms quickly catching her. They both laughed from their impromptu dancing skills and Bella chided him, "I thought MT's were supposed to know how to dance!"

"I dance Jazz, Ballet, and Tap. I've never had to dance ballroom in my life... I'm always too tall for the chicks anyway. It always looks like I'm dancing with a munchkin... kinda like right now!" Jake laughed and he received a hard punch from Bella in the shoulder.

"Ah, well you certainly don't hit like a munchkin! That's for sure."

"I was raised by my father, and several other men who taught me self defense since I was five years old. Let's just say someone would be pretty dumb to want to mess with me," Bella said boldly and confidently, but with a semi-mocking elite expression.

"Oooh. "Attack of the Killer Swan." I like it... and I like this new side to you too. It's like you've taken all I've said to you finally to heart," Jake said on a more seriously level, changing the topic back to Bella's new persona.

"I always did... it just took a while to sink in. I really do have you to thank for it... I've never been happier and more comfortable with myself in my entire life. I feel like I could take on the world... thank you," Bella said pulling Jake's collar down toward her face and reached up on her toes to give him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

For the first time since Bella met Jacob... she actually saw his cheeks turn pink the moment she pulled away from him. His reaction made her smile and they continued to dance for two more songs in comfortable silence.

The rest of the party went by smoothly and now Bella and Jake were back at Bella's dorm room waiting for Bella to fish out the keys to her door.

"I had a great time tonight with you, Bells. Thanks for agreeing to be my date," Jake said softly causing Bella to look up from her bag and smile at him.

"Of course, Jake. I wouldn't have wanted to be there with anyone else," she finally found her keys and put her key inside her hand ready to open the door but was stopped by Jake's left hand.

"Jake?" Bella looked up at him and saw a hint of nervousness and uncertainty... then finally determination.

"Bella, I've been meaning to do this for a while and I was too much of a coward to do anything up til now. But... I have to get his off my chest," he talked quickly with his arms clenched firmly on either side of his body.

"What is it?" Bella asks curiously.

"This..." Jake leaned forward and captured Bella's mouth with his and slowly pressed against her body, waiting for her to either slap him, or kiss him back.

Bella was startled, then frozen with uncertainty... wondering how she felt about her best friend kissing her inside her hallway without permission. She felt his warm body move closer to hers and she started to relax instinctively.

She knew his touch, smell, warmth... his good heart. He wasn't doing this to hurt her it seemed, but because he couldn't help himself. Only a few seconds had passed, and finally Bella decided she did enjoy kissing Jacob and chose to open her mouth slightly to capture his upper lip and kiss him back.

The moment Bella moved her mouth, Jacob sighed in relief and satisfaction. He'd wanted to do this since the first night he met Bella, but had started creeping into "the friend zone" and started getting nervous he was past the point of no return.

Soon his hands slide up Bella's waist and almost lifted her off the floor so he had better access to her mouth and Bella responded by placing her arms about his neck and pulling him in tighter. The kiss lasted for a moment longer then he felt her pull away to take a breath and Jacob took that moment to breathe her in and relish that fact that they shared their first kiss right before Christmas.

"Was that alright?" Jake asked breathlessly hoping Bella wasn't going to regret kissing back.

"Of course. Merry Christmas, Jake."

"Merry Christmas, Bells."

Bella pecked Jake once more on the mouth then released his neck and slid back down to the floor. She opened the door with lighting precision then smiled at him right before gently shutting it closed. Jake walked back out into the winter cold with a bounce in his step while Bella stayed leaning against the back of her door staring out into her dorm room, pondering.

_I can't believe that just happened. He kissed me, and I kissed him back... and I liked it. _

Bella placed her clutch onto the desk then reached behind her back and pulled the zipper down so she could remove her red cocktail dress. She looked up at her cork board with was not packed and crowded with a bunch of pictures from home of her family: Charlotte, Peter, and their newborn baby, Bree; Sue and Charlie; Aro, Ben and Maria... everyone she left back home. Then she saw the postcards and memories she gathered from around the city, new pictures of her friends here at the University...they all circled around one black and white Gap ad which was practically covered expect for part of the face.

Bella stared some more at the eyes, nose and mouth of her childhood crush, then reached inside her desk to retrieve the announcement that she had won the concerto competition. She read the paper one more time, then placed the small paper right on top of the last remaining portion of Emmett she had on her cork board.

She stepped away from the wall and looked at the collage of pictures and memories, and smiled feeling mollified that Emmett Cullen was no longer watching over her.

**The Concerto Competition: April 29****th**** 2012**

"Alright everyone... please pay attention to measure 103, the strings missed the ritardando and the flutes sped up too quickly on beat three. So watch me!"

Bella was watching Sam in front of the stage speaking to the full orchestra on the final rehearsal before the concerto performance. It was only slightly nerve wrecking before she knew the entire music department was going to be there along with several important names in the music industry to watch the concert. If everyone played to the best of their ability, it would not only show case the musicians, but Bella's music as well which could lead to future jobs and apprentices.

"Okay, once again from measure 102, then moving on the the end," Sam tapped his baton and waited for everyone to watch him, then waved the ictus and the down beat, cuing the french horns and trombones, followed by the strings and woodwinds.

The piece was very romantic, in comparison to everything Bella had written in the beginning of her musical education. It had undertones of sadness and longing, but near the middle of the piece the music swelled with joyfulness and ecstasy, then ended again with wistful sadness, leaving the listeners with a sense of awe, warmth, and uncertainty spreading throughout their bodies.

In short... this music was everything Bella hoped and dreamed love would feel like... but she hadn't experienced it yet.

She'd been with Jacob ever since their first kiss before Christmas, and yes, she was happy. But she wasn't in love. She didn't know how she knew it wasn't love... because she'd never been in love before. She just knew she didn't feel for Jake they way she had felt for Emmett when she was growing up... and she wanted to. Bella wanted to feel that way for Jacob so badly... and she tried. She was still trying... but there were no butterflies, no infatuation, no dire need to be near him...

WHY!? Why didn't she feel that? He was perfect for her. Understood her, wanted her, and it drove Bella to near insanity that she couldn't reciprocate the same love and desire the felt for her. But there was one more alternative... one final resort that she was determined to try before giving up entirely. She wanted it to be a surprised... not planned or thought out. It was supposed to be spontaneous, passionate, caught up in the moment over powering lust and desire.

Bella was obviously attracted to Jake; had been since day one, but there was always something... or someone holding her back. Well that someone probably didn't even remember she existed, or had any idea she waited for him to notice her and take her virginity since she graduated high school. Emmett had never made any attempts to contact her or check up on her to see how she was doing in... well forever. So she knew she was waiting for a ship that had sunk before it even had a chance to sail.

Tonight was the night. After the show... Jacob would be the one.

And Bella was scared shitless!

**St. Jude Hospital: Same day**

"He needs a higher dosage of Albuterol for his asthma, so I'll write out a new prescription and he needs to start the new inhaler treatments twice a day morning and night. I'd like to keep him here over night to monitor him, then we'll see how he's doing in the morning, but the worst is over..."

In Emmett's mind, there was nothing sexier that listening to his girl talk in medical terms and watching her treat patients. He was leaning over the counter of the front desk, dressed in a tuxedo and holding Rosalie's purse and shawl while waiting for her to finish her emergency patient call. The were supposed to see the opera tonight, but at the last minute one of Rosalie's patients got called into the ER and she was on call that evening, so they rushed here instead.

Emmett wasn't disappointed in the least. He didn't care much for the opera, but he knew Rosalie did so he was willing to suffer in silence while watching his woman's face marvel at the loud blaring singers on stage.

He looked up to see Rosalie wrapping it up, and filling out the rest of the chart before dropping it off at the front desk and then taking off her white coat.

"I'm so sorry that took so long, baby. I guess we'll have to go out another night—"

"No worries, babe. How about we go to your place instead? I can stop by the store and pick up some things to make you a fantastic omelet, passed down by generations of Cullens who watched the cooking channel."

Rosalie laughed and circled Emmett's waist with both of her hands and gave him a big kiss, humming against his lips, "You are so good to me. I love you."

Emmett didn't even think before he realized what he was saying, "I love you too."

On the outside Emmett looked entirely cool and composed, but on the inside he was freaking out to God almighty wondering where in God's name did that come from?

"Really? You're sure about that?" Rosalie raised her eyebrow sceptically and Emmett thought to himself, _we'll if you're going to Hell anyway, you may as well take the front seat. _

"Yes... I think you would know that by now," he grinned his cocky smile at her to bring the conversation back to it's playful manner but Rosalie looked beyond serious.

"Prove it," she whispered wherein Emmett's grin started to fade into a more serious expression, very tempted to take on the challenge.

"How?" he leaned forward ready to kiss her senseless to prove to her how much he wanted her, how much he thought she was the sexiest, smartest, most deliciously insufferable woman on the planet... until his heart stopped when she whispered to his lips.

"Marry me."

**Vienna, Austria: A week later**

Bella was looking into the mirror of her dorm room sweet waiting for Jake to arrive and take her out to dinner. The only word repeating over and over again inside her brain was, 'coward.'

After the concerto competition performance and everyone when out for wine and cocktails at the local pub, Bella was drunk and beyond shitfaced. Jacob was too and both of them had been touching and feeling each other all night long under tables and making out in corners until Jacob took Bella home. She was ready for Jacob to come inside and to the deed with him, until she whispered against the name of her neck something she didn't not expect.

"I think I love you, Bells."

Bella froze. She pulled away from him and looked at his face and all she could see was honesty and fear. Fear that she didn't reciprocate the same feelings for him, and truthfully, if he had asked her directly if she felt the same... she wouldn't have been able to lie to him. But then she would have ended up hurting him... and that was the last thing in the entire world she wanted to do. She couldn't hurt him... she loved him... but she wasn't in love with him. She wanted to be... God, it would have been so much easier if she was so they could move past this barrier between them.

That was when she decided that night wasn't the night to have sex and lose her virginity. She couldn't do that to him... lie and say she felt the same just to see if the feeling would come later.

As Bella, continued to put mascara on her eyelashes, she remembered his understanding expression after he admitted he loved her, and her silences of not knowing what to say... her stomach cringed.

"It's alright, Bella. You don't have to say it back. I'd rather you didn't actually if you don't mean it. I just thought you should know, that's all. You're still my best friend, but you're also so much more than that to me... even if things don't work out between us in the future, I hope we always remain best friends," Jake said without hesitation and Bella's heart cracked wide open and tears started to pour down her cheeks.

"Awe, Bells, I didn't mean to make you cry," Jake said whipping the tears away from her eyes.

"I can't help it. I think you're one of the most genuinely kind and generous people I've ever met. Of course, we'll always be friends Jacob Black. No matter what happens... I'll always want you to be apart of my life!"

Bella hugged him closer to her body and Jake positioned her so she was sitting on top of his lap and she cried until she feel asleep in his arms.

And now, a full week later and Bella still hadn't told Jake whether or not she loved him or was in love with him... because she knew he deserved an answer. But she also didn't want to break up with him.

Graduation was coming up fast, and very soon... she was scheduled to leave Vienna and head back to New York, to see her family again after a year of separation. After that... she didn't have any future plans. Jake was going to be staying to finish his degree in Vienna, which meant another two years after this one.

Honestly, she didn't know what the future had in store for them... but she knew for certain they would talk about it tonight, about where their relationship was heading. Bella couldn't help but feel that things were coming to an end with Jacob... and she didn't like it. Not one bit.

Bella got startled when she heard her phone ringing and buzzing on her desk, breaking her out of her train of thought. She put her mascara wand back inside the container, then picked up the phone and answered it before checking the caller ID.

"Bella speaking,"

"Bells?" a familiar voice answers and Bella's face immediately broke out into a wide grin.

"Hey Sue! How are you? Is everything alright? How's Charlie?" The questions started pouring out of her before she could stop herself. She hadn't actually spoke to Sue in months. They mainly corresponded through email, so this was a rare occasion.

"I'm doing just fine and Charlie is too. This over here have been kind of hectic lately because we've been planning more and more events coming up starting next month, and the summer alone is booked with another three parties."

Sue sounded stressed out, but it was nothing out of the ordinary since Bella knew how Sue operated. Sue lived for planning, organizing, and running parties. Heck, it's why she chose her profession. But running annual parties for the Cullens year round was tedious work for one person to manage. Yet every time she was successful and everyone seemed happy. This time, Sue's voice sounded strained and Bella thought she must have just been through a meeting or else she wouldn't have sounded so tired.

"Well I know Edward and Esme's birthdays are coming up this summer, of course... but what is the other party for?"

There was a long pregnant pause on the line, and for a moment Bella thought that they got disconnected. "Sue?"

"I'm here. Sweetheart, no one else knows this yet. It's classified so you can't tell another soul until I say so. But I wanted to call you first because I thought you had the right to know, and I know you can keep secrets," Sue spoke slowly and clearly so Bella could understand everything she was saying without confusion.

"I understand, Sue. What's the big secret?" She held her phone close to her ear and waited for Sue to drop the bomb.

"Emmett is getting married."

**New York, NY: CCC: Same time**

_I'm getting married... I'm getting married... why the fuck am I getting married? Oh yeah, cause you're a ball-less pig who never backs down from a challenge! Why the fuck did I agree to get married! WHY! _

Emmett got off the elevator and briskly walked down the hallway on the 45th floor to his families company where he knew he would find his brother, because that's where you could always find Edward unless he was out of state.

"Mr. Cullen?" Alice looked startled to see Emmett here since he rarely came to the office, "Can I help you?" Alice spoke up politely from behind her secretary desk situated outside of Edward's office.

"I need to speak to Edward, now!" he walked past her before she got the chance to get up out of her chair to stop him.

"Wait wait! He's in a meeting!" But it was too late, Emmett burst through the doors and announced out catching Edward mid-sentence speaking to two gentlemen sitting across from him.

"So the value has increased for their—Emmett? Wha? What's wrong? Has someone died?"

"No, but someone is about to!" Emmett waved his arm dramatically, and plopped himself down behind Edward's desk. Edward looked up at Alice looking rather perturbed and wondering why his meeting was disturbed on a count of a mental breakdown.

"Don't look at me!" Alice said, "As if I could stop him if I wanted to. Look at me!" she pointed to her pixy-like stature at five feet tall the to Emmett who was twice her size in height and weight. Her gesture caused Edward to chuckle and shake his head apologizing with his eyes for silently accusing her.

"Emmett, I'm in the middle of a meeting..." Edward said calmly and rationally while his brother leaned over the desk and intensely looked him in the eye, "When was the last time I came here?"

Edward thought for a moment, then conceded, "You're right." Edward turned back to the business men, "Please forgive us, but there seems be a family crisis. Would you be willing to reschedule with Alice for a later date, then we can pick up where we left off?Thank you so much Vlad, Stefan."

Edward directed them to the door while they gathered their brief cases and followed Alice outside, closing the door behind them. Edward cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders, ready for whatever bullshit that was about be laid out on the table so he wouldn't have to kill his brother.

"Now Emmett, you have the floor. What's the big emergency?"

"You know, I thought at first you genuinely wanted to help me. I thought it was all out of brotherly love, when in fact, you've been pushing me into this relationship with Rose just so you can get closer to Hale Electronics! I never thought my own brother would—"

"I did everything you asked me to do, Emmett. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I didn't expect you to go overboard! They expect me to go through with this!"

"'Make me sound good,' you said, 'tell her how smart I am, mention all my accomplishments, be creative... lie,' were those not your _exact_ words?" Edward said walking over the desk and leaned over it to get into Emmett's face.

Instantly, he saw Emmett face morph to looking guilty and stumped... the face of a caged animal. Emmett groaned letting his head fall forward then banged it against the desk top, and hopelessly covered his head with his hands.

He mumbled into the wood of the desk, "I'm not ready for this, Ed! I don't know how to be a husband!"

"There's no better time to learn. By the way, if you didn't want to marry Rose, why did you pop the question?"

"She asked _me_! She was saving lives and we were all dressed up, ready to go out on the town. Then the next thing I know we're talking about love and proving it... then wedding dates! Jesus! Am I marriage material? Tell me truthfully, Ed?" Emmett pointed to himself incredulously then lets his head fall forward onto the desk once more.

"Em, you've had enough practice with women to last you a lifetime, and now you've found someone who actually wants to marry you, because she, for some miraculous reason, seems to love you," Edward sat down on the visitor side of his desk and leaned back against the chair.

"Yeah," Emmett lifted his head off the desk and pointed to Edward, "wouldn't that say something about her mental state. I mean, why pick a guy like me when she could have any Joe in the state of New York, in the whole world! I mean, she's amazing, don't get me wrong. But why me? I'm an asshole!"

"Yes. But she loves you... and so do I, when you're not being a jerk. But you said it yourself months ago, Rose is the best thing that's ever happened to you, and you would be more than just an asshole if you gave that up. You would be a down right fool, and you'd regret it for the rest of your life. You're right... she is too good for you... but she picked you. And you better count your lucky stars that she doesn't change her mind, so you go back to being the schmuck you were before she came along."

"Geeze, Ed. Sugar coat it why dontcha..." Emmett grumbled tilting his head back against the chair and looking up to the ceiling.

"In all your years, have you ever known me not to tell you something straight and to the point without any bullshit? This is your life, Emmett. Rose is your future. Don't fuck it up."

Emmett looked back to his brother across the table shocked that he actually cursed. He knew Edward saved only those words when he was really agitated or trying to make a serious point.

Edward was always more proper, dignified, and professional than Emmett... and it showed even now when Emmett was sitting behind his brother's office chair of power, and yet still felt like falling apart at the seams, still the inferior and weaker of the two.

Even though, Emmett could match Edward's brains with his strength... that fact made him feel better. He could take his brother in a fight... not that he ever would fight him... but at least he still had that over him.

"You're right," Emmett nodded as he straightened up in the chair, "I need to stop being a schmuck and grow up. Rose is fantastic and I could do a lot worse. Hell, she could do a lot better, but she chose me. Shit, I'm getting married..." Emmett stood up and held out his hand to his brother to shake, "Thanks bro, I can always count on you to get my head on straight."

Edward smiled and shook his brothers hand before bringing him in for a one sided hug, "Brains over brawns, bro... that's my motto."

"Hey, that rhymed!" Emmett said laughing proudly like he just found Waldo, and it took all Edward had to bite his tongue and refrain from making a comment on Emmett's brains.

**Vienna, Austria: Same time**

_This is it... don't chicken out, now,_ Bella kept thinking to herself as she walked over to Jake's dorm room after walking in the rain for the past three hours.

She was drenched to the bone and shivering but she was determined to do this. She knew it was the right thing... what she wanted, as long as he agreed to it.

She knocked lightly on Jacob's door, and in less than three seconds the door swung open to a very worried and distraught Jacob.

"Holy shit! I've been so worried!" Jake pulled her wet body into a tight rib crushing hug and spoke into her neck, "I came to your place but you weren't there, then I called and called but you wouldn't pick up! Where were you?! Why are you soaking wet?" he brought her inside his room and looked at her again for the first time and saw that her teeth were chattering.

"Shit, you're freezing. Come here. What were you thinking?"

"H—he's getting married. He's—he's engaged..." Bella said hopelessly falling back into Jacobs embrace and squeezing him tighter.

At first Jacob didn't know who she was referring to. Then he thought back, all the way back to Halloween last year when she mentioned something about being hung up on this guy from her childhood... and Jake's heart sank to the floor.

He no longer needed to hear it confirmed any longer... Bella, didn't love him. It was obvious the way she came apart from hearing the news about his engagement.

_She's obviously come here to break up with me..._ Jacob thought.

"You're shivering, Bells. Lemme get you a shirt and a towel," he said while turning around and going to retrieve something from his closet and he heard the wet material of Bella's shirt slap on the floor. He turned around to see her arms crossed over her body still shaking, and he covered her in a towel while she took her wet jeans off.

_Great.. this is just great. I'm getting hard while my almost ex-girlfriend is undressing in my room. Just my luck,_ Jacob thought angrily to himself. He moved away to hand Bella his shirt, but Bella didn't accept it from him. Instead she sat down on his bed and patted the seat next to him.

Jacob looked at her confused, but sat down next to her, ready to listen to whatever she had to say.

"Jake... remember when you told me... no matter what we would always be friends?"

_Here it comes... _Jake nodded and waited for Bella to continue.

"I realized today... that I still have feelings for someone else. And I've been waiting to feel those same feelings for you... but they haven't come yet. I want to love you, Jake. But I realized after today and I love you as a _friend_... and always will."

Jake nodded his head finally hearing the words he always knew in his heart. It was the risk he took for putting himself out there, and some how he didn't feel crushed, just disappointed. "So what now?"

Bella turned toward him and held his hand in both of hers with the towel wrapped around her chest, "I'm going back to New York in a month, and I'm scared to lose you. I selfishly need you in my life , Jake. You've been my rock all these months and it destroys me to even think about hurting you. Which is why I stayed for so long. You mean everything to me, Jake. I trust you with my life and that's why... this is the most selfish thing I've ever done." Bella paused and gathered every last bit of courage she had left, "I want it to be you."

"You want _what_ to be me?"

Bella didn't know how to seduce a man or even how to explain in words what she was trying to say. So instead of telling him... she stood up from the bed and looked him in the eye seriously before dropping the wet towel to the floor so she was only left in her bra and lace thong underwear.

Jake just stared, frozen at the half naked girl in front of him with his heart beating out of his chest.

"I want it to be you." Bella repeated again softly, grabbing Jake's hand again and placing it onto her cold stomach, "If you still want me..." she whispered nervously.

They both understood now what was happening between them. There was no future for them... but they could share this. She trusted him to take care of her and be gentle... he wanted something to remember her by. Knowing that he was already emotionally detaching himself from her as they spoke... but no more words were needed.

Instead of telling her, he moved closer to his bedside table and took out three packets of condoms and put them on the table. At that moment, Bella smiled and laughed lightheartedly, relieved and overjoyed that he was doing this for her. Because she knew he had every right to refuse her after all that's been said... after all they've been through.

Jake smiled in return and gently leaned forward to pull Bella closer in between his long legs, and he lustfully looked at her through his lashes and brushed his mouth to hers.

Bella began kissing him softly in return. Jacob pulled her body on top of his extra long twin size bed... and they removed the rest of their clothes memorizing each others bodies before coming together, for the first and last time.

* * *

**Love me or hate me... I know you thought you were getting a love scene, but all good things to those who wait... for love! Dun dun duuuun! **

**This was the plan from the beginning... Bella has a full transformation before she returns home, and stick around because that's what's comin' next folks! **

**I hope you've liked my version of the story/characters so far. I love to hear your thoughts... so share 'em!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Bell of the Ball

**Hey guys, I'm back! I hope you all who came back stick with me till the end. I'm working as fast as I can! Also check out my other story, "For the love of Music," it's not done yet... but the next chapter will be up tomorrow! See you all at the end!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Bell of the Ball**

* * *

"Hey Charlie! Our little Bella's comin' home today, isn't she?"

Charlie turned around before getting into the stretch limo at the sound of Peter's voice calling from the garden wall.

"That's right," Charlie smiled feeling like his insides where going to combust. His baby girl was finally coming home after a full year in Austria and he couldn't be more relieved that she was safe and sound. Ever since Bella got on a plane last year he'd thought of her, missed her, and worried about her every second she'd been away.

"_I can't help it, Sue. She's my little girl," Charlie complained right after he dropped Bella off at JFK airport. _

"_She's a big girl now, Charlie. She can take care of herself... and there's so much she'll learn from being out there on her own. You'll see. You did the right thing. She won't be the same Bella we once knew by the time we see her again..."_

"_That's not very comforting, Sue..." Charlie grumbled._

"_Charlie... it was your idea to send her away so she could get as far away from Emmett as possible. It's a little late to be changing your mind, don't you think?"_

Since that day, Charlie had been counting the days until Bella's return, but she couldn't have come back during a worse time. Charlie had been swamped all day working to pick up Esme's relatives up from JFK and he wanted to be the one to pick Bella up from the airport.

Even though Esme was more than willing to arrange for Charlie to take the day off, Bella insisted that she would find her own mode of transportation and told him she would see him as soon as he finished work.

Charlie tried to argue, but the one thing he learned about his daughter is that she could be quite stubborn when she put her mind to it.

"_Dad, really. It's no trouble. My friend told me he could pick me up and drop me off close to town, then I'll take a taxi the rest of way home. Don't worry about me, I got it covered." _

"_Well, if that's what you want, Bells. But please call me at anytime if you get stuck or change your mind. Mrs. Cullen will understand, you got me kid?" Charlie persisted even though he knew deep down Bella would want to handle it herself. _

Who is this confident independent girl? What happened to my baby who wanted me to always hold her hand to cross the road just because she said she liked being near me. Is she gone for good?

"_Your plane gets in around noon, so you should be home no later than two. Everyone will be busy tonight for Mrs. Cullen's birthday party don't forget. So don't be offended if—"_

"_I know the drill, Dad. Don't worry. I'm taking off soon. I'll see you tomorrow. Love ya, Dad!" _

"_Me too, kiddo. Have a safe flight."_

Twelve hours ago, Bella was saying goodbye to all her friends and her home for almost a full year. She graduated with honors and top marks in her class. After the concerto competition she got cards from production companies in France and Italy who wanted her to come intern with them and possibly compose for their studios. Then one gentleman from Germany told her they could use her talents teaching at the high school of music and possibly the College of Music in Dresden.

All of those offers sounded amazing, but Bella told them all she would be going back to New York for the summer, then she would give her answer after exploring all her options.

Bella packed up all of her belongings and found she had more things now than when she first arrived, so she had to ship back some of her clothes and other nick-knacks that she didn't need for everyday use.

The only things she kept with her were one suitcase of clothes and her Nikcon D-300. It was a Christmas present from "The Cullens," but Bella knew it was sent by Esme, who asked her the in the card to take lots of pictures for her memories and to show her family and friends when she returned from her trip.

Over the past five months, Bella made it her mission to learn how to use the camera properly so she could make Mrs. Cullen proud. However, it was really difficult teaching herself how to work such a complex and challenging instrument.

Unfortunately, most of the terms didn't make much sense to her inside the manual. But luckily there was her friend Leah, who's mother was a professional wedding photographer. So Leah passed on all her knowledge to Bella about cameras.

After a few months of tinkering and training, Bella's pictures progressed from amateur into semi-decent... according to Leah's standards, at least.

Bella's last few hours in Austria were spent reading a note at the airport dropped off at her dorm room by her best friend, Jacob. Bella took out the letter once again while waiting for her ride outside JFK and sighed deeply as she started to read:

_Bells,_

_I know you might be pissed after you read this, but I hope you understand my reasoning for sending you this note instead of seeing you off in person. First I hope you know that I never regret one moment I spent with you since we met at that awful club, Flex. _

_I don't regret kissing you before Christmas, or dating you for the past four months... or even our last night together as boyfriend and girlfriend. Please don't think I'm writing you instead of saying goodbye in person because I'm bitter, or upset... it's because I don't believe in goodbyes until you're dead._

_And even then I don't think we need to say goodbye because we'll all see each other in the next life, so on and so forth. There are no endings... only new beginnings. So even though we're through, we're not really... because I meant what I said to you. You will always be my best friend._

_ I don't want to make any promises... but I might be seeing you again sooner than you think, if things go well this summer. We shall see. _

_For now I'll just say have a good trip and I'll see you again soon._

_Love your Beast of a best friend, _

_Jake_

Bella couldn't help but smile at the words written down on the page in her hand. She did respect Jake's wishes and didn't seek him out for a goodbye. In fact, after reading his letter, she realized she agreed with him. There are no goodbyes, only new beginnings.

Jake always was wise beyond his years... and she missed him terribly already.

Bella broke out of her thoughts of Jake when she heard a Russian voice from the past. "Bella Swan? Is that you? It can't be! You look like movie star, now!"

Bella smiled brightly and humbly blushed at the sight of her first beloved music teacher, Demetri Dombrovski. "Look how you've changed! Has it really been just a year?"

"And you haven't changed a bit, Demetri!"

"Come here, and give your old teacher a hug!"

"You're not old!" Bella laughed, "You're only seven years older than me!" Bella rolled her single suitcase over to him and gave him a hug as he kissed the side of her temple.

"Hush, I'm trying not to think that way with my student, or I'm going to be in trouble! Come, I take you home. Is this all you brought?"

Demetri looked startled at the lack of luggage with her, but Bella assured him that she shipped the rest home already. "Boy, oh boy, is your father going to be shocked when he gets a look at you... you really did change a lot. I almost didn't recognize you."

Bella bowed her head and smiled to herself, trying to bite her tongue at the sudden change in Demetri's attitude toward her. It was flattering and also a little unnerving as well. She wondered who else would be affected by her change in appearance... and then her mind started to wonder back to Emmett.

_NO, NO! Don't even go there, Bella. He's out of your reach now. Just stop before you do something you regret. _

"—so I could drop you off there if you wish."

Bella snapped her head back to Demetri, "What?"

Demetri laughed, "You didn't hear a word I said. Ah, there's still a bit of the old Bella in you after all."

Bella pushed playfully on his shoulder and scoffed after she shook her head rolling her eyes.

"I was saying I could drop you off at home instead of in town. It's no trouble."

"No, that's alright. I need to do some errands in town and I don't know how long I will be so it would be easier if you just dropped off. Thank you though, for everything," Bella said sincerely earning a warm smile from Demetri who secretly found it difficult to keep his eyes on the road instead of on the gorgeous woman sitting next to him.

_Student, student... she used to be your student! Prekratite, Demetri!_

Soon enough they arrived in town. Demetri grabbed Bella's suitcase out from the trunk and then went onto the curb, where Bella waited and thanks him graciously for driving her this far and respectively gave him two kisses on both of his cheeks.

Once Demetri drove off, Bella made her way to the Kinko's on the corner to make copies of all the photos she took in Austria. She planned to hand out to her family when she returned home as small gifts and to give her favorite picture to Mrs. Cullen as a gift for her birthday tonight. There were a lot of them, so she planned on it taking a while which is why she sent Demetri off and planed to take a cab the rest of the way home.

On her way down the street, she felt a little self-conscious as passers-by and other pedestrians across the street stopped to stare as she walked on by. One man openly gaped at her with his lady friend stood next to him. Bella tried to hide her smike as she passed them when the man yelped in pain from a smack on the head from his wife or girlfriend.

Edward stepped outside his Aston Martin Vanquish with his brief case in hand and his cellphone by his ear. He tried to dodge three waiters carrying large serving trays and several builders carrying heavy equipment over to the dance floor and bandstand for his mother's birthday celebration.

_Always a bloody circus every year... _

"Yes, Jazz six o'clock. Are you and Alice coming? Well, when you've been to one Cullen party you've been to them all. Just make sure you bring the proposal for Hale so we can look over it after dinner, alright?" Edward saw his brother walking towards him dressed in an argyle sweater and khaki cargo pants. "Okay, good. See you tonight." Edward closed the conversation quickly so Emmett wouldn't over hear him talking about Hale Electronics, and he gave him his charming half grin before stopping in front of him.

"Trying to escape the mayhem before the big night?" Edward asked as Emmett stretched his arms up over his head, as if to say he just woke up from a nap.

"Yeah, I gdda pick up Ma's gift downtown. What did you get her for her birthday?" Emmett said gesturing with his head toward the house as Edward pulled out his birthday present from his pocket in a card and wave it at his brother.

"A two-week cruise around Italy. Dad knows... they leave the day after tomorrow."

Emmett nodded his head in approval then made a hitch hiking gesture toward the garage, "I got her some original Picasso. It just got shipped in from Paris and I need to go pick it up."

Edward's expression changed to disbelieving and coughed out a humorless laugh, "How much did _that_ cost me?"

"Dunno. Couple hundred grand," Emmett shrugged it off and then both the brother's attentions were drawn to a small Beagle running across the yard, being chased by Maria, speaking Spanish to it.

"What's that?" Edward said warily and Emmett laughed out loud, "That's mom's birthday present from Rosie. She was sorry she couldn't make her birthday cause she'll be at the conference in LA till the end of the month," Emmett sighed and Edward thought he might have seen a hint of forlorn longing in his eyes.

_Could it be he misses her? Well, this is proving to work out better than I could have imagined it!_ Edward thought smiling to himself.

"Well, I'll see you at the party then," Edward said patting his brother on the back and going through the kitchens so he could pick up a snack from the chef.

Emmett knew deep down that he was missing his fiancé. Even though, she'd only been gone for 24 hours, it seemed like much longer. And the next two weeks were going to be so slow with her to cuddle with and keep him warm at night.

But even though he was devoted to Rosalie, it didn't mean he still couldn't look while she was away. Emmett knew if Rose ever caught him looking at other women while she was around, she would probably not only break his balls, but break the girl he was looking at as well.

_Rosie is beautiful... I still haven't seen another woman in all my years that even comes close to comparing to... to... Holy. Shit. Who is that! _

Emmett was walking out the door to the post office when the saw the best toned legs, ass, and back, he'd ever seen in his entire existence. This woman had to be an actress or an athlete of some kind because she was too short to be a model and too curvy to be a dancer...but he still hadn't even seen her face.

_What if she had a killer body, but had the face of a dog. Only only way to find out, _Emmett thought as he crossed the street to get to his illegally parked Beamer.

Once he got to the car, he stopped to get a better look at the woman's face but he could only see her profile... and what an incredible profile it was. She had a firm flat stomach, strong shoulders, beautiful shiny mahogany hair that had red highlights in the sun, full lips, a delicate chin, and from what he could tell a flawless complexion that was complimented by the light blue pencil dress with nude pumps that made her legs look like they went on for days.

_Who is this angelic looking creature and how can I get her to talk to me. _

Suddenly as if the Gods had answered his prayers, the strange woman turned her head and looked at him through her dark sunglasses. All most instantly, she smiled at him and waved as if she'd known him from somewhere before.

Is—is she waving at me? Emmett thought while he smiled and pointed to himself curiously, wondering if it was indeed him she was waving at.

Finally, she spoke and the sexiest most melodic voice sounded through her juicy full lips, lips that he yearned to get a taste of.

"Yes, you." she laughed and moved to reveal that she had a suitcase standing right next to her.

"It's been ages! How are you?"

Emmett shrugged foolishly and stammered, "F—fine, just—just great. How've you been?"

"I've been good. I obviously just got back," she smiled again showing her healthy white teeth and pointing to her suitcase.

"Yes. I can see that. Did you—did you want a lift or something?"

_Perhaps if I get her talking in the car, I can discover how the heck I know this woman, and find out where she lives in the process._

"Well, are you heading home?" the woman asked with made Emmett furrow his brow becoming more and more frustrated with his apparently faulty memory. He nodded his head and smilied back.

"Then yes, I'd love a ride home," the woman replied, lifting her suitcase and carrying it over to Emmett's convertible. Once Emmett helped her put it in the back seat, she climbed gracefully into the car, brushing her long hair behind her ears, and from the looks of it... slightly blushing an adorable pink.

"Alright then. I guess we're off," Emmett said, not having a clue where he was going in order to drop this woman home. But he kept quiet, waiting for her instructions while he made his way to his own home.

The car trip was silent while the mysterious woman was texting on her cell phone, Emmett was biting his tongue trying to see where he could begin the conversation. They were half way home, until Emmett couldn't stand the wait any longer. "So you just got back from where?"

"Austria," the woman smiled knowingly which Emmett thought was strange, but she still continued to look straight ahead never making eye contact with him.

"Austria... huh. But now you're back to stay?" Emmett realized his voice sounded hopeful.

_Pathetic man... get it together. The last time you chased after a girl she proposed to you! Back off. _

He knew what he was doing was wrong. He was engaged... but there was just something about this woman that drew him in... and it was driving him crazy. He was thinking the next few weeks were going to be pretty lonely by himself without Rose to keep him company. But maybe if this girl was willing, she would be interested in keeping him occupied until she got back.

"For now. I guess it all depends," she answered shortly. Completely positive now that Emmett had absolutely no idea who she was... and it was just too much fun to play with him. She wanted to have a bit of fun with him, so she refused to tell him too much and give the game away.

"On what?" Emmett probed hoping for more that just short concise answers.

"If I have a reason to stay."

_A reason to stay? I could give you a million reasons to stay... with me!_

"Well in that case, I'll have to find some way of convincing you..." he smiled his award winning smile but she still never glanced over at him and it was slowly driving him close to insanity. This woman appeared to be immune to his charm. But he wasn't one to give up so easily.

"Sooo... I seem to have forgotten where you live," he said nonchalantly because they were getting closer and closer to his neighborhood but she still hadn't given him any directions on where she lived.

"73 Cherry blossom Lane," she said confidently with a small smirk on her lips, seeing in her peripheral vision Emmett's mouth drop.

"Th—that's where I live," he said wondrously.

_What the fuck? Is she pulling my leg or something?_

"Yes, I know, Emmett." Bella finally looked over at him and smiled while taking her sunglasses off showing him her eyes for the first time, "You don't remember me, do you?" She didn't ask him in a mean or bitter way... it sounded like understanding. Like she didn't expect him to remember someone like her, when surely he would have. Especially if she lived close by to him.

"Wha—of course I—no. Not at all," he jokingly laughed which she joined in with him as he pulled up and started going down the long driveway into the Cullen mansion.

Emmett could see her smiling and sighing in contentment, and excitement. Like she really was coming home and Emmett seriously thought this day couldn't get any weirder.

Finally, when he pulled up to the front of his house, he knew something had to be up. This woman didn't live here, he'd never seen her before in his life!

"Please, tell me now. Who are you?"

Bella was about to open her mouth to answer when Edward suddenly walked out the front door carrying a cardboard box of office supplies out to his car and called out casually, "Hi Isabella."

Both Emmett and Bella froze looking at one another, both waiting for the other person to speak but Bella spoke first. "Hello Edward," she said softly but still could be heard.

"Isabella?" Emmett said to himself staring at the woman across from him in disbelief. "Isabella?" he couldn't comprehend it. This gorgeous creature was the little girl who used to follow him around everywhere, tripping over everything and always covered head to toe in dirt. It couldn't be.

"Did you have a nice trip?"

"Yes, it was lovely, thank you."

"Isabella?!" Emmett finally saying out loud trying to convince his eyes that he wasn't seeing things.

"Why does he keep saying that?" Edward stopped to look at his brother who looked like he'd just seen a ghost... or a— oh, for the love of GOD! Not that!

"I'd um... I'd better so see Charlie," Bella humbly grabbed her suitcase and started rolling it away then abruptly turned around, "Oh, and thank you for that ride." Bella started to walk away again, but this time Emmett followed her.

Edward groaned to himself and clenched his teeth while staring daggers at his brother. Hoping to God he was just going over to her to help her with her bags... or else. He watch the two of them closely as they walked toward the garage with is eyes zeroed in on his target.

"Hey Cricket!" Emmett called out causing Bella to stop and turn around, surprised he actually called her by the old pet name he used to call her, thanks to her make-shift poddy-mouth. "Are you busy tonight?" Emmett asked before his brain had a chance to catch up with this spontaneous side.

"Um... just unpacking and such. Hanging out with Charlie..." it was all very provincial and boring in comparison to what would be going on, on the other side of the garden wall.

"I want you to come tonight. Please? I know Esme would love to see you and I'd like to hear all about your trip to Austria. Will you come?" Emmett turned up his irresistible charm which Bella had zero defense against.

"Oh—okay," Bella stuttered then quickly turned and walked away before Emmett had a chance to change his mind and un-invite her.

Emmett walked back to his house feeling like a million bucks... or should he said multi-million bucks. But the show wasn't over, because he once again ran into his older brother on his way back into the house.

"Emmett?" Edward said staring at him straight in the eye shaking head and plainly said, "no."

"Ed—" Emmett started brushing off his brother's comment and walk away, but Edward caught his arm and held him briskly saying, "No!"

The seriousness and finality of Edward's tone took Emmett by surprise, but he nodded then said, "No worries, brother. It's under control. We're just friends," then Emmett bolted inside and up the grand stair case to his room.

Edward stayed where he was watching his brother escape from his critical glare, then his eyes shifted to the beautiful grown up chauffeur's daughter and pursed his lips, "There's no such thing as a woman friend for you, Em... shit!"

Edward took out his cell phone again and pressed speed dial and the phone picked up on the second ring, "Jazz, we have a problem..."

The flat over the garage was completely full of people hugging and kissing the new college graduate, while all trying to get a glimpse of her new mature look.

"I can't believe our little girl is all grown up! Look at you!" Sue says while giving Bella the biggest hug of her life.

"Sue... Sue, you're crushing me..." Bella wheezed out and Sue released her from her death grip just before Bella was picked up by another set of arms and hands. Charlotte and Peter.

"Gosh, I never would have believed I'd see the day when I would see you without jeans and sneakers on. Look at you! You look like a classy lady!" Peter said jostling her hair the way he used you only to be smacked in the arm by Charlotte.

"Behave yourself. Oh, Bells... I missed you so much!" Charlotte said with tears in her eyes, causing Bella's eyes to water up as well.

"You have no idea, Lottie," Bella bowed her head on her shoulder and felt more hands patting her on the back waiting for more hugs before they had to run back to their jobs around the manor getting ready for the party tonight. Marcus, Maria, Aro, Ben looked shocked at Bella's transformation and two of newer maids Mary and Maggie, who joined the team two years ago. They were the youngest on the staff who had all know each other fifteen years or more.

Bella turned her head to the far right when she heard baby gargles and saw shaking a rattle and still sitting in her car seat, her god-daughter Bree.

"Dear God, she's beautiful Lottie. May I?" Bella whispered and held out her arms. Peter immediately picked up his daughter and brought her closer to Bella.

"Baby Bee, I'd like you meet your God-mommy, Big Bee," Peter cooed to his daughter, then placed her gentle into Bella's waiting arms. Bella felt the almost seven month old baby coo and blow bubbles with her spit and Bella felt her heart instantly expand and fill up with love for the little girl.

"Hi Bree, it's so good to finally meet you."

The smile across Bella's face was so bright it lite up her whole face and made the rest of the company inside her crammed apartment still in silence unable to look away from her radiance.

"She's been waiting a long time to see you... you're all we seem to talk about," Charlotte said while putting her arm around her husband, and seeing both of her 'daughters' bond for the first time brought happy tears to her eyes.

"Isabella?"

Only one voice could have possibly pulled Bella's attention away from the small bundle wrapped inside her arms, and he just walked through the door. Peter took his daughter back so that Bella and Charlie could have their moment, and everyone cleared a path to watch them reunite after a full year.

"Hi Dad," Bella say meekly, watching her father see her clearly for the first time in months.

"C'mere pumpkin," Charlie said holding his arms out and Bella rushed straight to her father's embrace.

Charlie groaned in relief that his little girl was back home safely, and they both heard voices congratulating Bella on her degree and telling them both they would see them later after the party. Then they all head back out to work except for Charlotte, Bree, and Sue.

"I can't stay long kid. I have one more trip I have to make to pick up more guests for tonight in the limo. I'm so happy you're back," Charlie gave his daughter a firm kiss on the forehead, then stood back to look at her. "You're all grown up now... exactly what I was afraid of."

"Daddy," Bella blushed and bowed her head in embarrassment, "I'm still me, just older."

"You were born at 21 years old, Bells. But now you look it. I need to get going. I'll see you in a few hours,"

"I'll be at the party," Bella called out quickly before Charlie made it out the door.

Charlie looked back to his daughter shocked by her comment and furrowed his brow, "Why?"

"I was invited," Bella told him confidently, then looked away from her father's critical gaze.

"By whom?" Charlie crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame waiting for his daughter's explanation.

He didn't like this. He didn't like this one bit. Bella was nothing like the Cullens. She didn't belong in their world... she was too innocent and good to be suddenly thrown to the pack of wolves known as the upper class.

"Emmett. He saw me in town and picked me up then invited me to Esme's birthday tonight," Bella was about to turn around to pick up her suitcase to put in her room and gave Charlotte a look to follow her and make her great escape, but Charlie wasn't going to just let this pass.

"I don't like it, Bella. Why did he invite you all of a sudden after all the years you've lived here. Why now?"

"I don't know, Dad? He just being nice... he drove me home and—"

"He drove you home? Emmett Cullen?"

"We just met unexpectedly in town after I printed out my photos. I didn't plan it..." Charlie narrowed his eyes at his daughter. It was that he didn't trust _her_...

"Please, Dad?"

"Charlie it's just a party," Sue said going over to him and grabbing his hand, which didn't go unnoticed by Bella.

Charlie grunted and nodded his head, then walked out the door followed by Sue who winked at Bella, then closed the door behind them.

Charlie didn't want to make his little girl unhappy her first day back, but he was skeptical whether Emmett's motives were honorable or not.

Once the door closed behind Charlie and Sue, Bella jumped and did a little fist pump causing Charlotte to laugh and Bree to giggle.

"Well, if Cinderella is going to the ball tonight we better get her ready," Charlotte cooed to little Bree who was clapping her hands at all the excitement in the room.

"That was really cheesy, Ms. Charlotte. Or should I say, fairy Godmother?" Bella chuckled and took her suitcase into her room and unzipped the bag.

"Yes, well this fair Godmother can't just poof a dress out of thin air. Where are you going to get a gown this late in the game?"

"Are you referring to something like this?"

"Holy moly. Where did you pick up something like that?"

"Salzburg, before the concerto concert. I performed that night and there was an award ceremony and banquet right after. So a few of my friends and my boy—I mean... Jake, helped me pick out this dress."

"Do you miss him?" Charlotte asked as she sat down on Bella's bed looking up at her expression. Bella nodded and tried to hold in her emotions as she turned around to air out her dress. Charlotte sensing the change in atmosphere, put Bree back in her car seat, then clapped her hands loudly to get Bella's attention.

"Well, let's get crackin', sweet pea! We only have a few hours to get you unpacked and ready to party!"

"My goodness you have so much energy for someone who only gets two hours of sleep per night," Bella chuckles as Charlotte shoves her into the bathroom to shower, and help her open boxes to put her clothes and things away.

"I'm not energetic, I'm delirious... there's a difference. Now move it!" She shut the door behind her, trapping Bella inside laughing heartily.

"Edward? Edward?"

"I'm in here!" Edward had been dressed for the past two hours and making a dent in the floor of his office from pacing back and forth and steadily drinking his Scotch on the rocks.

Jasper and Alice both walked into the grand office and Edward stopped pacing for a moment and gestured for them to sit down and make themselves at home.

"I brought the proposal for you both to look at and—Edward are you listening?" Alice said suddenly sounding concerned because Edward's hair was more tussled than normal.

"You look like a wreck, Ed. What's the big emergency?" Jasper said standing by his wife Alice on the leather couch by the fireplace.

"It's come to my attention to today, that there are some obstacles standing in our way of closing the deal with Hale Electronics," Edward was leaning against the mantel staring into the fire, waiting for the questions to start firing at his back.

"What obstacles?" he heard Jasper ask and he turned around to face his VP and best friend. "Tanya."

One word said it all, and both Alice and Jasper raised their eyebrows in surprise because they hadn't heard from Tanya for almost five years. She stopped coming to the Cullen mansion ever since they broke up, but Edward heard from Eleazar that another company was looking to merge with Hale Electronics looking to promote their products to the Midwest and western states. Edward knew the only reason that Eleazar hadn't sealed the deal with this other mystery company was because of Emmett's engagement to his daughter.

Edward knew that his company had a lot to offer, but they didn't have any offices located in the Midwest. He made that decision years ago when he refused to relocate to Chicago.

It didn't take a lot of snooping to discover who the competition was. Kate's letter to Emmett last year was enough proof that Tanya was traveling to New York a lot more recently with her sisters to try and make a deal with one of Carlisle's friends. She planned to use her connection with the Cullen family to her advantage to get closer to Eleazar. But all that Kate wanted was another rendezvous with Emmett, which was the underlining tone of the entire letter with her less than subtle hints about we're to find her.

Edward was beyond furious at his ex-girlfriend, but there wasn't much he could do about it if Tanya took the deal from under his nose due to Emmett's incompetence with relationships. He was also frustrated and perturbed with Isabella Swan for her inconvenient timing.

If only she waited another month to return, the billion dollar merger would be complete, and once that happened Emmett could marry Rosalie or Bella for all he cared... so long as this merger when through.

_But no! She just had to come back today with her tight ass dress, and tight ass body, and big brown doe eyes messing everything up!_

"What's other obstacle?" Alice asked.

"What?" Edward snapped out of his train of thought about Bella and Emmett.

"You said obstacles. What's the other one?" Alice asked walking over to Edward's desk to write down their plan of attack to over come these obstacles.

"Isabella Swan," Edward said bitterly with a sneer on this face, downing the rest of his Scotch in one gulp.

"Isabella... you mean Bella? The chauffeur's kid— Charlie's daughter? How is she in the way?"

"Come with me to the party and you'll find out," Edward said straightening his bow tie and leading his friends back downstairs.

Bella was shivering.

Not because it was cold... it was a lovely 75 degrees tonight as the sun was setting over the horizon causing pink and orange clouds to float over head in the Twilight. The color of the sky made Bella's skin glow and her eyes shine, and her form fitting silvery white dress to sparkle... but the scenery did little to comfort her nerves as she crossed the driveway toward the garden wall that separated the garage from the house and backyard.

The music was already playing and Bella could make out dozens of muffled conversations mixing with the big band playing 'Autumn leaves.'

Bella passed the ivy walls and could finally be seen by all the party guests in the garden milling and circling around either other like molecules. She then realized she didn't know a single soul at this party, aside from the Cullens and the staff making their way through the guests carrying hor' dourve trays and champagne.

Bella was offered a drink by one of the extra hired waiters for this evening and thanked him graciously while he stayed and stared at her an extra moment longer than it was customary before walking away to the next guest.

"Well, I don't recall ever seeing you here before."

Bella turned her head about quickly to see the face belonging to the sly voice that spoke right next to her ear. She recognized him as one of Emmett's friends from prep school, but was never formally introduced to him before.

"That's because I'd never been invited to a Cullen party before now..." Bella said coyily then took a sip of her champagne, hoping it would soothe her nerves.

"And which of the Cullens invited you this evening? How are you acquainted with them?" The blond haired man asked while invading Bella's personal space, and she took a small step back before he ended up cornering her.

"Emmett invited me... and I've known the Cullens my whole life," Bella said honestly to the man who seemed to be having difficulty standing up straight. He might have been drunk already, Bella thought to herself, and all she wished to do was move a way and blend back into the crowd.

"Really... me too. Though I'm pretty sure I would have remembered you. What's your name?"

"Is that so? Well I remember you..." Bella thought hard, then remembered where she met him once before. She was driving in the passenger seat of the Rolls-Royce with Emmett and this drunken man sitting the the back talking about the chicks at their school.

"—Michael Newton..." Bella finished saying confidently putting her hand on Newton's chest to keep him at arms length, and watching the shock appear on his face.

"That's right. But please, all my friends call me—" Mike was leaning closer to Bella's mortified face when another voice stopped him in his tracks before Bella could push him away.

"Mike! How are you doing, you old sun of a gun? Long time no see... " Bella turned and heard Emmett's strong voice and instantly her body relaxed.

Emmett had been searching for Bella ever since the guests started to arrive and had to brush off several other old flames and advances just to find her being perused by one of his best friends and rivals, Mike Newton. There was no way in Hell he was letting Mike, the scumbag, anywhere near his girl!

_My girl? Bella isn't mine... but Jesus Christ, do I want her. I wanted her the moment I spotted her on the sidewalk and especially now, seeing her in that fan-fuckin-tacular dress... or out of it. _

As Emmett marched toward them, he was imaging all the different ways he would be helping her out of her silvery gown.

"Bella, my God, you look brighter than the stars tonight. Would you honor me with a dance, for old times sake?" Emmett smiled his charming grin, never taking his eyes off of Bella the moment he spotted her.

Mike was pissed that his best friend was cock-blocking him, but he wasn't going to give up without a fight. Besides he saw her first, "Do you mind, Emmett? Bella and I were just talking and—"

"—I'd love to," Bella said instantly, smiling at Emmett. Then she took his outstretched arm so he could to lead her away from the awkward drunk man. Emmett grabbed her almost empty champagne fluke and gave it to Mike and started walking away with his friend's failed conquest.

Before they got too far, they could both hear Mike call out, "You know he's engaged!"

Emmett grit his teeth, and was close to turning around in order to punch Mike's traitorous lights out. But he felt Bella continue to drag them both by the arm further away.

Bella sighed heavily in relief and put her hand to her bare chest, "Thank you. I thought I'd never manage to get away from him."

Emmett grinned widely at Bella's remark, very pleased that she wasn't falling for his sleaze-ball of a friend. Plus he was more than happy to keep her away from anyone else at the party as well.

"No problem, Cricket. Glad I could be of assistance. I'll be your knight in shinning armor for this evening, please let me know how else I can serve you."

Emmett hoped she picked up on the double meaning of his words, but from the innocent look and smile on her face, he gathered not.

"Well, shall we?" Emmett held his hand out toward the dance floor.

"Shall we what?" Bella looked up at him with a bewildered expression.

"Dance? Did you still wish to dance?" Emmett smiled at her astonishment and wondered where it had come from.

"You mean... you really want to dance with me?" Bella asked, unable to comprehend Emmett and his offer to dance with her again.

"Of course. I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

"I just figured you were trying to help me and would rather dance with your fiancé," Bella said meekly and internally kicking herself right now for screwing up this golden opportunity.

"My fiancé is in LA until the end of the month. But you would certainly make a fine substitute in the meantime. Trust me," Emmett said with his smile and dimples cutting out a piece of Bella's heart.

As they got closer to the music, her heart practically beat out of her chest remembering once upon a time when, in fact, she _was_ a 'substitute' for an entire summer.

Emmett led her onto the floor as the intro to "Fly me to the moon" began to play, and the band singer, who sounded just like Frank Sinatra, sang the opening lyrics.

Emmett held his hands out for Bella to join him in the ready position, and she instinctively placed her hands in his. Then he started to effortlessly lead her around the dance floor in an intimate but advanced Foxtrot.

_Fly me to the moon, _

_and let me play among the stars..._

_Let me see what Spring is like on Jupiter and Mars,_

_In others words, hold my hand..._

_In other words, darling kiss me._

"You're incredible, Bella. I haven't had a dance partner in so long who knew how to _actually_ dance the Foxtrot," Emmett confessed being genuinely impressed at how well Bella was following his intricate dance steps.

Usually when he complimented a woman while dancing, he would fish for compliments while they swayed side to side. But for once someone wasn't stepping on his toes and actually following his lead with grace and expertise.

Suddenly like a flash of light, Emmett recalled a time long ago when he did in fact dance with a younger more scrawny version of Bella.

"I remember you," he leaned back, and his eyes squinted to find the girl he once knew somewhere hidden inside this sexy woman dancing with him right now. Emmett looked directly into her face as if seeing Bella for the very first time.

"Ms. Cope's dance lessons..." Emmett whispered almost to himself while he watched Bella's face light up for finally noticing her as the beautiful woman she is... and always was.

"Yes. That was me... the 'cricket monkey girl' who waited a long time for you to notice her... and tonight you finally did," she smiled up at him longingly with her eyes, yet looked a little bit sad.

"It's like I'm seeing you clearly after all this time... I don't know what I must have been thinking back then..." Emmett marveled while dipping Bella back and seeing the length of her long Swan-like neck.

_No pun intended_, he thought.

"Yourself..." Bella said with a seductive undertone, and Emmett lifted her back up to see the teasing smile and playfulness in her eyes, causing him to burst out laughing.

Emmett's laughing of course, caught the attention of three people standing off in the distance, watching the happy couple dance together in the center of the floor. They were slowly drawing more and more attention to themselves with their professional-like dancing, finally receiving a subtle round of applause from the onlookers surrounding them when the song ended.

"I don't believe it..." Alice said frozen in place next to Jasper, smiling her head off, "That's Bella?"

"Isabella?" Jasper muttered, unable to tear his eyes away from the most beautiful woman at the party... next to his wife, of course.

"Look at her own that silver strapless sequined dress... wow, that slit goes on for days! You go girl!" Alice clapped, only noticing Bella's obvious fashion choices, rather than the drastic situation at hand.

"Is that all you see, Alice?" Edward said incredulously, "her gown?"

"Isabella...?" Jasper whispered shaking his head trying to clear his mind.

"Of course not... but look at her. She's gorgeous! Bella really grew up, didn't she?"

"That's Isabella?!"

"OH, FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! Look at who she's dancing with!"

"Emmett," Alice said, as if she didn't understand, then looked back at them and the pieces started falling together. "Oh no. Her and Emmett?"

"Shit, he'll ruin everything if Eleazar sees them like this," Jasper said turning back to Edward, looking like he was trying to come up with a plan.

"Exactly! We need to separate them somehow. If Emmett pisses Eleazar or Carmen off then we can kiss that billion dollars goodbye. We need to do something fast."

"They do look cute together, don't they..." Alice whispered looking at how happy both of them seemed while they danced and laughed while spinning around.

"Alice, stop talking non-sense, and think of something, for God sake!" Edward said throwing his hands up in the air then put one hand through his copper hair.

"You'll have to seduce her," Jasper said with his hand under his chin and looking directly at Edward.

"What?!" both Edward and Alice said at the same time looking at Jasper like he lost his senses.

"The only way to drive her away from Emmett will be to distract her with someone else," Jasper explained and both Edward and Alice looked to each other to see what the other thought of this plan.

"She's so young, Jazz..."

Edward raised his eyebrows to her almost insulted, "She's twenty-one, Ali. She's not a child anymore. And I'm a perfectly healthy twenty-nine year old, thank you very much," he said indignantly crossing his arms over his chest.

"Thirty, Edward. You're almost thirty," Alice patted his shoulder to comfort him as if this was a hardening blow. This raised Edward's hackles on the back of this neck even more for her patronizing tone and glared back at her.

"All I'm saying is how do you expect to divert her attention way from Emmett when she's so hung up on him. She always had a crush on him, you know that," Alice looked knowingly at him and Edward nodding understanding the challenge.

"I'm more concerned about Emmett. He's not going to just give her up... even if he is already engaged. You know how he is about his conquests."

Edward cringed a little at the thought of a sweet innocent girl such as Bella becoming one of Emmett's 'conquests.' Thinking of what Charlie would do if he found out...

Then Edward realized he wouldn't have to make Bella fall in love with him necessarily... just spend time with her in order to pull her attention away from Emmett long enough to close the deal. No one would have to get hurt... unless she did fall in love with him. But then he would deal with that when the time came.

"I'll do it," he said never breaking his gaze from Bella. "I seduce her or do whatever I have to in order to get her away from him. You two need to find my parents because that's where Carmen and Eleazar will be, and distract them while I go out there and pull Emmett away from Bella."

Edward uncrossed his arms ready for action but Jasper grabbed his arm suddenly and turned him around, "We won't have to find them, they're already outside... and from the look of Eleazar's expression, he's already seen them along with your parents and—, oh my God..." Jasper groaned out.

"Fuck," Edward's eyes became daggers, entirely focused on one person standing on the other side of Eleazar whispering into his ear.

"Tanya," Alice whispered hopelessly.

* * *

**Uh oh... Tanya is back... and the plan is set. You know what happens, but let's see how they get there. **

**Let me hear your thoughts! And see you next time.**

**(You can view Bella's dress on my profile... hopefully it works!)**


	7. Chapter 7: Hit and Miss

******The rights to the story belong to **_Sabrina,_** writers: Ernest Lehman, Billy Wilder, and Samuel A. Taylor.**

**The _Twilight_ characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**But the craziness of this other stuff is all me! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Hit and Miss**

* * *

All Eleazar Hale could see while he stood outside on the Cullen mansion terrace watching two dancers twirl about on the dance floor, was red.

He knew Emmett Cullen by his playboy reputation before actually meeting him, and despite many arguments and disagreements between himself and his precious Rose, she was still set on marrying him.

A father always worried about his little girl and her choice of future husband. After Emmett's escapade tonight on the dance floor with his little vixen, Eleazar was starting to believe that his intuition about his daughter's fiancé was precisely on target. He was not the right choice.

"El, what's the matter? You look ready to kill someone."

Eleazar heard his good friend speak after putting his arm upon his shoulder. Eleazar was too much of a gentleman to wish to cause a scene, but this sort of behavior in his daughter's absence was entirely uncalled for.

Carlisle looked over to where Eleazar's gaze was focused on and his eyes almost bugged out of his head when he saw how low Emmett's left hand was on the back of the woman he was currently dancing with. Carlisle squeezed the hand of his wife trying to get her attention and Esme cut off in mid sentence when she too glanced over to what stopped the men in their tracks.

"What seems to be the trouble? They're just dancing," Esme tried to brush off the scene on the dance floor as some common customary occurrence to salvage the situation. She knew her son was dancing inappropriately close to the woman in his arms... and then as they turned around she saw the face of the woman he was dancing with.

"Isabella?" Esme said astonished, "Oh dear me, look Carlisle! Isabella's back from Austria." Esme looked over at her with a sense of pride at how much she's grown up in the past year she's been away.

Then she heard her husband clear his throat and tell his friend, "El, my man, they've known each other since they were children. She's practically a sister to him," Carlisle laughed and squeezed Eleazar's shoulder to loosen up his tense stance.

"I have a sister... that's not how we dance," Eleazar said through his teeth, squeezing the glass in his hand so firmly Carlisle feared the glass might break.

"Eleazar what a surprise, I didn't expect to see you here!" Everyone who had been staring at Bella and Emmett was now looking to see who just spoke. Only Carlisle and Esme didn't have to guess, for they knew that voice very well.

"It's good to see you again Tanya. I didn't think you would be coming tonight since we didn't receive your RSVP. I'm glad you could join us," Esme said with a sense of formality and hospitality.

She wasn't too fond of Tanya ever since she heard about how horridly she had once treated her son and spoke down to him all those years. Of course it wasn't Edward who confessed this to her, but Edward's friends... and she realized after they broke up how much happier her son seemed to be.

"I apologize for not replying on time. I wasn't sure I was going to be in town... but I came here tonight with my family. It seems I'm the first to find you and wish you a happy birthday," Tanya said with an overly fake smile which to most would appear to be sincere.

"Where is your family? I've heard you speak so much about your father, Alistair, and I would be most happy to finally meet him," Eleazar said finally breaking his murderous gaze once Emmett walked away from the dance floor, away from the woman the Cullens claim is like a 'sister' to him.

Eleazar knew he would be having a few words with Emmett to discover the truth about his dance partner tonight. His little girl deserved the best... and he wasn't entirely convinced Emmett Cullen was worthy of her, no matter how rich or handsome he was.

Fidelity and faithfulness were what most mattered to Eleazar, and he promised himself to cut all ties to the Cullens, including his friend Carlisle, if Emmett stepped one toe out of line. Strictly out of loyalty to his daughter.

Carmen took Eleazar's arm as Esme took Carlisle's ready to follow Tanya to see her family when they were stopped half way by Jasper and Edward.

"Eddie, how wonderful to see you again after all these years. You're looking very well," Tanya said insinuatingly and subtly licked her bottom lip, much to Edward's disgust. Tanya was wearing what was sure to be a flattering gold gown on some people, but it wasn't much to Edward's taste.

It seemed to make her skin look orange... or perhaps it was the fake tan she had sprayed on. He couldn't tell, and didn't care.

"Tanya, thank you for joining us tonight. I trust you've been well," Edward said formally trying to seem polite in front of his parents and hopefully his future business partner.

"Immensely so. I've come here tonight with my family and my fiancé; perhaps you'd like to meet him," Tanya said stepping closer to him while Carlisle took Eleazar and Carmen over to meet Alistair whom he spotted next to his wife Makenna.

"Perhaps some other time. I have something that must be dealt with immediately, so if you'll excuse me." Edward nodded his head and tried to move past Tanya, but she blocked his path.

"I'll say you do... you better keep a leash on Emmett in front of his future in-laws. Or else he might find it difficult to father children with the way Eleazar was staring at him just now... that is, unless his fiancé gets to him first. I hear she's quite the spitfire," Tanya gloated, putting her hand on her hip and the other hand on Edward's chest.

"Perhaps you're the one who needs the leash Tanya. Or are you able to keep your hands off someone who isn't your intended?" Edward leaned forwards sneering down in Tanya's face. "Now if you'll excuse me," Edward moved away from the oompa loompa in search of Emmett, to talk some sense into him before he had to go through with the plan. Hopefully he could avoid hurting Bella all together.

"I know you regret leaving me, Edward. You don't have to be so stubborn and proud. Let's be friends... perhaps partners. That way we could each share a profit after I complete the merger with Hale Electronics. You know the only reason it hasn't happened yet is because of your wayward brother, and it looks like he's already off to greener pastures," Tanya called after Edward, making him stop and smile cunningly back at her.

"I'm sorry Tanya... but nothing has changed. But may the best _man_ win..." Edward pointed to himself, signaling that he wasn't including her in the that equation, and left her standing in the hallway shooting daggers at his head.

Emmett was completely set on his plan to make Bella his tonight... possibly every night. He had never felt more connected or enamored of another human being in such a short amount of time in his entire life.

He knew when he first saw Rosalie dancing at Halloween, that she was the devil incarnate in the sexiest manner possible. Sultry, dangerous, and captivating. Not only was she sexy, but she was smart, witty, rich, and a doctor.

Bella was the exact opposite of Rosalie. Sure both of them were beautiful and smart in different ways, but Bella was sweet, innocent, kind and gentle. She was a talented dancer and musician, and didn't have a bad bone in her body. She was very honest, and had a hilarious sense of humor. Emmett thought that Bella was sexy in a sweet girl-next-door kind of way. Ironically he just realized she actually _was_ the girl next door. HOT!

"You're dazzling, did you know that?" Emmett whispered into Bella's ear while they swayed to the music.

"You're rather dashing yourself," Bella chuckled brushing off his compliment while her stomach did flip flops.

"Bella, I was wondering if you'd like to meet me some place more private. Just you and me without other eyes watching. I haven't seen you in almost a year and... actually I don't think I ever really saw you up to now and I have a lot to make up for."

"Where would you want to go?" Bella asked with her voice quivering and her blood pressure rising. If he said what she thought he was going to say she didn't know if she would be able to handle it.

_This is wrong... so wrong. Walk away while you still can. He's taken... this is just a dream. You're going to wake up and realize this never actually happened. Please, tell me this is a dream._

"Bella?" Emmett asked trying to get her attention, "Please?"

"Where would we go?" she asked again hesitantly and stepped away from his cheek so she could see his eyes.

"We could go to the solarium. No one would disturb us there. I'm sure you know where it is on the side of the house? After all you probably know the ins and outs of this place better than I do..."

"You mean you didn't know about the hidden stairwell behind the bookcase?" Bella asked Emmett seriously to which Emmett responded with his eye bugged out in surprise.

"No way!" He saw her face slowly morph into a large smile and Emmett clicked his tongue and hissed out, "I can't believe I fell for that!" He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms to continue dancing again while she giggled and laughed at him.

"Classic!" Bella chuckled and relaxed into Emmett's strong arms, but the mood didn't last long. She realized she still hadn't given him an answer.

"Just to talk?" Bella asked to be sure that nothing else would happened, despite how much she wanted him, she knew that it could never happen because he belonged to someone else now. But perhaps they could still be friends and talk like he suggested. Get to know each other better and remain friends after he got married so she could still be apart of his life in some small measure.

_Well, it's better than nothing._

"If that's all you want, then yes. Just to talk," Emmett's smile faded but he understood why she was guarding herself. What did he expect? Bella Swan was good... and he wasn't. No matter how much he wanted her, there was something else about her that drew him in that he couldn't describe and he felt his heart strings start to burn inside.

Suddenly he felt confused... _is marrying Rose the right thing to do? _

"Alright," Bella said softly and stopped dancing with him, "but there's no need to hide the flukes in your back pockets... we're just friends so there's no need for champagne," Bella smirked at him and Emmett was speechless for a second before he came back with,

"I don't think there are back pockets in this pants... but I insist on a dink. Who knows, you might change your mind later," Emmett winked then kissed her hand before walking toward the band leader and bar.

_And then... I'll wake up! _Bella thought to herself before making her way to the solarium to wait for Emmett.

_Target is on the move... zeroing in five, four, three, two, one... _

Edward came up from behind Emmett and scooped up his right shoulder after seeing him speak to the band leader and grab a bottle of champagne.

"Wha—Ed, what the F—what are you doing?" Emmett stammered realizing there were guests present and he couldn't curse his brother out in public.

"Nothing, we're just going to go inside for a little chat that's all," Edward said pulling his brother through the busy kitchen and into the downstairs library where he pushed Emmett's large frame inside and closed the door behind them.

"Dang, Ed. Have you been eating your Wheaties or hitting the gym? You got some grip on you, man," Emmett said shaking his elbow and rubbed his bruised skin.

"What on earth are you thinking! Right in front of your future in-laws?! Do you realize this could get back to Rosalie and she would set a price out on your balls!" Edward shouted to his younger brother trying to knock some sense into him.

"I thought you loved, Rosalie..." Edward started again and was interrupted by a flustered and confused Emmett.

"I DO! I—mean... I think I do. I don't know... I can't stop thinking about Bella. Ever since I saw her this afternoon I can't get her face out of my head. I had no idea how amazing that girl is, and she's been living here right under my nose for—for..."

"Sixteen years, Em. And you picked one heck of a time to notice. You're. Engaged. Do you understand the concept of monogamy or is that just a high scoring word in Scrabble to you?"

"Hey! Back off man! I may not have a fucking degree from Yale at nineteen, but I'm not stupid!"

"Then stop acting like it!" Edward said looking up to his brother with his height at 6'4 and his at 6'2. "You already have a wonderful woman who loves you, what more do you want?"

"How can I be engaged to someone when I feel this way about Bella?"

"Rosalie! Not someone. Can't you even say her name?! Jesus!" Edward ran his fingers frustratedly through his hair, "Fuck, you don't even know what love is, do you?"

"Says the man who hasn't found a girlfriend in eight years and has one night stands every blue moon," Emmett scoffed.

"At least I was in a long term relationship. How long have you been with Rose? Not even half the time I'd been with Tanya!"

"And you were miserable for most of it, yet you stayed. So don't go preaching to me about something you know nothing about yourself, brother. How do you know I'm not falling in love with Bella? Huh?!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT!" Edward shouted in Emmett face.

"Would you two please keep it down? I could hear you down the hallway," Esme said sternly to her two boys who looked like they were about to engage in an actual fist fight, which made her blood boil.

"Edward, please stay calm and go cool off. This is no way to handle the situation."

Edward almost growled but instead backed away from his brother's face and turned around to face the window and looked outside to cool off.

"Emmett, dear... you need to stop whatever it is you're doing with Isabella. You're drawing too much attention to yourselves, and I don't want anyone getting hurt," Esme scolded but Emmett didn't give her a chance to continue.

"I know what you're thinking, Mom. I know because I was thinking the same thing earlier today. But after being with Bella on that dance floor I realized something... maybe this whole wedding is a mistake."

Edward turned around furiously at Emmett and realized then that there was no other way but to intervene in order to get Bella away from Emmett now.

"What are you saying, Emmett?" Esme slapped her hands against her hips helplessly, "That you suddenly have actual feelings for Isabella?" Esme shook her head disbelievingly, and sighed exasperatingly.

Edward gritted through his teeth and crossed his arms over his chest, "You hardly know her, Emmett. You ignored her for most of your life, and after only twenty minutes alone with her and a car trip, you think you're falling in love with her? I call bullshit."

"Says the cynic who's never even been in love—"

"You're the one who's supposed to be in love... with Rosalie! What about her?" Edward walked toward his brother again ready to knock some sense into him when Esme once again stepped in between them to push them a part.

"Enough! I'm sick of both of you losing your heads. Sit down both of you and we'll discuss this like civilized people and not act children."

Edward slowly sat down across from his brother never leaving his gaze, and Emmett slowly did the same, but just as he settled down there was a loud deafening cry that sounded throughout the room.

Emmett's eyes teared up in pain and he grit his teeth to hold in his pain, causing his mother and brother to jump out of their chairs to see what happened to him.

"Em, Em what's wrong?" Edward asked quickly changing from pissed to concerned in an instant checking to see how his brother injured himself.

"Th—the glasses. I—I—ah—sat on—the glasses! AAAAhh! I'm bleeding!" he shouted as he started hyperventilating through his teeth and nose clenching his eyes shut so he wouldn't pass out.

"Oh my baby, I'm so sorry! I didn't know. Just stay here, I'll go call 911!" Esme said completely flustered and rushing out the door to find a phone and Carlisle.

"It's okay, Em. You'll be fine. You just need some stitches," Edward said trying to comfort Emmett knowing this wasn't the time to keep drilling him about giving up on Bella, but despite the accident he was still furious with him.

"B—Bella," Emmett groaned out.

"What?" Edward's eyes began to blaze at the mention of her name.

"She's. Waiting. For me... please. The solarium. Go! AH! I'll be fine...ah shit!" Emmett said with this voice straining and still frozen in his chair afraid to move an inch in case the glass could get more imbedded in his butt.

_He wants me to go to Bella? Well... alright if you insist. _

_I suppose we're definitely switching to plan B now. Operation 'seduce Bella' is a go... and I'm so going to Hell for this. _

"Don't worry about it, brother. I'll take care of her for you," Edward said... unaware of the double meaning in his own words as he walked out the door right as Esme came back in with some towels and Carlisle.

Edward walked outside as he heard the song, 'I remember you,' begin to play... and he took two flukes and a bottle of champagne with him to the solarium to find Bella.

When he saw her up close in her silvery gown rather than at a distance, he realized then and there what Emmett had been talking about all evening. She was stunning... and he seemed to want to move closer to her, just by being in the same room as her.

He put the champagne down on the glass side table causing a small noise and Bella turned around smiling, then it instantly turned into shock and confusion.

"Lovely night, isn't it?"

_Good one, Edward. How pathetic could you be? _Edward thought because it had been awhile since he last courted a girl and started up a conversation with one... but he realized he could have come up with something better than the weather. _How creative. _

"Um, hello. I mean...Yes. Was there something—" Bella wasn't sure what she meant to say. She was caught off guard when the wrong Cullen stood behind her with champagne and two glasses.

"I just came out here to enjoy a bottle of champagne with the most beautiful woman at the party tonight. That is if you're not waiting for someone else..." Edward said smoothly, using his crooked grin to break the ice. It always worked to his advantage in the past with the ladies. But... apparently not today.

To say she was disappointed to see Edward instead of Emmett would be an overstatement, and yet she was confused why he would have sought her out. Bella looked at him from head to foot and realized how both of the Cullen men were stunningly handsome in their own way. Edward was still standing there in the doorway dressed in an Armani tuxedo, looking like an Abercrombie and Fitch model, but she didn't know what to say to him.

Bella always thought Edward was an attractive older man- then she stopped and thought to herself for a moment. She figured out right then that he wasn't that much older than her at all. He simply acted and treated her that way. Like she was a child. Until now. Complimenting her like he wanted something... it felt unnatural.

The only comfort she found in the awkward silence was that he didn't seem as intimidating as he used to be when she was younger. She realized it wasn't because _he_ changed over the past year... She felt less skittish and flustered around him... and less fragile. And that knowledge made her smile to herself with pride.

Edward frowned when he saw Bella's disappointment as she turned her head humbly away from him, denying his praise. Like she didn't trust him.

_Well... she shouldn't,_ he thought. _But I must not be doing this right_... _but it wasn't a lie at least. She truly is the most beautiful woman here... _

Actually he was rather taken back at how attractive she'd become. Like something aside from her appearance had changed since he last saw her, or even spoke to her.

When she looked up again, he saw that her cheeks had turned into a natural shade of pink. This made her pale complextion even more appealing and Edward realized he was being dazzled by her beauty when really, he just needed to keep a firm head on his shoulders.

But perhaps he was laying it on too thick. Bella didn't seem comfortable with compliments, so he chose to take a different approach...

"What are you doing here by yourself, if you don't mind my asking?" he asked with a slight smile, and waited for the answer he expected to hear.

Bella looked straight into his eyes and thought about _not_ answering his question. First of all, if was none of his business, and second she didn't want to make things difficult for Emmett by making it appear she agreed to come her for romantic reasons. She had more self-preservation than that.

"I was... waiting for someone."

"Oh, I'm sorry I disappointed you. You were expecting someone else," Edward said with a cunning but sympathetic grin on his face. Marveling at his own little game of wanting to make her confess it was Emmett who she really wanted to see there instead of him. The only problem was he knew she was disappointed by the look on her face and it concerned him why he was feeling a little rejected.

"No—you didn't, uhm... well, I don't know. I'm a little tired. " Bella admitted reluctantly and muttering the last part of the sentence to herself, feeling silly to have gotten her hopes up and was ready to walk out and go back home.

"Forgive me, I'm actually here because Emmett sent me. He won't be able to make it," he started to panic when he saw her ready to walk away, so he figured it would be best to stop playing games and stick to the truth.

"Really? Why is that?" Bella's interest was peaked. If Emmett didn't wish to meet her here he at least could have had the decency to tell her himself.

"He had a little accident inside the house. He sat on some champagne flukes and had to be rushed to the hospital," Edward cringed as he popped the cork to the champagne. He realized just then the timing of the cork may not have been appropriate, since it sounded like he was celebrating his brother getting glass up his ass.

"My God, is he alright?" Bella said completely concerned putting her hand to her face, feeling guilty for some reason that he was hurt.

"The doctors will probably stitch him up and give him lots of pain killers, but he'll live," Edward said offering her a glass of champagne.

"I should go see if he's alright—" Bella made to pass him but Edward called out to her before she had the chance to escape.

"He told me to come out here and entertain you, since he he couldn't make it," he said walking over to her and handed her a glass of champagne.

"Did he?" Bella asked raising a single eyebrow at Edward, which he found to be quite adorable on her. He smiled and nodded his head, "Don't worry, you'll be able to see him in the morning," he clinked her glass lightly and took a sip looking into her eyes as Bella stood looking straight through him.

"They sent you out here to deal with me, didn't they?" Bella whispered knowingly.

"What was that?" Edward said furrowing his brow at her.

"It's always the same story when you go to the movies." Bella moved away from Edward to gather her thoughts and casually strolled around the solarium, "The rich boy falls in love with the penniless servant girl and his family doesn't approve. So they send out someone to pay her off, saying if she would leave quietly without a making a fuss, they would pay her one hundred thousand dollars, no questions asked. 'No,' she says... then they say two hundred thousand, three hundred thousand—"

"A million," Bella stopped pacing and stared harshly back at Edward's serious tone and expression, then it immediately faded to lighthearted laughing, "no self-respecting servant girl would ask for less..." Edward shrugged almost dropping the charade... but Bella beat him too it.

"No self-respecting servant girl would take it," Bella put down her untouched champagne and crossed her arms protectively across her chest.

"Good girl," Edward whispered, his carefully placed mask almost disintegrated. But his condescension was back in full force and Bella turned away from him so he wouldn't see the sneer on her face.

_So nothing's changed. He'll never treat me as anything more than a little girl... but I'm not afraid of you anymore, Edward Cullen._

"I've loved him all my life... I thought I was over him," Bella admitted wholeheartedly and turned her head in time to see Edward nod his head in understanding looking at one of Esme's plants.

"What a shock," Edward said sarcastically to himself before taking a long gulp of champagne while trying not to roll his eyes. Surprisingly, to Edward after hearing Bella's confession, he felt a touch of jealously and bitterness hidden underneath his carefully indifferent mask, and he wasn't sure why. He would have to think on it some more later.

"You don't approve of me," Edward heard her state and realized it wasn't a question. He was slightly surprised at her bluntness, it reminded him of himself.

"Of course not. Why would you?" Bella continued and paced around the glass room with the moonlight illuminating her skin.

"What ever gave you that impression?" Edward said leaning against the table still sipping his champagne while Belle still held hers in her hand.

"I'm inadequate compared to the others, always have been. The chauffeur's daughter, poor musician..."

"You don't see yourself too clearly, do you?" Edward set his glass down and moved sinuously across the room, "Look at you. It's as though a brilliant star just shot across the heavens and lit up the dark sky with light. You're enchanting and blossomed right before our eyes."

Edward stood right in front of her with almost no space between them as he lifted Bella's chin slowly. Finally Bella lifted her deep chocolate eyes, and looked directly into Edward's green orbs as he whispered, "You were never inadequate."

Bella squinted her eyes, never turning away from him as he continued to stare into her so deeply... it gave her the shivers. She didn't understand why Edward kept looking at her as though she were the only woman in the world. As though nothing mattered but her... like he wanted her.

Without warning, the big band started to play once more in the distance. Edward gently captured one of Bella's hands and slid his other hand around her waist and start to waltz with her.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked with her lips pursed adorably in amusement.

"I would have thought that was obvious," Edward replied airily smiling down at her and holding her closer.

"I recall you once saying to a busty blonde some years go, that you don't dance," Bella quipped haughtily causing Edward to burst out a laugh.

"Well, if was Irena Denali that would be why. And also I was traumatized as a young child by being forced into lessons, and personally I don't enjoy being forced into anything. But just because I don't normally dance, doesn't mean I don't enjoy it... with the right partner." Edward grinned suggestively leaving Bella wondering if he meant what he was implying.

"Are you insinuating you enjoy dancing... with me?" Bella said softly as Edward brought her as close as she possibly could be while dancing, and rested his cheek upon the top of her head before whispering huskily into her ear,

"I think the evidence supports that theory."

Edward realized a little too late that he was suggesting to Bella that he enjoyed dancing with her in more ways than one... and he was finding that assessment to be unfortunately true at the moment. It was getting a little difficult to dance because of his pants growing tighter and uncomfortable, just for holding such an attractive woman so close.

It had been a while since he had been with a woman, and the effects were starting to show.

_This is definitely inconvenient..._

Bella's heart began beating even faster inside her chest, and her breath picked up after hearing Edward's words. She didn't understand the sudden change in Edward's perception and attitude towards her. When he first entered the room, it was like it always had been between them, and now... now he was speaking as though he... cared.

Edward and Bella moved fluidly together, as though in a trance. She was elegant, poised and so graceful while she danced and he felt his heartbeat fall in synchronization and match the same tempo as hers.

_It's like dancing with a puppet on a string,_ Edward thought to himself, _like we can feel when the other decides to move, like one mind._

Any direction Edward chose to go, Bella would obediently follow and the feeling of controlling the dance felt somewhat satisfying to Edward. He'd never enjoyed dancing before, until now.

She was captivating him and he was worried he might have been the only one of the two effected by their interaction so far. Perhaps it was a mistake to hold her so close.

Edward swallowed deeply trying to keep his wits about him and leaned back to smile crookedly at his dance partner so he could set the bait, then leave her wanting more. The ball had to be in his court... and so far up to now, she held all the reins.

"Ow!" Bella cried as Edward stepped on her foot and they both laughed as he chuckled and apologized.

"I'm sorry, I'm not as good as Emmett, but at least I can still remember the basics."

"You're leading very well... for an amateur," Bella smiled knowing he would pick up on her teasing. Yet Edward still felt mildly insulted. He was never an 'amateur' at anything.

"Amateur? You wound me, Bella Swan. I'm out of practice, yes, but I think I'm fairing well for someone who hasn't danced in a long, long, long time," Edward smiled at her, hoping she would laugh, and it worked.

"Careful, Edward. If you use too many 'longs,' it will show your old age..." she chuckled and Edward humped haughtily and lifted his chin feigning being insulted causing Bella to laugh some more. But he quickly looked back down into her playful eyes and sighed.

"You've changed so much in such as short while. You don't realize how magnificent you are, do you?" Edward chose then to dip Bella back and look into her eyes lustfully, trying to play his part... but somehow got lost in the depths of her eyes, and looked down to her lips.

"There's no need for flattery, Edward. I have no delusions about how you truly regard me."

Bella grew tired of whatever game he was playing with her. She knew Edward Cullen along time and he wouldn't be here dancing with her unless there was something in it for him.

"Is that so?" Edward said lifting Bella up from the dip and setting her upright, "and how do you think I _regard_ you?"

_Time to drop the charade, Edward..._ she thought right before speaking her mind.

"Like just another easily swayed, ignorant child part of the Emmett Cullen fan club, not worth your precious time," Bella stated seriously without a smile or hint of sarcasm, and with a sadness in her eyes.

Edward felt his breath stop and his blood run cold when she repeated part of the words he had once spoken to himself in Emmett's walk-in closet almost a year ago.

_So she heard me... and yet she still said all that to me, when she thought I was him. Why?_

"You're wrong," he said directly to her eyes. It was true... he didn't see her that way, not anymore.

The song finished and Bella stared at him, "No more games, Edward. I'm not a child anymore," Bella meant to simply leave him there and whisper goodnight to him on her way out the door... but she didn't even make it two steps.

Before he let her escape, Edward gently captured her face and pulled her desperately to his lips. The spontaneous kiss sent an electric current throughout his whole body, making the hairs on the back of his neck rise and skin combust into flames.

He hadn't felt this reaction from a kiss in... since before he could remember. The only problem was... he realized she wasn't kissing him back.

Edward slowly pulled away from Bella's frozen lips, and opened his eyes just in time to feel her slap him straight across the face.

The shock on Edward's face mirrored the same expression on Bella's as she covered her mouth with her right hand.

"Edward... I'm—I'm so sorry. I didn't mean—you have my hand print on your face," she spoke quickly trying to touch his cheek softly, but Edward shook his head to brush it off and stepped away from her.

"No... no, I don't... I shouldn't have—um, forgive me," he turned away from her so she wouldn't see the chagrin and emotions he was feeling from the the sting not on his cheek... but inside his chest. His reaction confused him, and so did the burning sensation he was feeling right now within his heart. He needed to get away from her. Now.

"Well, I should... it's getting late. Please let Emmett know I'll come by tomorrow to check on him," Bella said as she passed by Edward and reached the solarium door right as the fire works lit up the sky in the background.  
"Oh, and Edward," he turned his head to look at her as she smiled apologetically at him, "Thank you for the dance."

He was still speechless so all he could do was nod his head once right before she left him alone. Part of him wanted to go after her... and that was something else he did not understand.

_Well that was a complete misfire..._ he thought to himself as he rubbed the tender side of his cheek and made his way toward his bedroom inside the house.

He'd personally had enough excitement for one day and he blamed this entirely on his brother. If it wasn't for him and his adulterous ways, he wouldn't be in this mess. He wouldn't have to fight his ex over Hale Electronics and he would have left Isabella Swan alone.

As Edward removed his tie and vest, he debated on what the next mode of action should be. Isabella didn't just have a childhood crush on Emmett... and it was apparent now that it would take a lot more to win her over and distract her from Emmett than he anticipated.

In the corner of Edwards eye he saw a light go on above the garage from his bedroom window. He looked outside and saw that he could almost see Bella through her own bedroom window when she sat down on her bed. He couldn't see the definition of her face, but her body language said it all... she was crying.

Edward immediately turned his face away and the burning inside his chest returned at full force and he started to rub it to ease the pain.

_I must have some kind of indigestion. The food was mediocre tonight at best. I need to take a pill before bed now. There's no way we're keeping this chef after today. _

He hopped their usual top chef, Charlotte was planning to return to work after her maternity leave so they could be served the quality food they were accustomed to eating and saved the trouble of hiring somebody else.

Edward took the rest of his tuxedo off and hung it in his closet before he heard his phone signal a new text message had arrived.

**How did you fair with Isabella? Has she fallen for you yet?- Jasper **

Edward blew out through his nose and pondered how he should report his failure back to Jasper. But he wasn't ready to throw the towel in yet. He wouldn't have graduated early with honors from Yale University if he was weak or a quitter. Failure wasn't an option.

And even though he regretted being the cause for Isabella's tears, he wouldn't let his guilt in the way of achieving his goal to make Isabella fall in love with him and forget all about his brother.

Now, if only he could find a way to not fall for her during the process, he'd be golden.

**I broke the ice and I think she's warming up to me. She slapped me. Don't expect me to come to work tomorrow. I'm taking her out all day—Edward**

**She slapped you and you still expect her to go out with you? LOL! I always admired your persistence. Where are you taking her?—Jasper **

**Away from Emmett—Edward**

**Good plan. Talk to you tomorrow—Jasper**

Edward turned his lights out and crawled into bed staring up at the ceiling, trying to think of the perfect excuse to steal Bella away for the day, or for the entire week if he was lucky... and do all this without it getting back to his parents who were leaving for Italy soon.

Both of his parents were very fond of Isabella and he knew his mother would certainly not approve of his methods of keeping Emmett engaged to his fiancé if it involved the possibility of Isabella getting hurt. But it only needed to last as long as the merger of the decade was signed and ready to go, because unfortunately now there was no other alternative.

His brain started to hurt from over thinking, so he closed his eyes... only to dream of Bella's dark chocolate eyes staring back at him as they danced together on a terrace under the stars... with Florence, Italy shinning in the background.

* * *

**I promise to fix any typos I might have missed... but I'm pooped and had to write this two times because FF made me it's bitch after erasing half of my work for both of my stories. Oh joy!**

**Thanks to everyone who commented so far and has given me feedback! I hope you continue to stick with me til the end! **


	8. Chapter 8: Martha's Vineyard

**Hiyo everyone! I'm back! Finished this chaper at 4:15AM... dear God, why do I write in the dead of night? Or morning? I was anxious to get this chapter out cause I have loads of ideas for the next one. I hope you find this one satisfactory. Lemme know whatcha think!**

**Ciao**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Martha's Vineyard**

* * *

Bella woke up with a pounding headache from crying her eyes out the night before. She managed to hold it in until she passed Charlie, informing him that she was tired and would tell him all about the party in the morning. Then the treacherous waterworks began... and no matter how hard she told her tear-ducks to give it a rest, they wouldn't listen. She hated feeling weak and out of control, especially around Edward, because he was always the one in control.

But it felt like for the first time yesterday, she actually surprised him with her new found strength with her actions. She surprised herself as well. Yet she was livid that he put her in that position in the first place.

_I don't understand him... Why did he kiss me? It felt like something from out of a dream... too bizarre to have actually happened. What a strange and fickle man Edward is! _

Bella took her shower still pondering over the events of last evening and decided that she would still visit Emmett today to see if he was alright, even if that meant running into Edward. She figured there was no use in avoiding him and acting childish by holding grudges. It happened and that's that... case closed. Today she would just go back to being simply Bella, the chauffeurs musical tree-climbing daughter.

Just then, Bella realized she hadn't climbed a tree in a long time. Strangely enough, she kind of missed it. Watching the people from down below, listening to random people talk about their lives without the knowledge that someone was just ten feet above them listening and watching the sky.

She recalled several years ago a conversation she overheard that she wasn't supposed to, and the bitter-sweet memory brought a tear to her eye.

_"Lottie. Lottie! Come back here!"_

_Bella was daydreaming in her favorite spot, when she heard Peter's shouting in the distance and made her look down from her tree to observe. _

_"I can't do it, Peter! You deserve a child and I can't—you'd be better off without me holding you back!" Charlotte was borderline hysterical, sobbing uncontrollably. Bella wasn't sure if she should make her presence know or not... _

_"For Christ's sake, and people think __I'm__ the crazy one?" Peter finally caught up to Charlotte under Bella's tree and pulled her by the wrist whipping her around into his chest. _

_Bella leaned down on the branch to get closer. She could faintly hear Charlotte muttering apologies and how much she loved Peter into his shoulder while he rocked her steadily back and forth, hushing her and kissing her face as she continued to bawl. The whole scene made Bella want to cry. _

_"Baby, did you think I would just pack up and leave after you told me that? That I would just throw away our love after two years of marriage? You must be out of your tree!" Peter chuckled and kissed her hair, then cupped her cheeks to make her look him in the eye. _

_"I love you, Lottie, no matter what. We'll get through this. I don't care how long it takes. But I can't do this on my own... I don't have the proper plumbing." Peter's joke caused Charlotte to cry happy tears causing her to laugh and kiss her husband passionately while under the tree._

_Bella, on the other hand, had no idea what Peter was talking about when he mentioned "plumbing." But gave them their privacy as she looked back up at the sky, hoping that someday she would find a someone who would love her as much as Peter loved Charlotte. _

Perhaps when no one was looking... she would climb her tree once again, for old times sake.

Bella dressed in a thin white button down shirt, which was almost thin enough to see her nude lace brace underneath. Then slid on a pair of khaki shorts that showed off the length of her long legs beautifully. She slipped on her wedge sandals, and made her way to the kitchen where she heard Charlie tinkering at the stove.

"Morning!" Bella chirped brightly and gave her father a peck on the cheek. "The bacon is burning."

Charlie grunted a reply, then realization struck him and he gasped cursing to himself just before the fire alarm went off. Bella laughed and shook her head.

_Nothing changes around here... _she walked over to the refrigerator to take out some more bacon and the carton of eggs so she could start preparing breakfast again for the both of them.

"I'm sorry kid. I wanted to surprise you. Sue has been teaching me but I must have left them alone for too long," Charlie said while tossing the burnt bacon away then put the pan back on the stove. "You have no idea how much I missed having you around..."

"I think I do, actually," Bella smiled at him as Charlie patted her on the shoulder and went to sit in his chair to read the Times.

Bella planned to catch up with her father over breakfast before he had to drive Edward to the office in an hour or so, then she would see how Emmett was doing after his accident yesterday. That is, if he was coherent from all the pain killers...

_I supposed I'll just go and find out. Then I can give_ _Mrs. Cullen my birthday present_... she smiled and thought to herself while taking Charlie's burnt toast out of the toaster oven.

Edward sighed as he looked at his breakfast.

_The chef burnt the toast. Honestly, did he even go to culinary school? Who hired this quack? How difficult is it to get a piece of toast golden brown? It's not rocket science. The man is certainly getting the boot today! _

Edward threw down his burnt toast on the plate causing the crumbs to scatter onto the table, and he huffed in frustration before cleaning off the counter with his napkin and stood up from the table.

Maria was already there, waiting for Edward to finish and he thanked her before walking upstairs to his office to try and plan a good excuse to take Isabella away from Emmett today. He walked passed Emmett's bedroom on the second floor, then peered inside. He was still conked out in the same position he'd be in since last night, flat on this stomach and drooling on the pillow.

_Figures_... Edward sighed to himself before closing the door gently and continuing up to the third floor so he could search on the computer for ideas that might interest Isabella.

_First, I'll probably have to apologize for my behavior last night... _Edward pondered while he sat down at his desk. _I'm not entirely sure what possessed me, but I guess I'm not surprised. After all, I usually rely on my good instincts when it comes to making deals... and I was so sure that that kiss would have at least proved to her that I didn't see her as a child and found her highly attractive. She certainly did grow up since that last time I saw her... yet, she didn't seem attracted to me. That might prove to be a problem..._

Edward was still sitting at his chair and staring out the window when he heard someone clear their throat by the door. He turned his head to find his mother watching him from the doorway.

"I'm sorry if I startled you. I just wanted to peek in and thank you for your thoughtful birthday present. It was highly extravagant, but very greatly appreciated," Esme said, smiling at her son who looked to have been lost in thought.

"Nothing is too good for the woman who raised me and put up with me all these years," Edward smiled his charming crooked grin that always made his mother and other ladies swoon... except Isabella Swan, and that thought brought a frown to his face.

"Something is troubling you," Esme stated and decided to walk inside the room to discover the cause of her son's distress. She saw on his face the same tormented expression she saw often on his father when he was in turmoil, and her maternal instincts started to kicked in.

"I'm just concerned about Emmett. Twenty-six stitches is a lot and I know how much he fears needles. The next couple of weeks are not going to be very fun for him," Edward said covering up his true concerns about Isabella and Hale Electronics.

"Hmm, you're very much like your father, Edward. And I can tell when he's fibbing too. But your interest in your brother's recovery is admirable and appreciated... please be sure to take good care of him while I'm gone. Your father won't allow us to postpone our trip, but he assures me that you and Maria will look after him."

"Rest assured, mother. It's all taken care of, and I'll make sure he has a speedy recovery." Edward stood up to move away from his mother's critical stare and walked over to the wet bar to grab a water bottle.

"Now what is really troubling you?" Esme asked tenderly as both she and Edward heard a gentle knock on the office door.

"Excuse me... I hope I'm not interrupting," Bella's asked politely as Esme and Edward both turned to face her.

"Not at all. Please come in," Edward said relieved by her impeccable timing so he wouldn't have to answer his mother's question, and he was hoping to speak with her about what her plans were so he could start forming plans of his own for them both.

Esme immediately saw the change in her son's posture and expression as her young and vibrant protegé entered the room. It was then clear to her what had been upsetting Edward since last night ever since Isabella had come back home... and the thoughts in her head made her smile.

She had already considered Bella as one of her extended family, and thought how wonderful it would be to have her join her family officially.

"I was told I would find you here, Mrs. Cullen—" Bella said while walking inside the room with an envelope.

"Esme, dear. You're so much like your father, always so proper and polite..." Esme embraced Bella while Bella's eyes found Edward staring at her, giving her a very peculiar undefinable look before turning away from them towards the windows.

"Forgive me, Esme. It's been a while. I just wanted to give you your gift since I missed seeing you last night." Bella held out her hand and handed Esme the manila envelope causing Esme to look surprised and Edward to turn around to see what she brought.

"Sweetie, you shouldn't have. Oh my goodness, how lovely. Edward, look!" Esme held up photographs of different cityscape and landscape shots of Vienna.

Edward curiously walked over to view the photographs and he gazed down at the works of art, created by the woman he just kissed last night.

"Incredible. You have a gift Ms. Swan," Edward complimented her, causing Isabella's skin to blush a brilliant red which Edward found to be very becoming.

"I see you've learned to use the camera very well. These shots are professional, Isabella. I'm very impressed. You are a woman of many gifts. Your eye for capturing emotions and movement are just remarkable. I love this one," Esme held up a close up of a man with tan skin, deep brown eyes and black hair who possessed an affectionate and kind expression which made Bella gasp in surprise.

"Oh, how did that get in there? I'm so sorry... that's from my private collection," Bella said trying to cover up her mistake but Esme shook her head in protest.

"It's beautiful. His expression is so captivating and very attractive I might add," she raised her eyebrows at Bella suggestively making Bella giggle and Edward roll his eyes at his mother's humor.

"Did you know him?" Esme asked giving the photo back to Bella and she held it carefully in her hands.

"Yes. He's a very dear dear friend..." Edward noticed Bella's face changed from embarrassment to calm and tender as she stared longingly at the photograph... like she wanted to caress it.

He turned away sharply unable to watch her face stare so compassionately and lovingly at an inanimate object when he only seemed to make her despise him just hours ago.

_This is ridiculous! I can't be jealous of a mere picture... who is that man? How am I supposed to get her to look at me like she looks at him... like she looks at Emmett? What does it even matter! ARGH! _

Edward was tired at the voice shouting in his head. He needed to get Isabella alone somehow so he could get to know her. So she could get to him. She obviously had this picture of him imbedded in her mind that he would have to erase or recreate... he needed to act fast before she left and got away.

"Would you mind giving me a copy? It's one of my favorites. That and this one of the opera house? Do you mind?" Esme asked her and Bella smiled and handed the photo back to her.

"You can keep it. I have them all on my hard drive so I can't print out some more later. I'll let Jake know you found him attractive. I'm sure he'll get a kick out of it," Bella laughed along with Esme while Edward was still brooding over by the window waiting for the women to stop gossiping about the attractive model in the picture so he could get to Bella.

"I was wondering if it would be alright to check up on Emmett. How is he?" Bella asked the one question Edward knew was bound to come up sooner than later.

"He's pretty out of it at the moment. You probably won't get much out of him since he's on heavy meds. But I'll be happy to take you to him," Edward said giving her his most compassionate friendly smile, making his mother proud and Bella startled.

"Um, okay. Thank you," Bella said waiting for Edward to follow her out of the office and wished Esme to have a good trip in case she didn't get to see her before she left.

"Thank you, dear, for the thoughtful gift. I'll treasure them always and I know just where I'll put them. I'll be around later before I head off, so I'll see you kids later," she kissed them both on the cheeks then headed off down the hall to the master suite.

"Lead the way, Ms. Swan," Edward gestured for her to lead the way down the stairs which Bella gave him a half smile and started walking.

"So formal today, _Mr. Cullen_. Did I slap some sense into you, or slap the humor out of you?"

Edward scoffed at her playful banter, then shrugged before walking along beside her, "I just thought you wished to be treated with respect, that's all, Ms. Swan."

"Well, as much as I appreciate the gesture, unfortunately the way you say it makes it sound sarcastic or condescending, somehow. So I would prefer it if you called me what you always called me, if it's all the same to you," Bella said covertly to Edward's shoulder, until he stopped on the step below her, turning back to look her in the eye and whispering quickly and directly to her face,

"That is not may intention, but I apologize if it has come across that way. I also apologize if I offended you last night or caused you pain. My purpose was to entertain you and surprisingly you captivated me with your beauty and honesty far more than I ever anticipated. I wish I could blame it on the champagne, but unfortunately I can only say that it was an error in judgment on my part. I promise, I will try not kiss you again unless you ask me to." He finished by slowly breathing out the rest of his air and deeply inhaling her sweet strawberry scented hair while staring longingly at her full lips.

"Thank you for your apology, Edward, and I'm sorry as well. Friends?" Bella leaned back and held out her hand to shake his and Edward broke away from the spell she was casting over his senses.

"Friends," he took her small cool hand and shook it gently, careful not to frighten her away as if she were an untamed forest animal afraid of human contact.

They both continued down the staircase until they reached the second floor landing and walked to the outside of Emmett's bedroom. Edward held his hand up to ask her to wait one minute to make sure that he was decent, and slowly opened the door to peek inside. Then he looked back at her and winked, asking her to follow him inside the bedroom.

Bella then saw Emmett in his face down resting position, facing away from the door and she made her way inside the bedroom while Edward stayed by the doorway to watch.

"Emmett?" Bella whispered. She hoped to wake him up and see if she could help him get some breakfast or ask if he's eaten, but there was no reply. She tried again a little louder, but still he was unconscious and snoring gently.

"He's been like that since last night," Edward whispered to Bella who shook her head in understanding and was ready to stand up and come back later. Until suddenly Edward leaned over the bed and called out into Emmett's ear, "Emmet, Bella's here!"

Emmett jostled and jerked awake to see a startled angry looking expression on Bella's face, but all he cared about was that she was here and holding his hand.

"Heeeeey," he said drunkenly with his eyes half open and drool still dribbling from the corner of his mouth.

"Hi there. How are you feeling?" Bella asked tenderly brushing the bangs away from Emmett's damp forehead, while Edward tried to hide his grimace by crossing his arms over his chest, and looking over to the bedside table filled with drugs.

"Veeewy baaad. My tushy huurts. I think they put a diaper on me ffor fffucks sake," Emmett said lifting his head trying to gesture to his injury. Edward held in his silent laughter while Bella smiled indulgently at the narcotized man lying in front of her.

"My God, you're pretty. Did I ever tell you dat?" Emmett said dropping his head back onto the bed and closed his head eyelids while snuggling closer to Bella, trapping her hand underneath his head.

"Do you need anything? Can I get you something?" Bella stroked his face with the other head, watching Emmett purr like a kitten, not even noticing Edward's breathing getting faster and heavier watching them interact.

He'd almost had enough of watching their chemistry and the way Bella's eyes seem to soften and sparkle every time Emmett made a sound. He knew Emmett's routine to get women just like no one else did, because he was the one to get the bills to pay for all of it.

_He takes them out to expensive dinners and shows, sailing in the yacht, going to the beach, or one of their other many vacation homes in Connecticut, Esme's Island, Martha's Vineyard, or... wait. YES! That's perfect! _

Edward smiled to himself at his brilliant plan to get Isabella away from Emmett, at least for a few days. Hopefully, enough time for Jasper to set up a meeting with Eleazar to get the merger on the way. He knew she wouldn't refuse, she was too kind and generous to turn down a favor. All he had to do was play his cards right, and they'll be set.

"Emmett?" Bella asked again while Emmett was close to dosing off and jolted awake once more before moaning out a reply.

"Yeeeah, could I have some ice cream?"

"Ice cream?" Bella looked up to Edward curiously and he shrugged his shoulders, "Sure, what flavor?"

"Doesn't mader, it'zfermyass..."

And then he was gone again while both Bella and Edward covered their mouths to hold in their laughter. Bella slowly pulled her hand loose from Emmett's grip and quietly crept out of Emmett room behind Edward only to trip on the rug right outside the door falling into Edward's arms.

"Sorry," she whispered trying to straighten up and find her feet.

"You were so graceful last night when you danced, you almost had me fooled that you grew out of your clumsiness, too," Edward chuckled while helping her up and holding onto her waist a bit longer than necessary.

"Yes, well I'm sure you of all people know that new haircuts and clothes does not a person make. Good day, Edward." Bella said loosely before turning to walk away making Edward wish to trail after her.

_There she goes again, making references to knowing things about me when this is the most we've ever spoken in sixteen years. Dammit, she's doing it again! Why does she fascinate me so much?_

"I liked your photography," Edward called out making Bella stop in her tracks and turn around.

"You did?" she asked curiously because it seemed to her that he could have cared less about the photos she gave to Esme. He face was completely blank all except for when she saw his face twitch after she looked up from Jake's photograph. She always found Edward Cullen difficult to read, but perhaps he was just used to always showing his poker face.

"Yes, they were all quite good. In fact, seeing the pictures of the buildings you took reminded me that I needed to find a photographer to take photos of a summer house we'd like to put on the market on Martha's Vineyard. You know just shots of the house, the land, stuff like that. Would you be interested in helping me out?"

"You don't wish to have Alice hire a professional for you instead?" Bella asked modestly, thinking the Cullens could surely afford to hire a more experienced professional photographer instead.

"I think I'd rather the money go to a _friend,_ instead. Besides, I planned to take the day off anyway, and I was hoping you could join me in exploring the island before we make the sale. I can have you back home by dinner. You don't have any other plans today, do you?"

"No, I don't," Bella lifted her eyebrow adorably, wondering why Edward was being so benevolent and generous after all the years of ignoring her. But she figured since she had just got back and needed to earn some kind of income, it would be best to take him up on his offer.

"I supposed it will be alright. As long as you're satisfied with my work, or else I wouldn't feel right charging you."

"Nonsense, I'll pay you by the hour for your time. That is if that's the only way I can get you to come with me." Edward was teasing of course, but Bella lifted her chin indignantly and bit back at him,

"Of course not. You will only pay me per shot, I will not accompany you otherwise," she huffed out in frustration, and watched him chuckle are her fire which he found to be very attractive.

"I was only teasing. I'll wait for you to get your camera by the Aston Martin in fifteen, then we'll head over to the launch pad. It will be faster if we take the chopper," Edward said brushing past her while giving her directions to meet him for his little kidnapping scheme.

"And there will be far less traffic," Bella winked before turning around and heading toward the garage to get her things.

_Ah, cleaver girl. She knows I hate to sit in traffic I guess from Charlie._

"Too true. I'll see you in ten minutes, Ms. Swan," Edward said casually then realized he caught himself saying her formal address again but this time he saw her turn around smiling instead of scolding him.

"See, now _that_ time, I believed you."

Thirty minutes later, Edward and Bella were strapping themselves into the Cullen's private Gulfstream G550 jet. The interior had a very modern sleek design with comfortable recliners facing each other with a table and a sofa that converts into a bed. This was the classiest plane Bella had ever set foot in, and she didn't want to miss a thing of it.

When she had explained to Charlie that she would be spending the day with Edward she wasn't entirely certain who he felt about it. She was an adult so he couldn't very well tell her not to go with him, but she got the impression that he didn't entirely disapprove of her spending time with Edward either, probably because that would mean less time doting on Emmett incapacitated butt.

"Wow, this is incredible," Bella marveled while looking around at all the fancy decoration and buttons on the electronic seats.

_The chairs have built-in massages too? I might never want to leave! _

"What? Oh, yes," Edward said while nodding his head distractedly, then going back to looking over the newly emailed proposals several other possible companies looking to merge with CCC.

They had taken off and Edward was still typing away aimlessly on his laptop while Bella sat looking around out the window, and inside the compartment, then back to Edward who was completely ignoring her while he fiddled with his work.

"Don't you ever stop?" Bella asked candidly before realizing she had spoken her thoughts out loud. On the other hand, her statement seemed to have worked because Edward looked up from behind his laptop and to find her scrutinizing eyes starting back at him.

"Not really. There's never enough hours in the day..." Edward finished with a cavalier smile before dropping the subject and got back to work. Only he couldn't concentrate, her comment had stuck a nerve, reminding him of his mother's constant argument for him to slow down and get out more, which perturbed him.

"It's just... you said this is your day off and you act like you're still in the office. I'm sure you have lots of little minions to do some work when you're not around so all I'm saying is take a load off. Look outside the window. Talk to me, or not—"

"No, you're right," he said before she got the chance to put herself down. "What would you like to talk about?" he shut his computer down and stored it into his satchel before placing it under his seat. Then he leaned back into his chair and folded his hands over his stomach.

"Well, why are you putting your summer home on the market? I thought your family was found of Martha's Vineyard..."

"We are. I'm just tired of that particular house. Em goes there more frequently than the rest of us since he uses it bring his wo—um, guests. Anyhow, I don't fancy the place anymore because of that, so I'm looking to sell or rent it out, then I'll be looking for somewhere else. Something bigger with more amenities, so we won't need the old property anymore. That's where you come in."

Edward had not intended to mention all the woman Emmett had brought to the house before her up to now. He didn't wish to come across as insensitive. He wasn't used to putting a filter on when speaking about his brother's colorful social life. But he knew it was a sensitive topic when he saw the cringe on Bella's face after the mentioned Emmett's womanizing. Therefore, he immediately back tracked and tried to lighten the mood by trying to get some details about her life and put the smile back on her face.

"So... you graduated from Austria with honors, correct?" Edward got out before he took a deep breath to try and get more comfortable without trying to seem uncomfortable. Unfortunately, Bella didn't offer much help by only smiling then nodding her head mutely.

"I sometimes wished that I could have taken my time with school instead of graduating at such a young age..."

His statement took Bella back for a moment before she could gather her thoughts, "I thought... I could have sworn you wanted to graduate at nineteen so you could take over your father's company sooner."

"Well that was part of it. The other part was that I pushed myself to always wanting to be the best a everything. I guess you could sort of call me competitive—" Edward mentioned which made Bella scoff out,

"Sort of?"

"Alright, alright. I'm very competitive. I wanted to prove to my father...and myself, that I could succeed by making my own way instead of being my father's son, filling in his shoes. I was determined to be the best,"

"But at what cost? You are so driven, and so focused on your job that you're forgetting what's most important in life—"

"Trust me, Bella. I've heard all of this before. And I'll tell you what I've told everyone else. I'll have plenty of time for all of that after I'm through making my mark, just like my father. He retired young and so will I. Then I will hand the company down to my son or daughter when they're ready."

"What children exactly are you referring to? Your father had you at what... twenty-two? By the time your heir will be ready to take on the company you might be well into your late fifties or early sixties. Do you really want to wait that long to start living your life?"

"Bella—" Edward sighed and put his right hand to his forehead because all of these facts were starting to give him a headache.

"I'm not saying go out and procreate with the first woman you see so you can start popping them out so you can fulfill your twenty-year plan..."

"I'm done talking about this—"

"I'm just wondering how you expect it to happen when you won't let anyone get close enough to know you," Bella quipped causing Edward to bristle and act defensively.

"Bella! My plans are none of your concern! Would you kindly change the topic?"

They sat in strained silence while Edward tried to lower his blood pressure and Bella casually looked out the window with a smile hidden behind her eyes, "You know... this plane could fly straight through a flock of birds and crash at any time—"

"Dear God woman, you are relentless," Edward interrupted laughing humorlessly, yet found himself somewhat amused and admired her courage and persistence.

"Why do you never look out the window, Edward? It's so beautiful," Bella asked him while using her peripheral vision watching the layer of clouds pass below the plane, like a fluffy white blanket.

"Yes, it is," he said ignoring her first question while checking out the transparency of her white shirt laying on her chest. Bella instantly turned her head looking simultaneously flustered and offended, while Edward smirked looking away towards the inside of the plane. There was a slight sheen of sweat on Edward's brow that he casually wiped away, then it suddenly clicked. Instantly, Bella's face morphed from exasperated into sympathetic and understanding.

"You're acrophobic."

Edward snapped his head back to Bella looking miffed and adjusted himself uncomfortably in the seat, "You're very observant, too. You've discovered another flaw of mine,"

"It's not a flaw," Bella said quietky shaking her head and leaning forward in her seat, feeling somewhat guilty for being inconsiderate, "I'm sorry. I wouldn't have—if I had known—"

"No one really knows except my parents. They took me to the top of the Empire State building when I was five and once I looked down I flipped out and they couldn't calm me down for hours. I'm fine behind glass... but ever since then—it's stupid..."

"No, it's not stupid, it's—" Bella stopped to try and hold in her smile but it was impossible to hide.

"Great, you're laughing at me now," Edward feigned being upset and Bella laughed to try and comfort his embarrassment.

"I'm not laughing at you. I just find it comforting to know that the great Edward Cullen is not perfect after all. It's enlightening and inspiring. I like that you're imperfect, it makes you more... human."

"So you're saying that I was inhuman before? I'm uncertain if I should take offense to that or not," Edward said entirely perplexed by this girls rationale. _Who in God's name strives for imperfection? _

"Not _inhumane_... just superior than all the rest of humanity who couldn't even hope to compare..."

"Well, a wise woman once said, 'No one can make you feel inferior without your consent,' so the fact that they saw themselves as inferior to me is not my fault," Edward said analytically with a mockingly sophisticated air, but Bella did not laugh. Instead, she looked at him in amazement.

"You read Eleanor Roosevelt?"

"Who doesn't? The woman was a genius and ahead of her time," Edward said smiling and leaning forward onto the counter with his hand inching even closer to Bella's and was surprised to find her mirroring his own pose placing her hand affectionately on top of his.

"I like to follow a lot of her philosophies and find them to be very inspiring. Actually, you're following one right now," Bella beamed back at him with a dazzling smile which caught Edward by surprised and confoundedly asked in reply,

"What?"

"Do one thing every day that scares you."

Bella gave Edward's hand a squeeze then leaned back into her chair, the spell was broken and Edward's mind cleared once again.

"And what did you do today that scared you?" Edward smiled knowing he was about to either stump her or make her blush, but instead she surprised him once again.

"Agree to spend the day alone with you."

Bella blushed and smiled quickly before excusing herself to use the powder room before captain said they were scheduled to arrive on Martha's Vineyard in ten minutes. Once Bella was out of sight, Edward leaned over and banged his forehead against the table several times.

_She's. Driving. Me. Crazy! What the Hell does she mean? Is she afraid of me? She can't be. I know how she looks when she's afraid, she hasn't changed _that_ much! I still see that small fragile little girl who lost her mother all those year ago... but she's buried down deep under all this confidence and sophistication. Perhaps she meant she's afraid to show me what she really thinks and feels about me... _

"It's time to buckle in Mr. Cullen. We're going to be landing shortly," the flirtatious flight attendant whispered closely into Edward's ear.

"Thank you, Jane. Would you make sure Ms. Swan is alright, and safe please?"

"Of course, sir," Jane walked a way begrudgingly from Edward in search of Bella who, with Edward's luck, probably got sucked down the toilet with her tiny tight ass.

Jane informed Edward that Bella was out of the restroom and secure in the back of the plane, Edward nodded to her so she could buckled in while craning his neck to see where Bella was seated. He felt a strange pull inside his chest as the plane was coming into a landing, but was almost certain it wasn't because of the descending altitude.

His body for some reason felt drawn to the back of the plane, and the feeling perturbed him as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as if trying to keep his body from moving.

Once the plane landed and the captain gave the all clear, they both exited the plane was immediately picked up by a cab driver. Edward gave the instrunctions before they began heading toward the south east end of the island.

Bella had her camera ready around her neck and was staring constantly out the window of the cab watching the scenery in fascination. Eventually, Edward's staring at her facial expressions and bright smile caught her attention and she asked what he was looking at to which he shrugged his shoulders and smiled, finally looking away from her face.

Bella thought to herself that Edward's behavior since last night had been very peculiar. _Why is he always smiling at me with that intense stare of his. It's like he's trying to see underneath my skin. _The thought gave her the shivers.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked looking concerned at the goosebumps on her peach flesh.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." They were silent the remainder of the drive.

When they arrived at the summer house, it didn't look like a "summer home" at all, Bella thought. It looked just like another mansion probably worth millions of dollars. But it was worth every penny because it was magnificent.

Still too large for Bella's tastes, with seven bedrooms, five bathrooms, and a little over 6700 square feet. The property rested right on the water surrounded by 1.7 acres of land, with it's own private beach and dock.

Bella couldn't understand how Edward could find something more grand or larger than this summer home. It was ginormous. But she thought not to question him, since it he seemed determined and resolute on the topic.

Bella started snapping her camera instantly the moment she exited the cab while Edward paid the driver extra to return for them in four hours.

"It really won't take that long to snap the house, Edward. I could be done in—"

"I figured since we're here, I might as well give you a little tour of the island. I have a car in the garage and there's bikes too if you wanted to go for a ride."

Bella was taken back. She figured that once she had finished shooting the house that Edward would just arrange for her to fly back home by herself so he could enjoy peace and quiet on his day off. Now she knew he was serious about having her accompany him on his day off and she didn't know what to say.

"What about Emmett?" _Probably anything but that... _

Suddenly Edward's expression changed from relaxed to tense the minute his brother's name was mentioned. But he covered it up just as quickly with a smile that didn't reach his eyes as he walked the rest of the way to Bella.

"He'll be out cold probably for the next couple of days. He won't be able to stay awake long enough to notice we're gone from all the heavy meds he's on. But we can call him later if you like from inside to check on him. I was going to call anyhow," Edward finished speaking when they reached the top of the stairs and looked back to see if this was acceptable to Bella.

It troubled him and pleased him to know that she cared so much for his brother's well being. Pleasing to know that she is considerate and kind even though Em doesn't deserve it sometimes. Troubling because he realized her thoughts never wandered too far away from Emmett no matter where she is or who she's with.

Edward had never been much of a jealous or possessive man when it came to women... but now it seemed the more Bella mentioned Emmett's name, the more irrational and feral his emotions seem to become.

Edward opened the front door and walked Bella through each and every room inside the house. While he watched Bella work and angle the camera to get various shots of the different staged rooms, his mind started going a mile a minute analyzing the situation that he found himself in, trying to decipher what was going on inside his chest.

Women in general flocked to Emmett because he knew how to flatter and manipulate them to follow his hearts desires... which usually involved a one night stand. Edward was also never short on female admires or choice of companionship since he too was one of the most attractive, intelligent, and powerful eligible bachelors in the state of New York. The only difference between the two brothers was Edward had considerably fewer prospects and treated each one respectfully and had seen each one more than once.

Bella bent over to get a different angle of the ocean-scape just outside the window and Edward couldn't help marveling the soft warm skin displayed between her shirt and shorts covering her perfectly shaped bottom.

He was entirely surprised to hear his brother's confession last night about admitting his attraction to Isabella. Mainly because she seemed to be the exact opposite of Emmett normal taste in women. Emmett needed someone like Rosalie to come along and whip him into shape and make him become a grown up.

Edward and Emmett had never fought over one woman's attention before because they had different entirely different tastes in women... until now.

The more Edward checked Bella out inside the house, the more he understood that he was indeed jealous that Bella preferred his brother over him and he was now given a new determination to change that before they left Martha's Vineyard.

_This was war!_

Edward knew then if he didn't get a grip he might blow a gasket on his own made-up vacation. Which wasn't unheard off, but not really advisable in order to win Isabella's affections.

"All done!" Bella said lifting the camera from around her neck and handing it to Edward who looked at his curiously, not knowing what to do with it.

"Did you wish to see the pictures so you can tell me if you like them, or wish to keep them?" she asked talking to him as if that were the obvious reason for her actions, and Edward sheepishly took the camera from her hand, grazing his fingers against hers, then smiled as he looked through the photos one by one.

"These are excellent, Bella, and you took more than enough for the realtor to choose from. I think we're good for—" he stopped when he noticed several photographs of himself outside the house and inside. Probably taken during the few times he looked away from staring at her. He looked up from the camera to see Bella's timid and nervous face and she had one hand across her stomach while she chewed on one finger nail.

The stance reminded him of the little girl who he used to know that was always desperate for approval and shy when in his presence. The memory made him smile and he looked down once more at the expression on his face that Bella captured with her mad photography skills.

"You photograph very well."

"Thanks... my mother will probably hound for copies of these. She's always trying to get me to pose for pictures."

"You should. The camera loves you," she laughed nervously and Edward scoffed and rolled his eyes looking back at the rest of pictures, "Do you remember what you were thinking of when you were standing by the window in the dinning room?"

Edward knew exactly what was on his mind at that moment, but since he didn't wish to reveal it to Bella that he was jealous and rather possessive of her, he chose to lie.

"Not really," he shrugged his shoulders and handed the camera back to her.

"Pity. Your face looked so sad, I was wondering what might have caused it," she said while turning her camera off and placing it back into her camera bag.

"What difference does it make, the moment is past. I feel perfect now," Edward put his hands in his pockets and rolled back and forth on this heels, thinking of activities they could do until the cab returns.

"It makes a difference to me..." Bella said quietly walking past Edward, heading toward the front door.

"Why?" Edward followed her aimlessly, unable to help himself from wanting to be closer to her.

"Because I care. And it looks to me like the weight of the world is on your shoulders; you think too much and work too hard. In that picture you looked so sad and worn out, Edward, and I get the feeling you're not happy," Bella turned around to face him directly, watching Edward's face go from insulted, to uncertain, to touched, back to offended.

"What makes you say these veracious assumptions about me, Isabella Marie Swan? You've never taken an interest my life until now... why the sudden change? You think because you've lived on my property the majority of your life that you know me? The real me that nobody else knows?"

"Oh, I know more than you think, and it's not so sudden at all, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. Up to a year ago, the Cullens _were_ my life, and I know things about you I doubt your own mother even knows. It was always _you_ who never took an interest in _me_. Sure you said 'hi' and were indulgent towards me when I was a child, but you never took the time to get to know me or speak to me except for a handful of times in sixteen years. You never treated me as an adult or like an equal. I was always 'Isabella, the chauffeur's daughter,' or 'Isabella, the employee,' so don't go off on me saying it's my fault we never friends or spoke until last night. And then after years of ignoring me, you had the audacity last night to kiss me!"

"I told you it was an error in judgment! I got carried away!"

"Edward... tell me truthfully. Why did you kiss me?"

He paused while glaring back at her beautiful flushed face and lost the fire suddenly that was inside his stomach. "Forget about it... let's go get some lunch."

Edward tried to move away to brush it off. She was starting to get under his skin and he didn't appreciate the way she made it seem as though he never noticed her for sixteen years because that wasn't true. Sure last night was the longest conversation they had ever had, but what did she expect? She was a child for the majority of their acquaintance and he had to keep things professional with the staff.

Then it occurred to him what she was trying to point out all along... he did treat her differently up until just recently... so if he were in her position, his behavior towards her and his sudden attraction must have come off as a shock. Emmett was closer to her age than he was... so he must have always treated her more as an equal if nothing else.

Shit, this was getting to be more complicated than he ever anticipated. No woman had ever given him this much trouble before... but that's just it, isn't it. Isabella Swan was a woman and he was redefining their relationship... or at least trying to.

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you answer my question," Bella said defiantly crossing her arms over her body and jetting her bottom lip out adorably waiting for his reply.

He loved her fire and spirit. She was most beautiful when she was telling him off or expressing herself about something she was passionate about, "You're not going to let this go, huh?"

Edward smiled when she raised her eyebrows at him, giving him her non-verbal reply.

_Well, here goes nothing... _Edward thought while slowly taking several steps toward her and looked down into her deep chocolate brown eyes.

"I kissed you because I wanted to show you how much your words affected me last night. I wanted to show you what I truly thought after walking into the solarium and watching your dazzling figure sway in the moonlight. I wanted you to know how much I enjoyed dancing and laughing with you... and I wanted to show you that you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in all my years, Bella Swan. I kissed you... because you left me speechless, and I didn't know what else to say."

When Edward finished speaking his mouth was just millimeters away from brushing against hers. She could feel his body heat radiating off his skin, and for the first time in her life, Bella thought that she wanted to be kissed by Edward Cullen. But instead, Edward pulled away slowly from her face and grabbed her right hand and kissed the back of her hand instead. She could feel his soft lips and his warm breath caress her skin and she felt as though her body was a live wire. Only her facial expression gave nothing away and concealed her wild thoughts all inside. The only give away that Edward's words had effected her was her breathing and rapidly beating heart pounding against her rib cage.

Edward had never once used his full charm on her before and she realized that she was unprepared for his declaration, and that thought of Edward being so affected and attracted to Bella, left her weak in the knees. But quickly after Edward pulled his mouth away from Bella's hand, she slid it out from his grasp and started walking toward the front door ahead of him so she could get some fresh air and put some distance between them.

Edward once again felt his heart skip a beat at the thought of her walking away from him again. He was worried that his confession might have come across too strong and he feared she might flee in order to get as far away from him as possible and never wish to speak to him again. He was frozen as he watched her walk out the door, hoping and praying that he didn't just scare her off and blow his chance at... with... he didn't even know anymore. Why was he here again?

"Edward, you coming? I'm starving!"

Edward snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Bella's voice shouting out for him outside by the garage. She was waiting for him. She wasn't running away from him which meant he was still in the game and hadn't lost her. Not yet... at least.

He cleared his throat and called out that he was just locking up, then made his way outside where he saw her casually smiling and leaning against his Volvo C70. She looked like a model standing next to his favorite car in the whole world, right after his Aston Martin, of course. He looked up to the sky and realized there were storm clouds off in the distance so it might not be such a good idea to drive with the top down today, but perhaps next time.

_Next time... what if there isn't a_ _next time after today? _The thought made him stop by the hood of the car after he unlocked it and helped open the door for Bella to get inside. When he got behind the wheel he turned and saw Bella staring at him in concern.

"There's that face again... I know we're just learning how to be friends, but if you need to get something off your chest, I know how to keep a secret," Bella said sincerely putting a cool hand on Edwards forearm.

But he could only concentrate at that moment on one word she just said, "friend," and wondered why after hearing her call him that, it gave him burning sensation inside his gut. But instead of telling Bella all about his gastrointestinal problems, he chose something a little safer.

"I'm sure you can. How else would you know things that my mother probably doesn't even know about me to this very day if you haven't tattle tailed on me. I am a little curious though to know what these facts might be and how you found them out?" Edward asked with a charming and playful grin on his face while he started the car to head towards town for lunch.

"Oh, I won't be giving that information out willingly anytime soon. I can tell you this on how I discovered it. I might be able to keep secrets, but other people... not so much."

"What do you mean? Are people spying on me?" Edward asked suddenly feeling a little self conscious, and a lot interested in what Bella could possibly know about him that nobody else does. It's creepy to think that people have been watching him, and it he ever finds out who they would get the boot!

"Who?" Edward pushed again for more information since Bella seemed to be enjoying herself way too much for his comfort. "I will get it out of you somehow, Swan. Just you wait."  
"I'm a hard vault to crack, Edward... but I will give you secret now if you promise not to ask how I received this information.

"I can't promise that, but tell me one and I will stop harassing you about it for now... but we will be discussing this later, Isabella."

Bella rather liked the affirmative powerful side of Edward... she found it rather attractive when a man was strong and knew how to use authority, as long as he didn't abuse that privilege.

"You like going commando," Bella said behind her hand bashfully covering her face, trying to hide her prominent blush crawling from her cheeks down to her chest.

"What!" Edward laughed nervously wondering, "How in God's name do _you_ know that!"

Had she seen him changing at some point, or several times to warrant knowing that he didn't like to wear underwear. He wasn't sure why he didn't feel embarrassed or offended. He actually felt a little cocky with her knowing this fact... in more ways than one.

Edward realized the only disadvantage of going commando was now becoming quite obvious, and he needed to distract her attention elsewhere so she wouldn't look down at the growing problem in his jeans.

"I think that answer would be quite obvious, Edward," Bella said trying to get her silent laughter under control.

Edward instinctively looked down at his jeans, then realized he just gave his _problem_ away, so he hoped that Bella missed seeing his slip up. Then it occurred to Edward what Bella was referring to, "Landry," he moaned as he the hit the back of his head against the neck rest.

"Bingo!" Bella called out raising her arms over her head victoriously causing Edward to chuckle and shake his head while Bella continued to laugh. She rolled down the window to feel the humid breeze and watch the clouds pass overhead.

"It looks like it going to rain," she observed putting her hand out to feel the air. "Maybe we should go back home," Bella looked back to Edward who pouted his bottom lip and shook his head.

"It will be fine. We'll leave right after lunch," Edward pulled up in front of a seafood joint right when he got a phone call from his jet pilot.

"Hello Alec, is everything alright?"

"Actually, no sir. We've discovered a leak in the jet and we need to get it repaired before take off, so the plane will be grounded until further notice. Shall I arrange other transportation for you?"

"No that's perfectly alright. How long do you think it will take to fix?"

"We're getting the mechanic in as soon as possible so it should hopefully be ready by tomorrow or by latest the following day," Alec informed him and Edward tried to keep his face nonchalant while on the inside he was having a fiesta! A perfect excuse to kidnap Bella for an extra one or two nights alone which will hopefully buy Jasper some more time to finish the deal.

"Alright. Please call me back as soon as the repairs are complete. Thank you, Alec."

Bella had been semi-eavesdropping while Edward had been talking on the phone with the pilot and could make out that there was a leak in the plane that needed fixing, which mean that their departure would be delayed.

"Should I call Charlie and let him know that our flight has been delayed?" Bella asked Edward who was already sending a text message to his parents informing them of the situation because that would mean their trip to Italy would be delayed by a new few days too.

"I think that would be wise. I'm sorry for the inconvenience," Edward looked at her sincerely and put his hand on top of her warm thigh hoping she wouldn't reject his touch. When she saw her smile, his body relaxed.

"It's not inconvenient... don't worry about it. I suppose there could be worse places and company to be stranded with for a few days, right?" Bella joked and nudged Edward in his side with her elbow and winked at him, to which Edward smiled back and replied as they got out of the car and started walking toward the restaurant,

"Right... much worse!"

* * *

**If you would like to see the Martha's Vineyard house I picked out for the Cullens, check out my profile. **

**Lemme know your thoughts!** **Lemme into your brain... it's only fair cuz I let you into mine!**


	9. Chapter 9: Falling

**Okay... so you're hopefully gonna love me for this chapter because it's about 11,500 words long... or you're gonna hate me. But truth be told, I like it how it is so I'm not apologizing for it! I just got back from a loooong vacation, hence the long absence and I'm still working on finishing my other story too with has been on the back burning cause I keep rewriting the chapter. (I'm my own worst critic.) Anyhow, see you at the end! **

**Ciao! **

* * *

**Chapter 9: Falling**

* * *

"My God woman, I'm going to be sixty by the time you finish that!" Edward chided while watching Bella slowly moan while chewing her food.

Edward had finished his lunch fifteen minutes ago and was currently fascinated watching the slender woman before him constantly moan and lick her lips savoring every single bite of her sirloin burger. Edward found it almost erotic the way she ate and he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"I like to enjoy my food, thank you very much. This is the best burger I've had in a year and I plan to finish every last bite. It's not my fault you wolf down your food like some animal without teeth," Bella chuckled watching the smirk grow on Edward's face.

"I'm a man, that's what we do. We savor filet Mignon and inhale our burgers. Where have you been? In a cave?"

"NO! In Austria. Where the best burger I could find was at a McDonald's that smelled like Limburger cheese! I also avoid that fast food place like the plague, if I can help it. That is, unless I'm desperate, which I was after six months of living off meat, potatoes, bratwurst, goulash, and Nutella! So get off my slow eating back, Cullen!" she threw a french fry at him, which he caught and popped it into his mouth with a cocky grin.

The playful banter between them had been going on ever since they sat down at The State Road Restaurant in West Tisbury. They had developed a sort of truce, a mutual non-verbal agreement to try and forget the past, and get to know each other on a more personal level, rather than facts based on hear say, or observing from a distance.

They were teasing, joking, and getting along swimmingly, Bella thought, and she still had half a burger left to go and a full plate of french fries, which meant lots more time for chatting and getting to know one another.

Edward started up a different topic while Bella took her next small bite of burger.

"I think it would be wise to hit a couple of shops while we're here to get some basic supplies and essentials. You know, since we didn't plan on staying longer than this afternoon," Edward mentioned after confiscating one of Bella's french fries. He smiled at his own cunning stelth, while Bella looked abashed from him stealing her precious food.

Bella grumbled and rolled her eyes, sighing deeply at the thought of having to endure another shopping trip. She had been entirely shopped out from her last shopping trip back in December was good until next December she thought... until she realized Edward was right and they really had no choice.

"Why the long face?" Edward asked looking concerned at Bella's sudden change in attitude.

_Is she upset from having to spend more time with me? She would have probably preferred being stuck here with Emmett instead of me. Figures. But wasn't she just smiling and having a good time just now?_

Bella saw Edwards face drop a little and hunched over the table after she expressed her lack of enthusiasm for shopping. She hoped he hadn't misinterpreted her response as something else... so Bella quickly put her hand on top of his to reassure him that her bad mood wasn't because of him.

"Fun fact about Bella Swan; I really hate shopping. I grew up with my dad who shops probably once a year, at best. Plus I think I was traumatized in Austria after spending so much time with my friend Angela. Who by the way, threw out all my comfort clothes and sneakers only to replace them with monstrosities like tight clothes and pumps."

"Ah..." Edward felt instantly relieved and slightly amused at Bella's humorous complaining, so he was in better spirits to tease her a little bit.

"So it's _her_ I have to thank for throwing out all your baggy clothes and holey jeans. I'll make a mental note to send Angela a fruit basket," he laughed hysterically at Bella's stunned, outraged, and open mouthed, looking like he killed her puppy expression.

"Don't mock me! I. Loved. My. Overalls! They. Were. Awesome!" She tried to hide her smile as she continuously slapped his shoulder for insulting her overalls, knowing it was just a game and that it would amuse him.

"Yes, well sorry to disappoint you, sweetheart, but you're the only one who thought so!" Edward laughed as he mockingly put his hands up in surrender, taunting Bella's bold and audacious attack against a man who out weighed her by seventy pounds and could lift her with one arm.

Finally deciding to put a stop to their squabble, he grabbed both of Bella's hands and brought them to his lips and kissed each one while glancing at her apologetically for his cheap shot at teasing her.

Once his lips left her skin, both of them stopped laughing as the air stilled from feeling a strong current of electricity shooting from their bodies. Edward wasn't even aware that her hands were still firmly clasped inside his own while he focused the flattering blush that naturally covered her porcelain cheeks, causing her skin to glow.

He had no idea what was so enticing about her... but it seemed where Bella Swan was concerned, he couldn't keep his hands to himself.

Feeling slightly flushed from Edward's penetrating gaze, Bella cleared her throat then gently removed her hands from Edward's firm grip to put so more space between them. Suddenly Edward's head cleared as Bella moved back to her original position across the table, and his stomach dropped when he realized she now felt too far away.

"So...we should probably go shopping since we weren't planning on spending the night," Edward said casually, trying to get the light mood back before she started pulling away from him, "We could get some basic essentials then we could go out to the country club for dinner tonight if you like..."

It sounded like he was asking her out to dinner which he figured would probably be a good thing, since he was trying to woo her after all. Perhaps she would take the hint.

"There's no need to go out. I could cook us something if we stop by the market before we head back. I don't mind."

_Well, crap. That's not exactly what I had in mind. I was willing to spoil her and lavish her with fine dinning and hopefully use some romantic ambiance to my advantage. _

"Are you sure? I don't wish to put you to work or wear you out over a hot stove," he asked her leaning over the table.

"Who says I need a stove in order to make dinner?" Bella leaned over, challenging him to contradict her.

"How about I cook _you_ dinner? It's only proper since you're my guest," Edward leaned arrogantly back in his chair, smiling at Bella's stunned, disbelieving expression.

"_You_ know how to _cook_?"

Bella was completely taken back. She'd never once seen Edward anywhere near a kitchen. As far as she knew he always had his meals prepared for him or ordered to his office. She wondered how she could have missed that fact about him all these years.

"Well, it seems you don't know _everything_ about me, do you Ms. Swan?" Edward's shit eating grin spread across his entire face and lit up his eyes in a mischievously boyish way that Bella had never seen before. It reminded her of Emmett...

Of course they were related, so naturally they would share certain traits. But Edward had always been so prim and proper compared to Emmett's wild and free spirited nature. This side of Edward made her wonder if there was still a young man trapped inside an adult waiting to be set free. Dying to burst out of his shell and have some fun for a change instead of working 24/7.

Bella smiled warmly at Edward and gracefully lowered her lids and nodded her head once as to show her respect playfully, "I'm glad to be proven wrong, Mr. Cullen. And I would be happy to take you up on your offer, as long as you allow me to be your sous chef," Bella said raising her eyebrow, trying to call his bluff.

"There's no need. But I promise to cook you the best meal you've ever had in your life, Ms. Swan!"

The playful teasing grin was back on his face and Bella scoffed at his boasting, "Your modesty astounds me, Mr. Cullen. But I warn you, you have some major shoes to fill after this delicious sirloin burger."

"Ooh the gauntlet has been thrown! That burger is going down and you will be begging for me to cook for you every night after tonight."

"And if I don't, then you have take me back to this restaurant whenever I want so I can order this burger again and again," Bella said after taking another ginormous bite of her burger and moaning in ecstasy as the juices dripped from her mouth.

"Done. But if I win, then you have to do something in return for me..." Edward's showed her his crocked grin knowing if she agreed to the terms, then no matter the outcome, he would win.

Bella cocked her head loftily to the side raising her eyebrow and adorably pursing her lips to the side thinking about his request, then nodded her head in agreement, "Deal."

* * *

Bella was outside the dressing room sitting in a comfy white chair staring up at the ceiling trying to amuse herself while Edward tried on another pair of pants.

"Isn't it supposed to be the woman's job to keep the men waiting while they try on clothing? Seriously... how times have changed. Perhaps I should start opening doors and carrying you over puddles too..."

"Quiet woman. This is no time to be questioning my manhood!" Edward shouted from the other side of the door, grunting in frustration because all the pants inside the store seem to cut him a little to close to the crotch, which would leave nothing to the imagination.

He heard Bella heave a deep sigh which caused him to chuckle. He preferred woman who weren't shopaholics and liked to get in, get it over with, and get out... but in this case, Bella seemed to be allergic to shopping.

Finally, he tried on a pair of khaki shorts that were the right style and size. He quickly got dressed and grabbed two polo shirts before walking out of the dressing room to find Bella. She was right were he left her, sitting next to the articles of clothing she had just tried on, but lounging back like Cleopatra on her settee.

"Are you all set to go your highness?" Edward grinned as Bella's head popped back anxiously to see him holding his preferred clothing. She jumped up off the couch and grabbed her four items, "Ready! Let's get out of here before you purchase a lap dog for your designer purse!"

"That's it!" Edward dropped the clothing in his arms and threw Bella back onto the couch and started tickling her vigorously under her arms and on her sides.

"AHHH! EDWARD, S—STOOOOOP!"

"Take it back, woman! Say it! Tell me I'm manly!"

"NO! YOU TRIED ON EVERYTHING IN THE SSS-TORRRE!"

"SAY IT!" Bella reached to tickle him back under his chin causing him to squeal and laugh even louder as he fell back against the couch. Bella landed on top of him to hold him down only to hear a very perturbed voice coming from behind them.

"Excuse me. I'm going to have to ask you both to—Edward?"

Edward and Bella stopped laughing and tickling each other to look up to see who spoke, then Bella looked back to Edward to see the recognition on his face.

"Victoria."

Bella couldn't tell if Edward was pleased to see her or not, then suddenly she looked back at the red headed bombshell and recognized her as well from the Cullen's party last year. Bella slowly got off of Edward so she wouldn't hurt him and looked at Victoria apologetically.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance. Hi, I'm Bella Swan," Bella held her hand out to shake Victoria's which she shook professionally.

"Pleasure. Victoria Thomson, co-owner of the store and a close personal friend of the Cullen family," Victoria said looking back to Edward who tried with all his might not to roll his eyes.

"It's nice to meet you," Bella said modestly then stepped back allowing Edward to catch up with Victoria if necessary while she made her purchases.

"It's good to see you again, Eddie. It's been almost a year, you should have called and let me know you were coming," Victoria stepped closer to Edward who was still watching Bella as she made her way to the front of the store.

"I thought you were in Greece with your family," Edward craned his head to see Bella eying a white bikini, then bugging her eyes out when she saw the price tag and put it down.

"I chose to stay and watch over things. I went last year, it didn't impress me. But Jamie is taking me to Fiji next month and I think he's going to propose there," Victoria's hand brushed against Edward's collar which brought his attention back to her. He grabbed her hand before she wrapped it around his neck and patted her shoulder.

"It was good to see you, Vic, but we must be going. Say 'hi' to James for me," Edward walked past Victoria and headed straight for the check out counter while getting his black American Express card and swiping it before Bella got the chance to reach for her wallet.

"Edward!" Bella called out too late while the register dinged and the man behind the counter gave Edward the receipt to sign.

"That's for not calling me 'manly'"

Bella scoffed and rolled her eyes before heading back outside to blow off some steam while Edward smiled victoriously and reached behind him to grab the white bikini that Bella was admiring before she turned around to scowl at him.

The cashier bagged Edward's items while Bella scowled at Edward, just as he predicted, then walked outside to stand by the car with a huff.

Edward smirked at her stubbornness, which again reminded him of himself, and thanked the cashier. He acknowledged Victoria's irritating wave with a nod then walked outside to find Bella leaning casually against the car and staring up at the sky.

She could feel Edward approaching, so without even looking down she asked as he stopped right next to her leaning against the hood of the car, "Let's go for a bike ride."

She sounded completely serious, and Edward looked peculiarly at her while pointing upward to the sky, "Um, I know I suggested it earlier but it actually does look like it's going to rain..."

Bella took out the new jacket she just bought and put it on right before Edward tossed their purchases into his trunk.

"Nah, we got time. It's gonna shower tonight, but we still have a few hours before the storm hits. Come on. There's a bike rental over there."

Very excitedly, Bella grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him a long toward the bike stand, almost causing him to trip on the sidewalk to catch up to her pace.

"What are you, a human barometer?" Edward chuckled at her enthusiasm while she continued to tug on his arm like an anxious child wanted to go on a roller coaster.

"I spent most of my childhood looking up at the sky and I spent the past year in Austria which had the best thunder storms I've ever seen. Trust me, we have two hours before the sky will start pouring. Now hurry up!"

"Jesus, you're very pushy for someone so small!" Edward said while he tightened his grip on her hand then playfully pulled her into his side.

"Just one of the perks of being me," Bella flashed him a sassy confident grin causing Edward to scoff and roll his eyes indulgently while secretly loving her spunky side.

They each rode a bike down the streets with the salty breeze blowing through their hair. Bella noticed that Edward's hair looked the same as it always had been in it's constant disarray, but her hair probably looked like it had been electrocuted.

Edward admired how graceful Bella seemed while riding a bicycle opposed to walking on flat surfaces. He was pleased that he unlocked another mystery to her persona, the fact that Bella Swan was graceful in all other means, except for walking. This epiphany distracted him long enough to realize that Bella was no longer riding along beside him and it made him look back to see where she had gone.

Bella had been lost in thought thinking how much more youthful and happy Edward seemed today in all the years she'd known him. She guessed he had smiled more in the last two hours, than he had in the past month... or more.

Edward appeared to be different around her somehow, and it wasn't until they had encountered Victoria that she saw some of the old Edward start to show his face again. The stiff, professional, dignified Edward who only smiled to charm and please other people... and not for himself.

That was the Edward she knew... the one she _thought_ she knew, until this afternoon.

Perhaps what she had said to him in the plane really did make an impact on him in some way. That thought, of helping him become more loose, spontaneous, and carefree, made her feel happy and warm inside. Maybe Edward did want to change and slow down from the fast lane... he just needed someone to show him how.

_Wow... what a beautiful building_, Bella thought to herself and pressed on the breaks, stopping on the street to stare at the different color bricks of the old colonial square building.

"Bella?" She heard Edward's voice calling her but Bella was too busy snapping several shots of the landscape through her camera that was around her neck.

"What is it?" Bella looked down from the camera sensing Edward pulling his bike around next to hers and waited for her reply.

"Which building is that? It's so lovely... it looks so old."

"That's because it is. It used to be a hotel that belonged to my grandfather."

"Really? Who owns it now? Its looks so deserted and careworn,"

"I do. I own this entire block actually. All of this," he waved his hand in front of her to show her the land and small businesses that lined up the street. But when he looked back to Bella her expression looked remorseful and sympathetic, so he followed her gaze to a homeless woman with a shaggy springer spaniel picking trash out of the public trashcan.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head to try and play to her good nature, "It's been deserted for sometime now, and I've been in the process of donating it to the city so it can be turned it into a half way house."

Bella whipped her head around looking completely shocked at his comment, because she had never heard of Edward giving anything away for free before, even if it was for a good cause. She must have misjudged him entirely... and she was never more happy to be proven wrong.

"Sometimes people need a break and a little help to get back on their feet... I just wanted to give them that opportunity to turn their lives around," he said leaning back in his seat, imagining the picture in his head. Feeding Bella a story he hoped would put him in her good graces and help change the image she most likely had of him, which was not very philanthropic or humanitarian.

By the time Edward looked back to Bella, he knew his story had worked. She bore the happiest, warmest glowing smile he had ever seen grace her face... and it belonged entirely to him.

The weight of her approval and opinion surprisingly meant more to him than he anticipated... it made him feel good about himself and caused him to smiled back in return. Suddenly he considered making his little white lie into an actuality so it wouldn't be false, and become more philanthropic in general just to see her smile like that again... just for him.

He shook his head clear of these random thoughts and his attention was momentarily distracted by the loud crack of lighting in the distance and the black clouds that were slowly, but surely making their way closer to the island.

"I think it would be best to turn back now, don't you think?" Edward gestured with his head and started pedaling his bike around in a circle to head back toward the car. Bella nodded and quickly followed him, but cunningly sped up her bike to full speed signaling Edward to race.

"Oh no you don't, Swan!" Edward shouted out from behind her, listening to her musical laughter while he panted fast and peddled as hard as he possibly could. He caught up to her in a quarter mile and they were neck and neck until they finally reached the bike stand and Bella quickly hopped off her bike to return it, but was swept quickly off her feet by her competitor.

"HEY! THAT'S CHEATING!" Bella shouted and kicked her feet while slapping his backside while demanding him to drop her, only to hear Edward's deep laughter echoing off the small street.

Edward stopped in front of the booth and grinned wickedly, "May I have my wallet please in my back pocket?"

"I'm not touching your ass, Edward Cullen!" Bella shouted while smacking his butt once more causing Edward to bark out a laugh.

"I beg to differ, but your aim would suggest otherwise," he smiled when he heard Bella groan for making a valid point. Then felt her slight hands reach in quickly to grab his wallet in his back pocket and hand it to his waiting hand behind his back. As Edward took a large bill out of his wallet, he noticed the young man behind the booth staring at Bella's ass, which was completely on display over his shoulder for all to see and admire, and that just wouldn't do.

Therefore,Edward narrowed his eyes warningly at the insolent adolescent who simply shrugged his shoulders and gestured as if to say, "_Can you blame me? It's a nice ass!_" which Edward begrudgingly understood, but nevertheless put Bella back on her feet so her resplendent ass would be hidden from sight.

Once Bella's feet hit the floor she smacked his shoulder once more for good measure for denying her of her victory, but Edward simply shrugged it off by saying, "I never lose."

"Oh, I see... so it's either you win, or no one wins at all. Now it all makes sense," Bella smirked to herself before turning away to walk back to the car, leaving Edward staring after her inquisitively.

"What makes sense?" he waved at the boy to keep the change and quickly started after her when she didn't respond to his question. They both got on either side of the car and got inside when they heard another lightening strike and thunder crash, but Edward turned to face her demanding an answer.

"What?" Bella looked up at him innocently.

"Don't play innocent with me, Isabella. Tell me what you meant," Edward prodded but Bella simply shrugged.

"It's not important what I think," she looked back toward the windshield which only incensed Edward even further.

"We're not leaving until you tell me," he leaned back smugly and folded his arms across his chest.

"What about that spectacular dinner you promised me? It's getting late and I can't think on this empty stomach," Bella pouted and rubbed her belly dramatically hoping to distract him long enough to forget the subject.

Edward huffed out a sigh and reluctantly started the engine to the car, "I'm not going to forget about this, Isabella. You're going to tell me after dinner, or no dessert," Edward smirked and began to drive toward the beach house.

"What's for dessert?" Bella asked excitedly with her eyes beaming brightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I can't think on an empty stomach," Edward pouted mockingly toward her causing both of them to laugh while the sunset was being covered by the black clouds in the sky.

* * *

Edward had been cooking for half an hour in the kitchen while Bella was no where in sight. He had dropped her off an hour ago to run to the market alone so dinner and dessert would be a surprise... but he hadn't seen her since he walked back inside the house and asked her to make herself scarce until dinner was prepared.

Unfortunately, she had obeyed him a little too well and was nowhere to be seen. He had hoped she would be curious and disobedient by sneaking into the kitchen or family room to have a peek at what he was preparing, or tease him some more with their playful banter, but instead she stayed away as he requested and it bothered him extremely. He missed her.

He was taken back by his silent admission, but it was painfully true. He was irked by her absence and was hoping she would defy him by making an appearance so she could fascinate him again, as she had done since last evening.

What was even more aggravating was he couldn't even tell where in the house she was hiding. She was as silent as a church mouse. He had guessed she might have made her way to the grand piano, since she was also a talented musician and had been admiring it earlier. He made a note to himself to ask her to possibly play something she composed during her studies, or show him how she might have improved since he last heard her play which was... hm... he couldn't remember when.

The timer then dinged on the oven and he quickly opened the lid to his linguine to see if the noodles were properly al dente for his frutti di mare, then turned the oven temperature down to remove the garlic bread and put in his chocolate souffle for dessert and set the timer for twenty minutes.

The table was set for two with place settings and candles he bought from the store and he finished the setting with a single rose picked from the garden.

Finally pleased with his master piece set up for a romantic dinner, he took off his apprin to reveal a dark blue dress shirt and black pants that he had upstairs in his room, then went in search for Bella.

He called up the stairs for her guessing she probably went down for a nap after the long day they had, but he was surprised once again to hear her voice answer from outside in the back yard. He made his way out to the back porch to find her, but she was nowhere to be found on the deck or in the garden.

"Bella? Are you out here?" he called again and heard her answer but was shocked and very frightened when he finally found her.

"Jesus Christ! What the Hell are you doing up there?!"

"I was just watching the ocean and the clouds. I think it's going to start raining because I can feel the mist in the air," Bella took a deep breath of the salty sea air completely unaware of the panic attack happening twenty feet below her.

"Isabella come down right now!" The anxiety and fear in Edward's voice made Bella stop and pay attention causing her alarm. She looked down to see him pulling his hair out by the roots and pacing around helplessly with worry, then figured it was time to come down so he wouldn't call the fire department for a ladder.

"Edward, it's alright. I'm coming down. Please don't panic," Bella say calmly while slowly placing her foot expertly on each sturdy branch making her way closer to the ground.

Edward stepped closer to the back of the trunk following her steps one by one in case any of the branches snapped causing her to fall. His heart was beating so fast it felt like it was about to take flight and leave his chest.

"Jesus, be careful!" he saw her slip a little and his arms instinctively reached out prepared to catch her, but she skillfully caught herself with her other hand, but causing it to scratch her leg on the rough bark and hiss in pain.

"Bella! Fuck, stay there I'll—uh," he didn't know what to do. She was still ten feet up in the tree and he didn't even know if they had a ladder for her to climb down on. He hurriedly brought his cell phone out of his pocket to call 911, only to jump a foot in the air from feeling a hand tap his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Edward. Look I'm right here," Bella said looking concerned at remorseful for causing him to become to worried and upset.

"Jesus fucking Christ, thank God!" Edward dropped his phone on the dewy grass and pulled Bella forcefully into his chest and held her tight. "Fuck, don't ever do that to me again Bella! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

He was close to hyperventilating and falling apart, but slowly he calmed down as Bella stroked his hair, shushing and rocked him side to side, holding him just as tight trying and comfort him and let him know she was safe.

"Shh, I'm here, Edward. It's okay. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she felt a pang insider her chest as Edward held her and nuzzled her neck brushing his lips along her nape and feeling his heavy breath caress her body.

If she had any doubts that Edward Cullen was as cold-hearted as people claimed him to be behind his back, they were completely obliterated right at this very moment. Edward Cullen certainly did have a heart... and it was still beating furiously pressed against her chest at this very moment. And this moment proved something else to Bella as well... Edward Cullen cared about _her_.

This realization confounded her because the concept seemed almost impossible, or too good to be true. She had been certain up to this point that Edward was only interested in keeping her away from Emmett until his fiance returned. Which she was more than happy to oblige him since Emmett was temptation itself and it was the last thing Bella wanted. She was too weak to say no to him... but now Emmett was the furthest thing from her mind.

The man panicking over her safety was holding her close to his gorgeous body right now and kissing her temple affectionately in relief that she didn't fall and hurt herself. And instead of rebuffing his affection, she allowed it... because she knew his concern must have been just out of friendship, and the thought made her smile... and a little sad.

"Are you alright?" Bella asked meekly when she heard Edward's breathing come back down to normal. She felt his hands grab her by the arms to pull her away and look angrily at her face.

"Am _I_ alright? Are you joking right now? You almost fell and broke your neck. And then your father would find out and put my dead body inside the back of his trunk to toss me over into the Hudson!" His voice was angry but his words were teasing, which made Bella smile in relief that the panic attack was over.

"So you think my father works for the mafia now? Very observant. You finally found us out, and by the way, you're going to find a horse head in your bed by the time you get home, just FYI," Bella's deadpanned voice and impassive expression caused Edward to burst out laughing and pull her back into his embrace.

"I mean it though, Bella. Don't ever scare me like that again, or there will be Hell to pay," he pulled her under his arm to walk her towards the back porch and into the house while Bella scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I've been climbing trees since I was seven-years-old, Cullen. It's second nature to me,"

"Yes, well for my future sanity and gray hairs, I would prefer you to stay closer to the ground," he protested sternly with in a no-non-sense voice making Bella look at him defiantly.

"How about I promise not to climb trees in your presence... that way what you don't know, won't kill you," Bella said confidently while climbing the stairs to the porch leaving Edward on the ground two feet below her and shaking his head in aggravation.

"You think that's going to be any better? What if I'm not there to catch you if you fall?" he crosses his arms over his chest defiantly and raisef his eyebrows at her to challenge him.

"The likeliness of me falling would be like asking a cat to fall on it's back. It's not going to happen," she stepped down toward him to get in his face and crossed her arms mimicking his challenging pose.

"That argument makes no sense since you're not a cat, and just because it hasn't happened doesn't mean it can't happen in the future. So I don't care where you are or if I'm with you or not... Don't. Do. It!" Edward stepped up to the step in front of her to tower over her again to show his dominance but Bella's final argument left him speechless.

"Who are you to tell me what to do!"

All that could be heard was their heavy breathing as both of them waited to say and hear the answer the other wanted to be true... but instead Edward replied genuinely,

"Someone who cares..." then walked past Bella into the house, leaving Bella speechless on the porch with her eyes opened wide.

She closed her gaping mouth just as the rain started to sprinkle onto the lawn, and closed the door behind her and went upstairs to change into some dry clothes.

Five minutes later, she walked down the stairs humbly not knowing what to say to Edward once she entered the kitchen table. But when she walked inside she found him sitting at the table set for two waiting patiently for her to arrive, she plainly stood still and marveled at how handsome he looked dressed suitably as if they were going to a formal dinner.

When she entered the room, Edward tried his best to keep his features from looking dazzled and stunned. Bella walked toward him in a black cocktail dress that was cut low in front and complimented her figure to a tee.

Edward stood and cleared his throat, trying to get the words from being trapped inside his throat, "Where did you find that dress?"

"I hope you don't mind. I saw how nice you were dressed for dinner on the porch and I found this hanging in the closet I put my things in. It's a little tight in the chest... but I hope it's alright," Bella looked down at herself uncomfortably hoping she didn't over step her bounds by borrowing a dress or hopefully didn't look too over dressed.

"No—no it's... you look... lovely," Edward said pulling out Bella's chair for her and allowing her to sit down and pull her chair closer to the table before he made his way back to his seat.

"Edward, this looks amazing. You didn't have to do all this for me..."

"You'll find that I never to anything half fast milady. You set the challenge and I merely rose to the occasion. I hope you will find your meal this evening to be satisfactory," Edward said overly charming in a posh manner while revealing the main course to her with a wave of his arm making her smile and bow her head receptively.

She slowly tasted and savored the first bite of the frutti di mare, and instantly bliss covered her face as she tried to surpress her contentment from filling the large room with her moans.

"Well? What's the verdict?" Edward asked waiting for her to confirm his victory.

"Well, you're up against some heavy competition mind you. I grew up with Charlotte's O'Donnell cooking after all and that's hard to beat."

Edward narrowed his eyes at Bella because he knew she was taunting him for his cockiness, "Yes, but I'm not competing against Charlotte's cooking, am I? I may have never attended culinary school, but I have attended _Cullen-ary_ school with recipes passed down from past Cullen's before me."

Bella groaned from his lame but clever joke and they both chuckled at his corny humor, "That was lame, but very cute. And yes, I hate admit it... but I would hire you to cook for me every night. There, I said it... now you can gloat, just don't do it while I'm eating this amazing food!" Bella smiled as she stuck another bite of delicious pasta in her mouth defiantly, making Edward smile beam with joyfulness and pride for earning her approval.

"I win again! Now you owe me, Ms. Swan... and I know just what I'm going to ask you to do," Edward took a bite of his pasta cunningly filling his mouth so he wouldn't be able to answer Bella's question of what he had in mind for her to do.

"Fine, don't tell me. But I'm not stripping or doing anything grotesque, Edward Cullen, I'm warning you now. Do not cross me!" Bella spat out before stuffing her mouth again watching the wolfish grin cross his stunning face.

"How it is you can always read my mind, Isabella Cullen, I will never know."

The loud clanging of Bella's fork hitting her plate caused Edward to start and look up quickly from his food to see what the problem was. "What is it? What did I say?"

"W—what...did you say?" Bella stuttered completely taken back that Edward had no clue as to what just escaped his lips.

Edward looked down and into his brain as to what he could have said that would have possibly offended her or caused her to react in such a way, but he couldn't think of anything so he simply just looked back up and shrugged his shoulders, "I asked how you could read my mind... but I didn't mean it. Of course I would never ask you to do anything vulgar or make you feel uncomfortable. I'm sorry if I offended you."

_He has absolutely no recollection that he just called me a Cullen... _me_ a _Cullen_. Was it a Freudian slip... or just a misunderstanding? _

Bella realized that Edward was still looking at her concerned, and decided it would be pointless to question him about a comment he had no recollection of. It must have been a mistake.

"Forget it... it's alright. Thank you for the wonderful meal and the presentation... and... for inviting me to stay," Bella smiled meekly while going back to enjoying her food.

"Of course you were going to stay here. You don't think I would want to be in a thunderstorm alone do you? I need someone to remind me of my favorite things since I left my copy of the Sound of Music back at home," Edward smirked reminding her of the time when he comforted her during a violent storm while her father was stuck in the city with Mr. and Mrs. Cullen and Charlie told her to wait for him inside the Cullen mansion until he got home.

Edward had found her shivering and wet from running inside the house after he came down to the kitchen's for a snack before dinner. He walked up to her and asked her,

"_Hey, what are you doing here all by yourself?"_

"_I'm... waiting," Bella shivered under the counter and jumped when she heard the lightening crack outside the window. _

_The small frail little girl reminded him of a cornered frighted animal and it pinched at his heart to see her look so frightened, knowing she had just lost her mother recently and no one was around but himself to look after her. _

_He finally decided that his term paper could stand to wait until tomorrow since it wasn't due until next week anyhow. _

"_Hey," Edward whispered really softly so not to scare the poor thing away, "you know what I usually like to do on a rainy day?" The soaked little girl responded by shaking her head. _

"_I watch happy movies... and I know just the one. Would you like to go and watch one with me upstairs? I could make you some hot coco and get you something dry to put on. Do you want to come with me?" _

_Bella thought for a moment to herself about whether or not she should follow Mr. Edward or wait for her father to come and pick her up so he wouldn't have to go looking for her. Finally, she decided she really wanted the hot coco and warm clothing so she nodded her head slowly agreeing to follow him to watch a movie and hope her daddy will come home quickly to take her home. _

_It wasn't that she thought Mr. Edward was a mean person or scarey... she just never knew what to say to him because he always seemed so serious and not fond of kids since he always seemed to ignore her. So his sudden request to help her made her shy and worried that she might have misjudged him. _

_Edward offered Bella his hand and she placed her small hand inside of his large and warm palm, then followed him upstairs. He took out the smallest T-shirt he could find and told her to change in the bathroom and put her wet clothes inside of the bathtub. She did as she was told and came out of the bathroom to find Edward putting on some musical and putting two mugs of hot coco on top of the coffee table. _

_He gestured for her to join him and Bella smiled and quickly skipped over to the couch and waited for the movie to begin and heard a beautiful soprano voice singing and filling the room with joyful music. _The hills are alive with the sound of music...

_Bella was fascinated and forgot all about the thunderstorm outside while she watched the seven von Trapp children and Maria sing and dance about their favorite things... then slowly Bella fell drowsily asleep while the children sang _Do, Re, Mi_ on the Austrian mountains. _

_When Bella woke up the following morning safely in her own bed... the only assurance she had that her night with Edward wasn't a dream was that she was still wearing his Yankee's T-shirt. _

"You know I still have that shirt? The Yankee shirt you gave me to wear that night since all my clothes were soaked through," Bella said softly smiling warmly at the memory of what Edward had done for her that night.

"That's right! I was looking everywhere for that shirt. It was my favorite shirt and I wondered where I had misplaced it when I went to the game the following season. You still have that?" Edward shook his head in amazement that she never returned it or held on to it for all these years. But he realized he wasn't' upset about it... he was glad that she had a reminder of him with her from that night.

"Yeah. I was too shy to give it back to you. I was so afraid of you back then," Bella said blushing bright red in front of him again and laughing at her own foolishness.

"Afraid of me? Why?" Edward stopped eating so he could listen to her explanation.

"I don't know. You were just... very intimidating and people said..." she sigh heavily not wanting to bring up sore topics or insult him accidentally at the table after he had been so generous and kind to her.

"What did people say?" Edward pressed leaning closer to her, because he was apparently a glutton for punishment.

Bella looked up apologetically not wanting to lie or cause him pain, "I don't believe it anymore Edward. Not even the slightest bit... especially not after—"

"For heaven sake, what do they say, Bella?" he sigh exasperatingly putting his hand harshly through his hair.

"That you're the world's only living heart donor," Bella said crestfallen in a low whisper that instantly turned to sorrow the minute she saw the look on Edward's strong face hiding his devastation.

His breathing gave his hurt away... deep and short like a ragging bull fighting to get loose.

"That's what they say about me, huh?"

Bella didn't have the heart to answer him, but she instantly felt the need to comfort him and tell him that she didn't believe it... she couldn't believe it, certainly not after the tenderness and care he showed her today. He may be cocky, domineering, self righteous, moody, and stuck up at times... but he had a good heart and soul and cared about humanity... and not just about himself.

"Excuse me," Edward stood up and walked out of the room quickly heading toward the direction of the living room leaving his unfinished dinner and Bella behind at the table.

Bella looked down at her plate, and realized she had lost her appetite.

How could she say that to him after all he did for her that day... she should have just kept her mouth shut of made up a lie. But Bella was never fond or good at lying... except she supposed in cases like this... when the truth was really the lie.

In the next room, Bella could hear violent, dissonant, and clustered chords being pounded out on the grand piano and her heart suddenly felt as though it were breaking as she heard his heart and emotions being poured into his music.

What did people know about the real Edward Cullen, except from what they read about or saw in the business world? Of course Edward had to make plenty of difficult decisions and sacrifices in his time in order to step out of his father's shadow and make his own mark in the Cullen family business. But that didn't define him entirely as the person, or who he was on the inside.

He was passionate, strong, witty, smart, charming, charismatic, playful, funny, and dare she even think... loving. The way he held her outside... so tight. As if he was afraid to lose her. She had never been held like that before...

Bella heard a beeping on the oven timer and walked over into the kitchen still listening to the aggressive melody being played from Edward's frustration and pain. She pulled out the dessert Edward had meant to surprise her with after dinner and the sight made her heart melt.

He went through all that trouble to please her and she was still inside the kitchen like a dunce not comforting him and making him understand she didn't care what other people thought, and neither should he.

She walked into the room with a determined purpose and saw his profile by the window sitting at the piano, looking determined and angry. Bella made her way across the room and sat down beside Edward watching his hands play the minor key like he was pounding steak or a person into submission...

Suddenly Bella took over the melody and played the relative major key the octave above Edward's minor key to lighten the mood and overpower his depression and anger with hope and enlightenment.

But Edward fought against her tonal major key, and answered back with a darker more atonal theme modifying her melody like a fallen angel from the sky. In reply, Bella returned to her melody that complimented Edward's 20th century modern Philip Glass style music, and morphed it into a more dissonant Romantic piece that modulated to the third and felt more wistful and inspiring.

Edward stopped and listened to Bella's amazing musical talent to improvise and her ability to change his emotions simply through her music from darkness to light.

Now Bella dominated the keys, reaching over Edward into the bass clef notes to add more depth and harmony to her beautiful but simple melody, expressing her feelings about Edward vicariously through the piano.

She turned her head to look at Edward who had been staring at her for the past two minutes watching in amazement at the talented, passionate, genuine, and gorgeous woman sitting next to him... once again showing up his skills on the piano. Only this time he wasn't jealous... he was in awe.

Finally Bella smiled returning her gaze back to the keys, drawing her music to a close by returning back to the relative minor. She chose a Picardy third for her final cadence, to symbolize the in-completion of their journey since she felt it had only just begun, and sustained the final note and let it drift off into the silent room.

She looked back to the handsome stunned man sitting next to her and was taken back once again with his desperate and urgent kiss as a response to her music.

Edward couldn't describe the emotions he was feeling for the miraculous woman sitting before him, so he expressed himself in the only way he knew how... to show her.

He wanted her.

He never wanted another woman more than her right now... after hearing her music and what it made him feel inside.

But what drove him even more wild with passion and desire... was that for the first time since he first kissed her lips, she was actually kissing him back.

He didn't know or understand what had changed from yesterday to now... but he realized he didn't care. All he knew was he didn't want to stop feeling her lips and tongue and body pressed up against his... Ever!

He didn't only want it... he _needed_ it.

He felt his arms involuntarily pull her closer and he felt her arms reciprocate in return as they made out passionately on the piano bench. Their chests pressed against the other and both of them breathing heavily through their noses so their lips didn't have to break apart for air.

Bella felt the piano bench move abruptly from Edward kicking it away from the piano, allowing him to stand and lift Bella effortlessly into his arms to move them to the adjacent couch inside the living room.

Edward set Bella carefully down onto the cushions without breaking contact with her lips until he felt her pull away from him in order to catch her breath. He finally got a glimpse of her rosy face and her bee stung lips, thinking that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever kissed. It was then that Edward realized he wanted _all_ her kisses to be for him. Only. For. Him.

It would drive him mad to see her kiss another man now after knowing what it felt like for her to kiss him back with equal fever and carnality. He sat down next to her with his eyes hooded staring into the depths of her brown eyes and feeling the softness of her skin as his finger tips grazed her cheek.

"Bella," he heard an unfamiliar voice of lust and yearning escape his lips as he leaned forward to taste her once again. Her taste was addicting... like his own personal brand of heroine. He would forever desire her taste after tonight and never want to stop at just her mouth. He wanted to taste all of her... and he would have continued... if he hadn't felt her palm gently pushing him away from her chest.

"Ed—ward..." Bella's voice was breathy as her lips broke away from Edward's mouth.

"Yes, baby?" Edward moaned as his hands wandered and his mouth kissed down her neck.

"Edward...um... just a little fast," she pushed away from him a little harder and Edward looked down and saw that one of his hands was feeling the skin on her outer thigh, and his right hand was kneading her breast over her dress.

"Shit, baby, I'm sorry. I... fuck, I just... lost my head. I didn't mean... are you okay?" Edward was embarrassed and flustered like a virgin who just got caught with a Playboy magazine.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just... moving a little too fast for me. I'm sorry I didn't mean to lead you on like that," Bella said adjusting her dress by pulling it down then moved her hair off her face.

"No, you didn't. I just... fuck, you're music, Bella, it just... you floor me sometimes, you know that? I lose my control with you and that never happens to me... ever!" Edward rubbed his face with both of his hands to brush away the chagrin from another rejection, "I don't know what I'm doing anymore," he moaned into his hands. It wasn't a comment meant for Bella's ears, but he said it out loud and she heard it very clear.

"I don't know what I'm doing here, either. I shouldn't have told you what I heard people say about you because what they say doesn't matter. You're not like that and never have been. It was cruel of me and I wanted you to know that I think the only opinion that matters is how you see yourself and how your family sees you, too. Fuck the rest of 'em!" Bella said putting her hand on Edward's knee causing him to laugh at hearing her curse for the first time.

"I care what you think of me. How... how do you think of me now?" Edward asked vulnerably and tentatively... somewhat afraid of the answer but still needing to hear it. Again... a glutton for punishment.

Bella saw the tension and tenderness in his eyes and figured to tell him the honest truth, "You always were a mystery to me. Ever since I was a little girl I would constantly hear things about you from other people and since you were never around I had no excuse not to believe them. But after today I have no idea how I feel about you. All I do know is that you're not what people say you are... and I've never been more comfortable with you than I am right now, and... I want to know more because I feel like I've just scratched the surface of who the real Edward Cullen is."

_She did it again... I can't help myself. I need to feel close to her again. _

"Bella... would you slap me if I kissed you again?"

The sincerity in his voice and innocent expression on his face made Bella completely lose it and she burst out in joyous laughter, causing him to join in with her at his own lameness.

Bella leaned over and gently kissed his waiting lips, while Edward brought his hand up to cup her soft cheek to hold her there for just a moment longer before she ended it all too soon.

"Thank you," Edward whispered and kissed the back of her hand to show his gratitude. Then suddenly he remembered and bolted standing straight up from the couch.

"Fuck! I forgot the souffle!" But Bella stood up next to him and held his hand to prevent him from rushing off.

"It's alright. I took it out a while ago when I heard the buzzer go off. It looks delicious by the way," Bella says chuckling at the relieved look on his face.

"Well let's not stand and talk about it... let's go eat it!" Edward said excitedly pulling her toward the kitchen to finish the meal they started.

"But before you get your first bite... you must tell me what you meant in the car," Edward said blocking the way to the door.

"What?! But I said... it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks Edward... just you and your family's opinion matters," she said trying to convince him because she didn't wish to discuss anymore heavy topics and risk him becoming upset again.

"And I told you before your opinion matters to me. So tell me, or no dessert for you!" Edward said that last part like the soup Nazi from SNL.

Bella sighed in resignation and hoped that Edward didn't take her opinion the wrong way.

"The reason you don't like to lose explains why you're so driven, and why you skipped over having a fun childhood and long term relationships as an adult. Ever since you were little, you wanted to become as great or greater than your fathers before you, rather than live in their shadow. And because of them, you're afraid to fail and let yourself and your family down."

Edward's breath stood still while he gazed at the woman before him. Never had someone understood him so vividly in all his years... and the thought made him a little uncomfortable... and defensive.

"You don't understand what it's like, Isabella. My future was set for me the day I was born. I did what my father did, he did what his father did, and he did what my great grandfather did... the name Cullen comes with a heavy price... I have to uphold my family's legacy, and their name. It's my duty."

"Why? Why do you have to sacrifice everything you love, everything you're passionate about just to prove to yourself that you're as good as they were? I know you wanted to pursue a career in music... whatever happened to that?"

"How do you know that?" Edward looked at her almost accusingly of prying into his personal affairs. Nobody knew of that dream of his except his best friend Jasper and Jasper knew it was a dream long forgotten so he never would have told anybody. "Tell me, Bella. Who told you?" he snapped at her causing her to jump a little from the bite in his voice.

"No one told me, Edward. You just confirmed it," Bella said softly watching the anger morph into surprise on Edward's face. "I could tell just from listening all those years to you playing and just now watching your face as you felt the music pouring out of you. That's the passion of a musician Edward... not someone who sits at a desk all day hiding his emotions until he releases them into his music. Your compositions are beautiful Edward but you're too critical to let anyone but yourself hear them..."

"Because they're not perfect... they're never complete. I'm not a performer—"

"Yes you are! Every day you perform your duty, your job, the hard ass at work in front of hundreds of clients a year... you put the hard front on Edward so that no one will see the person inside because if they know your weakness they will use it against you... and Edward Cullen never loses, right?"

Edward stood staring while Bella kept tearing more and more walls down around him while she preached and acted like she actually cared about what he wanted, what mattered to him. It was leaving him almost bare and naked in front of her with zero defenses... and he didn't like it. It was too late to change and go back... his future was set.

"Don't be afraid to take a chance and fail at something, Edward... no matter what anyone thinks. You have a gift... you had a dream. Don't give it up because you did what was expected of you rather than follow your heart."

"BELLA, STOP! You don't understand, so stop preaching things that will not make a difference! My life is set, it's done! I'm the CEO of CCC and not a musician. That was distant dream of child and it would have been a failure from the start because I'm. Not. Good. Enough! And I will never be a failure because I'm a CULLEN."

Bella stared at him with tears filling her watery eyes, as she held her ground and proudly quoted Teddy Roosevelt, "Far better is it to dare mighty things, to win glorious triumphs, even though checkered by failure... than to rank with those poor spirits who neither enjoy nor suffer much, because they live in a gray twilight that knows not victory nor defeat."

Before Edward had the chance to reply, Bella wished him good night and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Edward alone and dejected.

Her words cut him deep... and he knew they weren't even her words... but she spoke them with such conviction and intensity that they may as well had been directly from her heart. The things she said to him somehow always floored him... and he never knew what to expect because she always did the unexpected.

Like leaving him alone inside the kitchen with two untouched souffles, taking over his angry song on the piano and turning it into something beautiful...kissing him and allowing him to hold her the way his arms ached to hold her.

They way they ached to hold her right now. He climbed the stairs after placing the desserts and unfinished food into the refrigerator, then made his way toward his usual bedroom which felt rather large, empty, and cold.

He would have much rather slept wrapped around Bella's warm petite body which fit so nicely under him when they were laying out on the sofa.

It was like he felt gravity pulling him toward her, rather than wanting to face sleeping alone with his thoughts about all that had transpired today. She left him in the kitchen with tears trapped behind her eyes... and it was obvious she didn't wish for him to see her cry. Though he wasn't quite sure what she was crying about.

After all it was his decision to follow in his father's footsteps and try to become successful like his family before him... did he still wish sometimes for a simpler more carefree life? Yes and no... but he wasn't sure which was stronger at the moment.

All he did know was that he would much rather not be alone at this time lying in his bed, which was a first for him because he always preferred sleeping alone. Even when he was with Tanya because she snored like she was cutting logs in her sleep, and other women seemed to like to kick or toss and turn in their sleep... or pass gas or drool on him. After years of horror stories, Edward preferred solitude while he slept peacefully... until tonight.

Perhaps it was the way she had left him without giving him a chance to console her or make one final defense for choosing the life he did... or maybe it was perhaps he simply just missed having her near to him.

So what should he do?

Swallow his pride and knock on her door asking if she was awake so he could crawl into bed with her like a child who had a nightmare?

Or perhaps creek the door open to see if she was already asleep and creep into bed with her and have her wake up to find him spooning her in the morning and risk getting slapped again for being a creeper.

_Yeah... that wouldn't work. _

Or maybe—

_Knock knock knock_

Edward was startled from his train of thought from the soft knocking on the door thinking it might have been the wind, then heard it again, and his sat up from his cold bed and answered it with only his pajama pants on.

"Come in."

Bella peaked her head into the room, and opened the door more to show that she was only wearing a long white button down shirt that was probably hanging up in the closet from her bedroom. Slowly Edward saw the way the shirt fell on her slight body showing her long toned legs and part of her chest showing at the top of the over sized shirt.

Suddenly Edward hoped it was one of his shirts she was wearing because if she had been wearing one of Emmett's... then he would ripe it directly off her body and give her another one and burn the shirt by throwing it in the hearth.

Her small voice clearing her throat pulled him out of his thoughts as she looked up shyly and whispered while fumbling with the longs sleeves of her shirt.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I said downstairs. It's none of my business what you do with your life and I had no right to preach to you about going against your family. I respect your family and I wanted you to know that I... I had a really nice day with you. So... thank you."

She finished saying everything she meant to say in one breath hoping her nerves wouldn't make her voice crack or her eyes to water. All she could think about now was escaping back to her room and hiding under the covers. Only she was stopped by the pull of Edward's soft and pleading voice.

"Wait. Please... don't go. Stay. In here... with me. Please? I promise I'll behave... just don't go," Edward voice startled even him because the tenderness and yearning in his voice was no lie or falsehood. He wanted nothing more than for her to come into his bed so he could just stare at her while she slept and knew that she was safe in his arms... if she would allow him.

Bella stayed motionless by the door, weighing her options. One would be to refuse and go back to her room which would assure that nothing more would happen between them tonight and she wouldn't be tempted to jump his sexy ass in his sleep. Her attraction to him seemed to grow by the millisecond and just watching him stare back at her while he was bare chested and pleading for her to join him was like asking her if she wanted to spend the night in Hawaii or go back to her room in Siberia!

Option two, would be to accept and join him and possibly fall asleep in his arms allowing room for more conversation and waking up with his warm body pressed against hers and sating the desire she now constantly felt to be closer to him.

Bella was still deliberating her options when Edward decided to take matters into his own hands and got out of bed to be closer to her. He raised his hand slowly toward her arm softly stroking her skin causing goosebumps to appear and a slight shiver to run up her body. He looked down into her big doe eyes and felt himself falling helplessly toward her keeping his body just inches from touching hers while he felt her lips turning upward to meet his half way, which was exactly what he had hopped for.

The kiss wasn't fast or rushed... but soft and slow. Allowing their lips and tongues to savor the flavor of their freshly brushed teeth, tasting the good combination of their toothpastes.

Edward couldn't help releasing a soft moan deep from inside his chest, that set Bella's skin aflame. She had never felt a reaction like this whenever she kissed Jake, and she desired this feeling now constantly as if it were her new favorite dessert.

Softly Edward pulled away from her lips and spoke just once more before he took matters into his own hands and dragged her back to his bed whether against her will or not.

"Stay," the soft word left his lips just as he felt her hand caress the stubble on the side of his jaw and she smiled back before whispering her reply,

"Okay."

* * *

**So there you have it... all eleven thousand five hundred and something words of it... Let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10: Chest pains

**Alrighty, ladies and gents! Here is the next installment hope you fancy it... if so lemme know. Lots more to come. See ya next time! Any typos you may find will be corrected later, for now, I need sleeeeeeep!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Chest pains**

* * *

_Warm... soft and firm in all the right places... sweet baby Jesus, she smells like orange trees and flowers..._

Edward turned his head toward her forehead to inhale her intoxicating fragrance and feel the texture of her skin against his lips. He eagerly pulled her even closer into his side when she sighed and hummed in contentment snuggling deeper in his arms. That's when Edward felt the burning sensation rise inside his chest, and goosebumps cascading down his skin from head to toe.

_What are you doing, Edward?_

Edward realized shortly after he invited Bella to spend the night in his bed that it was a horrible idea... terrible... absolutely a big mistake.

She felt too good. Smelled too incredible for words and tasted even better. He recalled how adorable she looked snuggling into his California king size bed, and the conversation they had the night before...

"_My God, it's like sleeping on clouds. You just sink right in!" Bella sighed as her body sunk deeper into the mattress causing Edward to laugh at her expression and playfulness. _

_Bella turned onto her side to face Edward, who looked happier now than Bella had ever seen him before. His warm smile and green eyes burned into her as though they were trying to read her mind and see if she was as happy as he felt right now. The thought gave her goosebumps and butterflies in her stomach, and she felt that 'feeling' inside she never thought she would feel for someone else other than Emmett Cullen. _

_And she wasn't sure at the moment if that was a good or bad thing..._

_"I was wondering... what do you plan to do now that you've got your degree?" Edward whispered as he moved a piece of Bella's cascading hair behind her ear so he could see her face better. He saw her expression turn darker, and he figured it was something about the uncertainty of where their new relationship was heading, which he didn't have the answers to either. _

_But all Edward wanted right now, was to bring back the blissful happiness between them and make her smile again. He deduced getting to know more about her would be a good place to start. _

_"Well, I plan to travel... mostly for inspiration, but also to see the world. I love all kinds of music from different cultures and I basically intend to incorporate various cultural music and combine them into something new and modern. _

_"After the concerto concert in Vienna, I got asked to work for a film company in Europe or teach a school in Germany which both sounded amazing. I do love teaching and kids... but I'm not ready to settle down in one place when there is so much more to learn and experience first hand by seeing and living the different music for myself, rather listening and experiencing it vicariously through a bunch of CDs, you know?" _

_Bella finished by looking up to see Edward's smiling captivated face lying just inches from her own. She realized she had be blabbing for a full two minutes straight and he was probably smiling indulgently at her foolishness. She blushed furiously laughing out loud from embarrassment before rolling onto her back and lifting her hands to hide her red face._

_"I'm sorry. I'm rambling, aren't I?"_

_"No. You're not. You're just sound really excited and passionate about what you do. I think it's great. Everything you're planning for your future can happen only if you make it happen. So don't just talk __about it... really do it. I know you're going to be successful no matter what you do simply based on the improvisation you showed me downstairs. You impressed me so much, Bella... and that's saying something, because I'm not easily impressed."_

_Bella smiled happily then opened her mouth and covered her cheek with her hand looking utterly shocked, "No! Really? You?"_

_Edward chuckled heartily and tickled her sides, "Shut up, you!" Bella laughed out loud trying to block his attacks by rolling side to side, only to be pulled into Edward's arms which skillfully trapped like a mountain lion catching his prey, and held her hostage laughing victoriously into her neck._

_Only Bella was a more than willing captive. She stopped fighting him and instantly relaxed, melting slowly into Edward's arms and sensually inhaled his musky sandalwood scent. His arms felt safe and comforting... she had no intention on moving away, just as Edward had no intention on letting her go. _

_Edward tilted his head down to kiss the side of her head before whispering "goodnight," then Bella hummed her reply and snuggled closer into his side. They both sighed comfortably while listening to the music of the storm playing outside._

_Both of them thought they had cleverly fooled the other that they had fallen asleep, all while their minds were alert and wide awake pondering the same thing... how was it that so much had changed between them in just the course of 24 hours?_

The rain had stopped about ten minutes ago and it was becoming steadily warmer as Edward lay awake watching the temporary sunlight beam inside his bedroom revealing the natural red highlights sparkling in Bella's rich chocolate hair.

He took the time to analyze how perfectly Bella fit wrapped around his body; her precious head resting on his shoulder and her toned thigh draped across both of his legs. Her cool breath brushing across his chest, pleasantly tickled his skin, causing shivers to spread throughout his body.

Edward couldn't help noticing how her lips were just an agonizing inch away from his chest, and how much he desired to kiss and taste her lips again and again... but he was afraid to wake her from her deep sleep knowing he didn't want this moment to end.

In fact, he never wanted to move from this spot, fearing he'd never feel this close to her again. So he planned to soak up all he could get, even though he prayed there would be more moments like this when he felt completely and utterly happy, all because of his angel sleeping next to him.

Images kept popping into his mind from yesterday and the night of his mother's birthday.

After spending all of yesterday with Bella, he finally understood the amount of attraction Emmett had felt toward her after such as short period of time. She was enchanting, endearing, and very desirable.

What was now on the forefront of his mind was trying to figure out how he felt about this woman who stood in his way between making the deal of a life time and failing miserably for the first time in his entire life.

No, he couldn't lose. Failure was never an option.

This deal would secure CCC's future and give him the recognition he so desired to make his family proud and distinguish him in the world of business which he worked his whole life to achieve.

And after the deal was made, Edward would go back to being a workaholic preparing for the next order of business for CCC, and Bella would become a famous composure and musician. She would travel the world and meet new people... people who would help her career take off and possibly, with the right amount of connections, become famous.

_Maybe she'll even meet someone on the way and forget all about me. Someone who could support her and keep her safe while she traveled during her research and give her the life she deserved. She would fall in love and start a family... grow old with him... and of course kiss and— make lov— OW!_

Edward shot up off the bed from the sudden sharp pain that struck directly through his heart like a dagger. He startled Bella from her deep sleep from him jerking underneath her to sit up and rub anxiously at his chest to numb the pain.

"Edward?" she whispered drowsily, "you okay?" she slurred her words together while Edward winced and held his hand to his chest to ease the burning and slow down his breathing.

"Yeah, honey. I just had that dream where it felt like I was falling... I'm—it's okay. Go back to sleep," Edward kissed her forehead and got out from under the sheets and draped the sheets back over Bella.

He made a quick escape to bathroom to splash his face with some cool water. Edward's lungs were on fire! His heart was beating so fast it was making his arm hurt. Shit, was he having a heart attack?

_I'm too fucking young to have a heart condition! What the Hell is wrong with me?_

He had never had this problem before and in all honesty, it was scaring the shit out of him. Was all of this because he was picturing his Bella with someone else?

_Fuck! There it is again! God almighty, make it stop!_

That was it... it must be. Bella couldn't be with anyone else. It would surly, at this rate, literally kill him.

This wasn't the fucking plan. Now everything had changed... after spending only one day with her, his heart started aching for her. It was one amazing day with the small girl he'd seen grow up into an incredibly talented and sexy woman... who he currently had the biggest raging hard on for.

_I swear that woman could make the Pope hard. _

This called for an immediate cold shower to remedy his situation if he intended to be back in her presence again and not make her uncomfortable. He couldn't scare her away now, after all the progress he's made in getting to know her in just a short while. Edward quickly got undressed and started the shower then hopped inside when it reached the proper temperature.

Bella Swan was so much more than he ever anticipated. In other words, she was more than just the pretty face Emmett saw the day she returned from her year long trip. Bella was smart, funny, witty, sassy, quick tempered, passionate, quirky, athletic, spontaneous, optimistic, kind, generous, tomboyish, unintentionally beautiful, and possessed no knowledge of the amount of sex appeal she possessed that drew attention to anyone she passed by.

The fact that Bella possessed all natural beauty and not artificial like some of the women Edward had dated in the past was refreshing and inspiring. She was comfortable in her own skin and was unafraid to be herself around him. Eating her food like a person should eat, rather than picking or nibbling. The woman was a bottomless pit... and yet still maintained an amazing hourglass figure. Not flat, or stick straight... not even voluptuous. Feminine, soft, and curvy in all the right places.

She was, in Edward's mind, perfection. And why she didn't already have a man to hold her and lock her away in a tower so no other man could ever touch her or become aroused by her was completely mind boggling to him.

He wouldn't be surprised if she got dozens of offers per day to go out on dates. He could almost not blame his brother for wanting her all to himself... _almost_.

_Brother or not, Emmett will get his hands chopped off if he even thinks about touching what's mine.._

The brothers never shared women... well, not intentionally. It was sort of an unspoken pact between them so they would never end up fighting over the same woman.

It was going splendidly up until last year when Victoria played them both at the same time without their knowledge of it. Of course, by the time they found out over drinks what happened at the Cullen party six months ago, Victoria had already moved on to their business associate James McKinley, who six months later is now her fiance... the poor devil.

_Then again, he's no saint either so they actually do deserve each other._

As far as Victoria was concerned, they both just had a laugh over two bottles of wine, then shrugged it off and forgot all about it. Victoria was not worth fighting for... not even worth remembering in Edward's opinion.

Bella, on the other hand, she was worth more than a hundred Victoria's.

_Bella is too good for someone like Emmett. Heck, she is too good for someone like me. A piece of shit who agreed to take on this stupid task in the first place._

The last thing he wanted was to hurt her... but he was even more afraid now of Bella ruining him at this point. And they hadn't even _slept_ together yet! Not in the Biblical sense, that is. Even so, last night was still the best night of sleep he ever had and all he could think about while he turned the shower on was tonight when he hoped for it to happen again.

The shower was as cold as could tolerably be, at yet his little or big problem at this point, was not going down. So he had to take matters into his own hands... literally.

It helped imagining her body, her eyes, her lips, her hair, her sultry voice, her laugh, her moans... God, he was trying so hard not to moan from the pleasure he was feeling at the moment. The last thing he wanted was to scare her away because he was a creeper jacking off with her in the next room.

Edward finally found his release remembering that hot ass kiss they shared downstairs after she had played the piano for him. He remembered vividly how she felt beneath him; warm, grinding, needy. How she reciprocated his urgency and desire to possess her entirely... he prayed she would still be remembering that kiss for days, and years to come.

That should have been their first kiss.

He felt sated momentarily because he knew his little problem was bound to return the moment he saw her again sleeping in just a man's button down shirt in _his_ bed. Man he was a lucky son-of-a-bitch!

Edward dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist so he could open the door to the bedroom and retrieve fresh clothing from his drawers. Only when he looked in the bed, Bella was no where to be seen.

Frowning slightly from thinking she woke up while he was showering, he got dressed and went in search for her. But he didn't have to look for long. Once he made his way to the hallway his nose was filled with the smell of fresh coffee and bacon... and eggs of some kind. He couldn't wait to go downstairs to see what surprise Bella had prepared for him for breakfast.

When he turned the corner, he was certainly not disappointed. Bella was still in the shirt she wore last night and a pair of mini booty shorts that where only seen through the transparency of the long shirt. Edward's eyes roams up the back of Bella's long bare legs and couldn't help noticing the curve of her body through the thin material which showed the lacy nude bra underneath.

_She's trying to kill me_.

Yup... his brain was now three feet away from his cranium and was fighting for full control of his actions henceforth.

Slowly and silently Edward walked barefoot toward the angel slaving over a hot stove before wrapping his arms firmly around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest as she yelped in surprise. He brought his lips down to the nape of her neck and whispered huskily,

"Do you have any idea what it does to me seeing you cook in practically nothing, Isabella. Have mercy on me, woman."

He could hear Bella release a nervous breath before chuckling at his words. Slowly she pulled out of his embrace looked up at him lifting a single eyebrow to him in amusement.

"Well, forgive me for trying to feed you since someone let me sleep in this morning and now I'm as hungry as a Hungry Hungry Hippo, which was of course my favorite game as a child..."

"Always thinking with your stomach... I like that in a woman. My favorite game was Operation. I always found it fascinating what was hidden inside that man's body... butterflies, bread, pencils, horses, um..."

"Funny bone," Bella turned around to turn the stove off as Edward snapped excitedly and leaned against the counter facing her while Bella moved the potatoes into a serving dish.

"Right! And there was a wish bone too... and... Oh, spare ribs! Love spare ribs, they are so delicious!" Edward moved closer to Bella and leaned his face in to kiss her on the lips he'd been dreaming about all morning only Bella turned her cheek to him at the last minute,

"And a broken heart..." Bella said casually but Edward frowned knowing it was anything but. He turned her face to him and tried to get her to look him in the eye,

"Hey... what's wrong?"

He saw the sadness in her eyes and it made his stomach drop to the floor. She was so warm and receptive last night... what possibly could have changed since then that they were now back to ground zero?

"We need to talk. But let me finish breakfast first, okay? Would you mind setting the table, please? I'm almost done," she said sweetly before turning around to finish preparing their plates while Edward turned and scowled while opening the silverware drawer and got out the utensils they needed and napkins.

_She wants to talk... that doesn't sound good. _

_What the hell? I thought I was making progress... We cuddled and slept in the same bed for Christ sake. She must find me somewhat attractive after that amazing kiss we shared last night. I know I don't repulse her... unless I did something in my sleep that made her uncomfortable. _

_FUCK! I'm freaking like she's about to fucking break up with me when we're not even together...yet._

Edward begrudgingly sat down moping in his chair while he waited for Bella to sit down and bring their food. His good buoyant mood since he came downstairs almost entirely gone.

Bella spent a little extra time preparing the food to give herself a moment to collect her thoughts. The truth was, she really didn't know what to say to him... or more accurately how to say it to him without hurting him or his feelings. She hoped the words would just come to her when she sat down in front of him... just seeing his dejected and guarded face as she turned around completely melted her resolve and caused her mind to go blank again.

She set the his plate down first in front of him and waited for his reaction toward the breakfast she prepared just for him.

"Egg Benedict? You—how? Did you know this was my favorite?" Edward asked her completely bewildered at the professional artistic way she presented the food on the plate, as though she had studied with a _Cordon bleu_ chef... he remembered she probably had through Charlotte.

Was there nothing this woman couldn't do?

"Sue taught me the basics of cooking since I was seven so Charlie and me wouldn't starve after mom died. Then Charlotte, of course, refined my skills when I turned fifteen for her own amusement. She said the best way to catch a man is with his stomach, but you draw attention with presentation_,_" Edward actually chuckled when she flared her hand over her plate as though presenting a master piece... which it was.

"With that being said and to answer your question... yes, I did know it was your favorite. And if you're wondering how I got this secret information, it was the same chef who taught me how to make it. So_ bon appetit!" _Bella raised her orange juice glass and clicked Edward's stunned stationary coffee mug, just like he had done to her the night of the party, before she took a sip.

Edward shook his head to clear the lustful thoughts that clouded his mind about this almost perfect woman eating in front of him. Bella went out of her way to please him and make him smile... yet there was still something different about the way she was acting toward him and he didn't want to stall the conversation any longer.

"Eat. I promise it's not poisoned. Though I can't promise it's not burnt since your toaster was acting a little wonky. Actually, I think I gave myself the burnt one, so yeah, you're all clear," Bella smiled happily before putting another bite in her mouth, causing Edward to chuckle, and he indulged her by taking a bite of his eggs Benedict. It was almost impossible to stay in a bad mood around her; sometimes she was just too darn cute for words and her smile was contagious.

After the first bite, his eyes instantly rolled to the back of his head in ecstasy. This breakfast entirely hit the spot and he was torn between devouring it or savoring it so he could appreciate every flavor.

"It's delicious, Bella. My. God! So good..." he took another bite and groaned in satisfaction. It was cooked perfectly and the Hollandaise sauce was utter perfection. Her country potatoes weren't greasy or over cooked and just the right size, cut into even triangles. And to top it off, she put fruit and orange slices to decorate the side of the plate as a garnish.

"You did all this in twenty minutes? I'm impressed. I'm glad I didn't bet against your cooking 'cause I would certainly hire you to cook for me everyday. In fact, maybe you'd be interested in replacing the chef we currently have working in the kitchen. This is the best breakfast I've had all month. I should have fired him two weeks ago, when he first burnt my toast."

"Are you talking about Alistair? Charlotte told me all about him when Mrs. Cullen hired him. Apparently he's been cooking for forty years and is excellent with tastes and flavors, and he's a s_ommelier_, too. I hear he's a genius."

"A genius doesn't burn toast," Edward said defiantly taking a bite out of Bella's flawlessly golden brown toast that she put on the side plate in front of him, and he once again moaned and rolled this eyes up and leaned back in his seat, savoring every bite.

"Well I'm sure he wouldn't burn anything if he could read the timers properly. He probably doesn't know how to work that fancy toaster with all those complicated dials and nobs," Bella argued and took a bite of her own toast in protestation.

"Well, perhaps I'll just have to make the toast for myself from now on. You know what they say—"

"If you want something done right, yes, I know... I still don't think occasional burnt toast labels him as a bad chef," Bella grumbled bowing her head picking at her food, hoping Edward wasn't serious about firing that nice old man she spoke to yesterday on her way to see Mrs. Cullen in Edward's office.

"He seems old enough for retirement, anyway. I could send him off with a large sum to live comfortably for the rest of the year, or his lifetime if he spends it wisely," Edward said watching Bella's expression turn from hard to soft as he displayed his generosity toward the old man, but she still didn't seem very satisfied. He wondered what more could he do to make her happy... and his stomach happy with a better chef.

"I've only spoken to him once... he offered me a blueberry muffin and asked about my trip. Then I asked about him, wondering the same thing you were about why he wasn't retired yet, and he told me he had lost his wife three months ago to lung cancer. He had met her when they were children and married her at eighteen. They were married for fifty-nine years," Bella eyes started to water and her throat constricted remembering Alistair speak about his beloved wife, "and she made him promise to keep living his life... and not follow her until... until God told him to. So he decided to return to work to keep himself busy so he wouldn't have to stay at home missing her all the time." Bella sniffled and brought her napkin up to dab her eye losing the battle at not crying.

Edward watched entranced at how lovely she looked with sparkles in her eyes and her face red as a cheery. He stopped eating and listened to Bella's tender voiced recall Alistair's misfortune and it touched his heart.

Bella's sympathy and compassion greatly reminded him of his mother... and the second he saw a tear fall from her cheek he knew he was being entirely unreasonable and too harsh toward the old man. So what if he couldn't make a decent piece of toast... there are other things much more important.

_God I'm an asshole. This man had worked for me for months and Bella found out more about chef Alistair in one conversation than he had in three months._

"Bella?" Edward's soft and gentle voice caused Bella to lift her chin and look at him through watery eyes. He reached over and put his hand on top of hers, "I promise chef Alistair will have a position for as long as he wants one. You have my word. Even after Charlotte returns if she could stand to share the kitchen, that is. "

And with that remark came a radiant smile that lit up Bella's entire face, causing a warm glowing feeling to arise inside of him... just for making her happy again.

"That smile alone is worth any price. But I can't take the wait any longer. Will you tell me now what's troubling you? Is it something I did or said last night?" Edward asked raising his eyebrows sincerely in concern while Bella bashfully lowered her chin to the table once more.

"No," Bella sniffed and wiped another lone tear away from her cheek in frustration for her silly emotions getting the best of her.

"Have I made you uncomfortable?" he continued but Bella lifted her head suddenly and earnestly replied,

"No, Edward," Bella said quickly looking more and more flustered and she tried to remove her hand from Edward's grasp but Edward clung on harder, afraid she would run away.

"Then what?" he asked and waited impatiently for her explanation. He was about to speak again until Bella lifted her eyes to him and asked earnestly,

"I don't know what you want from me."

Edward furrowed his brow in confusion not knowing what she meant. Bella sighed and put her hands to her face to hide her blush, then she whispered looking down at the table, "Why did you ask me to photograph for you instead of hiring a professional photographer? Why do you all of a sudden, after years of ignoring me, care about what I think or feel? What am I to you? First we agree to be friends yesterday, then last night you kiss me and though you... if we..." once she started the questions kept rolling off her tongue like vomit.

She was so confused about what they were... or where they were heading, and the last thing she wanted to do was misunderstand how Edward thought of her.

"Are you finished?" Edward said dryly with a smirk on his face which incensed Bella even more and she huffed in frustration. How was it he was remaining so calm after everything she just said to him?

"That's a lot of questions to answer so it might take me some time. Will you allow me to explain without interruption?" Edward answered softly watching Bella's expression look helpless and vulnerable. She was crumbling in front of him and he didn't wish to reveal to her what truly caused him to pursue her... he wasn't even sure himself if that was the real reason anymore. He had to think of something fast.

"First of all, I don't want anything from you that you're not willing to give. I don't expect anything and honestly I don't even know myself what's happening between us. I told you yesterday that I would have rather hired a friend to take the pictures because I like your work and I trust you to give me honest opinions and not swindle me. And finally about ignoring you for most of our acquaintance... I'm ashamed to admit that I'm sometimes oblivious to people around me who are not in my line of focus or of interest to me. I grew up focused and one track minded and everything outside of my plans for my future was considered just a wait of my precious time... as you called me out on the night before.

"I'm not a perfect man, Bella, and I never claimed to be. I grew up a spoiled rich boy who worked hard and didn't know how to play with the other kids. I was alone for most of my childhood and I'm not blessed with the same people skills that my brother has. So don't take it personally that I didn't acknowledge you because everyone else got the exact same treatment. But I'm trying to change that..."

"Why?" Bella asked automatically, then winced at her question and continued when Edward raised his eyebrows in amusement, "I mean... what inspired you to change?"

"You," Edward answered simply causing Bella to balk and shake her head trying to overcome the spell Edward's emerald eyes were casting on her.

"But why me? You never cared what I thought before..."

"That was before we spoke at the party, when I got a glimpse of how you perceived me... and I didn't like what I saw. So that night I thought to myself, who better than to show me how to be different than a person who is the exact opposite of me... and everything I hope to become," Edward explained flawlessly without missing a beat.

He would have patted himself on the back for the best bullshitter in the country... if he didn't wish there was a grain of truth to all the lies he was spewing at her.

"Why would you want to become like me?" Bella said blatantly shaking her head in disbelief, "You're Edward Cullen. Successful billionaire, a genius, handsome, sexy, chick magnet, and world-famous. What could I offer you?"

Edward listened to every thing Bella listed off with apt attention, but only two words rang inside his ears like a bell. His smile grew wider and more cocky by the second as he gave her his famous crooked grin, "You think I'm handsome and sexy?"

Bella grunted in frustration and threw her hands up, "Is that all you heard?"

"No... but it's nice to know how you see me. I was beginning to worry the attraction was only one sided," Edward crossed his arms behind his head to stretch and Bella noticed a sliver of his abs show and her eyes couldn't help themselves from staring. The look didn't go unnoticed by Edward, and he smirked knowing his little move to 'flaunt the goods' was successful.

It really did help to know she was attracted to him too, because he was worried for a while there that he was losing his touch with women. Even though he wasn't a playboy like his brother, he had still never been turned down by someone he was interested in... and he was quite arrogant about it.

"Yes, I think you're attractive. There, is your ego cocked and loaded now?" Bella said defiantly crossing her arms stubbornly, annoyed that Edward caught her checking him out.

"Perhaps. Am I as good or better looking than Emmett?" Edward asked, but instantly regretted it suddenly realizing who he was speaking to.

"No one is as handsome as Emmett. All those rippling muscles and deep blue eyes, hmm!" Bella sighed and leaned her head back onto her chair, swooning exaggeratedly, missing the daggers coming from Edwards eyes.

"Okay, that's enough," Edward grumbled throwing a piece of potato down her shirt to snap her out of her insufferable Emmett induced orgasm. Bella squeaked and went to fish out the potato from her shirt.

Jesus, Bella Swan was good at keeping him humble, that's for sure.

But nevertheless, the last thing Edward wanted to hear was that Bella still preferred his brother over him. That was certainly not going to fly with him. He would keep her stranded with him on this non-remote island for as long as it took to change her mind.

Oh, yes... he would.

Once Bella found the potato, she threw it back at him, causing Edward to tease her by wiggling his orange slice in front of her. Bella put her hands up in defense, "You better not start a food fight with me Edward Anthony, or I swear to God you're going to be the one cleaning up the mess!"

Edward shrugged casually then put his orange slice down, but once Bella put her hands down he tossed it accurately in her face and she gasped in indignation.

"That's it!" Bella grabbed a hand full of her left over potatoes and threw them all across the table at Edward who ducked laughing and grabbed more food off his plate to throw back at her, but Bella already had part of the Egg Benedict in her hand which Edward thought as an absolute crime.

"NO NO NO! NOT THE-" too late.

The egg was all over his shirt and face. Bella buckled over laughing her tail off missing the fire behind Edward's expression, like a tiger ready to pounce on his prey. "I'll give you three seconds, Swan... one,"

Bella gasped at this and instantly got up off her chair and made a mad dash out of the kitchen door onto the patio.

"...two... three!" Edward sprang up and bolted after her into the semi-rainy semi-sunny day, He could hear her nervous squeal of excitement at being chased in the garden, and and followed close behind catching up quickly.

If there was one thing Edward could boat about, it was his speed. He was lean and quick, and still an excellent sprinter having run track during his short high school career. He had the gold metals to prove it. So catching up to this spirited little vixen would be no feet whatsoever, but he was indulging her while she continued to run as fast as her feet could carry her onto the sandy beach.

Bella screamed again in excitement when she turned her head and saw him closing in on her. Edward waited just for the right moment to grab her by the waist and hoist her wiggling body into his arms, then headed straight for the ocean.

"EDWARD, NOOO!" she laughed and cried out trying to helplessly escape from Edward's strong hold on her.

"What was that? You're all dirty? Then we should go for a swim!" Edward jogged right into the waves with Bella still protesting in his arms, and dunk them both under the water. The cold water hit them like tiny needles prickling their skin as they came back up and Edward released Bella who turned around and started splashing and hitting him.

"I. CAN'T. BELIEVE. YOU. EDWARD. CULLEN! IT''S FREAKING FREEZING!" Bella jumped on his back and Edward easily caught her to stabilize her and held on to her so he could carry them both out of the water while Bella kept hitting his shoulder while shivering.

Edward set Bella down on the sand and grabbed her hands to prevent her from playfully whacking him some more. Quickly, he pulled her down with him to the sand and held her wrists above her head while looking at her pale wet face and blazing deep brown eyes.

"That's what you get for getting me dirty," Edward smiled down at her while she struggled to break free from his body holding her down.

"You deserrrved it!" she grunted and wiggled but Edward pulled in closer to her cheek and whispered in her ear seductively.

"Maybe I did... but I just couldn't help myself. I wanted to see how you looked all dirty and wet, and you're still fucking gorgeous."

Bella's breath hitched and her heart jolted inside her chest as she heard Edward's words and his hot breath breathing down her neck. She felt him give her a kiss with his cold lips on her throat, and he slowly started to kiss his way back up to her mouth as he still held her wrists captive and grinded his cold wet body press into hers.

She was close to panting as her mind was working a mile a minute. What the Hell was happening between them? She knew two things for certain: First off, Edward wanted to keep her away from his brother which is why he had taken her here to his island in the first place. Their conversation this morning proved that to her if nothing else. And secondly, Bella was discovering she was completely fine with that plan.

But what she wasn't fine with was not knowing what she was to him. Was she just a momentary distraction? Was he genuinely interested in her? Or was he actually falling for her... like she was slowly falling for him.

Edward was slowly and surely wrapping himself around her heart, but she was scared. She had already given her heart to a Cullen once and it was completely unrequited for over ten years. It wasn't until now that anyone, including the Cullen boys, paid any attention to her. Which meant she had no idea if Edward truly liked her for who she was or because she looked good in a wet button down shirt. She guessed since she'd only started getting to know him yesterday that it was the latter, and that didn't sit well with her at all.

Edward was completely lost. He was no longer in control of his own actions because he was being taken over by the ultra sexy intoxicating woman currently trapped and writhing beneath his body. His lips desired to taste every ounce of revealed skin on her tight wet body. When Bella stood up from the water, Edward saw the white work shirt she was wearing cling to her like a second skin. Despite the freezing water, he became instantly hard, and his only remaining thought was to feel her body against his. Which is where he was right now.

He couldn't control himself around her. He was like a raging hormonal teenager again, dying for the girl he was kissing to let him cop a feel or pray she would be bold enough to grope him or do something to relieve the pain in his aching cock.

Goddamn, he wished she would touch him. He was becoming desperate for her, especially after her words in the kitchen when she told him how she found him attractive and sexy.

_Thank the fucking baby Jesus for that because I find her sexier than my Aston Martin. Now that's saying something. God, she would look even sexier lying naked on top of my Aston Martin. Premature ejaculation coming right up!_

"Edward," Bella's breathy voice completely spurred him on and he looked up at her for a second to see the want in her eyes matched the need in her voice... and he just about fell to his knees and kissed the ground in relief that she wanted him too.

Well, he was already on the ground, so he would just have to settle kissing her instead. Oh, shucks.

The second Edward's lips crashed to Bella's, he grabbed her face with both of his hands, and he felt her wrap her arms around his neck pulling him even closer. He wasn't going to complain about that, but he also knew from yesterday that she wasn't they type of girl to just hop into the sack either. No matter how much he wished to just take her right now on his private beach... he knew she would stop him.

Which both discouraged and turned him on even more. He flipped them over so that Bella was now on top of him as he continued to kiss her, and let her take the lead so she would be comfortable to stop or continue... he just prayed for more time right now.

_God, what if she was still a virgin? That would be fucking spectacular._ He thought to himself that he wanted to be her first... but he knew it would be hoping against hope. She was much too fine to have not had someone take her by now. Girls didn't stay pure before their weddings these days anymore... but goddamn, he wanted to be her first. Her only... her...

_What. The. Fuck!?_

Edward became startled by his own train of thought and stopped kiss Bella back for a moment to allow this thought to sink inside his cranium. While he felt Bella pull away and move off his body and lay flat on her back next to him.

The air was not cold anymore and they would getting warmer laying down in the sand, but the clouds were moving again over head and in the distance Bella could make out a faint rainbow.

"You never answered my question..."

Edward turned his head to the side to see Bella still staring up at the sky, "What do you want from me?"

He let her question ring inside his head while he tried to figure out for himself what exactly it was he wanted from her... aside from staying away from his brother for obvious reasons... _and not so obvious reasons_, he thought.

The silence started to eat away at Bella's insecurities that Edward was only looking for a fling and wasn't interested in pursuing anything with her. Why would he want her anyway... she had nothing but herself to offer him, and just like Emmett, he would forget about her the minute they left this extravagant island and go back to ignoring her.

The thought made her cringe, and she moved to get up but was stopped by Edward's hand on her wrist, "Do you remember what you told me yesterday? How I had been a mystery to you and that you had no idea how you felt about me? Well, you took the words right out of my mouth because I feel the exact same way about you.

"I don't understand why I feel drawn to you, Isabella. Or why you fascinate me so much... or why, when I hold you, I feel as though I never want to let go," he chose then to look at her eyes that watched him make the most honest confession he'd ever said to her this entire trip... and it frightened him.

He'd never felt this way before about anyone. Not even Tanya. But he still had a job to do... and he didn't know who was running the show anymore, his brain or his heart. He needed more time to figure that one out, but in the mean time... he had her right where he wanted her.

"I feel like we're just starting to learn and understand one another. But I want to know more because I know I've only scratched the surface of who the real Isabella Marie Swan really is."

_And now... kiss,_ Edward thought to himself.

Only there was something holding them back. Bella looked more thoughtful than wooed but luckily, she smiled shyly and blushed.

"I do wish to get to know you, and I'm willing for you to know more about me... but honestly the physical part all seems to be happening so fast. I mean we _slept_ together last night... and it was amazing and entirely innocent... but I still feel like I slept with a stranger instead of a friend," she bowed her head in frustration, not knowing what else to say about how she felt about last night.

"Friend..." Edward whispered turning his face away from her so she couldn't see the disappointment spreading across this features. "Is that all you want?"

None of these confused emotions would be worth his time if she completely rejected him. He would simply shut down his heart to her and continue to simply distract her from Emmett until it was time for the deal to be signed... then he would let her go free and live her life without him.

The sharp pain to his chest hit him like a dagger and he winced in pain, sitting straight up and holding his hand over his heart to stop the burning from spreading.

"What is it? Are you alright?" Bella asked him... ever the thoughtful one, caring about others and not herself.

"I'm fine. Just a little heart burn. You didn't answer my question," he grunted out while crouching forward as if to ward against more words or thoughts that might give him a heart attack.

Bella was trying to protect herself as well when she heard Edward pressing for an answer. He couldn't be serious about starting something with her.

Edward couldn't possibly want her in _that_ way. He had so many options of beautiful woman to choose from who would make perfect trophy wives or baby machines to produce those heirs he was talking about yesterday in the plane. Bella wasn't any of those things.

Sure, she wanted kids, but not right now. She had so much she wanted to do first before devoting herself to motherhood. And Edward was sexy beyond all measure, and irresistible to any woman who he passed by on the street. She noticed his sex appeal especially yesterday; how women practically all but threw themselves at his feet. The flight attendant, the waitress, Victoria...

Why would Edward want her?

Sure, last night he had kissed her, but didn't he say yesterday morning 'it was an error in judgment?'

Nevertheless, no matter how attracted or drawn she felt towards him, she figured it would be far less complicated if they just remained friends... she had already lost her chance with Emmett and it felt wrong to move from one brother to the other in a matter of a day anyhow... no matter what her heart was telling her to say, her brain simply would not allow it.

"It think we should learn to be friends, for now."

"Strictly friends?"

The desperate and hopeful look in Edward's eyes threw Bella completely off course. He looked practically crushed by her comment that they were only staying friends. To be honest, Bella didn't have the heart to say 'yes or no' to his question, because she refused to make promises that she wasn't sure she could keep herself.

He was irresistible just by the way he was looking at her right now, weakening her resolve. All she wanted to do was reach for him and kiss the heck out of him... but then where would they be when they left the island?

So instead, she kept silent, not knowing what to say.

Unfortunately, Edward translated her silence and as an instant rejection. That didn't sit well with him at all. He hissed a breath through his teeth and tried hiding the hurt and disappointment in his voice, but it came across as anger.

"I see. Tell me, Bella, would say yes to me if I were, _Emmett_, or would it help if I were _engaged_?"

The venomous words slipped from his aching chest directly through his lips so fast, his brain didn't have the chance to stop them. He was so angry that he wanted her to hurt like she had hurt him.

And it worked.

Once he saw the devastated look on Bella's face, Edward immediately regretted what he said. Just because no other girl had refused him before now, didn't mean Bella didn't have the right to. Bella was different than all the other girls he'd been with simply by the way she responded to his cruel statement to her just now.

Instead of stooping to his level and fighting back, like Tanya would have done by making a dramatic scene, Bella nodded her head to herself as though she deserved what he had said to her, and silently got up without a single tear or curse, and left him sitting alone on the sand.

"Shit," he hissed to himself with the guilt filling his chest.

_That didn't help one fucking bit! Oh, and by the way, I'm the biggest douche that ever walked the face of the earth! I fucking promised myself I wouldn't hurt her and there I fucking go... asshole!_

Edward knew he had to go find her, but first he needed to get a handle on his temper or else he knew he would say something else to make Bella run away from him. Luckily, they were still on an island, so she couldn't get too far without a boat or plane.

He got up and brushed himself off, then left to go find Bella but he didn't have to look far. He found her sitting on the porch steps watching the rain drizzle onto the green grass while she played with a flower in her hand.

Edward slowly approached her as if she were a wild untamed animal, likely to bolt at the first sign of danger, then took a seat. He sat down and looked out mimicking her same pose while she remained looking out into space, deep in thought as the lightening cracked and the thunder roared in the distance signaling it was about to start pouring any minute.

Edward shifted in his seat to watch Bella's pained expression with traitorous silent tears streaming down her face as she refused to look or acknowledge his presence even as he sat right next to her.

Finally he sighed and looked down at her clenched hand and knew he needed to get back into her good graces somehow. So he figured he would have to start with the apologies.

_He never intended to make her cry... again!_

He sighed deeply and moved to touch her hand, "Shit, Bella, I'm—"

She jerked her hand quickly away from his and put it into her lap groaning in self loathing, "Don't you dare apologize to me, Edward Cullen."

He was taken back by her remark Andy the fierce amount of sadness within her voice. It made him wince with disapproval that he was the cause of her guilt and self loathing. He wanted the playful, fun, and carefree atmosphere between them back. He hated seeing her like this. it made him feel worse that he caused it.

"God, what you must think of me," she groaned as she leaned forward and curled her head into her lap while she held her face with her palms. "I'm such an awful person."

"Stop it. Don't ever call yourself that again. I'm the one who deserves to be slapped for what I said to you. I didn't mean it, Bella. I didn't mean to make you cry again," he told her tenderly consoling her by putting his arm around her shoulders and allowing her to lean into his chest.

"Again?" Bella sniffled and looked up at him in confusion.

"I saw you crying in your room the other night, because of my stupidity from kissing you without permission. I feel terrible about it. I'm an asshole," Edward admitted to her without making eye contact and Bella shook her head wiping her face and rested her chin on top of her crossed arms resting on her knees.

"I wasn't crying because of you," Bella admitted quietly while Edward watched her carefully, "I was angry at myself."

"Why?" It was like pulling teeth trying to get detailed answers out of her... he wished she was easier to read so he wouldn't have to ask.

"I told Emmett I would meet him in the solarium against my better judgment, because like you already know, 'I'm a silly foolish girl part of the Emmett Cullen fan club'," she said using her fingers as quotation marks. Edward shook his head at his words to her from a year ago, but Bella continued,

"Even though I told him we could only be friends, obviously because of his fiance, I could see the wheels turning inside his mind while he tried to find ways to get past my defenses and agree to meet him. See, I've known every move he's made with other women since high school... down to the very second. I knew what to expect: the champagne, the flukes in the back pockets, the predictable pick-up lines, dancing to 'I remember you,'... the seduction. And the saddest part is he would have probably succeeded using all of those tactics on me, too. Pathetic," Bella hissed to herself and slapped the stair she was sitting on while Edward continued to understand.

"If you knew it was wrong, then why did you agree to go?" Edward asked a little too harshly and he instantly rescinded, "I'm sorry, that didn't come out right."

"NO! I deserved that," Bella wiped her face with both of her hands, then turned to face Edward for the first time, "I went because just once I wanted my dreams for the past eleven years to come true. I wanted Emmett to finally notice me and treat me special... make me feel beautiful. I would have settled for just one night with him so I could keep it imprinted in my mind for the rest of my life, even though I knew it was wrong and I hated myself for it. That dream is my Kryptonite. Oh God, Edward—"

He could see the tears start falling freely in streams down her precious cheeks, "You h-have no idea how _relieved_ I was to see _you_ standing there in the solarium that night in-instead of _h-him_," she broke down and covered her face with her hands to hide her shame. "I h-hate this! I hate being like this!"

Edward couldn't help but try to comfort her pain and inner turmoil by pulling her into his aching arms and letting her cry on his shoulder. He rocked her slightly trying to sooth her and stroked the soft waves of her orange tree scented mahogany hair. While she sniffled and tried to slow her breathing down, Edward's pulse was beating a mile a minute. Despite the crocodile tears, Bella felt so good inside his arms, he was reluctant to let her go.

Of course she was still in love with his pig headed younger brother, Emmett. The lucky fuck.

_Emmett has no idea how much monopoly he possess inside her heart, and he's taken up residency for so long that the rest of us can't even hope to compete. Damn him... _

It figured the one women Edward wanted and she was still in love with his brother who was engaged to someone else. And what was even more fucking frustrating as Hell, was despite everything, Edward still wanted her.

But he was alsol upset with her. She needed to understand that she was too good to be just another notch on Emmett's belt... She deserved so much more, and her lack of self respect was bugging him more than her lack of ethics or confidence.

He would have to save her from herself, or else the guilt of wanting Emmett would eat her up alive. Yet, the mere thought of Bella even being touched by Emmett or anyone else brought a bitter taste inside Edward's mouth.

So that settles it. He wasn't giving up that easily. Edward never lost. This just meant that he would have to try harder.

"Bella, I want you to listen to me, and listen good. You're not a bad person, and I don't blame you for feeling confused right now because I'm just acting on what feels right myself and it's confusing the Hell out of me too. I understand if you just want to be friends for right now, and I understand that you're still in love with my brother.

"So I'm telling you this first before you make up your mind and shut the door on me; I've always relied on my keen instincts to help me get by, and I know what feels right and wrong... and Bella, being around you feels _right_. I think you can feel it, too. I also know that yesterday was one of the best days I've ever had and that's entirely because of you.

"So what I suggest before we go putting labels on anything, is we just do what feels natural and we can go at whatever pace you're comfortable with. I'll be your _friend_... but just know... I'm not giving up without a fight," Edward said smiling smugly before giving Bella's wet cheek a long kiss then stood up off the porch and went back inside the house.

"What. Was. That?" Bella asked herself completely taken back by Edward's admission. But what was even more shocking was how much she wanted to kiss him back at that very moment and run her figures through his messy copper hair.

_My God, he was never more gorgeous than when he was fighting for something he wants, and by golly, if that something or someone... was me. Holy Gebus! Edward Cullen just said he was going to fight me for me... Whaa?!_

She'd believe it when she saw it._  
_

Bella stood up and went straight into the house and up the stairs to take a hot shower to warm up and get the sand and ocean smell off her body.  
Fifteen minutes later she walked down stairs and heard Edward playing the piano and recognized it as one of her favorites, "Clair de lune," by Debussy.

She sat on the sofa and just listened to him play it perfectly without a single flaw and he finished the last note letting the sound drift around the room like a haunting melody fading off the the distance.

"You always play that song on a rainy day," Bella blurted out causing Edward to look up startled by her presence since he was so focused on the music he didn't hear her come in.

"It comforts me and I think the rain drops always sounded like an extra symphony in the background," he says as he plunks out the theme again while listening to the rain.

"You're right, it does go well together," Bella sighed while leaning back against the sofa. "Have you heard from your pilot guy? Have they fixed the plane?"

Bella knew Edward was keeping her here longer than necessary but she wasn't about to call him out on it. The Cullens had the means to get what they wanted when they wanted it, but she was enjoying Edward's company and wasn't ready to leave him yet.

"Got a text from Alec saying they're fixing the leak right now with some mechanic flown in from Boston. We should be ready to go by tomorrow morning," Edward kept plunking notes on the piano while he spoke and Bella listened to him composing his own piece while speaking to her.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked fixing the melody he just made up and liked it the second time around better.

"How about we sit around like couch potatoes and watch movies? We seem to do that a lot during thunderstorms, and we shouldn't break tradition after all," Bella said playfully then got up to move to the family room with the big flat screen TV and Edward followed behind her.

"Alright."

They picked out six movies from the Cullen's extensive collection and sat down on the sofa. They sat on opposite ends of the sectional sofa for the Comedy. During the drama, the lay down eating lunch and played footsy half the time.

For the western, they were both sitting side by side and making fun of the corny lines and how bad guys always spoke too much. They should just take their gun and shoot like in Indiana Jones. Which happened to be the next film the watched which they picked for their adventure flick...

Then they watched a horror film during dinner while they made it together using the left over food in the fridge. They closed the night with a romantic comedy and when Bella came back from the bathroom she saw Edward had taken up her side of the couch and was lying on his side watching the film.

"Hey! That's my side!" she said crossing her arms.

"Tough. You got up and lost your spot. Finders keepers," Edward said nonchalantly trying to hold his laughter inside at Bella's shocked expression.

"What are you, nine?"

"Close enough... now move, you're blocking the screen!" Edward said tossing a popcorn kernel at her and Bella humphed scornfully before taking matters into her own hands.

"Fine, then," she walked over to Edward who was still watching the screen until he barked out laugh as Bella climbed onto the sofa and sat directly on top of him.

"OOF! You know, ugh, there's a whole other side ooover there," Edward wheezed out dramatically but Bella looked like she could care less than two cents.

"This is my spot and since you won't move you'll just have to share," she said stretching out feigning getting comfortable sitting on top of him. Edward growled as he quickly grabbed her around the waist with one arm and moved toward the inside of the couch while pulling Bella to the outside so that he was spooning her as they faced the TV screen.

"There... now we're sharing," Edward said snuggling closer to her and rested his leg on top of her hip and cuddled her like a teddy bear. When she was this close it was like his chest pains had instantly disappeared as though they were never there to begin with.

"You planned this," Bella said disapprovingly but had zero intention of doing anything about it. He was so warm and his body was too comfortable. Her own body just melted right into his like a warm blanket.

"Well, I am a genius, after all..." he said with a straight face before they both broke out laughing and holding each other closer and snuggling while they watched the rest of the movie, only to fall asleep ten minutes later... both of them happy.


	11. Chapter 11: Separation anxiety

**So I'm back after a little break, but I always reward you for your patience with loooong chapters. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. See you at the end!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Separation anxiety **

* * *

"We'll be landing in ten minutes, Mr. Cullen. The chopper is ready and standing by." They heard the captain's voice through the intercom as they were close to landing in Long Island.

"Would you like me to get more coffee for you, Mr. Cullen?"

"No thank you, Jane. Bella, would you care for anything else before we land?" Edward asked as Jane cleared away their breakfast trays off the table, and grabbed today's paper to check the stocks. Bella was still staring out the window deep in thought when Edward cleared his throat and asked again, "Isabella?"

Bella looked perplexed as she whipped her head back to notice Edward and Jane waiting for her reply, then spoke very quickly, "What? Oh, sorry! Yes, I'm finished."

"Is everything alright? You've seemed distracted all morning," Edward noticed a changed in her since they awoke this morning to catch their taxi at six o'clock to make their flight back to New York.

They had their breakfast waiting for them on the plane, and they hardly got the chance to speak to one another since Edward had no other time to check his emails for the past two days, and there were over two hundred new messages since Sunday.

Bella didn't complain about his need to catch up on some work. She knew what a busy man he was, so she gladly and silently entertained herself with her phone, texting friends while eating breakfast and gathered her thoughts while staring out the window watching the sunrise.

Edward, however, would have rather been engaged in conversation rather than have Bella pull away again like she did yesterday morning. That is, he hoped that wasn't what she was doing...

Unfortunately, he had a lot to catch up on at work so the quiet breakfast could not be avoided.

Still the back of his mind was plaguing him with ideas that once they returned home, they would act like these two amazing days had never happened. It concerned him that the only words Bella had spoken to him this morning were a drowsy, half asleep, "Good morning!"

It felt like the closer they got to New York, the more Bella seemed to pull away... and he couldn't allow that to happen. Not after all the effort he put in so far, he just couldn't leave her alone, and going to work today happened to be the last thing he wanted to do, but it couldn't be avoided. His company needed him to run things... there was only so much Jasper could handle by himself for two days.

Yet the temptation to play hooky was ever gnawing at him... just so he wouldn't have to leave her for nine hours until he saw her again. And he was going to see her again tonight if he had any say in the matter. He couldn't help but wonder after watching Bella's forlorn expression all morning, if her mood had anything to do with their trip being over. At least, he hoped that's what it was because he was feeling a little anxiety separation too. Like the wolves would be all over her the minute they parted ways to take her away from him.

"Isabella, what's wrong? You look like someone ran over your puppy," Edward goaded her but her focus remained once again on the window and her expression unaffected. That's when Edward started to worry that something definitely was wrong.

"Bella, talk to me... please."

The tenderness and concern seeping in Edward's voice surprised even himself, and it effectively made Bella's heart stutter and beat even faster. The last thing she wanted was to upset him after the wonderful trip they shared together. She felt closer to him than she ever felt before, but somehow speaking her mind to him at this moment was more difficult than all the other times she'd opened up to him. She chanced a look back at his worried expression and anxious demeanor caused by her actions, then finally decided to let it all out to see what would happen rather than keep it balled up inside.

"I've just been thinking... the past two days have been like living inside of a bubble... like we were impervious to the outside world. And now it feels like my happy bubble of no worries or troubles is about to pop the minute this plane touches the ground," Bella closed her eyes at the thought of things going back the way they were before Edward took her away on this impromptu vacation... the mere image it caused an ache within her stomach.

"So you're telling me indirectly that you've been happy spending time with me? And now you're upset to be going home?" This idea was exactly what he had hoped for. He had her right where he wanted her... always wanting more.

"It's not that..."

_Shit. Or not! _

"I mean... yes, I did have a wonderful time with you..."

_Thank. Fucking. Jesus! I had fun with you too... now, let me keep it that way._

"But I realized this morning there's so much I need to do when we get back. I have to think about my future now, and it's just overwhelming trying to put it all into perspective. It feels like I'm still on summer vacation and I have school to look forward to in the fall... but I don't. I'm grown up now and I have to start my career, but... I don't know where to begin..." she rubbed her eyes to ward off the headache she was causing herself due to everything she'd put off thinking about until now.

"I understand. You're nervous about starting your life and achieving everything you've worked so hard for. When you're in school there's always a plan and another step to climb until you reach the top. Now that the ladder's stopped you're afraid to fall back down and start over again from the ground up. But that's exactly what you have to do so you can climb a different ladder with new challenging goals you set for yourself to achieve. All I can advise is don't stress about it too much. The next step will come when you're ready," Edward said while reaching his hand across the table and watched Bella give him a slight smile and placed her hand inside his. He held on to it and gave it a small tug.

"I wish I didn't have to return to work today... I'm not ready to share you yet. This has been the best vacation I've had since before I can remember," Edward felt Bella's tension leave her body at his earnest thank you, and her smile broadened into a light chuckle.

"Thanks for asking me to accompany you," she blushed while he nodded his head.

She wondered if Emmett was upset that she never called to check on him. What kind of friend was she anyway? A horrible one, apparently... and she felt very guilty about it.

It also didn't help her anxiety that none of her questions were answered yesterday about how Edward felt toward her...

She knew she had strong feelings toward Edward, she just wasn't sure how deep they went. Only time would tell, she reckoned.

Now that she and Edward were certainly friends, she couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to become more... but she knew her head was back in the clouds imagining things that were impossible to hope for. She could already feel herself wanting to pull away from him in order to protect herself from getting hurt again.

Since this morning, when she woke up once again in Edward's arms, he hadn't touched or spoken to her at all after he told her not to worry about cleaning up the mess since the maid service came every Wednesday. Therefore, she had nothing to do while he took care of business inside the house office, or during the taxi trip while he was on the phone, or while eating breakfast as he checked his emails for work.

Edward was in his 'work mode,' she now called it... and the sweet, loving, attentive Edward, was nowhere to be found... until now when she heard his voice filled with worry.

She wasn't even sure he noticed she'd been quiet all morning and he probably wasn't aware that he was acting differently around her too. That's what made her feel even more insecure about where she stood with him, or how he felt about her. It was like being in the presence of Jekyll and Hyde and Bella wasn't sure which persona to expect when they returned home.

"So when can I expect the pictures to be ready?" he asked releasing her hand to lean back in his chair, while Bella copied him and put her hands in her lap.

"Well that depends. First I need to crop and Photoshop any imperfections out and make them look as professional as possible, so that will take a few hours. Then I could either give you hard copies of the ones you like, or I could dump them on a USB flash drive, or transfer them directly to your hard drive inside your home office. Which would you prefer?"

"Hmm... decisions, decisions..." Bella smiled when he teasingly rubbed his chin with his finger, but secretly they both thought simultaneously it would be a shame to put the house on the market now that it held some precious memories of their first trip together.

"How about hard copies for the album, then you could come over to my office tonight after dinner to transfer them to my computer. Seem fair?"

"Fair enough," Bella said businesslike and closed the matter by smiling and looking back out the window at the endless blue sky outside.

* * *

They landed on the helicopter pad at eight o'clock on the dot... Edward had only an hour and a half to drive to his office downtown, take a shower in adjoining bedroom, and get ready to attend the meetings starting at ten.

The co-pilot helped Bella out of the chopper by offering her his hand, but unfortunately Bella tripped while climbing down the stair and fell directly into the stranger's arms. The man tried to stabilize her and brushed it off with a smile as Bella apologized to him profusely. They were both laughing nervously until the co-pilot suddenly released her as quickly as possible and walked away avoiding Edward's livid death glare and Bella's confused expression.

Edward was relieved when the man caught her, but became instantly enraged when he saw him pull Bella closer than necessary to his body. Red clouded his vision and he was ready to walk over and pull them apart, but the man must have seen his expression because he retreated instantly.

_If he knew what was good for him, he wouldn't resurface again when Bella was around._

Bella was curious as to what might have scared the gentleman away so quickly, but all she saw was the side of Edward's head as he pressed a button on his cellphone before bringing it directly to his ear to speak.

Bella shrugged her shoulders then continued toward the terminal so she could find a taxi to take her home. Edward watching her figure retreating and started to follow as he spoke on the phone,

"Jazz, I just landed. I'll see you at the meeting, and not a moment sooner. Don't get your panties in a twist. See ya later," he hung up the phone after leaving his short voicemail to Jasper, hoping he got the clue that he didn't want an interrogation with a solitary light shinning in his face the second he stepped inside the building.

He walked with purpose until he saw Bella's petite curvy figure standing at the far end of the passenger pick up waving her hand over her head as if to signal for a taxi. Edward was instantly incensed at that idea of her leaving him in separate transportation and quickly brought her hand back down with his own and held it close to his chest disapprovingly.

"What do you think you are..." he scolded but didn't get to finish his sentence when he saw the familiar Rolls Royce drive up to the curb and saw Charlie quickly exit the driver's seat to open the door.

"I was waving at my, dad... see?" she said holding her hand out sardonically, wondering what was with all the random mood swings she was seeing him display today. But she didn't get the chance to think more on it when she saw Charlie and yanked her hand out of Edwards to run to him.

"Hi, Dad!"

Edward waited awkwardly on the side of the road as he watched Bella hug her father, who looked a little embarrassed to be showing affection in front of his employer.

"Good to see you, Kiddo, but I need to work now, then you can tell me all about your trip at home, alright?" Charlie whispered in Bella's ear, affectionately giving her a peck on the forehead, signaling it was time to let go so her father could do his job and drive Edward to work on time.

Once she released him from the hug smiling sheepishly at her dad, Charlie straighten his jacket then walked over the side of the car to open the door for Edward to get inside, only Edward was waiting for Bella to move first.

"Bella? You coming?" Edward held his hand out for her to get in first, only Bella shook her head and held her thumb out to the side.

"You guys go ahead. I'm meeting Demetri for lunch near Central Park and there's no need to go home then come back so I'm just going to catch a cab. I'll see you both tonight!" Bella waved her hand goodbye to them before stepping in front of a taxi that pulled up the millisecond she stepped on the curb for her to get in.

Before Edward could even protest with his mouth hanging open, she was gone inside the cab and driving away from him.

_What the Hell? No kiss goodbye? I get a fucking wave?_

_What am I saying? Her father is standing right here... and... looking very oddly at me. Crap._

"Sir?" Charlie said wondering why Mr. Cullen was standing looking dumbfounded staring after his daughter.

_What happened between the two of them over there?_ He thought she would have been safe traveling with Edward, because Edward was hardly interested in anybody... he should have known. Bella was different. She had a way of wrapping herself around your heart unexpectedly... and he had a bad feeling suddenly it happened to Mr. Cullen... and he didn't like it... didn't like it. At. All.

Edward shook his head clear after grunting and clearing his throat while getting inside the car with Charlie closing the door behind him and returning to the driver seat.

Edward wasn't ready to say goodbye to her just yet...

His excuse was to keep her away from Emmett for as long as possible. So he planned several activities to keep her occupied inside his building while he was in his meetings so he could then have lunch with her... but she already had plans.

_She made plans with fucking Demetri... _the name left a bad taste in his mouth._ Demetri who?! Who the Hell is this Demetri, and why does she want to have lunch with him instead of me? _

He couldn't take the curiosity anymore and he was feeling more and more angry at the thought of her seeing another man after the time they spent together on Martha's Vineyard.

**What, no hug goodbye for me? What am I chopped liver? —Edward**

He figured it might be best to ease it into the conversation rather than just blurt it out. _Be subtle Edward... don't show your hand before the river unless you're all in! _His phone buzzed in his hand after a few seconds which instantly calmed him and put a smile on his face.

**My father was standing right there and gave me crap about him 'working' so I high tailed it out of there. No offense, but I'm not going to molest you in front of my father—Bella**

He barked out a laugh at that which he could tell startled Charlie in the front seat since he broke the dead silence inside the car.

**You want to molest me? Why didn't you say so last night?! I would have totally allowed that during ****_The Happening, _****I will never get that hour and a half of my life back. You would have been a welcomed distraction!—Edward**

**Anything would have been better than sitting through that movie... watching grass grow, shooting a time laps film, a jeopardy marathon—Bella**

**I'll take molesting for 500—Edward **

**Lol... of course you would—Bella**

**I am a man, in case you failed to notice—Edward **

**I noticed when you inhaled your food, remember?—Bella**

**Have lunch with me—Edward**

He knew she was going to refuse... but it was a good leading question to find out who this asshole was she was having lunch with instead of him._ Be subtle. Nonchalant... cool. _

Okay fine, he hoped a bit that she would change her mind.

**I can't. I'm meeting Demetri—Bella**

He already knew that, but the rejection still peeved him. Now to get to the point of things.

**Who the hell is Demetri? —Edward**

_So much for subtly._

He waited for a minute for her response and just when he was typing another message he got a reply.

**Are you upset?—Bella **

**Stop avoiding the question—Edward **

**He's my old piano teacher—Bella**

"**Old" meaning, "old man" or "ex-teacher?" —Edward**

**Ex-teacher—Bella **

_Of course... that's just peachy. She's probably going out with him to simply catch up after she graduated... but I still didn't like it. Maybe he's in his forties. Forties isn't very old in this day and age... but too old for her. _

**How old is he? —Edward**

**Why does that matter? —Bella**

_She always has to question me! Why can't she just simply answer the damn question?_

**I just was curious to know more about the person who taught the most talented musician I know all her stuff —Edward**

_Flattery... flattery always worked when it came to getting information or things that I want... _

**No need to cajole me, Cullen. It won't work... but I'll be nice this time and humor you... he's 28.—Bella**

_Won't work my ass! _

_But fuck, he's younger than me and he's going out with my Bella! I've worked too damn hard the past few days to get her to like me and if he thinks I'm just going to just take this lying down, he's got another thing coming! Fuck her staying away from Emmett... she needs a damn lash to keep her away from Demetri and everyone else, too!_

**Have lunch with him tomorrow. Come to the office and have lunch with me instead—Edward **

_It was a long shot, but better to take the risk than never know. She probably wouldn't agree since she doesn't seem the type to be flaky. _

**I can't. =( —Bella**

_She typed a sad face... a sad face was a good sign, right? If I read between the lines, that meant she was going to meet with him but she would rather be with me. _

_Score one for Edward!_

**Fine. Spoil sport. Dinner then—Edward**

**I can't. Family night—Bella**

_Shit... not even a sad face which meant she was definitely looking forward to that. Well I'm running out of goddamn options. When am I going to see her again?_

**Where are you meeting him? —Edward**

_He thought maybe he could head their direction for lunch and try to stage a chance meeting and hopefully crash their party... _

**Central Park—Bella **

_Well, so much for that plan... that place was way too big to try to have a run in with her... he would be looking all day without asking for more specifics. This wasn't looking good... _his phone buzzed again taking him away from this thoughts.

**Don't worry, I'll see you tonight after dinner to give you the pictures—Bella **

_I forgot... well, at least she's coming to see _me_ and not _Em_. _

_Score two for Edward. _

He typed on his cell phone with a satisfied crooked smile, **I'll see you tonight. x —Edward **

He stared at the "x" he typed after the period which symbolized a "kiss" in texting language, and it disturbed him. He had never typed a "kiss" or a "hug" at the end of any of his messages before... those signs were for people in relationships or people in love. He definitely wasn't in love, and they certainly weren't in a relationship... but he did wish he could kiss her right now. That is, if Charlie wasn't there hovering over them... watching how he treated his daughter.

With that thought in mind, he deleted the foreboding "x," and pressed send, curious how she might have received it... then wondered even harder if she would have sent it back.

**Ciao!—Bella**

Bella finished typing her last message to Edward as she was crossing the Brooklyn bridge inside the taxi, smiling like the cat who just ate the canary.

If she didn't know any better, it sounded as thought Edward Cullen might have been a little jealous that she was having lunch with Demetri instead of him. The thought gave her butterflies inside her stomach, but she was adamant to not get her hopes up.

A lot of meanings could be lost in translation when it came to texting... the last thing she wanted to do was imagine that Edward was showing he had feelings for her instead of hearing it from the horses mouth. If anything, she knew for certain that he cared about her well being and safety as a friend should. Heck, he almost had a panic attack over it when she was climbing down the tree on the property in Martha's Vineyard.

Well, she cared about him too... she just wasn't entirely positive on how strongly those feelings were yet... then her phone buzzed one more time in her lap.

**Be safe—Edward**

And that's the text that made her stomach do a back-flip, roll over, and play dead.

Be safe? Why did he write that? Why wouldn't she be safe? Demetri was harmless... and she wasn't in any danger... then again the smell inside this cab could kill a skunk let alone an innocent person.

Bella got out of the cab and paid the driver before deciding to take a walk through the park to clear her thoughts. She still had an hour before she met with Demetri by the pond... so she took off down the walkway, hoping she could get her mind off of Edward Cullen for once.

Edward tried to keep his mood light and cheerful when he walked inside CCC, but to everyone else he was failing miserably. In truth, for the first time in three years, the office was the last place he wanted to be. When he saw Alice, she immediately stood up as he walked into the lobby looking very anxious to see him.

_Perfect..._ he thought rolling his eyes.

"Mr. Cullen, good to have you back sir. How was your vacation?" she said formally with a repressed sense of excitement which automatically put him on edge.

"Fine, Mrs. Whitlock. Would you please hold all my calls until lunch, please? I need to get ready for my meeting in half and hour."

"Of course, sir," she told him loudly enough so the secretaries down the hall would hear them as they entered his massive office before she closed the door behind them and whipped around with a cunning grin.

"Alright, Edward, spill! What happened on Martha's Vineyard?"

"No. No. No... we're not gossiping like school girls on the playground, Alice! I just got back, and I really do need to get ready," he said while taking his shirt off and heading toward the bedroom in the back.

"Edward, you haven't taken a vacation in three years, and you always call us to check to see what's going on, but we haven't heard from you since this morning! You can't keep me in suspense like this, it's not good for my health!"

"Your health?!" he was shouted incredulously from behind the bathroom door, "What about my health? Your damn husband called me at five o'clock in the morning! You both are so infuriating sometimes!"

"He was worried about you. He wanted to be sure Bella didn't chop you up into little bits and throw you in the ocean for driving her crazy," Alice teased while leaning against the door shouting out to him.

"HA! Is that why he sent me that text this morning? Because he thought Bella was a secret ax murderer? I think you're the one that needs the vacation 'cause you're both batshit crazy!"

_This morning he was the happiest he had ever been since before he could remember. His body naturally started waking up at the crack of dawn because he was used to his daily routine... but right now, the last thing he ever wanted to do was move from this spot... that is if until his phone starting vibrating like crazy in his back pocket. _

Fuck, what time is it? Who the Hell texts at 5 AM? _He squinted at the bright screen of his phone and groaned internally after seeing the name pop up on the screen._

_**Are you alive? —Jasper**_

_**Barely. It's 5AM and I'm on vacation, jerk. TTYL—Edward**_

_**Your body wakes up at five every morning automatically... I know you—Jasper**_

_**How about calling it, "Buzz off, I'm sleeping and on vacation!"—Edward **_

_**Technically you're not on vacation, you're working. And FYI, two days doesn't count as a vacation. It's called time off —Jasper**_

_**I'm not working right now I'm sleeping. Goodnight!—Edward**_

_**You seem pretty verbal for an unconscious guy—Jasper **_

_**Stop keeping me up then! —Edward **_

_**Fine—Jasper**_

_**Thank you—Edward**_

_**Did you make any progress yet?—Jasper **_

_**Yes, now go away—Edward**_

_**And...? —Jasper **_

_**And we eloped and moved to Brazil. Adeus, dor na bunda! –Edward**_

_**You're 'the pain in the ass,' not me. Oh, and speaking of wives... are you coming this Friday?—Jasper**_

_**That had no relation what so ever... unless you're calling your wife a 'pain in the ass,' and if you are I'm telling Alice on you unless you call back at a decent hour!**__**—Edward**_

_**I was talking about you because you never want to go to her parties—Jasper**_

_**What makes you think I have a choice?—Edward**_

_**You do... but Alice will make you come regardless—Jasper**_

_**Figured as much, hence why I'm going—Edward**_

_**El will be there, too FYI... and Tanya, just a heads up. She's making a huge donation—Jasper **_

_**Don't care what the Oompa loompa does, we'll get there first—Edward**_

_**Agreed. She needs to lay off the spray tanning—Jasper**_

_**C U at ten—Edward **_

_**K—Jasper**_

_Edward put his phone back in his pocket and went back to cuddling Bella with his arm around her waist pulling her in flush against his body. Her hair still smelled of orange trees and rain, it was very addicting, he couldn't get enough of her fragrance and the warmth of her body. _

_He didn't wish to wake up and get ready but it was getting closer to six o'clock, and they needed to catch the plane by 6:30. His asshole of a best friend/partner was correct... his body automatically did wake up at five o'clock every morning based on his daily routine, and Bella made him wish he was Rip Van Winkle. _

_A normal day for Edward on paper would read as: _

_Wake up at five in the morning. _

_Go downstairs to work out by five thirty._

_Take a shower at six thirty._

_Have breakfast by seven. _

_Leave for the office by seven thirty and arrive by eight thirty. _

_Lunch between twelve and two depending on the day._

_Leave work by five. _

_Home by six and dinner with family or clients between seven and nine o'clock. _

_Go to sleep by ten or eleven. _

_That was his life for the past three years since he took over as CEO for his family's company... and it never changed like clock work... until two days ago. _

_And it felt good._

_Their plane was leaving at nine so he knew he was only going to get so much work done today since he had two meetings back to back before lunch. _

_Fuck, his life. _

_He wished for once he didn't have the life he did which was fast paced and stressful... but that was a dream long since passed, and he didn't have time to dream. _

_For now he needed a new plan to try and win Bella over before she went back to fawning over his brother. He had been attentive and forward this entire trip and all it earned him was a 'friendship status'... so perhaps after they woke up and got back on the plane he would try the opposite approach and try to get her to come to him. _

_Edward wasn't going to avoid her, but he would stop hitting on her and be her 'friend' and see if she would go after him instead. Maybe even make her jealous... He fell back asleep trying to clear his mind of all work related business and just focus on the sleeping angel in his arms. He realized then how much he would miss her scent and her warmth tonight when they slept in their own beds._

* * *

"I mean it, Bella. You spoiled me rotten. They learn like snails. This boy I've had for the past year, and he still can't play a double scale without screwing it up. I pull my hair out with him... I need more Bella's in my life... never enough Bellas. I need clone machine, to make more Bellas. I want all my students to be like you!" Demetri said in his thick accent, chopping his hand in the air to make his final point before putting it back onto the steering wheel pleased with himself for making Isabella laugh in the passenger seat.

Bella was laughing so hard she had tears rolling down her checks, "I was a challenge too, don't forget. Remember I wanted to play the songs my way... and you kept bringing out the ruler and telling me to play the dynamics and tempos on the page. It wasn't all sunshine and flowers with me..." she chucked as she brought her phone back out of her pocket.

Her phone was ringing as Demetri drove her back to the Cullen mansion making her almost pee her pants from all the horror stories of his current students.

"Hello?" she chuckled into the phone.

"Bella? It's Dad. What time are you coming home?" she heard Charlie ask and Sue's voice in the background asking him questions as he repeated them.

"We're on our way now. We should be there in 20 minutes. Oh, Demetri says, hi," she says as Demetri called out to Charlie a "hello" from the driver's seat.

"Good. Tell him I said hello, too. Oh, Sue is asking if he would like to stay for dinner." Bella relayed the message and Demetri smiled and gladly accepted. Bella smiled and told Charlie to set one more place setting and she heard him relay the message back to Sue.

"Good. Listen, Bells, I was wondering if you would be interested in going up to the cabin this week. I requested some time off and Mrs. Cullen because they're going out to town, so we could leave for New Hampshire tomorrow on a three day fishing trip. Just you and me," Charlie told her happily and Bella's face instantly beamed in excitement.

"Really? My God, that sounds amazing. Of course I want to go. I'm sorry we haven't spent much time together since I've come back, but this is great. I'll pack everything for us tonight, and all the gear down from the garage," Bella smiled almost bouncing in her seat. She and Charlie hadn't been to the cabin since before she started college. She was more than a little excited to have some father daughter bonding time.

"Listen... would you mind if we brought Sue, Peter, Charlotte, and the baby along with us?" She heard Charlie's voice crack a little from embarrassment and she was silent for a moment from the suggestion.

"Bella? Are you still there? Look we don't have to if you want it to be just us... I just thought that—"

"I LOVE the idea. Yes! Please, bring her along! I can't wait to see you guys. We'll be there soon! Bye!"

She heard Charlie's relief on the other end of the line then heard his 'drive safely' before hanging up the phone.

This was turning out to be a wonderful day and it wasn't even over yet... nothing to bring her down with the thoughts of camping and fishing with her family this week.

* * *

This was turning out to be a horrible day. His company's stocks were at a record low, the meeting this morning dragged on and on about the back up plan in the merger with Hale Electronics fell through, and the second meeting was with Hale Electronic representatives who sounded like they were trying to pull out before Edward even had a chance to talk to Eleazar in person. His absence for the past two days hurt him because while he was away with Bella, Tanya was busy schmoozing Eleazar and planting seeds about Emmett... which technically were not untrue.

_UGH! I needed a shot of Scotch, and it's only four o'clock. Oh well... it's "Happy hour," and I could use a pill! _

"Jasper, I want to start buying up stocks for Hale Electronics ASAP. Get Felix on the line, I want him in my office to go over the plans for expanding our market into the mid West, but I don't want Denali Corp. to hear about it."

"Edward—" Jasper started but Edward cut him off by slamming his desk drawer shut.

"We are not playing ball with that company no matter how desperate we are. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Jasper said with a military solute as he sat down behind the desk watching Edward gulp down a shot of Scotch.

"How about we send some flowers to Ms. Hale and invite Eleazar and Carmen out to dinner tomorrow night. You could bring Isabella along with you and show her that she's more interested in you rather than your brother," Jasper said with his fingers crossed under his chin.

"What good will that do? They saw how they were together at the party. They'll just think she's a family friend who interested in Emmett, and not me when they see us together," Edward said rubbing his eyebrows with this fingers.

"So you made no progress with her whatsoever over the past two days? Have you told her how you feel?"

"How I feel about what? She loves Emmett, not me! She told me so herself the night of the party. She's loved him her whole life! What fucking chance do I have against that!" he said standing up and walking over to the window to look down at the ant like figures from his high story office.

"Very slim... but there's still a chance. Just try asking her and seeing what she says. The more she's with you... the less opportunity Emmett has to make a move until Rose comes back next week. Just one week, Ed. We're so close. You have to see this through... for yourself and your reputation. Don't let Tanya win," Jasper said staring straight through Edward and seeing a new found determination in his posture and stance.

"Tanya will win the day I'm buried in a casket!"

He moved away from the window and looked to Jasper with a fire in his eyes, "Hale Electronics will be ours," he watched Jasper step up to him as they clinked their glasses and drained them in one shot.

Edward Cullen never lost.

* * *

"Checkmate!"

"Damn, I lost to you again! That's it, Kiddo, I yield. The student as now become the master!" Charlie said throwing his arms up and stood up from the table.

Bella clasped her hands behind her head lounging back in her chair with a cat like grin, "If you never wanted to lose you shouldn't have taught me how to beat you."

"My bad," Charlie said seriously before plopping down on the sofa causing everyone in the room to burst out laughing at his use of modern slang. Bella stood up and walked over the sofa to give her dad a big hug.

Demetri sat down next to Bella shaking his head, "I feel your pain Charlie. Your daughter here can out play me! And I've been playing for 23 years! How long have you played, malyutka?"

"Um... 9 years?" Bella looked to over to Sue for clarification to which she agreed by nodding her head.

"See what I mean? Geniy!"

"Stop exaggerating! You're a million times better than me, and you know it! I'm most definitely not the genius, you are."

"I play the music that's on the page, you can write the music I play, and you play it better than anyone because it came from your heart."

"You're still more talented than me..."

"It takes more than technique to be a good musician, it takes ingenuity and passion, you have all three," Demetri said putting his arm around Bella's shoulders. Bella blushed and ducked head to hide the redness on her face.

"I think I'll go see if Sue needs some help." Bella stood up from the table and walked toward the kitchen.

"And she's modest, too! You did right by her Charlie. She'll be famous musician one day mark my words!"

"Enough boys, enough. You know Bella doesn't like to be the center of attention," Sue scolded them as she cleared away the dinner table.

"Izvinite, ya na sekundu," Demetri stepped outside digging into his back pocket.

"Wha?" Charlie looked at Sue then Bella.

"Just give him a moment. He's probably going out for a smoke."

Bella picked up her laptop and started working on the photos she planned to show to Edward.

"Are those the pictures you took at Martha's Vineyard?" Sue asked looking over her shoulder at the computer screen.

"Yes, I just have to crop them and adjust the white balance because it was dark in some of the rooms," Bella explained while Charlie and Sue shared a glance looking very impressed of Bella's knowledge of photography.

"There! Now I just put them on a flash drive and we're done!" Bella said while demonstrating it to Sue then put the USB flash drive in her pocket.

"Demetri was right, you really are a genius, my dear," Sue told her after placing a kiss on top of her head.

"I told you so! Sorry, I needed to step out for a bit. But it's getting a late anyhow, so I should be going," Demetri held out his hand for Charlie to shake, and accepted a hug from Sue.

"It was a pleasure to have you join us. Please come back again soon. Perhaps you and Bella could honor us one day with a duet," Sue suggested with a smile causing Bella to bug her eyes out behind Demetri at her insinuation.

Demetri looked away blushing and chuckled under his breath rubbing the back of his neck, "It would be my pleasure. We'll have to see next time."

Bella grabbed Demetri's hand to walk him to his car before Sue tried to match her up with her old teacher.

They walked down the spiral staircase with their hands linked and stopped by the side of his car.

"I think your stepmother is expecting us to get together," Demetri joked but underneath was a bit of hope that they could potentially become more and Bella heard it loud and clear. Not wanting to give him a sense of false hope, she chose to play along.

"She's not my mother yet, and I should expect it from her by now. She tries to set me up all the time. Sue seems to think I need a man in order to be happy," Bella scoffed rolling on the back if her heels, putting her hands in her back pocket.

"Very old fashion ideals," Demetri said while brushing a loose hair away from her heart shaped face.

"Exactly. Little does she know that you're like an older brother to me. Psh, classic Sue to always put me into awkward situations."

_An older brother... Well that answers my question, I guess._

"You're much too pretty to be my sister, but we do have a lot in common." An awkward silence between them lasted for thirty seconds before Demetri made the choice to act first, "Well goodnight, malyutka, it was nice hanging out with you. Call me when you get back."

Demetri leaned over grabbing Bella by the elbow to give her a single kiss on the side of the mouth, then made his quick escape into his convertible and drove off without another word.

Bella was too stunned to say more than a whispered, "Bye" and wave him off.

She wasn't sure why she wasn't attracted to Demetri. He was handsome enough, with narrow features, sandy blond hair, and light brown eyes...but they weren't the eyes she saw in the back of her mind all afternoon.

Eyes greener than the rain forest on a cloudy day. She looked up at the Cullen mansion while she thought of him, and discovered the light of Edward's office was turned on. Then she saw a dark shadow moved away from the window.

_He's home. But he never called to let me know. _

She looked at her cell phone and saw that it was five to ten. Why didn't he call her to let her know he'd come home?

She checked her recent call list in her phone and saw that he had indeed called her... almost an hour and a half ago, but he didn't leave a message. It didn't even show up as a missed call. That meant someone must have spoken to him while she was preparing dinner or was preoccupied with—

Just then Bella heard a large crash coming from upstairs and a feral growl. She instantly bolted toward the Cullen house entering through the side door, and sprinted up the staircase to the third floor.

She could hear loud voices coming from the office; Edward and Esme's voices... and they didn't sound happy.

"I understand you've had a hard day, but that's no reason to become destructive. I expect you to replace that mirror which your grandmother bought for your father and my wedding anniversary from France. Oh, and Edward, in the future should you feel the need to throw another childish tantrum I suggest you do it outside," Esme's voice sounded stern and unyielding.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," Edward voice seethed sardonically.

"What caused you to do it? I haven't seen you lash out this way since—Isabella?"

Bella blanched when Esme saw her standing there in the doorway. Edward's back was to her while she saw Esme by the mantle picking up the shards of mirror off the floor, "Was there something you wanted, dear?"

Edward didn't turn around to face her, but instead walked to the other side of the room while she cleared her throat and spoke up softly, "I heard a crash from outside and I was worried someone hurt themselves."

Esme smiled in understanding, "Of course, that was very thoughtful of you. I can't say the same toward my son though who has no consideration of other people's valuables," Esme crossed her arms looking stern once again at her son who turned around abruptly with a suppressed fire in his eyes.

"I thought you and Mr. Cullen were out of town already... have you postponed your trip?" Bella walked into the room sparing a glance at Edward who appeared to be controlling his breathing.

"That's right, dear. I asked Carlisle to wait until after Emmett had fully recovered, or until his fiance comes back home to take care of him... since some relatives say they are going to handle it but then don't even call to check in on—" Esme turned to face Edward in a scolding manner to which Edward faced her finally and pleaded with her.

"I apologized to him already Mother, and I promise repair the damage done to your priceless mirror. I'm sorry again if I alarmed you, it won't happen again."

"Very well," Esme said as Edward continued, "I would like a word with Isabella for a moment about some business, if you'll excuse us. Good night, Mom," Edward walked over to his mother and gave her a gentle kiss goodnight on the cheek, before Esme turned back toward the doorway with a suspicious face.

"Goodnight then, you two... behave yourself," Esme tilted her chin down knowingly to her son, "Mind the glass on the floor so you don't get hurt," Esme patted Bella affectionately on the cheek before closing the door behind her and headed off to bed.

"Please, have a seat," Edward snapped before going straight to the wet bar in the corner to pour himself another drink, since the one he was holding before was thrown straight through his mother's forty-five hundred dollar mirror which used to hang over the mantle.

"Are you alright? You seem a little... tense," Bella said as she sat down on the sofa by the fireplace, watching his every move as he downed an entire glass of liquor.

"Tense?" Edward's laugh was humorless, "Yeah, you could say I'm a little _tense_," Edward said using quotation marks with his fingers after turning around to see Bella's face looking completely baffled by his behavior.

"Is now not a good time?" She wasn't sure if she should be speaking to him right now since the way he was looking at her made her feel as though she had stolen or committed some crime.

"No, no, now is the time when you ask me," his voice raises in pitch meaning to imitating her voice, "'Edward, why are you so tense?' Then I get to use more sarcasm to piss you off so you're at the same level of pissed off as I am. _Then_ I get to tell you why I'm tense..."

Bella stared up at him like he had two heads, but remained steadily calm, "Couldn't we just save time by cutting out the drama part and get to why you're so pissed off at me?"

Edward laughed at her blunt observation and stopped circling her like vulture and rested his leg on the coffee table and leaned over his knee shaking his head, "Ah, but you see that isn't how the game is played," he shook his finger patronizingly at her which incensed her more. She figured he was either buzzed or drunk and she liked neither of the results.

"I'm not playing games with you Ed—"

"Oh REALLY? Aren't you?" Edward said standing up straighter wishing he could kick the coffee table away but restrained himself again by pacing the room instead. "Women love to play games, Isabella. Admit it! You're just like the rest of them," he leaned his face extremely close to Bella's putting his hands on the arm rest of the sofa. His face was so close, she could smell the sweet booze on his breath.

"No, I'm not. And I'm not talking to you while you're intoxicated," she said standing up off the sofa, pushing Edward away from her face. Only he caught her by the wrist and pulled her back into his chest and whispered huskily next to her ear,

"I'm not intoxicated. Not even close. You've never seen me intoxicated before, but trust me you'll know when you do. I get a little crazy," Edward held her body flush against his, relishing her scent and warmth pressed against him. Noting how frustratingly perfect she felt inside his arms, filling the void and started to consume him the second she drove away from him this morning.

"Well you're acting crazier than I've ever seen you before, so I'll just have to take your word for it. So let me rephrase, I will not talk to you while you're being irrational," she tried twisting out of his grasp only be held on tighter by Edward dropping his empty glass on the carpet.

"You're always trying to get away from me, Bella. Why is that? Do I repulse you? Every time I try to pull you in, you take another step back and vice versa. I don't understand you, " Edward released her and she stopped struggling to get away when she saw his anger transform into hurt. He turned away from her and Bella followed him placing her hand on his shoulder... confirming the statement he just made a moment ago.

"Edward, please tell me what's wrong," Bella pleaded with him as he moved away from her touch to stand by the window and rest his arm above his head as he looked over the garage.

That's when it hit her... the shadow... his shadow. He saw. He was watching another man kiss her. Was that why he growled like a wild animal and shattered a mirror? She needed to find out. She had to explain...

"Edward..."

"I thought of you all day. The minute I stepped inside my the office, my normal haven, I wanted to turn around leave so I could find you and spend the day with you. But I couldn't because you were with someone else. I thought about stealing you away, but then that would have been selfish of me... and I'm trying my best not to be selfish anymore... for you."

Bella moved around the expensive desk because something was pulling her towards him. She had no control over it. This desire to be closer to him.

"So I had a shitty day at work instead. The people I work with are incompetent and fucked a lot of stuff up in only two days while I was away with you. So now we're behind on this huge deal, and my ex is making my life a living Hell because she can and is out for my blood and my company... by lunch time I wanted to throw a chair out the window.

"But then I thought about you, and it helped. I thought about the past two days I got to spend with just you, how happy and relaxed I was... how easy it is just being with you... it was enough to get my head on straight to survive the rest of the day.

"So when I got home I wanted to find some way to thank you. I knew you had a family thing tonight, so I call your cell to tell you I made you desert for after. I remembered you never got the chance to try the soufflé I made you..."

_Shit... he cooked for me. _

Bella tilted her chin down to her chest in regret that she missed out on spending time Edward. She began to crave his company, his humor, his smile... He was telling her he missed her, that she gave him peace. And he wanted to show her... he cared.

Bella's heart was now beating a mile per minute for the strong, angry, hurt man standing before her... she realized then why she refused Demetri... she wanted Edward.

Yes, she wanted him physically... but this was a different kind of want... she wanted him to fall for her, the way she was falling for him. This new revelation both excited and scared her simultaneously, and she didn't didn't know what to do about it at the moment.

"But your _old teacher_ answered your phone instead. Said you all were about to sit down to dinner...Your _teacher_ was invited to your _family_ dinner... and not—"

Edward stopped himself and grimaced trying his best not to lose his temper again... especially not in front of her, so he banged his fist against the thick glass and pushed himself away from the window and moved away from where he saw two figures kissing outside... the image was burning inside his mind. He put his hands to his eyes to try and dig out the imagery... the familiar silhouette... the memory of her lips on his.

"Edward it really was a family dinner. Demetri... he's—he's like a brother to me—" she pleaded leaning over the desk to explain that the kiss meant nothing.

"I may have never had a sister, Bella, but I sure as Hell wouldn't kiss her on the lips," Edward said with a the fire glowing in his eyes and speaking through clenched teeth.

"But it wasn't even on the lips, it was here to the side," she pointed to her mouth to show him but it only made Edward more livid as he began to pace quickly with his hands in his hair.

"You think that's supposed to make me feel better? He _kissed_ you, Bella, and you _let_ him!" he snapped harshly at her, causing angry tears to well up behind her eyes at her frustration.

"It was an innocent little peck on the side of the mouth, if you were observing closer you would have seen that. I'm not with Demetri. I'm not interested in Demetri, and I'm never going to be." Bella said with her fists balled up next to her sides trying with all her strength not to break in front of him.

"Let me guess. It's because you're in love with Emmett right? You probably rushed to his side the moment you came back today! Couldn't wait to tell him all about your trip with his boring older brother," Edward shouted laughing sardonically at her as he watched Bella's face flush with fury and heat.

"I haven't even seen or talked to Emmett since the day we left for Martha's Vineyard! And I'm not in love with him!" Bella shouted while Edward finally approached her and seethed back bringing his voice to a dangerous low in her face,

"Bullshit, you're not in love with him! You told me so yourself that night at the party." They were nose to nose with Edward's blazing green eyes staring directly into Bella's vulnerable deep brown pools.

"I told you that night that I've loved him all my life... but I never said I was _in love _with him. You know how I know, it's because I've never been in love before... ever. But trust me when I do fall in love I'll make sure you'll be the first to know," Bella seethed back with an adorable raised eyebrow, completely glorious in her rage and fury towards him. Edward thought she never looked more stunning than when she was telling him off. It was sexy and infuriating at the same time.

His heart stopped when Bella began walking toward the door, but stayed frozen in place when she turned around to face him, "Do you know why I came with you to Martha's Vineyard? It wasn't only to get away from Emmett, which I figured was the real reason you asked me to accompany you in the first place..." She laughed once in amusment, "Why else would a billionaire hire a second-rate photographer, friend or not, to take pictures to sell his million dollar property? But the real reason why I _went..._ it was to get over my fear of _you_ by just... _trying_ to get to know you. You know, I think I succeeded, because you don't frighten me anymore, Edward Cullen. Instead, you surprised me... more than anyone I've ever known. Now, I'm so confused I don't know what I doing or what I want anymore. But I do know this-I couldn't get you off my mind... all day."

Before the embarrassment and angry tears started to fall on her cheeks, she chose to turn around and hide her chagrin from his stunned expression. All she wanted now was escape after admitting everything to him, yet she stopped half way remembering the reason she initially needed to see him before he went ballistic on her.

"Oh, and for the record," Bella's voice cracked as she reached into her pocket and tossed the USB flash drive to Edward, who caught it to his chest with both hands, "I missed you more..."

With that said, Bella opened the door leaving Edward in the room speechless, and started walking down the hallway to the stairs to go home.

She wiped away her angry tears with both her hands by the time she reached the second floor, but was quickly pulled to a stop when she felt her body swing sideways against a wall and felt two warm hands cup her face. She looked up just in time to see Edward's wild lustful eyes before his lips came crashing down to hers stealing her breath away.

Their lips moved rapidly, needing, and fervidly while their hands pulled the other closer by grabbing at clothes and hair. Bella's hands went straight for the hairs on the back of Edward's neck, causing him to shiver into her touch as he hitched her left leg around his hip, grinding his hardness against her stomach.

Knowing they could get caught in this compromising position, Edward grunted and lifted Bella up so she could hook both her ankles around his waist as he carried her to the nearest spare bedroom. Bella's lips never ceased as she continued to kiss behind his ear and pull the roots of his hair causing him to groan in pleasure and squeezed her even tighter to him.

Once they were behind a closed door, Edward carried Bella to the guest bed and set her down onto the mattress while lay down on top of her kissing her lips down to the skin revealed on her neck.

"God, Bella," he groaned as his hands moved to her stomach and he looked up at her face to silently asking permission to touch more. Bella gave her approval with a slight nod and half smile and Edward watched her face as his hand crawled slowly up her abdomen toward her breast. Once he felt her mound on the outside of her shirt and bra and gently squeezed, noting how it fit perfectly in his hand, he released a stuttered moan and brought his lips back to hers to taste her with his lips and tongue.

Bella gladly opened her mouth to let him in as she breathed in the smell of sandalwood and citrus, and something uniquely Edward. She felt his muscles through the material of his shirt and placed her cool hand on the apple of his cheek, feeling a days worth of stubble on his chiseled jaw.

_His so gorgeous. So strong and masculine... so tender and loving. Nothing like I expected, and everything I want and need. He's beautiful inside and out..._

"What are you thinking about?" Edward whispered huskily as he tenderly kissed her cheek and temple moving his hand off her breast and pulling her body over his so she was lying top of him instead. She moved some of the long bangs off his forehead while and smiled, too embarrassed to speak her mind.

"What? What is it?" Edward prodded her sides causing Bella to giggle and hide her face in Edward's neck. "Bella!" Edward laughed as the air from her nose tickled his neck, "Come out... talk to me. What are you thinking in that beautiful mind of yours?"

Edward took his hand and cupped the side of her face pulling the stray hairs away from her cheek so he could see all of her. He loved seeing all of her face, it was too beautiful to cover up.

"I was just thinking to myself... how so much could change in such a short while. I went away with you this weekend with no expectations... and you completely surprised me," Bella marveled as she spoke, gazing over and memorizing the features and lines of his handsome face.

"I hope it was a good surprise," Edward chuckled giving her his infamous crooked smile and brought both his hands to rest on the small of her back while Bella held herself up with her elbows on either side of his head.

"Definitely a good surprise," she smiled rolling them both onto their sides so they could face the other.

"I'm sorry for losing it up there. I didn't mean to make you cry," Edward whispered as his finger traced the dried tears on her cheeks.

"No need to apologize. It was all just a misunderstanding... and I can't say I wouldn't be a little jealous if I saw another woman sticking their fangs in you," Bella smiled as she teased him causing Edward's mouth to pop open in surprise.

"I was not jealous, thank you very much," he said indignantly, "I was simply upset that I didn't receive an invitation to dinner and your _old_ _piano_ _teacher_ had."

"Is that so?" Bella narrowed her eyes at him while Edward blinked his eyes nodding his head once in confirmation. "So it wouldn't bother you if I called Demetri up right now and asked him to make out with me?" she asked raising her eyebrows at him daring him to contradict her.

Edward shrugged, "but you wouldn't do that," Edward quipped back with a cocky shoulder shrug.

"And why not?" Bella asked after sitting up and folding her arms across her chest.

"Because you're hot for me and not him," Edward said grinning like a Cheshire cat while stretching his arms back behind his head with a satisfied groan.

Bella squinted her eyes at the overconfident cocky man lounging beside her, so to spite him she stood up and took her phone out of her pocket and pressed her speed dial. "What are you doing?" Edward lifted one eye brow thinking she had to be messing with him... she wouldn't dare.

"Hello, Demetri? Hey! Yeah, I had a great time tonight too. Look this might be an odd request... but I was wondering—"

_HOLY SHIT! Over my dead body!_

Edward blanched and with lightening speed snatched the phone away from Bella's ear and spoke into the receiver, "Demetri is it...? Yeah, this is Edward Cullen, Bella just called you on a dare, forget about it, it was just a joke," Edward glared as Bella who was trying to hold her laughter in behind her hand, "Yeah, sorry for the mix up. Have a good night," he hung up the phone and tossed it onto the bed before grabbing Bella by the waist and pulling her with him onto the mattress.

"That wasn't funny!" he started tickling her vigorously causing her to squeal out loudly and squirm around on the comforter laughing.

"Shhh, you going to wake the whole house, woman!" he said falling on top of her admiring her smile and adorable laugh. He held himself up over her, smiling down at her with hooded eyes, as she came down from her hysterical laughter and hummed in contentment. He had her exactly where he wanted her.

"I have this big business dinner tomorrow night downtown with some boring executives... be my date?" Edward lifted his eyebrow's charmingly looking like a hopeful little boy hoping for ice cream causing Bella to laugh out loud.

"Sounds like a blast!"

"Oh, yeah... we'll talk about all kinds of fun things like the stock market, who has the most cars and vacations homes and where... Oh, we even compare who has the hotter date, but in that case there will be no comparison," Edward grinned as he brought his lips down to kiss Bella only to be stopped by her palm before making contact.

"I can't..." she said sadly hoping not to offend him or bring him down from his good mood. But it was too late... Edward sighed feeling frustrated, and furrowed his brow, "You been saying that all day. Why can't you?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow to go on a fishing trip with Charlie and my family in New Hampshire. I'll be back by Friday night," she explained kissing his cheek apologetically.

"Shit." Edward rolled off her onto his back and whined, "Three whole days?" Bella nodded as she propped herself on her elbow and watched his face grimace and look away disappointingly.

"It won't be too bad. I am sorry I won't be able to accompany you for your exciting meeting tomorrow. I'm sure you can find another hot date though," she teased poking him in the side.

"Ha. Ha. As if I would want to go with anyone else," he scoffed as he brought her closer into his side. He gave a brief kiss to the side of her temple, "I'll just have to fly solo until you return," he tilted her chin up to plant another peck on her lips, "but I don't have to like it."

After looking deeply into her hooded eyes, he involuntarily fell into another yearning kiss. He knew their contact would be limited for the next few days and he suddenly felt greedy for her. The kiss started off gentle and soft, but it quickly grew, building in passion, heat, and intensity.

Their hands roamed felling their bodies underneath their clothes, as they both moaned into the others mouths. Edward pulled Bella on top of him causing her knees to straddle his waist. This position allowed her to feel his burning desire for her as his erection rubbed against her, trapped inside his jeans. Eventually, Bella tried to get a word in while Edward kept her lips and libido occupied.

"It's..." _kiss_, "getting late..." _kiss_.

_How can I possibly leave him now? What am I thinking!_

Edward hummed in agreement as he continued to kiss and hold her face between his large hands, "your point?" he rolled her so they were both on their sides facing each other.

"I should go home..." Bella smiled regretfully at him, not really wanting to leave this guest room bed, or his side.

"Nuh uh," Edward protested by capturing her mouth again and trapping Bella once again underneath his body so she couldn't escape. His actions caused Bella to burst out giggling as Edward kept on kissing all over her face while trying not to laugh himself, but failing miserably.

He couldn't help himself. Her happiness was contagious. After a minute of smothering Bella's face with kisses and lots of laughter, they boy settled down and just stared into each others eyes.

"Stay the night with me..." Edward blurted out before his brain could stop his mouth. Bella furrowed her brow ready to respond, but Edward stopped her before she could refuse, "and don't say, '_I can't._' I've heard that phrase too many times today from you already... enough to last me for a while in fact," Edward said slicing his hand in the air while Bella chuckled at his playful yet serious tone.

"Come on... stay." He knew from the look in her eyes what she was going to say... he knew from her touch that he was right... but he still wished otherwise. He wanted nothing more than to be with her again all night. But no...

"You know I want to, but you also know that I'm unable to. So it's not fair tempting me with your deep voice, green eyes, pleading smile, and addicting kisses," Bella said with straight face as Edward cracked up from her admission. He hid his face in the nape of her neck as his shoulders shook with silent laughter.

She heard his muffled groan and sniff once before lifting his face and smiling at her incredulously while shaking his head. "What? Don't look at me like that. I couldn't say '_I can't_,' so I had to come up with something," Bella shrugged her shoulders and smiled when she saw her favorite crooked grin from Edward.

"You're going to be the death of me, woman. Come on, I'll walk you out."

He got up off the bed and offered his hand to her help her stand up, stabilizing her wobbly figure against his chest. When she was balanced on her feet, he took her hand and lead her out the door. Silently, they walked beside each other down the stairs and hallway toward the kitchen, where Edward stopped her and signaled her to wait a moment.

He walked over to one of the refrigerators and opened the large stainless steel door then reached inside. Bella waited by the door in curiosity, but instantly smiled when she saw the white soufflé dish. Edward took it out of the refrigerator and brought it over to her with a sad smile, "It shouldn't go to waste. Maybe you could share it with your dad."

Bella eyed the soufflé, then looked back up at Edward in awe. She placed the souffle on the counter then quickly pulled Edward into a deep embrace while standing on her toes. He gladly wrapped around her, savoring her affection, then felt her whisper into his ear over his shoulder, "I'll miss you."

He heaved a deep sigh and gently kissed her soft temple, "I'll miss you more," before reluctantly releasing her from his arms.

Bella smiled warmly at him, then humbly took the soufflé off the counter and exited out the door. When she stepped into the garden, she heard Edward's voice calling her name in a loud whisper drawing her attention. She quickly turned to see his vulnerable, sad face from her leaving. She watched him awkwardly put his hands his pockets and roll on the back of his feet as she shyly admitted, "You surprised me, too."

Bella's smile lit up her entire face. He could tell she was happy before she turned around and walked the rest of the way to her apartment over the Cullen's six door garage. Edward watched her until she closed her front door behind her and the light of her bedroom turned on.

Even with all the painful physical distance between them, he felt drawn to her like a magnet pulling him constantly forward to the point where is actions were involuntary. He thought about sneaking into her bedroom so he could simply hold her all night. Keep her safe and warm in this arms.

That's when Edward realized like a bolt of lightening... he was falling hard and fast for Isabella Swan.

* * *

**Let me know your thoughts... I let you read mine... :)**


	12. Chapter 12: This means War

**So this is by far the longest chapter I've ever written for a fanfic... this is some kind of record. I probably should have separated it in to two parts, but I'm tired and I said "to hell with it!" **

**Here it is... hope it was worth the wait!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: This means War**

* * *

"You guys are back already?"

"Already? Woman we've been gone for six hours and and I'm starved! Where's my little Bee?" Peter looked around his wife for the baby who was sleeping soundly in her car seat.

"Still sleeping and lunch is almost finished. Ah ah ah... dirty hands," Charlotte slapped Peter's hand away from the sandwiches as Sue walked out from the cabin.

"You're back! Where's Charlie and Bells?" Sue set down the drinks and napkins as Peter went to the outside faucet.

"Tying up the boat and applying some first aid to our town klutz."

"What happened this time?" Sue asked rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"There they are," Charlotte pointed out smiling as Bella and Charlie walked back with the cooler full of fish, two fishing poles, and scabbed knee.

"Isabella Swan, what did you trip on today?" Charlotte chucked shaking her head with her hands on her hips.

"Your husband, actually. I didn't see him tying his shoe lace and I practically ate dirt falling forward on my hands and knees. Bella held up her left hand with a large band-aid on her palm showing where she caught herself on the ground while she lifted the right side of the cooler with her good right hand.

"Why aren't you helping them? Get your lazy hide off that picnic bench and grab that cooler. What kind of gentleman are you?" Charlotte gently whacked the back of Peter's head before he hunched forward from the blow before lifting his arms to fend off his wife.

"What?! She's strong enough, and it builds character to haul in the catch of the day. Especially, since Bells did most of the catching," Peter protested with this arms out wide.

"He's just bitter 'cause his two catches were too small so we had to toss 'em back," Charlie guffawed as they set the cooler down by the foot of the before he gave Peter's back a good slap.

"Is that so?" Charlotte smirked captiously at her husband who scowled and became very interested in cleaning the dirt under his fingernail.

"Don't be so hard on him, Lottie. Pete helped me catch most of my fish today since my hand was too sore to hold the pole. So really, he caught five," Bella said sitting next to Peter who grinned at her affectionately and rustled her hair causing her to laugh.

"But the real champ of the day was Charlie, who caught eight fish and three small ones. Only he threw most of them back since Dad only chooses to keep the ones he plans to eat," Bella beamed proudly at her father who was giving Sue a kiss on the cheek as she finished tossing the salad.

"That's my man. Always considerate of nature," Sue said turning her head to give Charlie one peck on the lips.

"I simply follow the law, as every fisherman should. Never catch more than you can eat; it's the jungle law too. There's over fishing going on all over the world. Fishermen are catching more than the population can consume. It's becoming a big problem for fishing companies..." Charlie washed his hands and continued talking about all he knew regarding fishing.

"Wash your hand, Bells, we're about to eat. Whatcha got there?" Charlotte asked peeking over her shoulder before Bella dropped her phone and put it back in her pocket before Charlotte could read the message.

"You have a secret lover, Ms. Bella, that you're not telling me about? Or that you don't want Charlie finding out about? I can keep a secret... you can tell me," Charlotte teased poking her sides while Bella laughed and dodged her attacks.

"It's nothing, Lottie. Just a friend. I'll meet you back at the table," Bella walked further away from everyone as she made her way toward the sink to rinse the smell of fish and dirt off her hands.

For the past two days, Bella had been staring at the same text conversation on her cell phone between her and Edward as they made the two hour flight from Long island to Manchester, New Hampshire, and the car ride up to Lake Winnipesaukee from two days ago.

_**Are you back yet?—Edward**_

_**Lol, it's only six. We haven't even boarded the plane—Bella. **_

_**Good, it's not too late to change your mind, then. Come back home—Edward **_

_**I can't —Bella **_

_**There's that phrase again. I hate 'I can't.' Yes you can, just tell your dad you're not feeling well and to go without you. Then by tonight you miraculously recover in time for me to take you to an amazing fish dinner. No labor and worm guts required. See? Simple!—Edward **_

_**Gee, no worm guts? Where the fun in that? —Bella **_

_**Okay, no more mentioning worm guts. I'm loosing my appetite and I happen to be starving after I workout. —Edward **_

_**You started it—Bella**_

_**Yes, and I'm finishing it. When are you coming home?—Edward**_

_**Why? Are you missing me already?—Bella**_

_**Why must you always answer my questions with a question? **_

_**Does it bother you? =P —Bella**_

_**You're kind of annoying when you're sarcastic, you know that?—Edward**_

_**You're kind of adorable when you miss me, you know that?—Bella**_

_**I don't miss you... Nuh uh.. that wouldn't be manly of me—Edward**_

_**Need I remind you that you tried on every pair of pants in the store? How manly is that? I grabbed three things without trying them on in five minutes and I was done—Bella **_

_**It's not my fault they carried pants that were too small! I need space to breathe, thank you very much, and all the pants I tried on left little to the imagination, if you know what I mean... —Edward**_

_**TMI! TMI! Boarding the plane. GTG! See you on Friday!—Bella**_

_**What time? —Edward**_

_**I thought you were trying to be manly? —Bella**_

_**You know I'm all man, Isabella. I could tell you noticed last night. ;) —Edward **_

_**And leaving now... see you soon—Bella **_

_**Bon voyage—Edward **_

That was two days ago and she hadn't heard from him since they arrived at the cabin due to poor cell reception and no WiFi or internet on site. This was as roughing it as city folk got these days... especially city folk with an infant present.

There was no TV, no reception, outdoor bathrooms, and no air conditioning or heat. Everything you needed had to be either brought or caught, and the wildlife was everywhere. To Charlie, there was no better haven, and to Bella, she was just happy to be with her present company... but she wasn't going to lie. She missed Edward terribly. More than she anticipated or expected to feel in such a short while.

Every minute she thought of him, and at night she dreamed about him. She missed his sense of humor, his laughter, even his crabby mood swings, his eyes, and his holding her so close at night.

She wished she had chose to spend the night in his arms the night before she left, but she knew if she had stayed, she never would have left... and Charlie would have wondered where she was, and she was definitely not ready to tell Charlie or anyone else about her infatuation with Edward Cullen.

No sir. She was sure that Edward felt something more than friendship toward her... but she wasn't sure if he was going to act on it.

She was the chauffeur's daughter and he was the head of one of the wealthiest companies in America. What could she offer him? The press would eat it up.

**The Prince falls for the pauper.**

**The chauffeur's daughter wins wealthy billionaire, is she a gold digger or is she beneath him?**

The publicity did not sound very appealing. They all would probably think she was after his money and good looks instead of the beautiful man inside that truly defined who Edward was... a good person.

_I don't even think he knows it himself how good he really is, and very strong, and talented too. He's..._

_Who is that? _

A man in a FBI like suit was walking toward their picnic table and stopped about five feet away as Charlie stood up and addressed the stranger, "Can I help you, sir?"

"I'm looking for a Ms. Isabella Swan. I have a message to give her from Ms. Alice Whitlock," the man said holding out a piece of paper to Charlie to give to Bella.

"Is there a problem?" Charlie asked sounding concerned as he handed the paper to Bella and watched her open the note.

"No, sir. I'm just the messenger and transportation," the man replied with a smile waiting for Bella to read the note and ask to use his phone. Bella read the note carefully and looked back up at the stranger with a perplexed expression.

"What does it say, Bells?" Peter asked flanking Bella on the other side as if he were a guard dog.

"It's a letter from Alice, saying she's been trying to reach me for days. She's in some sort of trouble for her black and white ball tonight and needs my help. She's asking me to call her on the satellite phone so I can speak to her in person and explain," Bella stated wondrously and handed the letter to Charlie to review and look over to make sure the handwriting was authentic.

"I have the phone here, Ms. Swan if you would like to speak to Mrs. Whitlock," the stranger held out the large radio like phone and gave it to Bella who held it in her small hand and started dialing the number written on the bottom of the letter.

"This is strange. What would the Whitlocks want with Bella?' Sue whispered to Charlotte who looked just as baffled as the rest of the party.

The phone rang loudly in Bella's ear and it picked up immediately after the first ring. "Hello?"

"Bella? Is that you?" Alice's anxious voice was heard on the other end and it sounded panicked and little frightened. "Oh please be you, I'm stressing out to no end!"

"Yes, Mrs. Whitlock, this is Bella—"

"Oh please, none of that Mrs. Whitlock, stuff. Mrs. Whitlock is my mother-in-law. Please call me Alice, Bella... you're practically engaged to my best friend, and I know we're gong to be best friends very soon!"

Bella was completely shocked and speechless from Alice's rapid rambling and word vomit, but the words that stuck in her head were, 'practically engaged to my best friend.'

_Who the Hell was she talking about? I'm not even dating anyone, let alone close to being engaged!_

"Um... Alice, is there a reason you wanted me to call you?" Bella asked sweetly and curious of what this whole ordeal was about.

"Oh, yes of course. We haven't much time to spare. Bella, I'm in desperate need of your talent. You see I'm the host of a Black and White Ball fundraiser every year to raise money to give to third world countries to help impoverished towns and people get food and clean water, healthcare, and education. There's a huge auction, but during dinner I always provide entertainment and the musician I got this year bailed on me the last minute so I'm left with no entertainment for a five hundred guests unless you agree to help me. Please, please, please! I'm going out of my mind crazy. I need you!"

"Alice! Alice! Please calm down, and take a deep breath." She heard Alice do as she requested, then Bella continued, "First of all, did you ask Edward if he would perform?"

"Are you kidding? I've been asking him every single year if he would play for us, but every year he refuses. I know I live in the capital center of Entertainment, but who am I going to get so last minute to perform? You're my only hope!"

"But Alice, I'm in New Hampshire. How am I supposed to get to New York in time for the performance?"

"I have that all covered. You can leave with our driver and pilot, Quill. He flew there to get you this morning and he can have you back here to get cleaned up and dressed in time for showtime. Trust me, it will work! Just please say you'll do it!"

"What dress? I don't have—"

"I do... I have dozens of couture gowns. I know I'm shorter than you but there is one that is too long that I haven't worn yet because I was intending to get it altered. I think it will look stunning on you! You could take your pick of whatever shoes fit and I can have a hair dresser and make-up artist ready at my house by the time you arrive."

"But what would you like me play? I— "

"Bella, I'm sure you have lots of pieces memorized from school and I hear you're also a composer, correct?" Bella shrugged her shoulders even though Alice couldn't see her, "Play whatever is comfortable, I know it will be fabulous. Edward said that you're the most gifted musician he's ever known, and coming from Edward, AKA Mr. Hard-to-impress, that's saying something. Therefore, I trust his judgment entirely."

"Will Edward be there tonight?"

"Absolutely. Even though he abhors these kind of events, he knows he doesn't have a choice in the matter because it's my party. He usually comes with some model, eats while criticizing or complaining about the entertainment, networks, then leaves before the auction and dancing."

_He brings models, huh? Of course he does... why would Edward settle for anything less? _

_Jesus. This is crazy. Absolutely ludicrous!_

_Why should I care who he's bringing tonight? It's not like we're together... although the night before I left felt different than all the other interactions we've ever had before. _

_I can't help thinking about him every time a have a moment to myself. His face is imprinted on my mind and his voice is like listening to the sweetest music..._

_Get a GRIP Bella! _

"Would you please hold on for a minute, Alice?" Bella put the phone on mute after she heard Alice's acquiescence, then relayed Alice's proposition to her family to get their opinions... and hopefully talk her out of it. The last thing she wanted to see was Edward there tonight with someone else. She hadn't spoken to him in three days and she had no clue where they stood as friends or… dare she hope for more?

"Bella this is marvelous! Do you realize the number of contacts you could make at the fundraiser. Think of all the networking possibilities this will provide for your future?" Sue exclaimed clasping her hands in front of her lips excitedly, "What are you waiting for? Get out of here!"

"Sue's right. The majority of New York's elite will be there tonight listening to your music... you have to go, Bells. How great would it be if you meet a benefactor to take you to Europe?!" Charlotte said agreeing with Sue that Bella should take this opportunity and run with it. They all looked to Charlie who still stood there with a blank expression on his face, with a hint of distrust and uncertainty.

"Dad? What do you think?" Bella looked to her father. If he didn't think it was worth leaving family for this gig, then she would stay behind. But all Charlie did was shrug his shoulders and exhale a loud breath before saying, "You better get going if you're going to make it on time."

Bella smiled brightly and rushed over to Charlie giving him a death grip of a hug.

"Knock 'em dead, pumpkin," Charlie whispered in her ear which brought happy tears to her eyes, knowing that her father was proud of her.

"Break a leg, little monkey! We'll see you tomorrow!" Peter said giving her a big hug lifting her off her feet. Bella finished hugging everyone before lifting the cell phone once again to her ear.

"Hello, Alice?"

"Yes, yes I'm here! Have you decided?" she asked hopefully to which Bella replied, "I'll see you in four hours."

"OH Bella! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll see you soon! Toodles!"

Bella hung up the huge satellite phone and handed it back to Quill before running into the black of the Audi that looked entirely out of place amongst the wilderness and campers, then they set off for Manchester airport.

* * *

_Three days... _

Three long agonizing days since he'd heard from her, and four nights since he'd touched or kissed her.

Edward was going mad!

How was he to know if she was still safe if she never answered her text messages?

_Is she ignoring m? Is she mad at me for some reason? _

_Had someone told her about the plan to make her fall in love with me so I could close the deal with Hale Electronics?_

_Would Emmett sell me out? Does he even know what I'm doing? Probably not. But all he's been asking for is Bella. "Where's Bella?" "How come Bella hasn't called?" "Why can't I reach her?" "When is she coming back?" _

Question, questions, questions! Too many annoying little questions he didn't know the answers to!

_I can't whack him over the head cause he's injured, and I can't sedate him because he's off the medication._

_His stitches come out this afternoon. Oh Peachy!That means he'll be able to pursue Bella if he gets the chance... I will NOT give him that chance!_

"Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Whitlock says it's time for you to dress for the fundraiser and leave in twenty minutes since traffic is backed up."

_Oh joy._

"Thank you, Siobhan," Edward stood up from behind his desk and walked towards his shower while removing his black striped silk tie. He was unaware that he had company following him as he threw his white shirt on the bed in his adjoining bedroom and was startled as he turned around to see Siobhan hot on his trail.

"JESUS!"

"I'm sorry, sir. I just was—um—well... I was..." poor Siobhan couldn't form a complete sentence while she stood in the presence of her Godlike boss without his shirt on, and she knew she only had two seconds before he threw her out for being a blithering idiot.

"Well?" Edward stood impatiently while the incompetent girl who stood before him looked like she was about to pass out or something.

"Sir, I was wondering if I needed to phone a young lady to let her know you'll be on your way to pick her up?"

Edward crooked his eyebrow at the assistant's personal question, then nodded his head in understanding.

_Of course she would ask that. That was the normal procedure for a night like tonight. Little did anyone know that I will be going 'stag' tonight, since I made a promise to a beautiful young lady that I would wait for her to return. And Edward Cullen always keeps his promises. _

But he told himself that he would try not to think of her tonight. She was supposedly coming home tonight and if he knew when, then he would be rushing home that very instant and waiting by the window for her to return.

Not that she hadn't consumed his thoughts ever hour of every day since she left him three days ago. He couldn't take not knowing what was happening. He knew Charlie would keep her safe because that's what a father would do. And she was with her adopted family too, so what trouble could she possibly get into?

_Then again, what if she met someone on her trip? Another young attractive camper, outdoorsy kind of man, who would follow her to the ends of the earth because he fell in love with her. It would be so easy for him to love Bella in just a short two days like I did... it would be like talking the next breath. _

_But could he give her everything I could give her? Could he support her? Make sacrifices for her... _

Edward wondered himself, while the soap suds slid down his glistening wet skin, if he would leave everything he had worked so hard for his whole life to achieve just to be with her?

The truth was he wasn't sure of the answer at the moment.

What he did know for certain was that he ached something awful for her. He could feel the burning inside consume him night and day without relief, and thinking about her made it worse...

So once again he tried to consciously think of something else... _like... like—um—all the digits of pi. Hmm, pie sounds really good right now. Nice warm apple pie that I'd just like to sink my... FUCK! What the hell is wrong with me? Shit, when did I become such a nasty old pervert? I need to get laid... with Bella. Soon._

_No, no, no... concentrate. Now let's see pi... __3.14159265358979...uh... what came after 9?_

Edward tried again and got stuck on the 42nd number, then gave up after he groaned in frustration. He became even more annoyed when his mind once again wondered to Bella, thinking about how whenever he was frustrated, Bella seemed to know exactly how to calm him and give him peace.

He got out of the shower after he helplessly relieved himself giving in with thoughts of a certain brown eyed petite brunette several hundred miles away going down on him. Then he got dressed with his cell phone close by still waiting for her reply from his last text from yesterday.

Still nothing.

_Shit, when did I turn into such a pussy, anyway? _He thought to himself while putting on his four thousand dollar Giorgio Armani tuxedo and both two carat diamond cuff links.

He thought about leaving his phone at the office so he wouldn't be tempted to check it every minute while he actually needed to socialize during dinner and suffer through whatever lousy entertainment Alice had picked for this years torture.

Yes... he didn't need it until later tonight. Bella would have responded to him by then since she would be well within cell phone range when she got home. If she didn't call him back it would confirm something was indeed wrong. He didn't even want to think about that right now.

With determination he walked out of his office door and closed it behind him passing Siobhan, who was sitting at Alice's desk wishing him to have a good time as he made his way to the elevator. She watched him go inside the lift and kept staring at his amazing figure and handsome face until the elevator doors closed, hiding the Adonis from sight.

Siobhan sighed longingly then started banging her head on the desk, cursing her foolish crush and awkward behavior around the man of her dreams... when suddenly he reappeared at the elevators and she watched him pass by whiling covering her bruised head.

Edward paid no attention to the embarrassed assistant as he gave an obvious excuse for his quick return.

"Forgot my cell phone."

* * *

"Bella! Oh thank God! You've come just in time. Come in this way!"

Bella was yanked inside the door by the Alice as she led her inside the Whitlocks enormously large multimillion dollar home which took up the entire 35th floor of a sky-riser in uptown Manhattan, just five miles away from CCC headquarters.

"Now we have just under two hours to get you all pampered and primped for tonight's concert which will go on during dinner. You have the choice of eating before or after the performance which ever you prefer," Alice said while directing Bella toward her master suite and headed straight for the master bathroom.

"Um... after, preferably. I get nervous sometimes before performing, so it's safer to wait until afterward... if you know what I mean," Bella said meekly while watching Alice turn on the five headed shower and observed the cloud of steam instantly fog up the mirrors.

"Of course. It's completely understandable. I would be a wreck, I'm sure, going up and performing in front of all those people. But I'm so excited to finally hear you play. I must admit this was entirely selfish, me asking you leave your family and come all this way just for one night. But I truly think you will benefit from this evening as well. There will be dozens of music connoisseurs there and people from Lincoln center... so lots of opportunity for mingling, you know?"

Bella was shocked that Alice hardly drew breath during her whole speech while she got the bathroom ready for Bella's use. Then saw her turn around expectantly, as if waiting for Bella to perform a trick or something.

"Well, strip! We don't have much time," Alice gestured to Bella who stood there frozen and shy, not entirely confident to just 'strip' as Alice gently put it, in front of people she hardly knew.

"Oh it's no be deal! But if you're modest, even though you have no reason to be, I will step out and see if Kaure and Tia are here yet." Alice quickly stepped out of the bathroom suite with a smile, allowing Bella some privacy, then shut the door gently behind her.

Bella was a little overwhelmed by Alice's personality. Since Bella never payed close attention to Edward's friends, she didn't realize how spunky, energetic, and generous Alice was. She had seen her from a distance at the Cullen parties usually with her husband, and she also was aware the Edward had introduced Alice and Jasper to one another five years ago and they got married only six months later. But that was all she knew... and she was looking forward to learning more. Perhaps, Alice would be able to give more insight on Edward since she worked closely with him almost every day.

Bella enjoyed the luxury shower, which sprayed her body in five different directions like a car wash... then she got out and towel dried off. After five minutes, Bella exited the bathroom wearing the terry cloth robe Alice had set out for her to wear then looked over on the bed and saw the gown Alice intended for her to wear. She almost fainted where she stood.

"Um... Mrs. Whitlock? Alice!" Bella called out and saw the little fireball pixie leading two other woman into her bedroom and told them to set up by the vanity.

"Is there a problem, Bella? You look a little pale... did you not enjoy your shower?" Alice sat down looking concerned feeling Bella's head.

"Is this the dress you want me to wear?" Bella asked through a dry throat.

Alice nodded her head excitedly, "I'm so excited to see it on you. You see it's too long for me. I'm six inches shorter than you... but it will be a perfect length for you—"

"Alice, the bodice is practically see-through. It's a sheer corset! It will show everything!" Bella stood up and started pacing around the room trying not to hyperventilate.

"Bella, I don't understand your concern? Have you looked in the mirror recently? You haven't an ounce of fat on you. That dress will show all of your curves in the right way and the audience won't be able to take their eyes off of you! You, my dear, are my golden goose!"

"What does that mean? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh my darling new best friend... you are going to be part of the auction," Alice squeaked in excitement as Bella cried out,

"WHAT! You seemed to have left out that minor detail on the phone! Who the Hell is going to be bidding on me! What the—"

"Bella, Bella relax. Take deep breaths... come on. One, two... three..." Bella breathed along with Alice following her breaths as Alice lead her toward the director's chair in front of the hairstylist/make-up artist and manicurist. Once she calmed down, they got to work on her immediately like professions in fast forward.

"Bella look at me," Bella looked at Alice with her eyes still bugging out of her head, secretly wondering if it was too late to back out and exit the way she came. "Have you spoke to Edward since you left to go camping?"

Bella gasp and jolted in her chair, "Oh my gosh, Edward! I forgot to call him and tell him I'm back!" Bella made to go get her phone out of her jeans, but was stopped by the aggressive and rushed hairstylist who was busy tugging and pulling at her hair as if she were at war with it.

"You'll do no such thing!" Alice exclaimed, then sat herself on the vanity in front of Bella. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret..." Alice said leaning forward as Bella stared curiously at her. "Edward. Is. Crazy. About. You."

It took a second for Alice's words to sink in as Bella looked down then back up at Alice's cunning smile.

"How do you know?"

"Oh sweetie, I've been around him constantly for over the past five years! I know him better than he knows himself. He's fallen madly in love with you, and I think it's about bloody time he's found someone as wonderful and adorable as you. I don't think you understand what you've done to him in just a short while."

"What have I done to him?" Bella was completely baffled and taken back_. Edward Cullen is falling in love with me? Why? How? _It seemed too good to be true.

"My first clue was before you both flew back home from Martha's Vineyard. He was speaking on the phone with me about the order of business for the day, then asked me to look into donating his grandfather's building to the city as a halfway house seeing if there would be a tax deduction available... then he changed his mind..."

"You mean he's not donating the building?" Bella was shocked and saddened by this news, only Alice wasn't finished.

"No, he's donating it... with or without the tax deduction." Alice paused for effect. "Don't you see? Edward never does anything unless there's something in it for him... as least, that was the Edward Jasper knew most of his life. But that's not the only change..."

Bella looked up at Alice expectantly while the manicurist started on her nails, and Bella was becoming even more uncomfortable as she started scraping the dirt from under her fingernails from all the falls during her hikes.

"Edward has been miserable for the past two days! Isn't that exciting?" Alice jumped up and down in her seat while Bella crooked her eyebrow at her happiness due to Edward's despair.

"I don't see how that is something to celebrate..." Bella shook her head, only to have it yanked back into place by the annoyed hairstylist.

"Don't you see? Edward is miserable without you! He's never in a bad mood at work, that is usually the only place where he feels content. Plus he's been checking his cell phone and calls constantly as though he were waiting for someone _important_ to call him back. Have you spoken to him in the past two days?"

"No. There was no signal where we were. Only payphones, and who uses those anymore, except for emergencies?"

"Of course! And what was the last message Edward sent you before your reception cut out?" asked having a hunch Bella would have memorized it, and she was correct.

"Is it Friday night yet?" Bella recited watching Alice's face light up brighter than the fourth of July.

"There... you see? What more proof do you need?"

"His admission," Bella mumbled while she watched her hair take shape as long waves of silken hair billowed down her shoulder and back.

"Be patient with him, Bella. He's a stubborn workaholic, and dense when it comes to feelings, but he's a very passionate man with lots of love to give. He just needed to find the right woman to trust his heart with," Alice said patting her cheek then walked away toward her closet that was filled with clothing on a revolving rack, like the one Bella saw in that movie "Clueless."

Bella realized the first day she returned home that Edward was passionate and had lots of love to give... but he had kept his heart dormant for so long... she wasn't entirely sure if Alice was correct in her assessment that it started to beat for her alone. There were holes in her logic... but it definitely gave Bella hope that she just might have a chance with a great man like Edward Cullen someday... if not... then she would always remember their time on Martha's Vineyard... even after he sold their memories to the highest bidder.

Bidder... auction! Holy Jebus! What had she gotten herself into!? What would Edward do if he saw her up there being auctioned away like a veal? Would he look at her disgustedly or would he bid for her... and do... whatever it is bidders did with their prize.

Geeze, she was giving herself a headache such thinking about it. What if Edward didn't even stay long enough for the auction in order to take his date home and do... whatever it is he was planning on doing with her.

She couldn't think on it anymore... she had to clear her mind of Edward so she could focus on what the hell she was going to play for everyone tonight. All... five... hundred... of them...

_Fuck, I need a drink! _

Right on cue, a glass of wine appeared in front of her with Alice holding the glass waiting for Bella to accept it.

"How did you know?"

"You looked like you needed it. I'm sorry I left out the auction part. Truly it skipped my mind because normally we auction off a man, since we've had a male the past four years. But you'll be the first female and I know you are going to raise thousands of dollars for all their world charity tonight. You're beyond beautiful Bella, inside and out. You're worth more than anything they will bid on you tonight. Know that."

Alice gave her a quick peck on the cheek and started to get ready herself while Bella tried to reel in her tears from Alice's kind words.

She would do it... she'll do it for charity, and for the benefit for all those less fortunate who she'll be helping today.

It's too bad she already gave all her jean overalls away... it was a popular item in Austria, so it turned out.

Bella chucked to herself remembering the bum that made off with all her clothes that were thrown out the window by Angela, when she heard the blowdryer and manicurist stop at the same time.

"All finished. The polish is long lasting and fast drying, so you're all set to get dressed," Kaure said as Tia accepted the large tip from Alice for herself and her partner. "Thank you, Alice. We'll see you next time!" The girls left and now it was time to put on the see-through dress.

_Dear God... please help me not make a fool of myself. _

* * *

"Are you expecting anyone to join you here? Or did your date stand you up?" a familiar nasally voice spoke into Edward's ear causing him to shiver, but not in a good way.

_I've checked my phone thirteen time already in the past hour... God, I'm making a complete fool of myself! Even Tanya noticed... cover it up. _

"As you can see, Ms. Denali, there are plenty of single does present tonight just waiting for the right stag to come along. I don't think I'll be going home disappointed."

Edward took a whiskey from the bartender after tipping him a generous amount, and left Tanya to scowl after him as he made his way to find Jasper.

"Edward!" Edward stopped in his tracks when he heard his father's voice calling him and turned around to see that his parents had decided to join the party as well as... Emmett, who was currently talking to the Hales.

Edward's heart went up to his throat. It looked like Emmett was being hospitable toward Eleazar and Carmen since he had them laughing as Edward walked up to them. He shook his father's hand and kissed his mother on the cheek before acknowledging his sibling.

"Good to see you're feeling better, brother." Edward held out his hand to Emmett who brought him into a one sided hug while masking gritting his teeth with a grin as he felt his hand being crushed inside Emmett's fist.

"Feeling _much_ better, bro. Thanks." Edward tried to keep his face neutral as Emmett showed him his anger as descretly as possible in front of Rosalie's parents.

"It's so wonderful how loving your family is Esme. It makes me miss my Rosie terribly," Carmen hooked her arm with Esme's as they walked toward their table as t Carlisle and Eleazar followed their wives talking about their day on the green with Emmett.

"You played golf the day you removed your stitches?" Edward asked looking shocked but couldn't find it in himself to be mad about the handshake. Emmett was doing his part to keep Eleazar happy which meant the next meeting with Hale Electronics would hopefully go a lot more smoother with the union between their two families.

"It's golf, Ed, not football. But I'm not all together pleased at your lack of assistance with trying to find Bella. First you steal her away for days and don't call, now she's supposedly out of town with her family but you don't know when she returning? Why are you hiding her from me? What did you do to her?"

"Will you listen to yourself? You're acting as if I kidnapped her and stashed the body somewhere! Get a grip Em! You're acting paranoid and may I remind you that you're still engaged to Rosalie. So although your concern is admirable, it's for the wrong woman," Edward hissed through his teeth speaking low into Emmett's face.

"I told you last week how I felt about Bella, and she's the one who's been on my mind since that day, not Rosie. I'm still engaged to Rosie because I refuse to break off an engagement over the phone. I intend to do it like a gentleman to her face."

"And what if Bella doesn't choose you? Huh? What if you're no longer her knight in shinning armor, what would you do? Has she made any attempts to contact you while she was away with me or on the one day she was back before she left to go camping with Charlie? Huh? How are you so certain that you're going to sweep her off her feet if she wants someone else now?"

As Edward spoke under this breath, Emmett's face changed from nonchalant to rage.

"What. Have. You. Done?" Emmett growled through his teeth looking like fire about to expel from his nostrils.

"You're not the only one she wants now..." Edward matched his brother up as they stood face to face sizing each other up. For the first time, they had broken their brotherly rule and now the game was on.

Edward could see the cogs and wheels turning in Emmett's brain as he realized what Edward had insinuated, but instead of punching him, he straightened up his posture and fixed his jacket before saying one final word.

"This is war, brother. Be prepared to lose," Emmett walked away from Edward who stood his ground grinding his teeth and clenching his fists so tightly to his sides that his nails almost broke the skin of his palm.

"Such hostility, Edward. You better watch yourselves or you might draw some unwanted attention," Irena Denali said while stroking the seam of his jacket sleeve as Edward debated on leaving early. But then Emmett would feel as though he'd won by getting under his skin and he didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

Bella was his... damn it. There was no way Emmett would come anywhere near her. Besides, Bella was too sensible and honorable to do anything of the sort with Em while he was still engaged. Time was running out fast. In five days, Rosalie would return and Emmett will ruin everything. That meant if Edward wanted to seal the deal with Hale Electronics and get the girl... he needed to work faster.

_Failure is not an option. _

* * *

_I'm going to throw up... please don't puke... please don't fall on stage... please, oh please, God say that Edward decided to stay home today!_

Bella was waiting backstage watching all of the patrons sit down at their round tables of ten as she paced back and forth in the wings.

She knew what pieces she was going to play... she had performed them flawlessly before the guests arrived... but she was scared shitless to be out there all alone on stage with five hundred people waiting to listen and critique her music and talent.

_What was it that Jake said to do the night of the concerto competition?_ She thought hard to herself as she visualized Jake standing next to her and rubbing her shoulders like a boxer about to enter the ring.

"_Bells, don't picture them naked because that will make you look at them rather than focus on stage, trust me," Bella laughed and already started to relax into his strong hands. _

"_This is what I do... imagine a meadow. Peaceful, quiet, and full of purple flowers. Imagine the breeze blowing through the tall grass and the flowers dancing in the sunlight. The rustling of the leaves and song of the birds singing while a cool river flows and ripples, sparkling in the distance." Bella pictured the place just as Jake described it, and she took a deep breath imagining the warn sunshine hitting her face and the sweet smell in the air. _

_When she opened her eyes, she was back in the present but must more relaxed and her stomach stopped churning. She was ready. _

"Bella, are you ready?" Alice said quickly as she came up beside her.

"Yes," Bella smiled serenely like she had all the time in the world.

"Break a leg! You're going to be fabulous, I just know it!" Alice gave her a big hug, then walked on stage ready to announce tonight's surprise entertainer.

* * *

Edward looked behind him around the large ball room inside the Plaza Hotel. Everyone who was anyone was here tonight at Alice's fundraiser. She was expecting to raise several million tonight to send off to third world countries and Edward knew it was for a good cause, but these functions always bored him. The same fake people, always putting on their fake concerns for the less fortunate and paying money to prove it to everyone else.

He felt as though his mother, Esme, was one of the few who truly cared about being here for the cause and not for the new contacts and connections she could make by networking after the dinner. Edward decided he would donate as much as needed to impress the crowd then leave... he had no desire to be here when all he could think about was Isabella... then he heard her name.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Thank you all so much for being here to support the Laurent Brandon Charity Foundation. Fifteen years ago, my family adopted my younger brother, Laurent Okar Brandon, from Niger, Africa. At the time he only spoke French and weighed in at 15 pounds under weight improved from 30 pounds under weight from the start of the adoption. That was in 1995, and right now in 2010, Niger and other countries all over the world have even more children and people who are facing starvation from lack of clean water and basic nutrition. If their crops fail, their way of life fails... unless we do something to help them. And that's why we're all here tonight."

The auction will take place after dinner and before the dancing, but first we have a special treat for you this evening while you all enjoy your meals. I'll let you know had a small crisis and melt down this morning when our original entertainment backed out at the last minute. But thankfully lady luck was on my side when my good friend graciously agreed to perform in his place with zero time to prepare. And let me just say that she is brilliant, beautiful, and the most humble person I know! So please if you would all help me give a warm welcome to our uprising star, Ms. Isabella Swan!"

Edward almost spit out his wine while Emmett choked on an hors d'oeuvre. Carlisle slapped his son on the back so he could swallow before the two brothers looked up to so see the most beautiful woman in the entire room standing on the stage next to Alice.

_She's here,_ Edward thought as the burning sensation inside his chest suddenly started to disappear. The effect she had on his body by her mere presence was mind boggling. And there she was... looking beyond gorgeous holding the microphone waiting for the applause inside the ballroom to cool down.

Edward wasn't surprised in the least that Bella was receiving such an ovation before performing just from the sight of her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, and stood only fifteen feet away. She was so close... and too far.

Finally the crowd silenced as Bella stood center stage next to the piano, and gave a dazzling smile to the crowd. She brought the mic to her lips and spoke in such a way that her soft voice sent an electric current directly down to every man's boner in the room.

"Good evening. I know this was last minute and you all were probably expecting a full orchestra tonight," Bella looked expectantly around the stage for a moment, then gave the audience a crooked half grin, "But I guess they changed their minds last minute when they discovered Alice's choice of costume," Bella waved her arm gesturing to the black see-through corseted sequined gown that she wore and everyone erupted in joyous laughter including the Cullen table.

"YOU LOOK FABULOUS!" Everyone in the room heard Alice's voice from backstage causing more laughter and applause to break out. Bella blushed all over and ducked her head bashfully covering her flaming cheeks with her free hand. Everyone found her humbleness very appealing and endearing.

Edward noted that Bella was indeed a vision tonight with nothing to be ashamed of regarding her appearance... then he became aware of the fact that everyone else in the room thought so too, and that didn't sit well with him at all. Not one person was eating while Bella held the microphone on stage. She had a captivated audience... literally.

Instantly, Edward's possessive side was making himself known for the first time in his life when he saw his brother's lustful stare. The caveman instinct inside him wished to run up on the stage and cover Bella's body with his jacket so no one but him could see her. The feeling grew even stronger when he noticed every other male in proximity was gaping at her too. He closed his eyes so that he could focus on keeping it together and not make an idiot of himself.

"Thank you," Bella shrugged still blushing from all the attention as she walked over to the piano and placed the microphone on the stand before sitting down on the bench.

"As Alice explained earlier, I have not had time to practice, only warm up before you all entered the room. I'm saying this now to cover my butt just in case I botch this up. But if I don't make any mistakes... forget about it," Bella flopped her wrist forward, giving her best Robert De Niro impersonation which received more laughter from the audience.

"She's so charming. That's your friend of the family, isn't it?" Carmen asked Esme leaning over as she applauded Bella for her light comedy.

"That's right. She's like a daughter to me." Esme smiled to Carmen before leaning into her husband and whispered, "Now you'll understand why we helped Charlie get her into that school. Just wait darling, Alice wasn't exaggerating," Esme said with pride and confidence as her husband shook his head, humoring his wife.

Bella cleared her throat, "I decided to pick a few well known pieces out of my repertoire that meant or symbolized why we are all here this evening. I hope you enjoy it. The first piece is by George Gershwin, and it represents the city in which this charity was founded; here is _Rhapsody in Blue._"

There was silence and anticipation inside the ballroom, with only a few clinks and clatters of silverware, and waiters walking around pouring drinks and serving the second course. Bella took a deep breath and played the solitary note that led into the introduction of Gershwin's magnum opus.

The audience was stunned... Edward couldn't move; he couldn't eat; he could hardly breathe as Bella moved her body sensuously as she performed one of his favorite pieces flawlessly... from memory!

He could scarcely hear the whispered voices from the people sitting at the tables surrounding him:

"_She's remarkable!" _

"_So stunning..." _

"_That girl is going somewhere..."_

"_I don't believe she didn't practice this piece tonight. What a load of crap!"_

"_Shhhhh!" _

The sound came from his father who looked over at one of the patrons with a death glare as he looked back watching his chauffeur's daughter with pride and appreciation. For the first time, he was seeing Isabella Swan as a woman, and not the little girl he once knew. His wife was absolutely right... she is certainly something.

Ten minutes later, Bella was nearing the final cadence with open octaves and long scales up and down the keys. She finished the final phrase with her fortissimo tremolos and one final chord the audience practically tore the house down.

They were stunned, amazed... completely blown away by the young girl on stage who showed charisma, charm, and talent... everything that made a good performer within Isabella.

Edward was speechless. He knew Bella was a genius from what he'd seen at the house in Martha's Vineyard, but he wasn't anticipating this amount of professionalism and polished work. And now all he could think about was getting her alone and attacking her with his lips and holding her body close to his after three long days of separation.

He wondered if it was possible that she felt the same need for him as he did for her. It couldn't be. There was no way she could possibly want him the way he wanted her... it's inconceivable. He was a rake. A liar. An unworthy man who wasn't worth half of what this woman on stage was worth.

He was a coward and still wanted his father's approval. That's all he ever wanted... to have his father look at him with pride the way he was looking at his love on stage right now. He wanted that. And the man sitting next to his father who owned Hale Electronics could help him achieve that goal.

Shit, just one more week. Then this whole facade would be over and Rosalie would knock some sense in to his brother so there would be no more competition. He would die before he gave her up to his brother... or any man for that matter.

He knew what he wanted. He wanted Bella and his company to succeed... could he have both?

"Thank you! Thank you so much... and thank GOD that's over!" Bela breathed out puffing her cheeks adorably looking relieved as the audience chuckled.

"My first piano teacher used to tell me, 'Always put the hardest piece at the top of the program, that way the rest of the show is just a walk in the park!'" The crowd laughed again as the third course was being served.

"This next popular piece is considerably shorter than the first, and is also written by one of my late mother's favorite 20th century composers, Claude Debussy. I chose this particular song tonight because a friend of mine would play it every time it rained when I was a child... and when I asked him recently, why, he said the rain sounded like an orchestra accompanying the music and made it sound better. Well, as you can see it's pouring out there tonight, so hopefully his theory works for me too. Here is _Clair de lune._"

_Oh, no she didn't._ _She's playing my song..._

Bella breathed again waiting for silence, then began playing Debussy's enchanting music with so much passion and emotion that it was causing tears to well up behind Edward's eyes. It was like she was playing it just for him and he couldn't take this torment much longer. He needed to touch her, kiss her... just so he could confirm that she was in fact real and not an hallucination or figment of his imagination.

_Could she be any more perfect? How does she do this to me? Make me completely lose myself to the point where all I can see, hear, and think about is her._

Thankfully the piece was almost over, and he hopped that was her last song because he couldn't handle the anticipation anymore. He could hardly contain himself just sitting down in his seat.

"Calm yourself, dear. You're huffing like you're running a marathon," his mother whispered into his ear, pointing out that he was indeed close to hyperventilating. His pulse was so fast and his skin could barely contain his insides from bursting.

The waiter brought the next course, but Edward had hardly touched his first three courses and the dishes were starting to pile up.

"Edward dear, you best start eating or else this $500 dollar meal will go to waste. Think of the starving children who would be grateful for this food." His mother was certainly toying with him right now. The smug look on her face confirmed his suspicions, and she was eating up his tortured expression as though it were dessert.

_He looks like an animal in heat or like she's something to eat... He can hardly take his eyes off her for too long... Now I understand my son's bad mood swings for that past two days. HOW WONDERFUL! _

Esme was almost jumping up and down in her seat from the just looking at the loving expression on her oldest son's face directed at the talented girl on stage. When she turned her head to see the rest of her family, she blanched and nearly lost her good mood and appetite based on the identical enamored expression on Emmett's face. She had hoped at her party that her son was merely drunk or was lost in the moment and would come to his senses about canceling his engagement, but he was harboring the infatuation for Isabella that Edward did, all while sitting across from his soon-to-be in-laws... this was not to born.

She would do everything in her power to be sure that Emmett would not be able to get near Isabella for the rest of the evening if she could hep it. She knew the fate of his future depended on it. She loved her son but he needed a good kick in the pants and Isabella was too sweet to be the one to give it to him. For that reason alone she knew Rosalie was the perfect woman for her wayward son. She would be his salvation and the cure.

Bella finished the final cord of _Clair de Lune _beautifully and stood up to take her final bow. Most of the crowd gave her a standing ovation as Alice came back on the stage to gesture for everyone to keep applauding her brilliant performance.

The lights in the ballroom went up so Bella could finally see the faces of hundreds of guests seated and standing around their tables applauding her and suddenly a familiar hair color in the front table caught her attention.

There he was. Standing and applauding her with his family beside him... dressed in a handsome tuxedo and with his green eyes focused entirely on her making her skin flush and her breathe to hitch in her throat.

Then near the back of the room a voice shouted "Encore!" Then more voices around the room started to join in, including the Cullens. A loud voice next to Carlisle drew her attention and then she saw Emmett whistling and shouting for her to play one more song. She looked away from him embarrassed, and shy... and glanced back at Edward who expression hardened and switched from lustful to angry.

Alice nudged her and Bella shook her head hoping that her job for the evening was over, but Alice grabbed the microphone from the stand and shouted out to the crowd.

"Isn't she marvelous?!" The crowd agreed with shouts and applause. "Do you want her to play one more?!" Alice shouted out with a smile and Bella rolled her head back and smiled to the heavens as if asking why her?

"Well, you've seen her play extraordinarily well on the piano... but I've heard from a reliable source that Ms. Swan has a gorgeous singing voice as well..." Alice's eyebrows crooked wickedly to the audience as Isabella's eyes bugged out of her head. Suddenly she looked down to Esme who sweetly looked like she traded in her halo and angle wings for horns and a pitch fork.

Esme shrugged helplessly but not looking sorry in the least. This is what she had hoped for Isabella's future all along. She helped her get into her abroad program, but she also hoped to help her become known... which is why Bell was the first suggestion she gave Alice when she called her frantically for help.

The audience was insistent that Bella entertain them with one more song, so finally she agreed and took the microphone sportingly from Alice and sat back down on the bench. Bella saw the frustrated look on Edward's face as he sat back down at the table with everyone else in the room after she glanced at Emmett and figured that was why he was upset.

He obviously still felt insecure about her feelings for him... as if he couldn't tell from their night together before they left. But perhaps since she missed all twelve text messages while she was up in the mountains fishing, he thought she was ignoring him and didn't reciprocate his feelings for her. She was about to prove him wrong...

"Alright, since there a dirty little snitch in the audience..." Bella coughed in her hand Esme Cullen's name, getting a few laughs, "I would like to dedicate this song to someone special in the room I've know almost my whole life... just listen to the words and you'll know who you are... this is _In a very unusual way_ from the Broadway musical_ Nine_, by...um... _something_ Yeston." the crowd chuckled as Bella cleared her throat gently and looked down at the keys, too shy to make eye contact with Edward just yet. She hoped the song would help give her strength.

She played the opening four measures to the song, then her sultry smooth voice began to sing:

**_In a very unusual way one time I needed you.  
_**

**_In a very unusual way you were my friend._**

Bella looked up from the piano closing her eyes, imagining Edward's face..._  
_

_**Maybe it lasted a day, maybe it lasted an hour.**_

She remembered their time on Martha's Vineyard... how close they became...

_**But, somehow it will never end.**_

_**In a very unusual way, **__**I think I'm in love with you.**_

At that moment, she turned her head and looked directly at Edward's face... who seemed as though in a trance. The lust and... something new returning in his eyes. Dare she even think... _loving_.

_**In a very unusual way I want to cry.**_

**_Something inside me goes week,_**

**_Something inside me surrenders._**

She kept eye contact with him as she continued to feel the music and sing from her soul.

**_And you're the reason why,  
_**

**_You're the reason why..._**

Bella looked away from Edward and closed her eyes so she could prevent the tears from falling onto her hear cheeks. And shook her head as she sung the next lyrics as though she imagined them right on the spot.

_**You don't know what you do to me,**__  
_

_**You don't have a clue.**__  
_

_**You can't tell what its like to be me looking at you.**__  
_

_**It scares me so, that I can hardly... speak.**_

No truer words were ever spoken... or sung in this matter. Edward did strange and wondrous things to her body... almost like it didn't belong to herself anymore... it belonged to him. Somehow... she knew then... she wanted to be his, and she and missed him terribly while she was away.

**_In a very unusual way, I owe what I am to you.  
_**

**_Though at times it appears I won't stay, I never go._**

Bella looked up and out at the audience but was displeased to find that Edward's chair was vacant. She had somehow managed to sneak out without being detected and her heart dropped to her stomach and her throat started to close up.

**_Special to me in my life,_**

**_Since the first day that I met you.  
_**

**_How could I ever forget you,  
_**

**_Once you had touched my soul?_**

He left in the middle of her song... suddenly she couldn't hold the tears back anymore and allowed them to fall down her cheeks freely.

**_In a very unusual way,  
_**

**_You've made me whole. _**

She held the last note while her fingers finished the song as the room lay silent from her miniature emotional breakdown on stage. After a moment of silence after the echo of the last chord dissipated in the air, the entire room minus a handful at one table in the corner of the room were standing on their feet in awe and appreciation.

Bella smiled and wiped the traitorous tears from her cheeks and stood up from the piano for a final bow and a drowned out thank you as the crowd continued to applaud as she made her way off the stage, before Alice came back or another person shouted for an encore.

She entered the wings of the stage and was hidden from sight by the black curtains while the crowd continued to applaud, calling her back onto the stage. She covered her face trying to stop her eyes from crying when she was startled by a voice directly behind her.

"They want you to take another bow... you deserve it."

That voice... the voice she'd been missing for three days was standing right beside her and she turned her head to see his face to be sure she wasn't dreaming... and it was true.

Edward came backstage to see her... but right now he was pushing her back on stage for her to take another bow. "Go! Go on!"

Bella smiled and laughed as she wiped her eyes and walked back on stage as the audience continued to applaud and stand showing how well she had done while Alice stood on stage applauding her and taking her under her arm.

"I told you she was the next rising star, didn't I? Isabella Swan, folks. And not only is she beautiful on the outside, but also beautiful on the inside. Bella informed me before the show that she didn't wish to get paid for tonight's performance, but that all of the money she earned would go straight toward the charity for tonight! Absolutely incredible. Thank you, so much!" Alice brought Bella into a huge hug as the audience praised her generosity, falling in love with her all over again.

Finally, Bella was allowed off the stage and her first thoughts were to find Edward...but she didn't have to look for long.

The second she exited the stage she felt a large warm hand wrap around hers pulling her quickly toward the back of the stage toward the dressing room, which was just another ballroom, but much smaller. Edward pulled her in and locked the door behind them right before Bella leaped into his arms and attacked his mouth.

"God, I—missed you," she muttered against his lips as Edward supported her weight walking them further into the room and found a sofa to sit on with Bella in his lap as he molded his lips to hers.

"Baby, you have—no idea. Fuck, I missed you so much. Don't. Ever... not call me... again! Was going out of my mind with worry... acted completely... crazy... without you!" he said in between kissing her chest and feeling most of her body through the thin material of her dress, driving him even more insane with need. She was sitting and grinding on his lap while kissing his mouth and neck, until he couldn't take it anymore and needed to feel her beneath him. With a great feet of strength, he lifted them both up off the from a sitting position while kissing her neck, then lay down on the couch lying on top of her. Bella hitched her bare leg around his waist with her fuck awesome shoes and Edward felt the soft skin of her thigh with his greedy hands.

"Baby I want you so bad right now. I can't help myself. Your voice... your fucking song... it killed me." Edward kissed down her neck to her chest, "Shit, Bella, please tell me that song was for me...tell me, now!" Edward demanded as his kiss went lower, lower than they've ever gone on her body before.

She was on fire.

Edward was literally setting her skin on fire, and she could do nothing to stop it. She wanted to burn... she wanted the fire to consume her... like he was consuming every ounce of her right now. She dug her fingernails into his soft long hair on the top of his head and scratched his scalp causing Edward to moan louder and become more desperate with his hands and kisses.

He didn't know what he would do if she didn't answer or say it wasn't him she dedicated the song to. He was there... he witnessed her saying the words he longed to hear leave her lips, but the words were part of as song that wasn't written by her or about him... but fuck it all, if those lyrics didn't hit the mark dead on about what there relationship was about.

He had to hear it from her own mouth though... he saw her smile at Emmett and he saw red and green. He was angry and jealous... that was his smile. Only his smile... meant for him alone. Emmett didn't deserve that smile... Edward felt he had earned it. Earned his way into her heart... at least that was he was praying for right now... but she was still to busy moaning from his touch and kisses that she didn't answer him, or hadn't heard him. So he tried again before he was seconds from ripping this dangerous dress from her body.

"God dammit, Isabella, tell me right now you sang that fucking song for me or I swear to God—"

Bella stopped his insecurity with a deep kiss and held his face closer while she controled his lips and tasted his mouth with her tongue. When she pulled away, Edward was breathless until she spoke into his ear, and heard his breathing stop.

"It was for you, baby. Every single word was meant for you."

_That did it._

Edward couldn't control himself any longer... he groaned in relief, almost ripping his four thousand dollar suit from his body at the sound of her admission. But instead he found her lips and devoured her with a passion so intense, it was like he wasn't in control of his own body anymore... he was possessed... and it was all because of the sexy talented woman writhing beneath him causing the most delicious friction between their cores.

"Baby I need more... I need to touch you. Please..."

Without anymore words Bella lifted her torso off the couch and unzipped her corset half way down the back and Edward assisted her in releasing her glorious chest from his prison. Edward just about came in his pants just at the sight of her pert pink nipples beckoning him to be kissed. Without wasting another moment, Edward's mouth tasted all around the skin of her perfectly round breasts that once fit so nicely in his hand a few days ago, and tasted them eagerly with his tongue and teeth.

The second he captured her inside his mouth, they both groaned in ecstasy. The pleasure passed through Bella's body from Edward's mouth on her breast directly to her throbbing wet core. He was nipping and sucking on her body like she was his gift and dessert all in one. She would forever more crave this from him... this desire that only he could. She burned for only him.

Edward was completely under her spell. He had never felt so out of control before and he was a desperately horny man having not had a woman in months. He couldn't remember when and now all he could think about was one woman. He needed her... he wanted to be inside her... consuming her... possessing her... loving her.

And suddenly it occurred to him... he wanted to make love to her. Shit, he wanted it so badly... but not a couch. Their first time would not be in a hotel make-shift dressing room. Not his girl. She would get the best night of her life... a night to remember.

"Baby," he said continuing to kiss her other breast unable to stop himself from kissing her, "I need to stop here or else I won't be able to stop at all," he pulled up from her chest as Bella came down from her high and looked down at his face smiling.

"I suppose we did get carried away, huh? I'm sorry," she looked down feeling embarrassed by her display but Edward would have none of it.

"Don't apologize to me. I'm the one who couldn't keep my hands and mouth to myself. Jesus, you're so enticing, my brain has no control of my body... like it doesn't belong to me anymore; it belongs to you," Edward stroked her cheek so gently and lovingly that Bella's face winced with the power of what he was telling her.

Bella gasped as a lone tear escaped her right eye. Edward caught it with his finger and brought it straight to his lips as though tasting her tears, "My body doesn't belong to me either... it belongs... to you too."

At those words, Edward let his head drop forward and rested it on top of Bella's as he reached for her face and cupped both of her soft cool cheeks in his large warm hands. "Fuuuck, Bella. Say that again. Please!"

He need to hear that shit again. Never had he wanted someone to belong to him as much as Isabella, right now. It was too good to be true.

"I'm yours, Edward... if you want me," Bella admitted meekly with her face still tense from fear of rejection.

"I've never wanted something more in my entire life... and I don't need anything... but fuck, I need you." With that Edward kissed her lips fast and hard right before they heart a knocking at the locked door. They heard the door handle jiggle and Edward got up off of Bella and helped zipper her back into her dress while she fixed her ruffled hair.

"Bella are you in there?" Emmett's voice was on the other side of the door and Bella looked back at Edward wondering what she should do.

Anger rose inside Edward and he immediately wanted to flaunt the fact in his brother's face that Bella had chosen him instead, but Bella stopped him with her hands on his chest.

"You look like you're preparing for battle. Let me handle this. I need to let him know that I just want to be his friend, nothing more," Bella confirmed and Edward debated whether or not that would be enough to send Emmett's stubborn ass on his way. Something told him inside that it wouldn't, but he was ready to gloat his victory after Isabella left them alone to talk civilly and rationally.

In reply to Bella's request, Edward stepped away from the door and walked over to take a seat on the couch to wait for Emmett to see him and answer his silent question.

Bella opened the door and saw Emmett anxiously waiting outside the door, "Emmett, hey. Come in, I was just speaking to Edward about the concert. Did you enjoy the show?"

Emmett walked in and saw his brother's smug catlike grin that told him all he needed to know. They weren't just in there talking.

_The bastard got there first! Fuck! If only Mom hadn't sent me on that errand to fetch he lipstick from the car, that could have been me pouring my heart out to her... Well it's not over until the fat lady sings! _

"Yeah the show was freaking awesome. You're an amazing woman, my little cricket!" Emmett lightly punched her shoulder, watching Edward's face turn from cocky to murderous for using a pet name for Bella.

_Well, tough luck, bro. All is fair in love and war. _

"Anyway, Alice asked me to remind you the auction is in half and hour and that your dinner is on the way from the kitchen. So yeah, that's all..." Bella nodded her head and smiled while Emmett ran out of excuses to stay behind, then turned around before exciting the door, "Ed, you comin? Ma was wondering where you'd gone. She wants to introduce you to a few ladies, if you know what I mean. Always trying to be a matchmaker, that woman. Anyhow they were asking for you..." Emmett said hoping to get a reaction out of Bella from mentioning Edward being set up with one of the rich debutantes out there. But he got nothing. So either she had an amazing poker face, or Edward cared more for her than she did for him.

"I'll be down in a bit, and tell Mother dear, thank you very much but I have no desire to be setup with a stranger or anyone else for that matter. I'm quite happy at the moment, so I'll see you at the auction," Edward said narrowing his eyes at his cunning brother to try and steal Bella from under him by trying to make her feel insecure and jealous... but lucky for him, Bella didn't fall for his tricks.

"Actually, I really should eat and get freshened up for the auction. Apparently, Alice said I'm supposed to be apart of it in someway," Bella shrugged her shoulders then when to the table to pick up her brush.

"In what way _exactly_," Edward asked crossing his arms over his chest looking very disapprovingly at her. He was almost certain that he was not going to like the next words out of her mouth.

"She said they are auctioning me off as a date to the highest bidder to get the ball rolling and I'm sweating bullets over it," Bella shivered while combing her hair but the shouting across the room distracted her from her grooming.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" The brothers seemed to say in almost unison before they each started rambling nonsense like "Over my dead body," and "Alice is out of her mind!" and "She'll have to get through me first," and "You're not going out there!"

Eventually, Bella had enough of their temper tantrums and clapped her hands loudly in front of the boys to get their attentions.

"Listen, the only reason I agreed is to help raise money for Alice's charity. It's not a big deal. A little humiliating, but I'll be fine. You know you're allowed to bid too, if you want. But trust me when I say that if a total stranger wins me, nothing … absolutely _nothing_ will happen except a friendly dinner. Now you boys get out while I freshen up, and I'll see you in twenty minutes."

Bella showed the door for the boys to leave while she got ready to eat quickly and make her way to the auction hoping to raise enough for a good cause then go home.

Emmett gave her a hug then left waiting for his brother to follow. Edward wanted to kiss Bella goodbye on the lips, but settled for her cheek instead since he wasn't sure if Bella was comfortable showing public displays of affection even in front of his brother. He wanted her to make the first move and give the all clear... but it hadn't happened yet.

The Cullen men exited the room and watched Bella close the door before facing each other with their guns a blazing.

"Bella is mine," Edward growled.

"I didn't see your name written on her..." Emmett said punching his fist into his other hand.

"Why don't you give Rosalie a call like a good fiancé and tell her you miss her, rather than drag Bella into your non-existent morals and adulterous behavior."

"It's not adultery if you're not married, and you might recall me telling you that I'm probably calling off the wedding." They were nose to nose by now with their eyes shooting daggers at the other.

"Well I'm not giving her up. You'll see soon enough, Bella chose me and not you. So get over yourself and leave a few for the rest of us poor bastards?"

"I can't just tear Bella away from my mind. I'm not going to give her up without a fight," Emmett said with his voice getting louder only to be matched by his older brother's seething low voice.

"Then I guess this means war, brother. May the best man win," Edward said holding out his hand to Emmett who shook it agreeing to the challenge that Edward knew he already won.

Now he apparently had an auction to win because he would be damned if another man was taking his Bella away from him... charity or not. Bella belonged to him... just as he belonged to her.

* * *

**There you have it folks. Let me inside your minds... I let you in mine!**


	13. Chapter 13: 66 point 6 something dates

**I wanted to let you all know if you were curious how Bella's gown for the fundraiser looks, it is now posted on my website, along with a more reliable link to Esme's birthday party silver gown. **

**I hope you enjoy the auction!**

**Thank you HopeStreet for being a fantastic editor! **

* * *

Chapter 13: Sixty six point six something dates

* * *

_WHY am I doing this? Why am I DOING this? Why am I doing THIS?_

_Charity... helping people... giving back... not giving myself... giving... my time. Yes! If someone wins me, they're just buying my time._

_They did it with men last time... that would have been interesting to watch. I wonder how much Edward would have been bought for if he were in my shoes. I can't even conceive a number because even the married woman I'm sure would find an excuse to bid for him._

_Edward actually looked pretty upset when I told him I was going up there... Crap, I need to pull it together._

"Bella?"

_Shit. Not ready._

"Bella?!"

_Nope, not coming out._

"Isabella Marie Swan, where are you?"

"Hiding from Alice. Please don't find me."

Esme entered backstage exasperatingly but still said in good humor, "Bella I can see your dress. Come out from there. What are you doing, silly girl? You're holding everything up!"

"I'm sorry. Just let me finish freaking out a little. I'll be right out," Bella muttered from behind the mess of black curtains, causing Esme to laugh at Bella's blunt foolishness and adorable shyness. She pulled the curtains back slowly to reveal a very pale and nervous Bella, shaking uncontrollably like a leaf.

"Aw honey, come here. What's wrong?" Esme's maternal instincts suddenly kicked in, and she was no longer laughing at the ironic situation. The confident performer that was on stage just a short while ago was completely gone and in her place stood a girl looking utterly terrified. Esme opened her arms sympathetically, allowing Bella to fall instantly into her embrace and held her tightly feeling Bella's shuddering breaths on her neck.

"Shh. Shh. It's alright dear. Tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm not what you think I am...I'm not that brave. This—this is completely embarrassing. What if... what if nobody bids for me, or I only raise ten lousy dollars?"

"Hush, now. Why would you say something like that about yourself? Sweetheart, no one is making you go up there. Besides, it would be impossible for you to only raise ten dollars, the bidding starts at five thousand."

"What!?" Bella leaned back from Esme's embrace to see if she was serious. Then groaned, raising her head to the ceiling when she saw Esme nod, confirming the truth.

"Bella, I volunteered to be the one to find you because I wanted to be the one to tell you first, how proud we are of you. You have come so far and grown up so beautifully. I have every confidence that you're going to go far no matter what path you decide. And may I say off the record, that I couldn't help but notice how Edward couldn't take his eyes off you up there on that stage. I've never seen him so enthralled with another person before, and it makes me so happy to see he's caught your eye as well."

Bella blanched at Esme, who was looking at her with a knowing smile. "Don't think I didn't catch you singing that last song to him and how he suddenly disappeared after the second verse." Esme winked as Bella's face lit up like fire before she covered her scarlet cheeks.

"Of course, I noticed my _other_ son had the same idea, but I gave him a chore to occupy him with. You see, he cannot say no to his mother," Esme wagged her eyebrows cleverly at her. "I think you've managed to bewitch Emmett as well..." Esme raised her eyebrow's insinuatingly in a playful manner, but it only caused Bella to panic.

Once upon a time, hearing those words from anyone would have been a dream come true. Now she feared that everyone would think she was only with Edward in order to make Emmett jealous, which was most definitely _not_ the case.

"What do you mean?" Bella looked at Esme in horror, then animatedly sputtered out, "Esme, I promise you I'm not playing them. I used to love Emmett, but he's engaged and—not that that's the reason I want Edward... I mean... he—we... oh, my God just shut me up!"

Bella hid her face in her hands again wishing she could hide back inside the curtains, when she heard then saw Esme buckle over laughing hysterically.

"Oh my, Sue was right! You're a riot!" Esme wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes before clearing her throat. "Isabella, I understand. Trust me. I was in your shoes once, and although I love my sons dearly, they do have their flaws. I feel it's my duty to warn you; they are both cunning, persuasive, and too charming for their own good."

"Emmett loves a challenge and won't back down until he's won or at least outsmarted. As for Edward, he may be enamored with you now... but know that his attention span is usually short with women, and his drive to succeed is very strong; which means he chooses his career over the family 90% of the time. But hopefully this time will be different.

"I love both my sons, but they're both very competitive, and my point is to please be on guard and look after yourself no matter what your heart may tell you to do. But you have my support no matter what you decide, my dear."

Bella took two steps and wrapped her arms firmly around Esme as though she was her lifeline and was instantly comforted that Esme had always been on her side and looked out for her.

"Thank you," Bella muttered into Esme's shoulder before pulling away and smiling back at her.

"There's the smile I've been searching for!" Esme said bumping Bella's chin lightly with her knuckle. "Now get out there and raise some money for world hunger. I know you're going to be a sensation... and I also know the Cullen account will be a lot lighter by tomorrow morning."

"Why do you say that?" Bella asked as she took Esme's arm walking her towards the stage.

"Did you not hear what I said? I have two sons who are very competitive. I think we're in for just the beginning of the battle, my dear, and you're the grand prize."

Bella looked very wary due to Esme's words. She hoped she wouldn't be the cause of a rift between the two brothers, but Esme shook her head brushing it off, as though she could read Bella's mind.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. If all goes as planned, you'll have nothing to fear. Good luck." Esme winked before giving a thumbs up to Alice on stage, then walked out the stage door toward the ballroom to join her family.

_Nothing to fear. Nothing to fear._

"And now to start off the auction, let's welcome back the lovely Isabella Swan!"

_There she is... looking more beautiful than ever... and cue my tight pants. _Edward thought while subtly adjusting himself under the table.

_Fuck, how does she manage to do this to me every single time? My body hasn't responded this way to a woman since before I can remember. Which pretty much means never._

_I can't believe I once thought Tanya was beautiful. Now all I see is a fake plastic shell with a rotten core on the inside. Thankfully, I realized that's who I was becoming when we were together, so I split before it was too late. And yet, even now she has a talent for bringing out the worst in me. But not Bella._

_With Bella, it's like the clouds part and rays of sunshine light up my whole world. She's not only stunning, she's pure, loving, and trustworthy. She's the most beautiful person I have ever known... and she's mine._

_I still can't comprehend that she's mine... I wish, pray, hope to God that I may find a way to keep her. She makes me happy. I can't recall the last time I've ever felt so happy just knowing she's near. Everything about her brings me in; her face, her smile, her laughter, her... shaking._

_Why is she shaking?_

_That's a terrified grin... not an "I'm excited," smile. She's nervous. _Really_ nervous. But why?_

_Doesn't she understand that I will always protect her? She's coming home with me. End. Of. Story._

Edward watched Isabella closely as Alice brought her on stage and addressed the remaining audience who were staying after dinner for the auction. Bella appeared to physically relax once Alice held her hand.

"And now it's time for the main event of the evening. I'm happy to announce that Isabella Swan, our entertainer extraordinaire, has graciously agreed to start the auction off tonight by offering a date to the highest bidder. The rules from last year still apply with ladies; there are to be no shenanigans after or during the date, only proper social conduct is allowed, or else you'll have ME to deal with! And trust me, you won't want to!" Alice pointed to the crowd with a crooked eyebrow while the crowd chuckled at her fierce pixie threat. Once the talking died to a dull roar inside the room, Alice smiled and lighten up instantly to happy host.

"Good, now that that's settled, let the auctioning begin!" Alice called out before the auctioneer stood at the front of the stage and started calling out numbers at lightening speed.

The first bid started at $5,000 and in a matter of seconds, the bid was already to $20,000! Bella could hardly understand what the auctioneer was saying, except every other word. She tried her best not to blush, but at this point, it was fruitless. And she was concerned she'd only raise a few bucks, now the bid was up to $35,000 ten seconds later.

For the first time, she looked out in the the crowd to see who was bidding. To her relief, she saw Emmett's paddle down and Edward's paddle stay up... Emmett wasn't bidding on her. Thank God! But to her horror, she saw Mike Newton holding up his paddle and twenty other paddles go up simultaneously when the bid reached $50,000.

_Well, this is far from over._

_This is ridiculous!_ Bella wanted to throw her arms up in the air and call them all crazy! She wasn't worth a $50,000 date! Bella was probably the cheapest date there ever was. She was even happier if her date didn't have to spend any money on her at all, and they just spent the time walking in nature or talking at a cafe.

$100,000... twelve paddles were still up, and Bella could start to make out the rest of the faces in the crowd of the ones who were left.

One was a sandy haired man sitting at table 32. Mike Newton, of course. Bella tried not to shudder at the idea of Mike winning the bid. He was a slime bag and definitely not on the top of favorite person's list.

$250,000... ten paddles were still high... and sitting at table 44 there was a handsome young black man with light eyes, but Bella couldn't tell the color from where she was standing.

$400,000... Bella wanted to pass out, and there were still nine paddles up. Bella looked around the room and saw two other faces at tables 20 and 19 with their paddles raised high...

$500,000... half a million dollars. It was definitely getting hotter in this room. Six paddles still in the air... and she was nervous that Edward would give in and drop his paddle. But he never did. If anything, he looked around the room to see who else still had their paddles raised high, but turned quickly back to the front looking more angry than Bella had ever seen him before, glaring at his brother who was having a conversation with his future in-laws.

How much longer was this going to go on?

_The clever bastard._ Edward sneered in his head. _ He knew I was going to bid for Bella, so he's in league with someone here to bid for him so he doesn't look like an ass in front of Eleazar. Which means it won't get back to Rose. He wasn't sure if she should be pleased or pissed at that fact._

_I could applaud him for his cunning, if he wasn't so fucking frustrating at going after MY Bella! But I've got all night and a much thicker bank account than he does._

_He just spent this month's allowance on this auction, but I make around $24 million per day because I fucking work for a living... not sit on my ass like some people I know. I'll bet he doesn't even know what day of the week it is! Half a million is pocket change. Keep it coming, brother, I can do this all day._

_$650,000... poor Bella looks like she's about to pass out. She's hiding her beautiful blush from the crowd, looking more humble than ever... and so goddamn mouth watering._

_$700,000... This is officially the highest anyone has ever bid for another human at any auction, even for a celebrity._

_Although, I can tell she doesn't think she's worth it... I plan to prove her wrong._

_There's still four fuckers left, and I'm guessing it's Mike Newton Em has payed off to win Bella for him. Mike is mainly keeping eye contact with Emmett, and not the auctioneer... yup, he just gave himself away._

_Mike's family is well off, but I highly doubt he would pay that much for Isabella... unless he had other intentions toward her. That is unacceptable! I will break his little neck! I'll—_

"Son... you're bending the silverware," Edward heard his father say before he put down his fork and kept his paddle up with his elbow resting on the table. He slumped back into his chair and chanced a glance at his idiot brother who was about to sit on another champagne fluke if he didn't surrender right now.

Emmett was sitting by relaxing and enjoying watching his brother sweat for outsmarting _him_ for a change. He knew he wasn't concerned about the money... and if anything, he knew that Edward wasn't stubborn enough to hold his paddle until every last penny was donated to the damn charity. He would have to give in sooner or later, and the bid was now up to $900,000... a record high since the charity was established.

He was silently enjoying his victory while speaking to Eleazar about their game on the green earlier this morning, when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He looked down for a moment, not breaking eye contact with Mike for a second to answer his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Emmy! How's the fundraiser going with our family? Are you having fun without me?"

_SHITSHITSHITSHIT!_

"Hey babe, yeah I'm sitting here with your parents at the auction. How's Cali?"

"Em, dear. Will you please take your call outside? You're disrupting the auction," his mother scolded looking very cross that he was rude enough to have his phone on during the auction.

"Hang on babe, I need to step outside." He excused himself from the table and stood up really fast, then heard the auctioneer shout out, "SOLD FOR ONE MILLION DOLLARS TO NUMBER 107! CONGRATULATIONS, SIR!"

The room erupted in tumultuous applause as Emmett turned around and saw Alice rush up to Bella giving her the biggest hug of her life, before he even understood what happened.

Mike shrugged at him slightly, but enough for Emmett to see that he was confused. But what the fuck for? His plan was perfect. Then it took only a second to realize his mistake. He gritted his teeth and snarled in a rage at the confounded Mike Newton, before his attention was drawn to his brother walking up on the stage to claim _his_ prize.

Edward's smile was brighter than Bella had ever seen as he stood up and made his way up sides stairs, walking towards Bella and staring as though she were the only woman in the entire world. Alice was practically squeezing the life out of her with her tiny body like a boa constrictor as she whispered in her ear, "I told you! I told you! Thank you! Thank you so much for doing this!"

And that's when Bella understood why Alice had asked her to do the auction in the first place... the sneaky little... devil pixy!

Bella didn't get the chance to scold Alice for her devious scheme before she quickly let go of Bella's neck and bolted straight for Edward. Once he finished writing a check to the _Laurent Brandon Charity Foundation_ (_LBCF_), he just managed to hand the check to the people sitting behind the table before a pixie tornado attacked him unawares, almost knocking him off his feet.

Everyone laughed at Alice's excitement while Edward's startled but indulgent expression never left the woman across from him, who was covering her mouth to hide her amused giggles. Suddenly Edward's expression darkened when he let go of Alice, which silently said, "you're mine, now," as Bella smiled shaking her head to tell him not to do what she thought he was about to do as the Greek God made his way towards her.

With a cocky grin, he graciously held out his hand to Bella, who obligingly accepted with a relieved smile thinking he wasn't about to make a scene in front of the reporters after all, until she yelped from being swept into Edward arms as he humorlessly dipped her before planting a firm kiss on her lips in front of the whole audience.

The light applause erupted into a thunderous roar, with catcalls and whistles as though they were kissing in a cheesy high school musical surrounded by teenagers. Bella noted to herself that even millionaires could be adolescents as she sportingly smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Edward's neck before he lifted her feet off the stage floor and led her offstage as the camera flashes went off like crazy.

When Edward released her mouth, he smiled down at her before setting Bella back on her feet, and he whispered in her ear, "mine." Then kissed her cheek once before he led her off stage with a dazed and dazzled Bella. As they descended the stairs, the applause died down, and Bella could see Emmett's figure zealously leaving the ballroom followed by a petite strawberry blonde. The camera flashes continued as Edward smiled her favorite crooked grin.

Once they joined Esme and Carlisle, Bella was introduced to Mr. and Mrs. Eleazar Hale, Emmett's future in-laws.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Ms. Swan. It's seems you've captured the attention of young Edward, here. He's a good man, and he's very fortunate to have won you as well... literally it would seem," Eleazar chuckled and was joined by the rest of the table as well.

"Yes... very lucky, indeed," Esme uttered while her eyes glanced at Edward with a quick wink and familiar crooked grin that Bella recognized all too well. At that moment, she felt Edward kiss her temple and looked up at him to see his warm loving expression as he muttered, "She's a priceless gem, worth every penny." The compliment caused Bella to blush and hide her face into Edward's shoulder as everyone laughed at her charming bashfulness while Edward held her to his chest.

"Where did Emmett wander off to?" Edward asked, sounding convincingly concerned in front of the Hales.

"He received a sudden call from Rosalie and needed to take the call outside, but he should be back shortly. I don't think your mother and I will be staying much longer since we really came just to see you perform Ms. Swan. My wife has been boasting about your talent for years, and you certainly did not disappoint tonight."

That was the most Bella had ever heard Carlisle Cullen say to her, and it practically made her speechless. His mannerisms and speech patterns were exactly like Edward's, as were his physique and chiseled features. But

Edward had a lot of Esme in him too. She had given him his messy bronze hair, his eyes, his lips and crooked smile, and high cheek bones that definitely made him the envy of every male and desired by every female present tonight.

"You knew she would be here tonight?" Edward said surprisingly to his parents, feeling a slightly betrayed that he was the last to know. But now it all made sense as to why Emmett made an appearance tonight at the fundraiser, when he most likely would have wanted to stay in bed.

"Who do you think gave Alice the idea to call Bella?" Esme said proudly giving Bella a small wag of her eyebrows, which made Bella throw her head back and laugh heartily.

"I should have known! Thank you Esme" Bella said shaking her head as Edward continued to hold her closely to his body, preventing her from leaving his side.

"Your talent and beauty is beyond compare my dear, and I know for certain there are a few people here tonight who would love to make your acquaintance. If you'll allow me, I would love to introduce you," Carmen said while holding her hand out for Bella to take so she could show her off to her musical friends.

Bella smiled excitedly and looked up at Edward for permission to leave his side so she could network, and he smiled back down affectionately for whispering into her ear, "Don't be gone long. I just got you back, and I would like one dance before I steal you away." He nudged her forward as her eyes danced with excitement and left with the Hales and Carlisle, leaving him alone with his mother who looked very satisfied with herself.

"Alright, get it off your chest before your brother returns."

"How did you know?" Edward smiled at his mother's playful arrogance which he knew he inherited from her.

"Darling," Esme chastised, "I'm sure I have no idea what you mean. I just simply sent a text to my future daughter-in-law to let her know Emmett was feeling better. I had no idea she would call in the middle of the auction," Esme flicked her hand before reaching for her champagne.

Edward ducked his head smiling downward to his chest, and leaned forward on the table to whisper to his mother, "You know... this whole time I thought I took after Dad, but I think I get most of my genius ideas from you."

"Not most, darling... all," Esme said lifting her eyebrow once and patting her son's hand before taking another sip from her glass.

"I'm doing this for both of your sakes... I love both of you equally so don't go shoving it in your brother's face or you will be sorry, Edward Anthony Mason!"

"Ooo, using both middle names. That's serious business. You have my word mother. I love you, you know that?"

"I know. Now go get your father before Alice comes over here and guilt me into buying another worthless trinket this year."

Yes... he certainly loved his mother.

Edward stood up after kissing his mother on the cheek and went in search of Bella so he could whiskher away from all the predatory glances of all the assholes in the room.

"Congratulations on winning the girl. She certainly is something, isn't she? Not voluptuous like Vic, but definitely gorgeous," James Hunter stopped him in his tracks as he was passing and saw that his fiance Victoria was not in attendance tonight.

"She is," Edward confirmed before trying to walk pass him again.

"That little display on stage was something. You must have already known her since she didn't belt you one for molesting her like that," James laughed, but Edward found no humor in his suggestion.

"I've known her a long time. What's your point?" he sneered through clenched teeth.

"What do you plan to do with her?" James asked suggestively before taking a sip of his wine

"That's none of your business, Jay. Enjoy the rest of the evening."

"Give her my card, when you're through with her, Ed. I could... you know... give her a few connections to help her career take off. Tell her for me," Edward's face was like stone and his blood pounding in his ears. He looked at the card with disgust, then sneered at James, "Stay away from her," then continued to walk away, fulling intending to warn Bella not to set foot her the scumbag James Hunter.

He was getting tired of people, especially engaged people, trying to steal his girl away from him, and he would be feeling even less annoyed if he could only find her!

"Lost your prize already?"

"Not now, Tanya. Go find Garrett or someone else to bother." Edward knew she couldn't have gotten far, but she was nowhere inside this ballroom, so she must have made her way to the dancing hall next door with a live band, and half of the people who were not bidding tonight came after dinner.

"Garrett is at home sick. My sister is taking care of him. Dance with me?"

"No, thank you." Edward kept walking while looking through the mass off two hundred some people for a brunette bombshell in a shit hot dress.

"She's forgotten about and dancing with someone else right now. Just one dance for old time sake," Tanya said holding her hands up ignoring the look of rage on Edward's face.

"What?" That's when he saw her through the clearing dancing with a short, balding, round older man smiling but looking slightly uncomfortable and looking around the dance floor until she made eye contact with Edward.

She was dancing with conductor James Levine of the Metropolitan Opera Symphony and smiling to Edward forcefully while mouthing over his shoulder, 'save me!' then looking back to smile and laugh superficially at some remark he just said.

Edward shook his head amused by his own jealousy and thought about how best to tease her and 'save her' as she so desperately put it from the horny old man.

"Just one dance, Eddie. We have to let bygones be bygones at some point and learn to play nice with each other. Come on, just a quick dance then you can go find your little sl... friend."

Edward knew she was about to insult Bella but thought better of it when she saw the look of warning on her face, then Edward came up with a brilliant plan.

"Fine. A quick dance," Edward took Tanya by the hand and led her onto the dance floor quickly with her trailing behind him in high heels, and pulled her into his arms for the waltz.

"There you see? Is this so terrible?"

_Yes.._. Edward though to himself while looking for Bella again and spotting her again with her eyes bugged out of her head, signaling that there was an inappropriate touch somewhere and it was now time for the intervention before Bella lost any hope of gain a connect to the MET before Edward punched its conductor's face in.

"Maestro, how nice to see you again," Edward said accidentally bumping into his shoulder and watching the relieved look on the Bella's face which made his heart soar.

"Cullen, my boy. I just saw your father and thanked him on the generous donation your family gave the company this Spring. I assume you know the lovely Ms. Swan?"

"Yes, just I won a date with her at the auction. Would you care for a trade?" Edward said stepping away from a shocked then livid looking Tanya Denali who was too flabbergasted to refuse.

"Of course, dear boy. Enjoy the rest of the evening Ms. Swan. And don't forget what I said," Mr. Levine pointed his finger at her before handing her over to Edward and taking Tanya's reluctant hand and waltzing away with her scowling at Edward.

"Thank you so much! You have no idea what I've just been through," Bella whispered into his chest while Edward held her closely inhaling her glorious fragrance and feeling relaxed once again.

"Do tell. You looked positively traumatized," Edward chuckled deeply as she molded into his embrace.

"I've been introduced to so many faces by your father and the Hales that I can't remember everyone names, and they all gave me their cards so I could call them tomorrow and set up coffee dates and interviews and..."

"Stop there... dates?" Edward leaned back so he could see her blush on her cheeks.

"You know what I mean..." she rolled her eyes and ducked her head to hide from him but he wouldn't allow that.

"No, I don't think I do. You're not going on any dates unless they're with me. I wrote the check to prove it. Of course, it is without a doubt the most expensive date I've ever paid for... but definitely well worth it," Edward smiled, enjoying how far the blush on Bella cheeks traveled down her body.

"Just out of curiosity, before now... what was the highest you've ever spent on a date?"

"The highest?" Edward thought back and looked up at the ceiling to see when that might have been and how much... cause he certainly knew who he spent it on.

"Let's see... I once surprised my ex-girlfriend with a trip Paris, and including the gas for the plane, the hotel, the spa, the meals, the opera, and the shopping... um... around fifteen grand."

"Fifteen grand!" Bella cried out before covering her mouth for shouting, "For one date?"

"Two dates, technically... but yeah. I haven't done that since. Mostly I take them out to dinner or—why am I telling you this?"

"Who would have thought that I would ever end up being an expensive date?"

"Indeed. But you're worth it."

"It would take like sixty dates to Paris just to match the amount you paid for me tonight," Bella marveled shaking her head in disbelief while Edward face lit up.

"Sixty six point six six something dates to be exact. Which is what you now owe me, Ms. Swan."

"Excuse me?" Bella drawled as she looked up to see Edward face who grinned like he just won the lottery.

"You owe me sixty six point something dates in exchange for my million dollars, which is the most I ever planned to spend on any date. I am known to be the most frugal of the Cullens, after all," Edward said with resignation and finality causing Bella to burst out laughing finding it very hilarious that being the most frugal entails only spending fifteen thousand on a date.

"Alright, Mr. Billionaire. I will go out with you sixty six point something times on one condition..."

"There's a condition?" Edward raised his eyebrows looking stunned that Bella would bargain with him after everything he offered to do for her, which is more than he did for anyone else... ever.

"Yes... my condition to go on these dates is... you don't spend any money." Edward stopped dancing with Bella instantly, too taken aback by what she said to move his feet.

"Come again?"

"No money or black credit cards will be leaving your wallet. Zilch."

"You're saying you don't want me to spend money on you for sixty six dates?" Edward repeated slowly to be sure he understood her correctly.

"That's right. You already paid plenty for me and, you don't have to spend anymore on me... because unlike Ms. Denali," Bells jerked her head to the side as they looked to see Tanya trying to get away from the wandering hands of Mr. Levine, "We don't have to go to Paris in order to have a good time."

"Is that right," Edward playfully waggled his dark eyebrows at her suggestively as he pulled her hips against his before Bella slapped his shoulder laughing. Edward joined her musical laughter as he caught her hand and brought it to his chest after kissing her hand.

"What are we to do for sixty six point something dates, if I'm unable to spoil you?" Edward whispered huskily while bring Bella into to dance with him once again.

"Well, I never said that I wasn't able to spoil you..."

"You're one amazing woman Isabella Marie Swan. I love and hate that I never know the next thing to come out of your mouth," Edward pulled Bella into his chest once more to plant a soft kiss on her lips just as the music changed to the next song.

Edward pulled away from Bella's subtle lips and huskily speaking against her sweet mouth, "Who brought you here?"

"Alice," Bella whispered completely under Edward's spell.

"And who are you leaving with?" Edward pulled away to stare deeply into Bella's eyes to convey what his meaning was. Bella's breath caught inside her throat when she barely managed to whisper to answer.

"You."

"Exactly. Let's get out of here. I want to start our first something date right now," Edward took her hand and led her off the dance floor zigzagging through the dancing couples.

"Our something date?" Bella giggled as Edward called back over his shoulder.

"Well it won't be a full date since the night's almost over... so this will be our point six six six seven date."

They both laughed as they made it through the crowd and were stopped periodically by random people praising Bella for her performance and handing her more business cards to her collection.

By the time they made it to the outside of the Plaza Hotel, a bell boy waved for a taxi, which pulled up immediately after they both got inside. Edward told them the address and to Bella's surprise it wasn't the Cullen residence but to CCC.

"Why are we going to your work?" Bella asked as she fumbled with the ten cards in her hand.

"You'll see. Didn't you bring anything with you? A clutch or a bag?" Edward asked as he noticed the cards being shuffled in her hand and noticed one of them was from James Hunter and decided to keep that one before looking at the others to see who she should keep away from.

"No. Quill just kind of grabbed me from the campsite before lunch since we were in such a hurry to get to Alice's on time before the concert; I only had the clothes on my back and my cell phone in my pocket."

"So where are the other cards you told me about?" Edward asked while pocketing five of the ten cards in her hand, then bugged his eyes out when he saw Bella reaching for her cleavage and pulling out a stack of more cards and started laughing.

"You have no idea how uncomfortable that was. They were poking me like crazy! Oh, that reminds me I need to call Charlie back." Bella reached back inside her corset for her phone and pulled it out causing Edward to buckle over laughing even harder.

"Your boobs are like a Mary Poppins carpet bag! Wh-what else do you have in there?" he jokingly attempted to look down her corset before Bella slapped his fingers away.

"A booby trap," she snapped back at him, watching Edward practically pee in his pants from laughing so hard as she speed dialed Charlie.

"Hey Bells, how was the concert?" She heard her dad over the resounding laughter of the lunatic sitting next to her.

"It was great Dad. Sue was right. I met so many people in the music industry who all want to hear a demo of my music."

"Do you have a demo? Wait—who is that laughing like a hyena?"

"That would be Mr. Cullen, Dad. I think he's having a seizure." Edward started to cool down from his laughter as he wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders and wiped his eyes with his other hand.

"Wait, which Mr. Cullen? Emmett?" Charlie's voice started to sound a little panicked, which Bella corrected immediately.

"No, Edward. He's taking me home from the fundraiser. He also won me in an auction," Bella smiled wickedly to Edward who looked back at her with suspicious eyes and thin lips.

"What do you mean, won you? What kind of fundraiser is this? I thought you were performing..." Charlie started to go off, but once again Bella eased his worry.

"I raised a million dollars for charity tonight, Dad. Which is a record for this fundraiser that supports a very noble cause. I'll tell you all about at home alright?"

"Alright, Bells. I trust you. But that's why I called you. Sue and I are deciding to stay the weekend and come back on Sunday instead of tonight. Pete and Charlotte left with Bree after dinner, but I'm extending my vacation another two days. I just wanted to let you know so you wouldn't worry."

Bella smiled and hoped this meant what she thought it meant, "Thank you for telling me. I hope you two have fun and be safe up there."

"I always am." She could hear the smile in her dad's voice and felt her heart soar, hoping by the time they got back she would finally have an official mother.

"Okay. Love you, Dad."

"Love you too, Pumpkin."

She hung up just as they were pulling up to CCC, and Edward opened the door for Bella after he paid the driver and got out.

"Wow, I keep forgetting how tall it is." Bella craned her neck looking up at the building founded in 1901, as Edward took her hand to lead her to the front entrance.

"Have you ever been inside?" Edward asked as he nodded to the security guard outside the doors.

"Once. I used the restrooms while Charlie was fixing a flat tire. I can't believe there's still a payphone in the corner." Bella marveled as Edward put in a key in the elevator to the 40th floor.

"I like to preserve the history of this building. I don't let them remodel the architecture or historical artifacts downstairs from my great grandfather's age so we preserve the history of where CCC came from downstairs. But everything from the first floor up has been remodeled by my mother with a new age design. It's a mixture of old and new and represents over a hundred years of Cullen history when my great grandfather started from ground zero and worked his way to the top, and that's why this place means so much to me. This will be my legacy too..."

Edward's voice sounded more resigned than excited near the end of his speech, and Bella once again wondered if this was the life Edward wanted for himself or if he was merely doing this because he was programed to.

"Edward..."

"This is my life, Bella. I know what you're thinking, and we've already discussed this... it's done," Edward moved out of the elevator to escape the scrutiny of Bella's eyes and walked into the lobby outside his office.

"I was just going to comment on how fast this elevator is. Do you realize we climbed forty floors in thirty seconds? That's incredible!" Bella smiled as she stepped out of the elevator and started looking around at Esme's genius designs, leaving Edward once again speechless and shaking his head at her wit and obvious cover up.

"There are four elevators, and the one we took is the express; it only goes to the top floor."

"Sweet," Bella said as she looked at the city lights out the window in awe. Then she felt Edward take her hand to lead her to the right by the double doors.

"Is this where all the magic happens, and you make your big CEO decisions?" Bella asked adorably as though it were bring your child to work day, but Edward saw her as anything but a child. Yet her sweet innocence and naivety endeared her to him to a point where he felt very protective of that innocent wonder about the world for as long as possible. She deserved nothing less than the best life had to offer... and he wished he could be the one to give it to her even though he knew it was not that simple.

She had goals and dreams to achieve while his work was here, and he couldn't just up and leave anytime he felt like it. He saw what happened in just two days without him around to make the decisions, and he knew he could never afford to have that happen again. If his company fell, it would be on his hands because it was left to him to carry the proverbial torch of his ancestors... he couldn't let them down.

So now here he was... showing this young, beautiful, virtuous girl the place where he had to make the toughest decisions that affected from one to thousands of people. He'd done some awful things while sitting behind that chair that Bella childishly plopped down in and circled around several times as though it were a merry-go-round ... things he never wished her to know about because what he had to do wasn't personal... it was business.

At least that was what he kept telling himself as he bought and took apart companies and sold them, putting over two hundred people out of work at a factory in Gary, Indiana, and countless other cities.

"What has you looking so serious over there Mr. Grumpy? Alice told me your office was like your haven... your zen or something like that. But you look like you just saw the Grim."

"Just deep in thought. So what do you think?" Edward gestured to the large office room and took in Bella's expression.

"It's incredible. But that's doesn't surprise me at all," Bella threw away as she twirled in the ginormous cushioned black leather office chair that felt softer than silk until she saw Edward give her a crooked grin and walk up to the desk in front of Bella.

"Not surprising, huh? How about you push on that button on top of the desk and see what it does?" Edward said confidently like something was up his sleeve, causing Bella to stop and look for some kind of button on top of the desk.

"What button?" She looked everywhere for something that even closely resembled a button but then found an object on the desk that looked like it would mean something to Edward and pressed it causing something in the distance to suddenly move and open.

"Ah ha! A secret entrance!"

"How did you know that? Did Alice tell you?"

"Nope, just process of elimination my dear Watson. You would never have a penny lying on your desk for no reason because first of all that, would be messy and let's face it, you're kind of OCD." Edward scoffed as Bella continued, "But the biggest clue was that you never carry change... you use credit cards so you don't have to, and for times you do give cash, you tell them to keep the change," Bella shrugged her shoulder as though this were common knowledge, but Edward was too taken aback by how much this woman understood him. What else had she picked up over the years that he wasn't aware of? He was dying to find out.

"You must have read too many Sherlock Holmes novels as a child to pay attention to details like that." Edward said as he took her hand to lead her inside his hidden bedroom that only a few people knew about.

"Close... I was a Nancy Drew fan. And you're just like Bruce Wayne aren't you. Does that room lead to some kind of bat cave with it's own private arsenal and high tech gadgets to save the city with?"

"Comic books... ha. How typical. But how do you know I'm the hero? What if I'm more like Lex Luthor, the villain?"

"Well that just proves you never read comic books as a kid. Lex Luthor was the villain in Superman, and you have way too much hair to portray him. I'd say you'd be better suited as batman's arch nemesis the Riddler because you, Mr. Cullen, are one giant riddle."

Edward chuckled as they walked through the door and the lights automatically turned on to reveal a modern masculine master suite with all the comforts of home. A small kitchen to the left with black and gray granite counter tops, two bar stools, a gas stove and oven, a wine fridge, a regular fridge, sink with a disposal, a dishwasher, and stocked cupboards with essentials and supplies.

In the center of the room was a king size bed, two side tables with lamps, two closets, and a fifty inch flat screen facing the bed on the wall by the door.

Finally to the right there was an en suite master bathrion with double sinks, a delux shower similar to Alice's, a three person jacuzi tub, and a his and gets toilet room.

It was a huge studio apartment with his office right next door.

"You could live here... why would you ever go home? This is perfect!" Bella said as she investigated every nook and cranny.

"I usually do stay here on weekdays and use the gym on the first floor before anyone else gets here so I'm ready to work by eight o'clock. The only ones who know about this room are family and four co-workers... and now you. This is my haven... where no one can bother me and I can find some peace and quiet away from the hustle and bustle of family and friends.

"So... wait, you're telling me this isn't like your bachelor pad where you bring chicks and stuff. I'm the first girl you've brought here who isn't Alice or your mother?"

"And Siobhan, Alice's assistant, but you'll meet her eventually. I have my own apartment building a block away near Alice and Jasper's residence for weekends, or weekdays if I... you know... have a date."

"So why did you bring me here for our point six six six whatever something date?" Bella asked looking suddenly suspicious of Edward's motives.

Edward made his way toward Bella until he stood in front of her with his hands sliding up her arms, "Nothing untoward or whatever that look is supposed to mean, I promise. I just wanted you to know me. The me that... not everyone else sees. And unfortunately a lot of other... people have seen my other apartment, but this place is special—"

"Like a tree house club!" Edward's hands paused at Bella's long neck as he looked curiously at her not understanding her meaning.

"You know what I mean. A tree house club... with a sign that says something like, "no boys allowed," or in this case girls, but you get my drift. Only certain people are part of Edward Cullen's intimate circle... like an Edward Club!"

Edward laughed at her adorable rambling and shook his head while inching towards her mouth, "You're a goof," then he captured her lips in a soft but languid kiss, and he delicately cupped her soft warm cheeks in his large strong hands. They kissed for several minutes as they tasted, nipped, sucked, and bit each others lips, causing a lot of heat to rise between their bodies, and even more sexual tension to bounce and ricochet off the walls.

"Edward..." Bella muttered in between kisses and Edward turned her head to the side to get a new angle.

"Hmm?" he was almost completely gone. His new favorite thing in this world was kissing Bella. Only Bella... her lips were just too addicting, just like her scent and warm body.

"What are your... intentions tonight?" It was blunt and too the point... but Bella had noplans to beat around the bush. She wasn't ready to give herself entirely to this man, had no intention on succumbing to his seduction routine which he probably used on countless girls before her. She may have been inexperienced... but she wasn't that naïve.

"What did you have in mind to do tonight?" Edward grinned as he pulled away from her mouth just long enough to get the sentence out before pulling Bella backwards onto the bed and setting her down gently so she couldn't injure herself. Always protecting...

"Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Cullen?" Bella pushed on his cheek just enough to raise her eyebrow at him in disapproval and saw Edward's heated stare through hooded eyes as he responded in his lowest and sexiest voice that would have most girls begging by now, "Why... are you turned on?"

"Nope."

Lies...

"No? Not even a little bit?" Edward looked disbelieving at her and seeing the wavering resolve behind her nonchalant expression. She wants me... it's written all over her face.

"You'll have to do a little more than that to get me all hot and bothered, Edward Cullen."

"How little?" Edward said as he started playfully creeping his hand up Bella's torso and stopped under her breast.

"Don't even think about it. You're not getting lucky on the first date... especially not on the point sex... I mean SIX—" but it was too late...

Edward was already busting up laughing at her slip up and Bella covered her red face while laughing into her arm. They laughed for several minutes on the bed, laughing at the each others laughter, chortles, snorts, and giggles until they finally calmed down, facing each other on their sides.

"Silly Bella. I was only teasing... I promise there won't be any sex tonight," Edward chuckled as Bella sighed and admired the laugh lines on Edward's face and how much younger he seemed when he let go and laughed.

"I trust you, Edward. You've become one of my very best friends... thank you," Bella smiled and closed her eyes sighing contently into the comforter on the bed as Edward's head reeled from her saying the word "friend" again.

"We're back to that again? Is that all you want from me Bella? _Friendship_?" he said it as though it were a bad word. He was becoming upset with himself for getting his hopes up once again, only to be shot down with another 'friend' title.

"I thought... I mean—earlier you said that you were... Have you changed your mind? Or—Shit, forget it." He sat up feeling flustered and confused wanting to step away from her to ward off anymore pain from her mixed signals. He wasn't sure his ego could handle another rejection from her.

"Edward, Edward... wait. Don't go." Bella pleaded for him to listen and understand, but Edward stood up to walk off whatever he was feeling and didn't look at her.

"Listen, I meant what I said after the show. Please, let me explain," Bella got up off the bed and stopped Edward from pacing by putting her hands on either side of his face so he could look at her only he kept his eyes shut.

"Edward... look at me. Please baby..." that did it. The term of endearment which made his heart skip a beat as her voice caressed the name like it was precious to her. Like the meant something to her.

"Baby, I already told you... I'm yours if you want me. What I meant just now is you've not only become someone I want, but someone I trust and respect like a friend should be. And I have many friends, Edward but you're special. You're my only friend who I want to see naked someday," Bella smiled as she saw Edward smile and relax into her touch as he let his head drop to her forehead in relief and satisfaction.

"I want to be whatever you let me be to you... a friend, a confidant, a protector, a music agent..." Bella laughed as Edward smiled and whispered his last words, "a lover. Whatever you want, baby... just let me make you happy. You've come to mean a lot to me too and so this can be whatever you want it to be. I'm sorry I got upset." Edward pulled Bella into his arms and rested his chin on top of her head as her body perfectly moulded around his torso.

"No, don't apologize. I'm sorry I confused you. I know we haven't spoken in a few days, but I admit I kept reading and re-reading the last messages you sent from Wednesday morning so many times... I think I knew then that you've become more to me."

"I've never had a girl who was a friend before... Alice doesn't count 'cause she's like the annoying sister I never had, so forgive me if I suck at it," Edward teased as he placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Well, I hear the best relationships start out as friends, so we're already on the right track," Bella smiled as she looked back up at Edward's handsome face.

"You're beautiful. Do you know that? And I don't just mean on the outside... because everyone at the fundraiser tonight who was a attracted to woman noticed you in this dress. They also saw someone with a beautiful soul and generous heart. You're a good person inside, and you made everyone fall in love with you tonight, Bella. I feel as though I've won just by you being here with me... I just hope some of that goodness rubs off on me too...because right now I'm too selfish to share you."

Edward crashed his lips on Bella's eager mouth as he lifted her into his arms and placed her back on the bed so they could lie down and make out.

After another minute of kissing and groping Edward pulled away to see Bella's bee stung pouty lips and heavy panting.

"Stay... stay with me here tonight. I just..." he tried to gather his thoughts and his breath. He couldn't bear the thought of letting her go tonight so he was prepared to beg if necessary. "Bella, I overheard your father tell you he's staying til Sunday, so I'm asking you to stay here with me until he returns."

"Ed—" Bella started but Edward stopped her mouth before she could reply so he could convince her before she turned him down.

"I want you," kiss, "all to myself." Kiss, "no distractions, no annoying brothers or nosy family or friends to interrupt," Edward kissed further down her neck, "I just want us... you and me," he kissed down her cheek as she arched her neck back to give him more access.

"Plus," kiss, "I think I will go mad if I can't hold you in my arms again all night..."

That did it.

"Jesus!" Bella cried as she attacked Edward's mouth pushing him onto his back against the bed and climbing on top of his waist to grind her hips with her dress hiked up to her thighs and Edward's hands palming her breast while they violently kissed and moaned into each others mouths.

When they came up for air to breathe, Edward panted for air as Bella continued kissing down his neck and untying his bow tie from his neck.

"There's only one problem," Bella muttered against his warm skin as Edward groaned in pleasure arching his neck back to give her more places to kiss.

"What?" he breathlessly breathed out as Bella stopped and looked up at him.

"I don't have any clothes here..." she stated, pursing her lips to the side of her mouth looking disappointed.

"I am all for that plan. Clothes are overrated anyway," Edward said teasingly while Bella looked at him feigning being upset.

"Fine," Edward heaved out dramatically, "You can find something in my closet. Party pooper," he grumbled into her shoulder as Bella laughed at his adorable childish disappointment. She was certain that this was the not a side of Edward Cullen he let everyone see... and it was becoming one of her favorite parts... the playfully childish young man she knew who was locked inside a tough and serious businessman.

As she got ready for bed in the bathroom, she noticed something peculiar sitting on top of the counter on a side tray and picked it up to see that it was a cap from a coke bottle. She thought it was a peculiar thing to keep in a bathroom, especially one as neat and tidy as this one, so she asked him about it.

"Edward, what's this?" she held it up for him to see as he was pulling away the comforters and saw something else that made her almost faint... Edward was wearing glasses. Really, really, sexy glasses.

"What is it baby?" Edward looked up and saw that Bella looked pale like she was about to pass out.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" he walked over to her looking concerned.

"You... um... take... glasses...now!" She looked up at him feeling way too turned on by his glasses than any sane person should feel.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak gibberish. Say that again in a complete sentence. What about my glasses?" Edward asked, putting his hands on either side of her hips and noticed for the first time that all she was wearing was one of his black wife beaters that only came to her below her hip bones, and exposing her fuck hot black laced boy short panties. He almost creamed in his expensive tuxedo pants and that would have been a bitch to explain to the dry cleaners.

"Holy mother of baby Jesus... is that all you're wearing?"

Bella nodded her head unable to say more than, "Pants didn't fit," she said, putting her hands on his chest not knowing what to do with them. "I didn't know you wore glasses," she said brushing the side of his chiseled jaw admiring how stunningly handsome and intelligent he looked, no matter how cliche that sounded in her head.

"Yeah. I wear contacts. My eyes stink. I'm nearsighted so I can't see any shit farther than ten feet without these things. They look dumb, I know—" he was about to take them off when Bella stopped him.

"No! No don't take them off... I just didn't know. You never wore them on our trip."

"That's 'cause they're lame and I don't like to wear them in public," he scoffed as he walked inside the bathroom to change and brush his teeth to get ready for bed.

"I think they're really sexy actually. Just saying... you don't have to hide them from me. I love them," she said through a spurt of courage since he was blindly putting his glasses down, no pun intended, and the last thing she wanted was for him to never wear them again.

Edward laughed behind the door and called her strange while Bella crawled under the cool fluffy comforters and once again felt like she was lying on a poofy cloud.

Only the best for Edward Cullen. He would accept nothing less. Which started to make her wonder what it is he saw in her. But she was too shy to ask that particular question so instead she got underneath the covers and pulled them up to her nose she could get warm.

Edward turned off the light and walked into the bedroom to see Bella completely drowned in pillows and blankets and he made his way to the bed on his side to get in and find her hidden body.

Although once he was under the sheets and blankets, her body was like a homing device or magnet because it immediately found his and he instantly felt warmth and comfort spreading throughout his body. A peace he hadn't felt since Monday night before they left Martha's Vineyard.

"Are you warm enough?" Edward asked as he turned off his bedside lamp and felt Bella snuggle even further into his chest and hum in satisfaction.

"Hmm hmm," she moaned drowsily and clung to Edward as though he was her life force.

"Good night sweet girl. Sweet dreams," Edward said kissing her forehead before resting his head on top of hers and fell into a deep, deep, deep sleep... and dreamed of how his first time making love to Bella would feel inside and outside. How much his body craved her... how his hands longed to touch her skin, and squeeze her brunette silken hair, and never stop kissing those luscious pink lips. And finally when he gave her her third orgasm, he finally sunk himself deep inside her and found the salvation he'd been aching for. He found his home... the one person he couldn't live without because it would tear him in two if he ever lost her now.

He needed her.. he needed to feel this good every single day... that meant having her repeatedly every single day. His body rejoiced at the idea.

He was so close now, he could feel the pressure building up inside him, and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer until... ah, ecstasy. Bliss... love. So, so, so much love for this beautiful girl and he found himself unable to contain the emotion he held inside for so long as he whispered those three little words into her ear that he knew she longed for him to tell her. He had waited so long to tell her, to be sure that it was true... but there was nothing more true than this. Nothing more pure than the love he felt for B—Tanya?

He head lifted his head from her shoulder and saw a nightmare lying underneath his body rather than his angel.

_No...no no no!_

"You fucking selfish asshole. You don't deserve her! You and I belong together, forever. You're such an arrogant idiot! I fucking loser! You're nothing! Nothing without me!"

He scrambled out of the bed to get away from the hellcat and try to understand what went wrong? Where was she? Where did she go? How could he do this to her? Bella? PLEASE, BELLA!

"Edward! Edward! Baby wake up. Wake up, I'm here...shhh, I'm here."

Edward jolted awake at the sound of her voice and sat up trying find her... to touch her, to know he wasn't dreaming and that she was real. Then he felt her arms wrap around him... her scent engulf him, and his body fell back into her comforting arms, and closed his eyes in relief.

"Honey, your heart is pounding. Just breath... slowly. It was just a dream."

A dream... an awful horrible dream... she was gone... she left him... and it felt so real. He then felt the wetness in his pants and groaned that the good part of his dream caused him to act like a fucking teenage virgin. He was embarrassed and knew he had to leave her to clean up, but that was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment. So he let her comfort him... and he felt her kiss his head affectionately and dare he think... lovingly.

"What happened. What did you dream about?"

Edward shook his head because the last thing he wanted to do was scare her away. Maybe that's what his dream was telling him. That if he told her how he felt then she would run away. But as he looked into her warm chocolate eyes, he knew Bella would never desert him willingly like that. It wasn't in her nature. She was a fighter. She was stubborn and independent... and knew how to communicate.

Edward on the other hand was sucking at communication right now and needed to say something to placate her.

"I can't remember it all... but my bitchy devil ex was there making my life miserable yet again... because misery loves company I guess." It was mostly the truth. But he didn't want to tell her he dreamed about making love to her and it was be best make believe sex he had ever had.

"You were calling my name..." Bella muttered into his shoulder, almost as if she was embarrassed to admit this information... as though she were the one who had the bad dream and made a fool of herself.

"I don't remember why... but I'm glad you're still here," Edward said kissing her softly on the lips before getting out bed and heading towards the bathroom.

"Of course I'm still here. Where else would I be?" Bella chided playfully as she lay back down and closed her eyes again as Edward closed the bathroom door and lightly banged his head on the frame.

He didn't want to think about where else she would be other than lying safely in his bed, because he knew deep down inside that was where she belonged... with him.

Tomorrow, he decided he would prove it to her.


	14. Chapter 14: The Loser and the Winner

**I know I kept making promises that this chapter would be up a while ago... but life does happen and I get busy with rehearsals. But I hope the content of this chapter (hint hint) will make up for the long wait. I'll see you at the end!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Loser and the Winner**

* * *

Before Bella even opened her eyes, her mouth began to water thanks to the tantalizing smells of sizzling bacon and pancakes she heard coming from the kitchen. Very slowly she reached out to feel the cold vacant spot where Edward had slept last night and found him gone, then realized exactly where he was. She cracked one eye open and saw her man tinkering in the kitchen and humming an unfamiliar tune.

He seemed well rested despite the bad dream which woke them both up in the middle of the night. She could tell he was reluctant to speak about it, so she feigned going back to sleep when he went to the bathroom to give him some space. It wasn't until she felt his warm body surrounding hers and the weight of his strong arms wrapping themselves under her neck and around her waist, that she was finally able to fall back to sleep.

Ironically, Edward was also thinking about the night before when he returned to bed while he flipped the bacon. When he exited the bathroom, he felt his body instantly relax knowing Bella was still there waiting for him. After that awful dream, he needed to feel the connection between them, just to know that she was real and the dream wasn't.

It gave him peace just sensing her body melt into his, like she trusted him. She trusted so easily, and he knew he didn't deserve it.

"_You'll have to seduce her..."_

"_What?"_

"_The only way to drive her away from Emmett will be to distract her with someone else..."_

The memory from the night of his mother's birthday party kept repeating in his mind. Jasper, Alice, and him conspiring to distract Isabella and get her away from Emmett long enough so they could close the deal with Hale Electronics. Once the papers were signed he was supposed to drop her and give her back to Emmett, like a passing fling, then could go back to being the big shot CEO.

_Once he dumped her, she would most likely run back to Emmett for comfort. Emmett would probably end the engagement with Rosalie, so they could run away together and travel the world. Elope, have babies... Fuck that!_

Edward grunted and threw the towel he was holding on the floor with great force. He draped his body over the sink, bowing his head down and wincing as though he was physically in pain.

Well...he was in pain.

He couldn't think like that anymore. Not if he wanted to stay sane and rational around her... around anyone. There was no way he would let her go back to Emmett now. He was well aware that he didn't deserve her for a fact... but Edward was a selfish bastard and would be damned if he let Emmett, Demetri, or any other asshole come within five feet of her.

She belonged to him now... he would be sure she knew that after today.

Bella was different from the others who came before her. He also knew that _he_ was different when he was with her. He felt _different_ around her. She made him... better.

That's why the dream last night scared the shit out of him.

Edward would be the first to admit that he was an asshole when he was with Tanya. Plain and simple.

Hell, he was an asshole before Tanya, too. But Tanya brought out the worst in him. He thought he loved her in the beginning. But after graduation, he discovered he loved the _idea_ of her.

The power, the drive, the control... even the competition between them.

What he disliked about her, and what ultimately drew him to his senses near the end was her obvious lack of respect and decorum in public, then belittling and emasculating him to the point where he felt less in control of his own self. It literally was abuse what she had done to him.

Tanya took advantage of his wealth and connections for her own benefit without reciprocation or appreciation, and God forbid if everything wasn't about her. _She_ was always the victim in a fight, the _mistreated_ one, the one who deserved sympathy. By the end of their relationship, he couldn't even stand to be in the same room with her, let alone even consider marrying her, which was her ultimate goal from the start.

He cursed himself for letting it go on as long as it did, for not having the balls to end it sooner. But he finally did on his last trip to Chicago which was the final straw that broke the camel's back. He hadn't been back to that city since that horrible day...

The memory brought chills down his spine. The of the sound of his mother's devastated voice that morning, before he met with Tanya, when she called her son after reading the paper.

"_Hello, mother,"_

"_Tell me. Tell right now it isn't true." _

_Her voice sounded heartbroken and so disappointed, it made his throat close up just from hearing the crack in her voice. _

"_I'm sorry. What are you referring to? Are you alright?" he was concerned because he had no idea what caused her such distress. His mother was the kindest, most loving person on the planet, and it pained him to hear her crying on the other line. _

"_D-did you close down that software company in the Silicon Valley? Take it apart and put twelve hundred people out of work?!" her voice sounded angry by the end of the sentence._

"_Mother, that's what merging and acquisitions entails. Dad told me to handle it so I bought it and sold it to Steve Jobs. Do you realize I just made CCC and our family over five hundred million dollars, which—"_

"_I don't give a damn how much money you made son! There are now twelve hundred people out of a job in a city that has a rising population in poverty everyday! Twelve hundred people won't be getting a paycheck because you sold their ideas to the highest bidder. I want you to fix this, Edward! Your father was always good at giving back as much as he took with his charity work, so it's your job as the new up coming CEO to not be the man your grandfather was and just take without caring about the consequences!"_

It actually was Tanya's idea to have Edward buy and sell that company for CCC to show everyone that he could be a success just like his father. Edward thought she was helping him so he could get ahead in the company, but actually her goal had been about the publicity that followed pinning them as the new power couple in the business world. A couple who didn't give a shit who they stepped on to get to the top.

It disgusted him.

Now when Edward looked in the mirror every morning, he saw the face of a man who put twelve hundred people out of work with a signature. The man who made his mother cry, not because he wasn't a successful businessman, but for not being a good person.

He never wanted to see that look on his mother's face again when he came home, reminding him of the monster he had become. He never wanted to be that person again... and yet here he was... manipulating an innocent, beautiful, sweet girl—woman... for his own personal gain.

Actually, not for his _own_ gain... For the _company's_ gain, so he could help posterity by building new offices for research and factories to mass produce Hale Electronics, thereby creating thousands of more jobs around the globe. It would right the wrong he made years ago before he first took the CEO chair in his father's office.

But at what cost? He kept repeating to himself one of his favorite philosophies to justify his actions,_"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few..." _

_But that doesn't matter... I am still a monster. _

"Kaaaaaahn," Bella cried with a ginormous lion-like yawn as her arms stretched over her head and brought Edward back from inside his head, spacing out.

"What was that?" Edward asked before being completely distracted by Bella's body arching like a seductive feline off the bed with her arms above her bead. Finally she sighed and rolled onto her side to lazily smile up at him with her pillow propped under her chin.

"Did you just quote _Star Trek_?"

"Maaaaybe," Bella drawled as Edward shook his head.

"G'morning," she mumbled while heaving a deep sigh, watching Edward trying to hide his smirk by pressing his lips together.

"Good morning, Kitten. You hungry?" He peered at her, noting how adorable she looked all ruffled and drowsy from sleep. He watched her sit up and stretched her arms over her head like a bear coming out of hibernation.

"Kitten?" Bella asked inquisitively as she rubbed her eyes and scrunching her nose adorably.

_Could she be any cuter? _Edward thought to himself while he flipped the pancakes and stirred the bacon.

"What? Would you prefer little lamb instead?" he chuckled as he twirled the spatula to produced something off the top of his head. The pet name caused Bella to hiss humorously like an angry cat in protestation, to which Edward barked out a laugh over the island stove.

He chuckled while he listened to Bella grumbling about cute animals as a pet names being ridiculous. She dragged her feet like a zombie all the way to the bathroom to wash up. Edward couldn't take his eyes off her resplendent ass in those black lace panties until she closed the door behind her.

_A lion and a lamb... not a very good combination. Perhaps the lamb would be the lion's salvation. _

As Bella washed her hands she realized that Edward was certainly a morning person, and she was definitely not. Bella was more of a "_get out of bed before 9 A.M. only if I have to,_" kinda girl. And since she didn't get one chance to sleep in with Charlie during the fishing trip, she planned to have as many late mornings henceforth, to wash away the memory of 5 A.M. wake up calls.

Instinctively, she looked up at the clock inside the bathroom and groaned when she saw it was only 8:13 A.M... _shoot_.

_Darn him and his yummy smelling bacon, waking me up before nine o'clock!_

Although she couldn't find the energy to be upset with him for long.

After all, he was cooking for her, all while looking way too chipper and sexy than anyone had a right to be this early in the morning... Unlike Bella who thought her hair resembled Hagrid's from _Harry Potter. _Oh, and of course the wrinkles from her pillow imprinted on the side of her face weren't exactly what she'd call sexy or attractive.

She vigorously brushed her teeth using a new toothbrush, she assumed was set out for her by Edward, and gargled mouthwash remove any form of morning breath.

The squirrel's nest on her head would only be untangled at this point with the help of a shower, therefore she undressed clumsily and used his fancy shower. It was marvelous the way it sprayed you simultaneously with two shower heads from the front, the back, and one rain-like shower head from the ceiling.

She managed to get clean in under five minutes and chose to use his... _Huh_... _he has female bath products inside his shower._

She recalled last night that he told her that she was the first lady friend he brought here to spend the night.

_Lady friend? This isn't the turn of the century, Bella... _

_But what am I to him? _

_Obviously we're more than friends, we established this last night. But we never put a label on it. _

_The only reason I told Edward they should be friends in Martha's Vineyard, was because it seemed so strange and fickle of me to be infatuated with Emmett one day, and then with Edward the next. I thought I needed more time._

_But he surprised me so much by being so affectionate and attentive... for example the way he kisses me is so passionate and intimate. Like he treats every kiss as though it were the last. _

_Then the way he holds me in arms... so tight and protective. As though he were afraid to lose me. _

_But I would never run from him. How could I?He's apart of me now.  
_

_I feel so drawn to him... and it grows every day. I missed him terribly while I was away that I literally ached. The only comfort I had were the texts messaged I read over and over. Then when I saw the other texts he sent me on my way to Alice's... my heart beat out of my chest harder and faster with every word. _

_**I saw two people riding a double bicycle as I drove by Central park on my way to work this morning and thought of you—Edward**_

_**No offense, but I would fear for my life if I shared any mode of transportation with you that required balance**__**—Edward**_

_**Call me when you get there—Edward**_

_**The second you land—Edward **_

_**I'm leaving work and I'm guessing your phone has been off all day because I haven't heard from you. I hope you arrived safely and have a good trip—Edward**_

_**Watch out for bears, I read that it's bear season up there. Call me when you get my messages—Edward**_

_The following day..._

_**Good morning beautiful. You're probably still sleeping but I hope you caught lots of fish and stayed out of trouble. I'm having breakfast and Alistair made Eggs Benedict. It was satisfactory, but I liked yours better for some reason—Edward**_

_**Perhaps it was due to the fact it didn't end up all over my shirt (insert emoticon with a raised eyebrow) Text me so I know you're alive and did not get eaten by bears or the Loch Ness Monster of New Hampshire—Edward**_

_**How many consecutive unanswered texts do you think it would take to qualify me as a stalker? I'll ask Google—Edward**_

_**Isabella, I'm officially concerned about why you haven't returned any of my texts... is it something I said? I'm asking for you to please respond at least once so I know what's wrong, or if you need help, or to just let me know you're alright. That's all I want to know... please be safe. FYI, if I don't hear from you by the end of the day, I'm calling Charlie—Edward**_

_**Soooo... I checked the location of the nearest cell phone tower to Charlie's cabin and the closet one is approximately 47 miles away, which puts you just out of cell phone range. Probably should have checked that before I sent you all those texts. Just ignore them. I'll be at this stupid thing until ten tomorrow night for Alice. Call me when you get back —Edward**_

_**Is it Friday yet?—Edward**_

That was the last message he sent on Thursday and Bella's heart grew as she read every single message. They showed how much he cared, in a not so very _subtle_ way. And Bella knew then on the plane ride back to New York, that she was certainly in danger of losing her heart to him... if he wanted it. She would find someway to tell him that she was falling for him.

Little did Bella know she would be confessing her feelings for him publicly in front of 500 patrons at Alice's fundraiser, including the press. She sang for him, and as a result he paid a million dollars to go on a date with her.

Not _exactly_ an equal trade since she didn't have a million dollars to spend on him in return.

That's were she came up with the idea that she would be the one to pay for all the dates. They didn't have to happen consecutively... or else she'd be broke. But this was also a way for her to show him how much she really did care for him. Even though they hadn't labeled their relationship, she got the idea he felt the same way for her after last night.

Edward told her he wanted to be her friend, a confidant, a music agent...

Bella laughed to herself as she remembered when they walked out of the ballroom, how proud Edward looked to have her on his arm and protected her from the people who had other intentions in mind.

Then she recalled Edward caressing her as he offered to not only be her protector, but a lover too.

He wanted her... she knew by his words and his actions... but it was his body that gave him away. How he was so hard and concupiscent last night, it was overwhelming for her to feel so much passion, so much desire... so much love.

Bella turned off the shower and grabbed a soft towel to dry off, then noticed for the first time that she didn't have any clean clothes to wear... just a gown. This meant that they either had to go home to pick up clothes, _ugh_... or go shopping... _double ugh!_

Bella wrapped the towel around her body and walked over of the bathroom door as she firmly held the large towel underneath her arms and tucked corner in front of her cleavage for support. This was going to be very embarrassing, yet she had no other option except to go outside to borrow more clothes from Edward's closet... or else walk around naked.

_Nope! That is not happening... so here goes nothing. _

As Bella opened to bathroom door, Edward was setting the small table with plates, napkins, and silverware. He was making his way back to the table carrying white plates when he saw a very wet naked Bella, clad in just a towel, step out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. Suddenly both of the empty dishes in his hand dropped on the floor.

"Holy shit," Edward hissed to himself as Bella jumped from the loud crashing sound.

"Are you alright?"

"Fuck. Me," Edward droned with his mouth gaped open, watching the object of his desire trail across the room like some gleaming siren.

"Is that so?" Bella giggled as she walked toward his closet. "I thought you said I was the clumsy one," she glanced cheekily over her shoulder.

"What do you expect? You just walked out here practically naked—"

"Edward, you're drooling," Bella chuckled as she pointed to her own lip before ducking her head to hide her red cheeks away from his heated gaze.

As she bent over to look inside the drawers, she stopped in her tracks when she felt Edward standing directly behind her. She stood up only to be pulled into Edward's hardness against his chest and excitement below.

"You don't need to do that," Bella felt Edward's minty breath caress her ear, causing her to shiver and suppress a moan.

"Actually, I do. I didn't bring any clothes with me if you recall, and I'm not becoming a nudist any time soon," Bella quipped back. Edward smiled devilishly, moving her damp hair to the side and placing chaste kisses along her neck.

"'_Not any time soon... _does that mean you're not ruling it out for the future?"

"I never say never..." Bella smiled sinuously back at Edward only to hear him groan deeply and plop his forehead on her shoulder.

"Woman, you can't say shit like that to me when you're dressed like this. Especially if you expect me to be a gentleman." Bella felt his lips continue to kiss her shoulder and wrap one arm around her waist to hold her as goosebumps traveled down her arms and spine.

Bella tried to turn around so see his face only to have Edward stop her once again by holding her body even closer. He hissed softly as his aching erection rubbed against her lower back.

"Don't turn around. I'm about a second away from loosing control, as it is. If I saw your face right now, it would be over. Just gimme a minute."

Bella felt Edward release her and take a few steps away to calm down. She heard him rub his stubble loudly on his jaw and a muffled exhale through his hands.

"Edward, I'm getting cold. May I please borrow some clothes?"

"There's clothes for you in the bathroom. It's in the bag next to the shower," Bella heard his voice say from the kitchen area and turned around to look at him in surprise.

"Seriously? I didn't see a bag..." Bella marveled looking back at the bathroom door.

"That doesn't surprise me. You're pretty unobservant in the morning. Hey—" Edward stopped short and saw for the first time the injuries on Bella's left knee and right hand.

"What happened? I didn't see you with any bandages last night," Edward walked back around to check her out. "Did you fall this morning?"

"And you called me unobservant? I tripped and fell at the campsite. Charlie patched me up, but I took the band-aides off my hand before the performance. I couldn't play with it on because it would have been uncomfortable."

Edward grabbed her hand to investigate the cuts as Bella chuckled, "It's not bad. Just some scrapes. Don't worry."

"Don't worry," Edward scoffed and muttered under his breath. "Go get dressed," he held up her hand and kissed the underside of her wrist while watching the surprise on her face.

"I hope you didn't spend—"

"I didn't spend a dime, as promised. You can thank Alice later. She brought you the bag after I called her and picked some things from her closet that she never wore before. According to Jasper, that's half her closet. I never see her wear the same outfit or combination twice. She donates the old clothes to charity."

"I believe it. I've seen her closet. But I can't believe you made her get up so early on her day off," Bella chided before walking toward the bathroom.

"Bella, Alice has no days off. That's what being my secretary entails. Trust me, I treat her better than Jasper treats his secretary and assistant by a long shot. Why do you think Alice still works under me and not her husband?" Edward raised his eyebrows in testing her.

Bella looked shook her head and laughed at Edward's mocking face, then noticed that there was indeed a beautiful Louis Vuitton bag by the side of the shower that she completely over looked.

"I wish I could have seen her so I could thank her for last night and for bring me the clothes," Bella muttered but Edward had heard her from the kitchen surprisingly and called out to her while turning off the stove.

"You were fast asleep. She didn't want to disturb you. The bag and everything is for you, by the way. As a little thank you, she said, for helping her out last minute. She also told me to give you her cell number and to call her later. What about? I have no clue," Edward said as he cleaned the mess he made from Bella's little towel show.

In a sort of daze, she closed the door to the bathroom while holding the several thousand dollar bag , then heard Edward call out, "Wait! I forgot something." He walked over to his closet and took out a white box with a bow on it, then handed it to her. "This is from me. Just a little something from our trip last weekend as a thank you for accompanying and taking excellent pictures."

"Edward, I don't need any—"

"Ah ah... you'll need it for today. Trust me. Now hurry up, I'm hungry," he gave her one chaste kiss on the cheek. Bella completely missed the double meaning of Edward's '_hunger_,' and closed the bathroom door to open Alice's bag and saw a note she left for her at the top.

_Bella (AKA Golden Goose),_

_Thank you so much for saving my butt yesterday. Was I right about Edward, or what? Put Edward's gift first, then the rest. There should be enough to hold you till Sunday. I knew your size from the clothes you left at my house, and we're about the same minus the height, so they all should fit. They are brand new, never worn. I brought enough for two days so hopefully you're all set. Have fun today and I expect you to call me and tell me all about it later! _

_Love,_

_Ali_

Bella rolled her eyes after reading what Alice had done and wondered how early she must have gotten here before she woke up. When she looked inside, all of clothes were indeed brand new designer clothes with the tags still on them, and there was a more than two days worth of outfits.

There were two pairs of pants, two pairs of shorts, four tops, four pairs of undergarments, and a pair of sandals and sneakers size 7. But what shocked Bella the most was the negligees Alice had packed for her to wear at night.

What was she insinuating?!

"Alice!" Bella gritted her teeth and clenched the fabric before tossing it back in the bag. Then she moved on to Edward's gift.

She opened the beautiful box with a set blue bow on top, and took out what Edward had bought for her. It was the white $150 bikini she was admiring in Martha's Vineyard and put down as soon as she saw how expensive it was for just three scraps of material and string!

_Dear God, what did he do? He's expecting me to wear this? It's so tiny! I didn't even notice how little it covers when it was on the hanger. Jesus... this is why people try bikinis on before purchasing them! _

The trouble was she didn't wish to insult him by saying she didn't like it, so she reluctantly put on the bikini and covered it up with the hip huger jean shorts, a thin blue chiffon button down shirt Alice provided for her which showed the white bikini underneath.

Bella noticed one other item inside Edward's box which he figured was a note for the gift, so she opened it and almost fainted when she read it.

"Oh no! Nononono! Edward are you crazy?!" Bella's cry echoed in the bathroom.

"Looks like she found it..." Edward muttered to himself. His arms crossed over his chest waiting for Bella to emerge from the bathroom, and when she did, he was definitely not disappointed.

She was beyond breathtaking and her skin glowed from the blue shirt she had on, and rosy checks. The white shorts complimented her long toned legs and sexy figure. She was fiery goddess and Edward couldn't take his eyes off her.

"What is _this_?" Bella snapped holding the rectangular white envelope in the air.

"I would think that was obvious," Edward said carelessly before taking another sip of coffee.

"Seventy two hundred dollars! That's ridiculous!"

"I'm sorry. Would you like more?"

"MORE! This is way too much, Edward! A hundred dollars per photo? That's insane! Besides, you're not going to use _all_ seventy two pictures for the website. But even if you did, I wouldn't charge you more than $10 per shot."

"You said I would pay you _only_ if I only liked the shots, and I did like them very much. As did everyone else, including my parents. I sent them to my agent so she could chose which to use for the listing, then Esme made hard copies of all of them to put in the family album. So you see, I used you them all. Besides, you didn't specify how much to pay for the job, so I guessed what they were worth."

"I can't accept—"

"You shouldn't undermine your work, Isabella—"

"Ed—"

"How are you going to survive as an _artist, _Isabella_, _if you can't even sell your work to me for it's actual value?! Ten dollars per shot is for armatures who can't even focus or change the shutter speed!" He shouted throwing his hands in the air suddenly feeling very irritated at her suborn pride.

He closed his eyes before he took a deep breath. He knew he had her attention from his little outburst when she remained silent.

"Bella, you need to learn to promote yourself and trust in your talent. Know this, if you say your work is worth ten bucks, then people will treat you like ten lousy bucks rather than the million dollars you're actually worth."

Edward knew he had won the argument when he saw the fight slowly deflate out of her body. Feeling worn out, she plopped down in the chair across from him and covered her face with her hands.

Edward got up from his side of the table and knelled down in front of her, "Hey. C'mere."

Bell didn't even look up, but simply fell into Edward's embrace and accepted his affection. She felt him kiss the side her head and enjoyed the comfort of his embrace.

"You know, just between us, Esme wanted to pay you two hundred per photo..." Edward smiled as he held her, waiting for the shock and laughter to come... she did not disappoint.

"Two hundred!" Bella pulled away to see if he was actually serious.

"I told you I was the cheapskate in the family," Edward shrugged and smiled when Bella laughed and shook her head, pursing her lips to side of her face.

"Says the cheapskate who paid a million dollars for just one date with me," she grumbled and took a stubborn bite of a pancake using her fingers.

"66.666667 dates actually, and 66 to go," Edward smiled his crooked grin. Bella blushed and ducked her head before he got up and sat down across from her, and they both started eating.

"Thank you for breakfast. I could definitely get used to having you cook for me every morning."

"Same here, sweetheart. I want more of your Eggs Benedict... and this time without it ending on my shirt."

"Hmm, well I'll just have to improve my aim next time," Bella smirked.

"Am I going to have to bring a poncho to every meal with you?" Edward chuckled after dipping his pancake in syrup and taking a mouthful.

"If you did that it would mean you're just _asking_ to be target practice," Bella deadpanned with her fork in mid air watching Edward almost choke on his pancake from laughing mid swallow.

"Chew your food, babe," Bella patronizingly patted Edward's back forcefully so he could clear his throat.

"You..." _cough cough_, "you're dan-gerous at meal times!" Edward coughed some more before taking a sip of water while Bella tried to hide the smirk on her face.

"So I'm told. Sooo... what are we doing today? You called Alice at some unGodly hour so you could dress me up, so what's the plan? I'm assuming it has something to do with water since you bought me this obscenely expensive bathing suit. Which I'm pissed about, by the way," Bella scolded pointing her finger at him.

"Psh, you can't get upset with me about buying you a bathing suit _before_ you made me promise not to spend any money on you. Which, by the way, is the most ridiculous bargain I ever made," Edward shook his head still baffled about the deal he had to make her in order for her to agree to date him.

"Hasn't a girl ever spoiled _you_ before?"

"No," Edward said shortly hoping Tanya wouldn't be bought up since the nightmare he had last night was still fresh in his mind.

"Well, I'm sorry I won't be able to take you to _Paris_ since I can't afford to blow fifteen grand on a single date... but know that if I could, I would. I wonder how far seventy two hundred dollars would get us... Disney World?" Bella smiled at Edward who gazed at her with a serene and thoughtful expression because believed her. She would spoil him if she had the means and that thought alone made him feel so happy and full of desire for her.

_She's the most incredible person I have ever known... entirely too good to be true. _

"You know, one of these days I'm going to find a flaw in you somewhere because I've been around, and girls like you just don't exist."

"I'm as real as you. Touch me and—" Bella said with her eyes hooded leaning closer to Edward as he slowly touched the side of her face while staring at her plump lips.

"—don't mind if I do." Edward stopped her mouth with his lips and put his arm around her chair as her lips molded and effortlessly moved with his.

Slowly and sweetly their lips pulled away. Bella caught her breath and Edward kissed the side of her head causing her to hum and then look up at him.

Kissing her was one of his favorite things to do.

His eyes were so dilated the irises green were drowned by his black pupils. Suddenly Bella thought he looked more like a hungry predator staring his prey in the eye before sinking his teeth in... and Bella liked it.

"Kiss me..." Bella whispered deeply, completely hypnotized by the stunningly sexy man sitting next to her. Quickly, he captured her lips in an ardent kiss and cupped her cheek with his free had while the arm around her chair gripped her shoulders, pulling her even closer into his side. They both opened their mouths to taste and devour each other. Edward sucked on her bottom lip while Bella tasted his top lip with her tongue.

"Jesus, I could just stay here and kiss you all day," he panted while he kissed her forehead and released her neck. He gave her his crooked grin watching her scoff in disbelief.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Bella smiled and stood up, "But we should probably get going, nevertheless."

"Tease," Edward chortled as he watched Bella clearing the table and heard his cell ringing in his pocket. He checked the caller ID and then looked up to see Bella turn on the faucet.

"Hey Babe, I'm going to take this in the office. We'll leave once I'm done, okay?" Edward heard Bella confirm then he stepped outside the sliding door and close it behind him.

"Hey Jazz. What news do you got for me?" Edward said changing back into his businessman persona.

"I got Los Angeles and San Francisco so far signed and sealed so we're good in California. I'm on my way to Seattle right now and that company might prove to be a bit more resistant. He hasn't confirmed our meeting and I'm supposed to see him in five hours."

"Stay on him, Jazz. You're doing well so far but we need JC Electric to sign. I know that will put us out of the danger zone with El, and we'll be breaking out the cigars when you get back."

"It's not in the bag yet. Randall Stephens is a hard ass and built his company from the ground up. He might not sell. Just don't get your hopes up. Hey, how was the party the other night? Ali said Isabella was a success."

"She was brilliant. Beautiful. Beyond incredible. Mere words could not describe how—"_ Fuck what am I saying?_

"You were saying?" Edward could hear the facetious grin in Jasper's voice and rolled his eyes at the insinuation his friend was making.

"Shut up, asshole."

"Ali said she spent the night with you."

_Damn big mouthed pixy! _

"Heads up, I'm firing your wife," Edward groaned.

"Face it, you'd be lost with out us, Ed. But before you hang up on me, tell me truthfully, are you falling for Isabella?"

_Falling? Ha! I've already fallen! But I'll be damned if I tell him that to gloat or rub it in my face! Or worse... tell him I don't have a chance with someone like her. _

"Just seal the deal in Seattle and call me when Randall signs!" Edward said blatantly changing the subject so he could end the conversation and get back to Bella.

"Roger that, boss," they hung up after saying goodbye and Edward found Bella sitting at the table typing on her cell.

"Ready?" Edward held out his hand. Bella saw it and stood up to take his hand in hers.

"Lead the way!"

* * *

"Oh my God." Bella stopped dead in her tracks when they reached the garage of CCC and saw Edward unlock a locker and take out two motorcycle helmets.

"What? You've never been on a bike before?" Edward asked looking at her nervous expression and tense posture.

"I didn't even know you owned a bike and I live above your garage!" Bella exclaimed fidgeting her hands and running them nervously through her long hair.

"Well, that would be because I only keep it here and drive it on the weekends. It's over there," Edward pointed to where his bike was parked as he got another box for Bella out of his locker while Bella anxiously walked over a few a rows down and saw next to the wall the most beautiful motorcycle she'd ever seen.

"Holy. Shit. It's a Ninja! You have a Kawasaki Nina ZX-14! This baby can hit 60mph in 2 seconds! Top speed 189 mph." Bella was too busy drooling and rubbing her hand along the bright green exterior and leather seat of the bike to notice Edward wrap his arn around her stomach and pull her against her body before whispering into her ear,

"I love a woman who knows her bikes. It's fucking sexy," He could feel her melt into his body and gasp when she felt the hardness inside his pants.

"Well my father works with motor vehicles for a living. A lot of it rubbed off on me."

"I can see that," he nibbled on the side of her neck unable to hide the problem in his pants from her since her ass was rubbing against his crotch in the most sinuously delicious way.

"Edward, I'm not properly dressed to ride this bike." She rested her hands on top of his arm referring to the short shorts and blouse she had on, but Edward was two steps ahead of her.

"Now don't get upset..." he started saying while smiling into her neck but could feel Bella tense in his arms already.

"What did you do?" she groaned and tried to turn around, but Edward held her too close to allow her to ruin the surprise.

"You make it sound like a crime to give you gifts. You're going to give me a complex that everything I give for you will be rejected and unappreciated," he was pouting by time he allowed Bella to turn around and saw her laugh at him attempting a puppy face.

She placed her hands on either side of his face and smiled endearingly, "Aw! Not unappreciated, but unnecessary. You don't have keep buying me things. All I need is your company, nothing more."

Completely baffled and touched by her words, he involuntarily captured her lips for a quick kiss and pulled back to look at her beautiful face.

"I'm not sure if you could tell my numerous texts, but all I thought about this week was you. I even imagined driving to New Hampshire on my bike to take you away like some white knight so I could have you all to myself. That's when I bought you this," Edward held up a woman's black leather bike jacket that was form fitting with a diagonal zipper and oriental collar.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Bella admired and felt the soft expensive the leather while Edward was just anxious to see it on her hot little body.

"I picked it out myself," he smiled holding the jacket up for her to slip it on her body. Bella turned her back, and the jacket easily fit on her shoulders. She adjusted and zipped it up half way so the large flap fell to the side and the cut stopped right at her waist so her hips were accentuated.

From where Edward stood, it looked fucking hot on her. But when she turned around to model it with her hands on her hips and sassy smile on her face, his cock nearly burst through the fly of his jeans when he saw her cleavage pushed together from the tight leather.

He took a big gulp knowing he would have to adjust before they sat on the bike or else it was going to be a very uncomfortable trip.

"Fuck, Baby, you're sexy as hell. You know that?"

She was even more beautiful when her cheeks became rosy from her shyness and modesty. She had never heard him curse so much before in her life, but it was a big turn on to see Edward looking at her like he wanted to rip her clothes off where they stood.

"Thank you for the jacket," she looked down only to have Edward lift her chin with his finger.

"Don't ever look down like that in front of me. You have to know the effect you have on men... on me. You're beautiful, talent, and much too good for the likes of me. Don't let anyone tell you different."

"You're the beautiful and talented one, and I know you're too good for—" Edward stopped her mouth aggressively as though he were trying to suppress his anger by kissing her. He pulled away abruptly and the tight fingers cupping her chin held her close to his face.

"I never want to hear you say that again. Do you understand? You don't know everything about me and if I ever have the courage to tell you someday—" Edward closed his eyes and shook his head at the awful thoughts of her leaving once she knew the truth.

"Edward..." she didn't want him to worry. She was sure she could handle it...whatever it was he was too afraid to tell her. No one was perfect and she never asked or expected perfection. Just honesty.

"—Let's go. We're burning daylight."

"Shouldn't I go put on some pants?"

Edward sighed deeply before looking straight in to her eyes. "Bella, I would rather die than put you in harms way. Do you trust me?" Bella nodded her head completely speechless from his statement, "Hop on," he jerked his head for her to come to him before putting his own helmet on.

Without any further questions, she got on the bike behind him and heard the loud engine roar to life and the vibrations travel through her body. She could also feel the tension radiating through Edward's body as she put her own helmet on and sat straight up so their bodies weren't touching. Only the moment the bike took off, her body instantly jerked backwards so she leaned forward and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist for balance.

It was then she felt his body relax and shake with silent laughter as they rode out of the parking garage and onto the busy city streets.

* * *

About forty minutes later, Bella felt the bike come to a stop and looked up from her resting spot on Edward's back. She took off her helmet when he did and looked around her.

"Where are we?"

"We're at one of the hotels I own on Coney Island. We're just making a quick stop for supplies," he smiled back at her after he got off his bike and took her hand in his to lead her to the elevator.

"Supplies?"

"Yup!"

"For what?"

"Stop asking so many questions and just go with it. Come on," he tugged on her arm playfully out of the elevator and they walked into a very elegantly decorated hotel lobby.

"Welcome, Mr. Cullen. It's good to see you again." The hotel manager was there waiting for them by the huge Grecian center piece in the center of the lobby.

"Thank you, Paul. How are the kids?"

"Growing up fast. Twelve and seven years old now. And who is this enchanting lady?"

"Ms. Isabella Swan. Bella, this is Paul Barbour, the hotel manager and good friend."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Barbour," Bella said politely holding her hand out to shake Paul's.

"She's a precious gem." Paul winked playfully and smiled back to Edward as Bella hid her face bashfully into Edward's shoulder.

"That she is." Edward looked down to the top of her head and nudged her to come out of hiding with his shoulder and an endearing smile.

"Shall I show you to your room, sir?" Paul said back in his profession manner.

"Yes, thank you Paul."

They followed Paul to the elevator and took them all the way to the top floor presidential suite. It was a two story penthouse that had a dinning room with a crystal chandelier hanging over a cheery wood dinning table that sat eight with an office, a kitchen, four bedrooms, and two bathrooms.

Bella walked around the bottom floor into a medium size kitchen that looked like it belonged in a upscale apartment rather than a hotel room. She walked back out of the kitchen as she heard Paul ask if everything was in order then heard Edward thank him and tell him to have lunch ready in half an hour before dismissing him. She heard him close the front door as she walked into one of the down stairs bedrooms.

She was admiring the bed before she heard Edward enter the room behind her and grabbed her around the waist. Bella cried out in surprise when he tossed her onto the bed and jumped on top of her, causing the bed to bounce them high up and fall down with him on top of her with an big "Ooomph!"

They continued to laugh at the silly carefree atmosphere and felt sexual chemistry between them.

"What, may I ask is so funny, Ms. Swan?" He put more of his body weight on top of her and his rested his chin on his elbow next to her head watching her groan and laugh from being squished.

"You," she wheezed like an old man.

"Well I'm glad I amuse you," he chucked as the strained expression on her almost purple face from laughing and holding her breath.

"Uugh, you're kinduugh squishing me, and cutting my aaair supply," she wheezed again before he rolled off of her and watched her take a huge dramatic gasp of air.

"Well as much as I wish I could keep you here and squish you some more, I need you to strip down so we can go," he smiled up at the ceiling waiting for her reaction.

"Excuse me?" Bella crooked her eyebrow and lifted herself up on one elbow.

"You're wearing the bathing suite I bought you, right? You're going to need it when we go outside. Paul has packed us some towels, sunscreen, and lunch is all prepared. Compliments of the hotel."

Bella shook her head and twisted her lips to the side thinking she should have known he would go through so much trouble and try to weasel his way into paying for everything so long as it wasn't done right in front of her.

"Really? That was generous..."

"What can I say? I'm they're favorite client, so it's on the house." Edward smiled wickedly.

"Hmm," Bella squinted her eyes at him_. Fine... if he wants to be sneaky, then so shall I._

"Come on, woman. Get ready!" He said impatiently with his familiar crooked grin.

She shrugged her shoulders and stood up from the bed and turned towards him as she slowly unzipped her leather jacket to reveal her blue chiffon blouse.

"Actually, perhaps we should stay in..." Edward croaked as Bella unbuttoned her thin blue blouse one by one, showing more and more of her soft alabaster skin, from the center of her chest right down to her inverted bellybutton. His favorite kind...

_Shit, is it getting warm in here?_ Edward propped himself up on both of his elbows completely entranced by the seductress in front of him.

"What made you change your mind?" The siren asked with a mixture of sin and innocence combined as she slowly revealed one of her shoulders and stood agonizingly just out of reach.

"I could watch you undress for me all day... and all night." The crooked grin on his face quickly changed to lustful and heated. He bolted straight up to a sitting position when she let the material fall off her shoulders and let the bikini covered breast he had the pleasure of kissing and fantasizing about the night before, fall right at his eye level.

"What do you think this is, _a free show_?"

"Shit, I will pay whatever you want if you let me see your boobs right now," Edward asked with a crazed expression on his face as he reached out to touch her toned stomach, only Bella didn't come to him like he anticipated.

Dammit, she was teasing him!

"Ah, ah, ah! The deal was you don't pay or no dates. And if you spend one more dime on me Edward Cullen, there will be no more touching, kissing, fondling, or—WOH!" She cried out as Edward hooked her waist bringing her to lie across his lap and crashed his lips against hers before she knew what hit her.

"You're the devil incarnate and your rules are ridiculous," he kissed her hard and deep again before moving down to hear chest, "...and so are you," kiss, "if you think you could resist kissing me for an entire day," Edward growled with narrow eyes and teeth bared.

"I know you want me," he finished with a final lick to her ear and grinned when he felt her shutter. Only she was way too stubborn to give in to him so easily... and it's one of the things he loved most about her.

"Care to make a wager on that, Mr. Cullen?" Bella said cocking her eyebrow in a challenge which she knew Edward wouldn't refuse. The Cullen boys never backed down from a challenge, they were both too damn competitive.

"Gladly. Mark the time from now till..." he looked at his Rolex, "11:05 tomorrow morning, there will be no kissing of any kind for 24 hours, and the first person to give in, loses."

"And what's the prize if we win?" Bella asked sitting up on Edward left knee with Edward's arms around her waist to stabilize her.

"Hey, that reminds me! I already won one bet last weekend and you haven't payed up!" Edward mocked indignantly to which Bella laughed once out loud.

"That's true. So that just means I owe you twice if I lose and you can redeem it at anytime..."

"I'll hold you to that, Ms. Swan. Now get off my lap before I lose my mind." Bella hopped off his lap and yelped when she felt a quick slap on her behind and ran to the bathroom.

"Why do I do this to us?" Edward looked down at his erection sympathetically as though it had a mind of its own. And right now his dick really did want to slap him for being the cause of his blue balls for the next 24 hours.

Well... perhaps he could find a loop hole in this little wager.

Now you're talking Ed!

_Shit, I'm really going insane. I'm talking to my dick! _

* * *

The sun was shinning and it was a beautiful blue sky for miles without a cloud insight. The beach was crowded over by the carnival but Edward's hotel had a private beach for hotel guests only and it was much quieter and less rowdy.

When Bella walked out to the beach she immediately saw the lunch that he had the hotel prepare for them under a canopy which housed a table for two and two chairs with a waiter to serve them.

"On the house, huh?" Bella pushed her jaw the side trying to look upset, but it only came off as adorable to Edward, who pulled her by the waist into his body when he caught up, and smiled down at her with a shrug.

"What can I say? The boss get's special treatment. Let's go." He almost kissed the top of her head, but caught himself at the last minute and nuzzled her forehead with his nose instead.

_Shit, this was going to be harder than I thought. It seems all I want to do is hold and kiss her senseless. Why did I agree to this stupid bet again? Give the genius a dunce cap! _

The waiter pulled the chair out for Bella and set her napkin in her lap before opening a bottle of sparkling lemonade for their outdoor picnic, which seemed more like dinning al' fresco.

He lifted their silver tray covers to reveal French dip sandwiches, a decomposed Caesar salad with a huge crouton, and a fresh fruit salad. Bella looked up completely shocked at Edward who had a knowing expression on his face.

"I called Charlotte and did my research." Bella's shocked expression didn't change so Edward shrugged before picking up this sandwich, "I had to even the playing field a little. It wasn't fair you knew everything there was to know about me before we started seeing each other...and you're right by the way, the maids do know everything," Edward winked before dipping and taking a bite of his sandwich, enjoying the shock on Bella's face transform into laughter.

"Crap. They didn't tell you too much, I hope," Bella shook her head as she dipped her sandwich and took a bite. She groaned in delight from the flavors. It was delicious.

"Everything." They smiled at each other as they continued to eat, "But I still rather hear it from you. So... tell me everything," he asked with apt attention... and Bella blushed, before telling him anything he wanted to know.

"So your favorite time of day is right before twilight?" He was long done with his meal and still waiting on her to finish her fruit salad, but too engrossed in her to even notice how much time had passed.

"Yeah. It's something about the color of the sky that I find so captivating and mesmerizing. You never see the same sunset twice... and once the sun is gone it leaves a halo over the horizon, and you can just see the curve of the earth... it's beautiful," she sighed while imagining the sunsets she saw in Austria on the roof with Jacob. Then she came out of her head and saw Edward staring at her with wonder and understanding.

It was then she felt the deep urge to feel his soft lips against hers while imagining the sunset behind them lighting his face like an angel. Too beautiful for this world. And he was so handsome it almost hurt to look away from him.

She jerked her head to clear her head. Surprised that her desire for him was so great, she was tempted to end their little game early and forgo winning. But no. She wanted him to know that she had just as much self-control as he did... and she especially looked forward to what she would have him do when she won. That was enough to clear her head and look up at his cocky arogant grin.

He knew what was going through her mind just now... _Cocky bastard. I'll show him! _

At that moment, Bella stood up with a huff and took off her shorts to reveal just how tiny the bikini he bought her really was. Edward tried his best to keep his eyeballs in his head when he suppressed how tempting it would be to just pull two strings on her body so that he could feel and worship all of her bare skin. But the sides to this canopy were open and he would be damned if he let the rest of the world see what belonged to him.

No one was going to see her body but him... and yet he hadn't even seen all of her yet. But that was going to change... VERY soon.

"Come and get me, Edward," Bella bolted away laughing from Edward toward the shoreline. Edward stood up quickly and stripped his pants down to his black swim trunks faster than a virgin on prom night and chased after her just as she was running through the water.

He was right behind her when the first wave of cold water hit them and heard Bella sing a high note, signaling how cold the water really was. She stopped and turned around too see how far Edward was behind her, but could only saw water. Until he popped his head out of the water and scared her half to death.

He laughed heartily pulling her to him as she slapped his shoulder, "Don't scare me like that again!" She kept splashing him until he started splashing back. Suddenly, they both got bowled over by a ginormous wave.

Edward found her again bobbing in the water, as she was pushing her wet hair off her face and spitting the salty water out of her mouth.

Bella felt his hands on her body after he swam to her, then looked up and saw his smile. So bright and carefree... he actually looked happy. He pulled her cold body against his as the current took them further out to the ocean. It was becoming harder for her to stand on her own, so she wrapped her legs around his waist to stay above the water.

The next wave came but this time they were prepared. Edward jumped just as the wave came and they rode it closer to shore, laughing. Bella helped push Edward's hair off his forehead because his hands were busy holding her, and then she stopped smiling when she saw the expression on his face.

Lust. Fire. Hunger. Love.

Edward stared back at the girl wrapped around his body such longing that it was causing an ache within his stomach to not be closer to her. He needed her like oxygen... he couldn't wait 24 hours... he would reach insanity before midnight if couldn't have her. And then he saw the same look reflecting in her eyes...

Passion. Desire. Understanding. Love.

He was about to lose a challenge for the first time in his life... and at this moment he couldn't care less.

"Bella—" he managed to choke out before he heard Bella whisper urgently,

"I know—"

They met each other half way in most passionate desperate kiss they both had ever felt in their entire lives.

Her hands pulls at his hair and tasted the ocean salt on his skin. His hands crushed her body against his and slid down her back and in to her hair to turn her head and deepen the kiss to the nth degree.

They moved and ground their bodies together using the water as a lubricant to slide, and their muscles to pull and contract against one another.

He was so hard despite the freezing water, and she was so soft and hard in all the right places... they couldn't get enough... until another giant wave bowled them over and tore them apart again.

When then came up for air, they saw the water had separated them by ten feet. It only took one look, then they started heading back to shore. They were swimming, treading, leaping, then sprinting once they reached the sand. They grabbed their clothes and towels without putting them on before bolting toward the hotel, kicking up sand as they went.

They were on a mission, and ran like their lives depended on it.

When they got to the first elevator they saw, they dropped their things before Bella pounced like a cat, attacking his lips and neck as Edward blindly reached for the pent house button.

Lips, tongues, teeth... they used whatever they could until they heard the elevator stop and the doors open.

An elderly couple saw the dripping wet couple inside the elevator stop molesting each other and stare back back in surprise and chagrin, until the doors starting closing again. The elderly man called out, "Thanks for the free show!" as Edward laughed into Bella's chest while she flung her head back laughing to the ceiling.

They finally reached the top floor; Bella grabbed the clothes while Edward open the door with expertise and slammed it shut behind Bella who dropped their things on the floor just as Edward pulled her into his body and attacked her neck.

"Baby... I want you so bad. Tell me you want me too. Tell me now, before I can't stop," he bite her earlobe as he pushed his hardness against her core and felt her wrapped her leg around his waist. They fell against the wall with a thud as Edward ground and lifted her leg higher on his hip to reach the perfect spot on her body which made her cry out in ecstasy. Her cries got even louder as his hips pushed even harder and faster against her dripping core to the point where her breaths were short and higher pitched with every push.

"Baby... please," he winced from the friction of his trunks rubbing against his cock. He wanted to be inside her so much, but he would never force himself on her if she told him to stop.

"Yes... yes! I need you!" Bella gasped as she kissed his neck and felt his body stop the glorious grinding before picking her other leg up around his waist and taking her to the closest bedroom.

_Bless the maker! _Edward's cock rejoiced at her approval and his heart leaped out of his chest at knowing that she wanted him too.

They were still wet and slippery and smelled like ocean water, but neither of them cared when their bodies hit the sheets. The passion was their but the desperation had disappeared because they knew there was no rush. They could take their time and enjoy each other.

Edward looked down at his brown eyed beauty underneath him and knew that she held his heart in this palm of her hand. He hadn't told her yet, but he would show her with his body and make love to her the way she deserved. Very slowly he captured her lips and lowered his body onto hers.

He wasn't sure how experienced she was in the bedroom or if he had to be slow and careful with her, but he was too shy to ask her and honestly... he would rather not think about her being with anyone else. The mere thought made him cringe and shutter.

"Are you cold?" Bella asked feeling the goosebumps on his skin and felt him shiver.

"I won't be for long," Edward whispered kissing her neck, "once we get these wet suits off..."

"How about a hot shower?" Bella suggested. She wasn't having second thoughts, but it was more out of concern for his muscles shaking... like he was the nervous and inexperienced one.

"I just need you. I can't wait. Baby, I want to be inside you," Edward groaned as he felt Bella's small hands travel over her his body giving him more goosebumps and reaching deep inside him like no one had ever done before.

He felt her hand push on his chest and he rolled them over so she was straddling his waist and leaving wet marks all over the bed.

Slowly she pulled the strings on the back of her top and released her breasts from the cups and let the bikini fall somewhere on the floor. He loved how confident she was in her own skin in front of him, but was still modest and shy when it came to compliments.

"You're incredible, Baby." He reached his hands up to feel the softness and weight of her breasts and remembered how amazing they tasted last night. He didn't ask permission as he sat up and captured her pert nipple in his mouth and sucked as he fondled her left breast in his large palm.

Bella moaned at the contact of his warm mouth against her cold skin and grabbed a fist of his wet hair pulling him closer to her needy chest. Edward quickly switched to the other side to give it equal attention and felt her bare back with his hands as she ground her pussy on top of his hard cock and moaned before releasing her nipple with one flick of his tongue.

"I never thought I'd say this... but you still taste amazing even after being in the ocean. I can't get enough of you," he groaned as he pushed his face between her cleavage and made her giggle.

"Then I better see what I'm missing..." Bella scooted away from Edward pushing him down on the bed and started sucking and kissing down his neck to his hard chest. His muscles were developed but not huge like Emmett's. He was toned and muscular and pale all over and Bella became addicted to his taste.

The ocean acted like a kind of aphrodisiac for them. The salty taste was intoxicating. She kissed down the center to his chest to his strong stomach as her delicate fingers felt the top of his trunks with a slight touch. She could hear him muttering a prayer to God for her to keep going... to not stop for the love of all that's Holy... and so she pulled his trunks down as he lifted his hips.

Edward felt the cold air hit his cock the moment it was released from his wet suit and felt it slap up against his stomach in excitement. He felt her slight body fall to his left side and her hot stare on his fully aroused manhood burning him from the inside out.

_Jesus.._.

Bella realized when she asked Jake to take her virginity that it was going to be a challenged strictly based on his height alone at 6'7. She figured if she could survive _his_ size, she could handle anyone after him even though it hurt like a bitch.

Now looking down at Edward's cock, it seemed she was faced with the exact same problem... even if Edward happened to be five inches shorter than Jake.

She didn't want to be a coward though, and her next thought was to give Edward as much pleasure as humanly possible. So she bit her bottom lip and slowly reached for his thickness. She wrapped her small fingers around him and slowly pumped his loose skin to the top of his almost purple bulbous head, and saw the pearly white pre-cum leak from the top.

Swallowing the last of her fear, she reached down and tasted him with a flick of her tongue and heard him moan gutturally and thrust his hips up to his mouth. Bella looked up at Edward as if asking permission, to which he replied by wincing with an eager nod and threading his fingers through her damp hair.

_Fuck, her hot mouth is going to end me! _He couldn't even describe the feeling of how his skin felt like fucking ice, except his cock which was being serviced and warmed up by his woman's freaking talented hot mouth.

_Oh, yes. She's definitely done this before!_ He screamed in his head as he tried to keep it together, since the last time he got a blow job and got laid was around New Years. That experience turned out to be a total bust the day after. A complete coyote ugly night that he would not like to relive again!

Not like right now where he wished he had a remote to keep pressing rewind and play over and over again because her mouth was fucking epic!

"Baby! Fuck, baby you gotta stop or I'm gonna cum..." he clenched his teeth to hold out but it was no use. He bellowed out and released his bottled orgasm into her mouth like violent eruption, then came back down hard on the bed panting heavily.

Bella crawled back up his body after swallowing for the first time like a champ. Trying to hide her disgust from the bitter taste to see the look of shear bliss on her love's face. It was worth it just to see that.

Once he caught his breath, he was ready to show her what kind of lover her truly was. No one had ever left his bed unsatisfied, and he would be extra thorough for the woman he loved. He kissed her mouth, and slowly worshiped her skin all the way down her flawless body.

"Did you like sucking my cock, Baby?" he smiled knowing the question would cause her to blush and her skin to heat up. He saw her nod her head and lean away to hide her face, but he stopped it with his palm and gently made her look in his eyes.

"You don't have to hide from me, Baby. You're gorgeous," he leaned down to kiss her lips and whispered against them, "Will you let me make love to you, Isabella?"

He felt her nod and kiss his lips back with a new found passion and urgency as he lifted his torso to remove her bikini bottoms.

"But first, I'm going to taste you... until you beg me to take you," he promised huskily causing Bella to shutter and cry out as he slid down her body and attached his mouth to her soaked center.

He was a gift from God... the way he touched her, tasted her, loved her... like she was precious to him. He had her crying out for him within seconds. The second he slid his fingers into her, she couldn't contain her moans and begging for him to take her now!

But it must not have been enough because the more she begged, the harder he sucked and pumped his fingers, until she came all over him and he didn't waste a single drop.

She was delicious... like sweet ambrosia. He couldn't wait a second longer to be inside of her... so he reached for the side table and took out his stash of condoms only to be stopped by Bella's hand.

"I'm...um... I'm on the pill. I mean... it's safe—but if you don't want to then—" she shuttered nervously since she wasn't sure how he would respond to her offer. She had only had sex once and it was with a condom... but she loved Edward. She was certain now, and if he wanted all of her the way she wanted him, then...

Edward kissed her, stopping her train of thought. "Baby, only if you're sure. Jesus, you have no idea how much I want to, but you don't have to do this just for me. I just want to make love to you however I can have you. It's your choice," he said sincerely stroking her face affectionately.

She was so loving, so trusting, so giving... and he didn't deserve it. This beautiful woman lying in his arms was willing to give all of herself to him and it was a gift he wasn't sure he was worthy of... but he couldn't never say 'no' to her. He would give her anything she wanted... she only had to ask.

"I want all of you. I've... never done it like that with anyone else... I want it to be you," she admitted earnestly and shyly. She couldn't give him her virginity... but she would give him everything else.

_So I'm not her first... but I will be the last if I have anything to say about it. Fuck, I love her. I just need to open my fucking mouth. _

"Okay, baby," he whispered as he kissed her deeply and felt her open her legs even wider and wrap her legs around his waist so he could easily get into position.

He slid his length along her wet pussy and they moaned into their mouths as he slowly eased himself inside her... and he was home.

They moved together as one... He pushed in and she squeezed him tighter.

They breathed together as one... their lips where always connected at some point until the need for more oxygen became essential.

The ice turned into fire. Cold wet skin became hot and sweaty... they never had the chance to get dry and the sheets were soaked through.

"Baby, I'm so close..."

Their lust became hunger... their passion into love. This wasn't about acrobatics... it was about coming together. Being together and expressing their need for the other.

"Me too! God, Edward! DON'T STOP!"

Giving themselves over to pleasure and happiness.

"Feels... too good! Come, baby. Come with me!" He pumped harder and faster as he almost reached his peak but held out until he heard her war cry and body convulse uncontrollably with pleasure.

Edward collapsed after he felt his second climax, feeling completely boneless. He quickly rolled off this Goddess lying beneath him and pulled her eagerly into his chest. They felt their hearts beating wildly in syncopation as their breathing slowed down and let their bodies mold together.

"I guess... it serves us right for trying to stay away from each other," Bella muttered against Edward heaving chest.

"I will loose a challenge to you every day of my life if it means this will be the outcome..." he said in a serious tone which caused Bella to laugh.

"I thought you said a Cullen never fails..." she looked up at him teasingly. Slowly but surely she saw the victorious grin spread across Edwards face and she pushed him away and swatted at his chest realizing his cleaver scheme!

"You planned this! You sneaky little— You were banking on the fact we couldn't hold out!" Bella growled feigning anger while Edward laughed catching her flailing limbs attacking him.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He said rolling on top of her and pinning her hands over her head before kissing all over her face making her giggle.

"You're such a loser!" She cried out with a smile.

He wagged his eyebrows and said with another kiss,"And sometimes, love, the loser is also the winner!"

* * *

**Soooo... what do you think? It is the first but not the last in this story... their romance does get a little steamier in the next chapter. For those wondering how long this story will be... shorter than my other story "For the Love of Music," which is on my 'to do' list.**

**Let me into your mind... I let you into mine.**


	15. Chapter 15: Unexpected Surprise

**Hello again! **

**I wanted to thank you all for all the lovely comments, reviews, and positive feedback ATWAV has gotten so far. I appreciate the support as well. Stay tuned for the next chapter because I have lots more planned, and shit will hit the fan. I've also predicted that this story will most likely be around 20 or so chapters (not including outtakes) for the few who have asked me via PM. **

**Thanks again, and I'll see you at the end!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Unexpected Surprise**

* * *

**Friday night: After the Auction**

_This is going better than I planned it would. But I'm surprised how long Ed is holding out. I was sure he would have thrown in the towel by half a million. Stubborn. He's always been stubborn and hates to lose._

_Well we've fallen from the same tree. _

_I can see him from the corner of my eye. Boy does he look livid! _

Carlisle leaned over to tap Edward on the shoulder, shocked and wondering at his son's involvement with Isabella that would cause him to bid so high. "Son... you're bending the silverware."

Edward looked down and realized what he was doing then looked up at Emmett with narrow hateful eyes, glaring like he wanted to skewer him with the bend fork.

_I think he's figured it out, _Emmett smirked and looked back to his future father-in-law.

_$700,000... Fuck, it's just down to Ed and Mike now. Mike is looking very uncertain whether he should still be holding up the paddle. I need to make eye contact with him briefly hoping he sticks to the plan. _

_$800,000... Jesus H. Christ! I've never spent so much on a chick in my entire life. Not even on my fucking fiance! _

_What the hell is Eleazar saying? I'm hardly paying any attention while he rattles on and on about our game this morning on the golf course. My ass is killing me! I'm only sitting on one cheek as it is 'cause the right side is worse than the left. _

_Why did I leave my damn pills at home?_

Esme didn't look very happy with Emmett at all for some reason. He began to wonder if she knew what he was up to...

Emmett looked over to Mike to make sure he stayed on target, then picked up the ringing cell out of his suit pocket without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Emmy! How's the fundraiser going with our family? Are you having fun without me?"_

_SHITSHITSHITSHIT! _

"Hey babe! Yeah, I'm sitting here with your parents at the auction. How's Cali?"

"Em, dear. Will you please take your call outside? You're disrupting the auction," Esme snapped at Emmett appearing even more cross for his lack of manners.

Emmett held his hand up to her to excuse himself, since it would be worse keeping Rosie waiting. He'd never hear the end of it.

"Hang on Babe, I need to step outside," Emmett whispered, excusing himself from the table before standing up quickly to avoid his mother's death stare.

Almost instantly, Emmett heard a rupture of applause and his brother stood up from the table himself. Edward gave Emmett a victorious glance before strutting up to the stage to claim his prize.

_MY PRIZE! I SAW HER FIRST DAMMIT! What the fuck just happened!_

Emmett looked over to Mike enraged. _He has the nerve to look bewildered and shrug at me. _

Then he realized his mistake. _I stood up. Fuck! _

Edward arrogantly walked up to Bella like he was the King of the Universe who just broke the record of bids... which he did. It was supposed to be Emmett's secret victory and he had the nerve to dip Bella and kiss her in front of the whole crowd to rub it in his brother's face.

Emmett couldn't bare to watch anymore. He put ran his fingers through his short curly hair and pulled. _Beaten at my own fucking game._ He released a low growl into the receiver of his cell.

"Emmett, what is going on? It sounds like you're at a football game!"

"Hold on, I can't hear you..." Emmett grumbled as he stormed out of the ballroom and into the hallway.

"What the hell just happened? Did someone win the lottery or something?" Rosalie snapped sounding irritated for being kept in the dark.

"Yeah, something like that..." Emmett gritted through his teeth. Angry that he lost. Angry that Edward bested him once again when his plain was perfect. Angry at Mike...

_I'm just fucking pissed right now!_

"Emmy, talk to me. I've missed you. How are you feeling? Did you stitches come out today? Emmett McCarthy Cullen, are you still there?!"

Rosalie's voice feels like a bucket of cold water to Emmett's nerves and jolts him out of his funk.

_I never understood how she could switch from being loving, to concerned, to pissed off at me in at matter of three sentences. Jesus, that's hot._

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm here baby. I'm here. Jesus, I miss you . When are you coming home?"

"Awe Emmy bear. I miss you too baby. You know my plane gets in next Friday but I'll see if I can't get back sooner. The sooner I come home, the sooner we can get started on wedding plans," Rosalie squeaked uncharacteristically in excitement.

_Don't get your hopes up yet, baby. I'm not sure if there will still be a wedding. I may have to invest a bullet proof vest... for my dick. _

"Yes baby, when you get back. Listen Babe, let me call you back tonight. I should get back to our family and let them know I'm leaving. I left my meds at home and I'm feeling a little... sore down there."

"_Well, if I were there right now I would kiss your gluteus maximums all better, baby. All. Night Long." _

_Fuck. She knows how to turn me on._

"Shit baby. I love it when you talk like that. Come home soon," Emmett groaned just thinking about her body and what it could do to him.

Fuck, he was engaged to this sexy siren! He was a lucky son of a bitch, who didn't deserve this goddess on the other side of the continent. She always made him come undone whenever he heard her voice.

"I will Emmy bear. Be good and I'll talk to you later honey," Rosalie cooed and they ended their call with lavish kissing sounds.

_Perhaps the wedding should be on... _

_Fuck! I don't know anymore! Do I love her? Or do I love Bella? Is my heart speaking or my dick? I don't fucking know anymore. It's going to be a whole week until I get laid if I don't do something about it now. Then I'll have married sex the rest of my life... and my friends always complain it isn't all it's cracked up to be with their wives who are now chubby after popping out a few kids. _

_That's it. I need to go find Bella before Ed hogs her and steals her away from me. _

Emmett made is way back to the ballroom but only saw his mother sitting by herself at their table. He wandered to the ballroom next store and heard jazz music being played and several dozen couples dancing on the dance floor and a few single ladies gossiping on the sides looking for fresh meat.

He perused the room trying to see if Bella was still at the party but stopped in his tracks when he heard a familiar voice from the past.

"Emmett Cullen, long time no see." Emmett turned around and saw Jessica Stanley, his old dance partner and one night stand, looking older and a little more heavy set then he lats remembered. She still had her curves but looked to have gained twenty some pounds since she stopped dancing and her bad eating habits finally caught up to her.

"Jess... you're looking well," he lied through his teeth and big smile, "Enjoying the evening?"

"The food was excellent. But nothing at the auction caught my attention. Care to burn the floor like the old days with her old partner?" She whispered huskily, hoping to come off as seductive.

"Actually, I'm looking for someone. You see my brother anywhere in here?" He figured Edward would be anywhere Miss Swan would be and he had every intention to try and get one dance before he left and ask to accompany her home.

Jessica tilted her chin up to look over the tall heads on the dance floor, "Edward dancing with his ex. I just saw him... oh, no wait, he's with that brunette girl now. The piano player he payed a million dollars for one date with? Ha! What a rip off," Jessica sneered and shook her head with envy as she watched the happy couple dancing and laughing on the floor. But her green face was nothing in comparison to Emmett's who looked more like a raging bull with steam coming out of his ears.

Edward was dancing with his dance partner. They had fit so well together the night of his mother's birthday party, and his brother had no idea how to lead with a talented beautiful woman such as Bella. But from the look on Bella's face, it appeared she didn't seem to care about his brother's sloppy dance steps.

He'd show him how it's done. Then Bella would see him and want to dance with him instead of Edward. He would charm her right under his nose. He still had time until Rosalie came home... but perhaps Bella would be the one he spent forever with.

Her beauty, innocence, humor, sexiness and kindness were everything a man could dream of to find in a woman. She was the whole package.

_But you're engaged to Rosalie... _the little angel on his shoulder whispered in his ear.

_But you're not married with a ball chained to your ankle yet... _said the devil in the other.

"Actually, I would love burn the floor with my old partner. Shall we show them how it's done?" Emmett said holding his hand out like a gentleman to Jessica, whose eyes lit up like the New Year's Eve ball in time square, and led her onto the dance floor.

Emmett was a strong leader, even though Jessica wasn't as light on her feet as she once was, they still managed to dance an impressive Venetian waltz which turned several heads inside the ballroom... except for the one person he was trying to impress the most.

From the looks of it, she wasn't even aware that he was dancing circles around them while her incompetent dance partner merely did a two step from side to side. Edward appeared to be oblivious to his presence as well.

They only had eyes for each other. Completely captivated in their own little bubble for two.

Showing off his moves was getting him no where.

When the last beat of the song finished, the couple in the center of the dance floor shared a conservative but tender kiss that only lasted a few moments, but from the looks of both their faces... they were a couple devoted and in love.

Bella was falling for his brother...

"Well, played bro..." Emmett whispered to himself knowing the battle tonight was won, but the jury was still out if the war was over.

He took a second to say a brief farewell to his old partner and parents, then left a taxi back to Long Island.

_Tomorrow is a new day..._

It had been a glorious two days since she left New Hampshire. Bella never felt happier as she lay in Edward's strong arms feeling post-coital bliss.

Unfortunately, they realized shortly after their love making that they were still covered in bits of sand and smelled of salt water. After recuperating, they observed the damage they created; leaving a trail of sand and water marks starting from the foyer leading to the bedroom. The comforter and bed sheets were completely drenched and soiled... probably ruined.

"Perhaps we should have undressed and showered prior to jumping in bed," Bella giggled as they got up from bed to take a shower and gave up brushing off the sand from the bed.

"I wouldn't have changed a thing..." Edward smiled jocundly following her into the bathroom, then kissed her shoulder as she turned on the shower, "Well, minus the sand."

Bella turned around sensing Edward slide under the shower of hot water behind her and giggled as he comically winced, scrubbing his scalp vigorously to rinse all the sand from his hair.

"Yeah, it really gets everywhere, doesn't it?" she chuckled as pushing him a little over to the side to get wet under the shower.

Edward happily grinned looking down as he watched her grab some of the hotel shampoo into her hand and to his surprise, began using her dexterous fingers to kneed, scratch, and massage his scalp. He groaned in sheer ecstasy, feeling the pleasure travel throughout his bod from her tender touch.

"You're really good at that," he moaned, right before he felt her miraculous hands leave his scalp. The water sluice through his hair pouted from the loss of her touch. He heard her musical giggle once more before he felt her turn him around to face the water, and welcomed her small, but strong hands kneading and working the defined muscles on his back, using soap suds as lubrication.

"Jesus, woman! Is there anything you can't do? God, yes. Don't stop. Ugh! Right there," he groaned as he stretched and curved his back into her amazing hands, resting both his hands on the title wall in front of him for support as the water sprayed his neck and chest.

"Feel better?" Bella cooed in between the space of muscular shoulder blades as her hands massaged down his spine to the dimples on his lower back above his muscular ass.

"Fucking. Fantastic. I'm never letting you go... ever!" he panted uncontrollably from pleasure.

_First life altering sex, and now this... eloping is sounding pretty darn good right now. _

He felt the vibrations from her giggles into the curve of his back, praying to God he wasn't speaking his mind out loud. Then thanked God for her incredibly soft luscious lips currently kissing his skin sensuously, thereby making his cock spring back to life in world record time.

From the look of it, he was going to be suffering from permanent erectile exasperation 24/7 around this woman. It was absolutly remarkable the way his body responded and craved her like no one ever before. Even now when she was standing no more than a few inches from him inside the shower, she was too far away.

Bella was his own personal brand of heroine. And Edward was a class A Bella addict.

To his dismay, Edward noticed that Bella had stopped just above his waist line. Probably unsure if she had permission to go down further, even after she had completely given herself to him not but half an hour ago. Of course, he had given himself to her as well, and little did she realize he wanted her everywhere. He would rectify her uncertainty right now.

Very slowly, he turned around to face her and looked down at her shy hooded eyes and flaming cheeks, feeling the water rinse away the soap she had just massaged into his back.

"Finish what you started, Ms. Swan. I'm all yours," Edward whispered huskily leaning into her hair. His lips brushed against her forehead while his hands grabbed onto her curvaceous hips, pulling her closer to the hardness standing at attention between them.

He heard her breathing accelerate, and rejoiced internally as she bravely lathered more soap between her hands and made to touch his chest and hovered over the heat radiating off his anxious skin.

The anticipation almost killed him and his heart beat radically inside his chest, until she finally placed her palms on his pectorals.

Bella was speechless and slightly taken back by her own boldness in volunteering to wash Edward's body.

Knowing how little her experience was with men, she couldn't fathom that she was actually taking a shower with Edward Cullen. And yet, she realized there was no better way to bathe...

She was completely captivated by Edwards empyrean beauty as the water gracefully shimmered off his sculpted body. The dark auburn stubble on his face perfectly outlined his jaw and high check bones. His green eyes blazed into her own boring brown eyes, and his deep husky voice would be her undoing. And his body... God his body! Every muscle was defined and built to perfection. His lean built matching his tall frame with broad shoulders tapering down to his waist. His biceps, triceps and forearms were strong, and his abs looked so hard, you could probably scrub clothes clean on those! His ass was epic! And his legs were long and muscular... even his feet were gorgeous!

Edward's entire body was hard with soft skin. But right now, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the perfect "V" below his navel and between his hips which led to the most perfect gift God could have bestowed upon a man. And damn, if he didn't know how to use it!

Bella could find no flaws... the man before her was like an Adonis who had just made earth shattering. passionate love to her.

_And he just said "he's all mine!" Hallelujah! _

Bella needed to feel connected to him. To touch him again and again. She wanted to give him pleasure to thank him, in some small measure. for giving her the chance to worship his immaculate body.

Her eyes could not help but come face to face with Edward's impressive length, ironically poking her stomach like a child begging for attention. She couldn't help gasping, and silently thanking every deity known to man, for Edward awe-inspiring cock.

_But first things first... _

Slowly and surely, finding confidence somehow deep within, she raised her hands and began lathering Edward's pectorals down to his abs and obliques with the hotel provided soap. Finally, reaching his waist once again, she felt Edward's body close the distance between them. Leaning forward once again and pleaded hoarsely into her hair, "Touch me, Bella..."

He needed her desperately. Edward wasn't aware that he was holding his breath the entire time her hands memorized every inch of his body... until they reached the his aching member.

In several quick huffs, he breathed into her hair and squeezed her hips tightly as she gently reached and touched his impatient cock. He practically bucked over as she slowly and steadily stroked and pulled the loose flesh on his throbbing sex, causing him to gasp and moan.

"Fuck, baby. Yeah," he hissed through his teeth.

The two orgasms he has previously felt while they were in bed were by far the best he had had in a long fucking time. In fact, it never felt so good before and he wasn't used to feeling so insatiable with his sexual partners after the act. But that's probably due to the fact that Bella meant more to him than all the others combined... she was the ideal lover he had been searching for his whole life.

And she was currently giving him a... _wait! No!_

"Aw, no! Baby, please don't stop. Please!" Edward whined as Bella's hands moved on to other parts of his body. Teasing him by gripping his ass around his waist, intentionally neglecting his erection that could stop a freight train at 60 mph. With an adorale giggle her wandering fingers continued to wash him.

He could tell she was deliberately trying to get him all worked up.

_Well, it was fucking working!_

"So that's how it's going to be, Ms. Swan?" Edward drawled, enjoying the excitement in Bella's eyes as she continued to scrub the rest of this body with soap. Her extreme sexiness raised his libido through the roof and he could no longer resist her.

"I think I need to demonstrate—" he gabbed her wrists and spun her around so she was underneath the hot spray of water, "what it feels like to not finish what you start..."

A wolfish grin spread across his face as he saw the cunning smile disappear from her lips. He reached for the bar of soap without breaking eye contact created a lather between his hands. Very slowly he stalked forward as Bella crept backwards, finally hitting the tile wall. She was like a cornered animal, filled with a combination of fear and excitement.

Knowing his prey had no where else to go, he crouched down in front of her while keeping eye contact with her, slightly conveying what he planned to do to her.

"I think we'll start here. Lift your foot for me baby."

She obeyed by lifting her right foot onto his knee and tried to keep her knees from buckling when she felt him massage her foot, calves, and thighs with his soapy hands.

He lowered her right leg, and started on the left, always stopping right before he reached her dripping sex. She closed her eyes, moaning and writhing along the cold tile on the back wall as Edward worshiped her lower body. Then suddenly her eyes sprang open and felt herself cry out spontaneously as she felt Edward's talented lips start to kiss and suck on her sex in the most awe-inspiring way. Her breathing increased and her ability to remain standing was becoming more and more of a challenge. His tongue licked and penetrated as his hands continued to roam and explore while washing her flat stomach.

She felt the tickling vibrations from his moans when she aptly pulled his hair, and felt his teeth nip at her clit. She was so close... so so close... and then... he stopped.

_No, no, no, no! _

Bella writhed and whined as her impending orgasm melted away and looked down to see Edward looking back up at her with a devilish grin.

Cruelly, Edward stood up and took a step back right before she was able to her climax, thinking to himself that revenge never tasted sweeter. He also knew that his self control could only be contained for so long, especially when she looked at him thus; like he was a delectable juicy steak.

"Dear God," Edward groaned right before giving up and pressing his body urgently against hers. He couldn't resist her, which meant his self-control lasted all of three seconds!

Quickly, he wrapped his arms around her and crashed his mouth against hers, devouring her lips. Bending his knees slightly, he rubbed his hard sex along the length of her ready core, and twisted her around to the side wall so the water could rinsed both of their soapy bodies.

Bella found it difficult to remain standing as her knees practically buckled from the weight of emotions emanating from her body. Edward's engorged hardness stroked her pussy between her thighs as his lips hungrily kissed and sucked the water off her neck and chest.

"Jesus, Bella. You're incredible," Edward grunted has his large hands gripped and squeezed her resplendent ass, greedily pulling her closer into his body.

She was overwhelmed as she felt his large strong hands moving eagerly long the sides of her body, caressing and lathering her skin while owning her mouth.

When Edward's hands made contact with her breasts, he pinched and rolled the tips of her nipples with his finger tips. Savoring the shape and weight of her amazing tits.

He could tell the sensation in her breasts traveled directly to her core like a bolt of lightening, making Bella cry out and rest her head on his cest. Edward chose then to feel her sex dripping with desire with his right hand.

Bella couldn't stop the cries when she felt his ingenious hands travel down her ribs to her lower abdomen, until he finally reached the apex of her burning core.

Edward's lips were insistently nibbling along her neck as her panting sounded like a locomotive. She grasped his shoulders for support as his greedy fingers felt along the softness of her soaked pussy.

"Baby!" Edward cried out when he felt her small hand grip his cock between them again. She sucked on his ear lobe driving him further making him insane, that's when he knew he would not win this little seduction game of theirs... "Isabella, I need you. Now!"

"Yes," she gasped as he entered her with a slight adjustment to his height, and easily lifted her light body with his arms under her thighs, propping her up against the tile wall.

She was so tight, he was finding it difficult to not burst the second he felt her walls encompassing his length inside her.

He smiled against her cheek, when she commented on his size since she felt a little sore from their first round less than an hour ago.

"I'll go slow baby. I don't want to hurt you," he smiled benevolently at her before kissing her lips and slowly grinding inside her, with her pelvis resting on top of his.

Bella moaned in ecstasy as Edward filled her completely. She dropped her head onto his shoulder, nuzzling his neck and whispered vulnerably into his wet skin, "Oh—you feel so—God Edward... don't let me go..."

Bella's sudden plea made him stop moving for a moment to think about what she could possibly mean. What is a plea not to drop her... or to never let her go at all? Both options where doable. He never wanted her to leave him. She belonged to him now... but that did mean he shouldn't let her go if it what was in her best interest for her career... for her future. He would sacrifice his happiness for hers in a heartbeat... no matter how much it would hurt him to let her go.

Choosing the safer meaning he leaned back and glanced at her deep brown eyes, "Don't worry, baby. I got you." Then he kissed her soft lips, feeling her hands slide from his shoulders to the back of his neck.

He couldn't restrain himself any longer, he had to move inside her. Very carefully he held her against the wall and started pumping slowly and firmly inside her. Their mouths opened and fought for dominance. Finally, Edward coerced Bella to surrender all the control to him and allowed him to possess her body completely.

He wouldn't be able to last much longer with the emotions running wild and pouring into Bella with every thrust of his hips. She hardly weighed like anything at all... so it was no task to pick up speed as the pressure inside his stomach twisted and grew in intensity.

Edward growled carnally through his teeth as he was on the precipice of release. He pulled his head back, releasing her lips to watch Bella come undone as a result of their love making. The trust and love within her eyes scorched into his dark soul.

She was innocent... loving, kind, compassionate... he didn't deserve her. Someone so good couldn't possible belong to him. It hurt to look at her, she was so beautiful.

"I'm yours, Edward. All yours," Bella whispered tenderly. It was as though she could read his mind. Knowing he was questioning his worth, but she was right there with him to confirm what he longed to hear.

"Yes, baby. I know," he said against her luscious lips as his tempo increased and he finally felt her body start to convulse and cry out in pleasure. "Yes, love. Let me hear you! Give in to me Bella! Come on!" he shouted out as her cries grew even louder until finally she exploded around him and he felt her pussy milking he cock like he never felt before, and it was his undoing.

His release was so powerful, he could barely stand up, let alone support the extra weight of the woman in his arms; no matter how light she was.

They panted into each other's necks, with hearts pounding, and ears ringing. Eventually, Bella unwrapped her legs from around Edward's body and easily slid down using the water as lubrication.

"Wow..." Edward sighed after a long exhale and smiling back at the satisfied look on his love's face.

"Indeed. I think it's ironic that I feel the need to get clean again while I'm still inside the shower," Bella laughed and saw Edward's shoulders shaking along with her. "That's a first," she said turning her back to Edward to reach for the shampoo.

"The first of many if I have anything to say about it," Edward whispered in her ear and felt her body tremble. "Actually, come to think of it, I do I have something to say about it... for at least another 65 dates—" he smiled and ducked as Bella's looked aghast slapping to his shoulder with nervous laughter.

The rest of Saturday went by rather quickly it seemed. After their shower they left for the carnival and rode some of the rides... all except the Ferris wheel, which Edward shot down immediately. Not even giving Bella the opportunity to use her favorite weapon on him, the infamous puppy face

They had dinner at one of the booths that sold all sorts of junk food. They each had hamburgers and fries which Bella insisted on paying for, or else they would go home.

Bella could be awfully stubborn when she put her mind to it, but luckily she was never unreasonable. And she always had an answer for everything... her wit and smart mouth reminded him of himself. But her kindness and generosity reminded him of his mother.

Edward observed first hand that Bella was very philanthropic and compassionate, with a soft spot for the homeless and animals. (_Especially the homeless with animals._)

After returning from the restroom at the carnival, he saw her giving the rest of her food and snacks away to a raged old bag lady with a swollen or infected leg, he wasn't sure, and a German Shepard sitting loyally by her side.

He stopped and watched the scene as Bella let the animal smell her hand before she reached out to pet him and give him water from her own Avon bottle. She couldn't hear what they were saying but saw the care worn woman laugh from something Bella had said, and Bella gave the old dog the rest of her hot dog as he ate it in one bite.

Bella stood up and put her hand on the old woman who looked at her with just a warm thankful expression, but was ready to refuse what Edward thought was money from Bella's back pocket, but instead was a card of some sort.

The old woman glanced at it with surprise and uncertainty, as if it were about to bite her... then a smile spread across her wrinkled face. Bella pat the dog one last time then stood up and looked up at Edward as if she sensed him staring at her and made her way over to him.

When she excused herself to go wash her hands inside the restroom Edward went and bought her another hot dog, and more snacks and held them up to her when she returned.

She barked out laughing and shook her head at him, but didn't complain as they continued their walk through the crowd.

"Out of curiosity, what did you give the old woman back there?" he asked while trying to subtly grab her hand while they admired the venders on the street.

Bella smiled, ignoring his obvious desire for affection since she didn't wish to unman him, "Just a business with a number for her to call if she needed a job and a place to stay," Bella shrugged as she admired a turquoise necklace with her free hand.

"She lost her job and her husband last year with no pension or family to support her. They completely turned her away. All she has left is Liam," Edward scrunched his brow in confusion, "Her dog."

Edward nodded, suddenly feeling sorry that he didn't offer to help the old woman who obviously wasn't the typical beggar who only wanted money to feed an addiction.

"You learned all that in five minutes, huh?" Edward marveled at the amazing woman standing next to him who probably had no idea that she probably made that woman's year by stopping to talk to her.

But she brushed it off as though it were something any normal or decent person would have done... and yet she was the only one who had. She truly was a selfless and good person. He could learn a lot from someone like her.

"You know, the world could do with a lot more Bellas," Edward whispered into her ear before kissing her temple affectionately. He saw the modest blush spread from her cheeks down her creamy chest.

"Ironically, you're not the first person to have told me that," Bella teased, with mocking self-confidence.

"Is that so?" Edward crooked one eyebrow with disapproval, "Well, whether or not it has been said before, I will always have the original Bella to myself. I'm not too keen on sharing you..." he grumbled playfully, watching the surprise spread across her bright face from his admission... then artfulness.

"Well, we'll just have to work on that, Mr. Cullen," she lowered her lids feigning nonchalant with a single shrug before turning away from him only to be stopped with both of his hands on her shoulder pulling her back into his chest.

"Good luck with that, Ms. Swan," he growled huskily into her ear before placing a single nip on her lobe, then walking away as if nothing had happened.

Bella stood completely shocked and affected by Edwards words. She wanted him again, right now... crowded boardwalk or not. Getting arrested... no big deal. As long as they shared a cell.

Shit, what was he doing to her?

They left the hotel on Coney Island around midnight. They were completely exhausted when they returned to CCC and the 40th floor, that they merely stripped and pulled the sheets back before falling asleep.

On Sunday morning, Edward woke up and realized that he has once again slept in to 9AM with Bella resting peacefully on his chest. He was so happy he couldn't bare to wake her, so he simply watched her as she slept. Her breathing slow and steady. Her eye lashes full and gracefully resting on her rosy cheeks. But it was her mouth that called to him.

Her lips were curled slightly making it seem as though she went to sleep with a smile. The thought made it impossible for Edward to resist kissing her any longer.

Very gently, he brushed his lips against hers, softer than a butterfly's wings, eventually pressing a little harder.

He felt her lips curl into an actual smile before opening slightly to grab his upper lip between hers. Edward sighed deeply in his chest, pulling her even tighter to his body, knowing that she was fully awake now and kissing him back.

Unable to resist her any longer he rolled her on to her back so that he could position himself between her legs and relished the warmth of her smooth body. Their mouths became desperate and needy as their hands pulled, tugged, and stroked each other.

Without any further communication, Edward gripped her panties and pulled them down her legs in one swift motion. Once free of the barriers, Bella hooked her legs around his waist pulling him down even closer against her body. He was so thankful that they had worn so little to bed last night as he positioned himself at her ready entrance and released her lips to ask permission with one slight glance.

When their eyes met, green to brown, he eased his way inside her. Finally feeling completeness once again, they moved together watching each others facial expressions and short gasps of pleasure.

He wondered if he would ever be able to sleep alone again, while Bella arched her back trying her best not scream.

All Bella could think of at the moment, was when it would be an ideal time to tell the man making love to her in his kind size bed, that she loved him... that she was in love with him... perhaps now...

"Edward, I—" she gasped grabbing his face with her hands. God, now... it has to be now. But Jesus, she couldn't catch her breath!

"Edward!" she cried out uncontrollably as his hips pounded harder and faster, filling her so completely.

"God, Bella!" Edward grunted, unable to stop the boiling sensation insides his stomach, and the warmth spreading through his body.

Shit, he loved her so much. This was the only way he knew how to tell her... to show her how much she meant to him. This was just fucking... no... he'd never fucked her. But he could no longer control his body anymore.

He was so close, then he heard her call out his name, and he was done for. Her beautiful voice spread through him like a tidal wave, causing his body to convulse and spasm when he finally released his seed inside her.

Her walls collapsed around him when she screamed his name one final before he shattered on top of her. Her sweet pussy still milking and squeezing him so deliciously, he couldn't bare to move or be parted from her as he tried to catch his breath and slow down his pulse.

Their bodies were moist from their sweat. Their chest were heaving from exhaustion and there veins were full of adrenaline.

"Bella," Edward whispered adoringly as he nuzzled her neck and kissed her jaw. He felt her fingers delicately stroking his spine, causing shivers to travel down his body.

Bella giggled when she felt him shutter. Edward lifted his head to playfully scowl at her in disapproval for laughing at him. She caressed his face so lovingly, feeling the scratchy stubble on his jaw. She looked like she was about to speak when her cell phone rang loudly across the room on the kitchen table.

They both groaned and immediately felt bereft as Edward pulled his sated cock from her sex. Then Edward rolled off to his side of the bed, allowing her to get up.

"Who is it?" he groaned disdainfully aware that they could only escape the outside world for so long.

"I don't know this number," Bella pressed the green button and answered politely.

"Hello?"

"Hey there, Cricket! Long time no see!"

_Oh my God..._

"Emmett... hi," Bella said awkwardly and looked up at the bed to see Edward bolt upright on the mattress and whisper angrily.

"What does he want?" he hissed through his teeth heatedly. Bella shrugged and turned around so not be intimidated by Edward's wrath.

"What's up, Em?" Bella said nervously and heard Emmett chuckle on the phone.

"Not much. Just wanted to see what you were up to today. We haven't hung out since the party and I hardly got the chance to see you after the auction the other night..."

Bella could feel Edward before she heard him, "Let me talk to him," she saw his hand held out for the phone with a hard scowl gracing his handsome face. Bella narrowed her eyes at him and turned her shoulder to walk away for some privacy.

"Is Edward there with you now?" She could hear Emmett's voice go up in surprise at the end of his question.

"Yes, Edward is here. I've been with him since we left the fundraiser." Bella turned around to see the hard expression on Edward's face but was suddenly distracted by his immaculate naked body. She turned around again to hide her ridiculous blush.

"I see... he didn't waste anytime cashing in his date, did he?" Bella heard Emmett's amused voice conceal a dash of hurt, and it made her blanch. She knew she had to end this once and for all.

"So you spend the night with him then?" The resignation in his tone of voice was clear, and Edward's possessive growl on the other side of the island made her look back at him with a wary expression.

"Yes," she whispered embarrassed to admit it, but not sorry.

"What the fuck is he saying? Give me the dame phone, Bella!" He was getting more and more agitated that he couldn't hear what his brother said to her that made her face drop like that.

"Ooh, someone is getting jealous," Emmett teased causing Bella to smirk as she looked at Edward's boiling expression. "So tell me, doll face, are you and my brother an item now?" Emmett no longer sounded upset, in fact, it sounded like he approved of the idea.

"I hope so," Bella looked directly into Edwards confused eyes, and that look made Edward stop his tantrum and stare back at her pleading to let him in on what was going on.

"Well I know for a fact that he's crazy about you. So tell me now if you feel the same way..."

Bella whispered still staring into Edward's eyes as though she were confessing this directly to him, "Yes, I'm crazy about him..."

And that did it. Edward stopped glaring and his face softened immediately. She has just confessed to his pig headed brother that she was crazy about him. Crazy... just like how he was acting in front of her right now. He didn't know what he had expected his brother to say to her to try and steal her away from him... but instead he got a downright confession out of her.

_What the fuck was going on?_

"Good. I'm happy for you both. Really. Edward deserves to be happy, and I know you're the right girl to give it to him. Listen, I was still hoping we could hang out sometime and talk. Don't care when, but I'd really like to get to know the girl who turned by brother's world upside down. What do you say?"

Bella smiled and finally broke eye contact with Edward's stunned but happy expression, and agreed that she would see him when they returned home today.

"Great. Pass the phone to my bro, would ya? I need to tell him something," Bella finally held the phone out to Edward who took it humbly from her and turned his back so she couldn't see the confusion on his face.

"Yes?"

"She's yours, okay. But I swear to God if you hurt her you will have me to deal with, understood?" Edward was shocked to hear the protective words for Bella come from his brother, like she had been more than just some conquest to him. Finally, he was able to put this war between them to rest.

"Understood, brother."

"Good. When are you coming back?" The instant change in his tone was surprising and Edward ran his fingers through his air thanks to his brother's mood swings.

"We'll be home in a few hours. I'm going to show her the EC today," he smiled with pride knowing that Bella was going to love the surprise he had for her today.

"Well don't put all your cookies in one basket. Or you'll have nothing left to impress her with," Emmett joked, knowing full well that he had done the same time to impress girls on the first or second date.

"Noted. See you later, Em."

"Oh and by the way... you might wish to hide the Times article from Bells until tomorrow. In fact, don't let her read any newspaper today."

"What are you talking about?"

"I won't say anymore because I know you're going to repeat what I say, then Bella will hear. So trust me, I'm doing you a favor for once. Catch ya later!"

Edward heard the line go dead and he wasn't sure if he should be thanking Emmett for unexpectedly approving of his relationship with Bella, or if he should give him a punch in the nose for being so obtuse.

But despite everything that had happened in the last 48 hours, Edward felt the weight in his chest lift instantly, and the love for his brother return with a vengeance as though it never left.

Perhaps it never had... he had just been so angry with him that everything had been put on hold until this very moment. He looked up to see Bella staring at him with a smile, her arms crossed over her chest and leaning against the counter still naked as the day she was born.

"Are you mad at me?" she looked confident but her voice gave her away. She couldn't tell from his expression if he was surprised or upset.

"Not at all," he said, finally smiling at her and putting the phone on the counter while making his way over to in the kitchen.

"So... you're _crazy_ about me, huh?" he drawled with a crooked grin spreading across his face.

She eyed him warily and rested her hands on his forearms when he gripped her hips.

"Yes. Because you drive me crazy," she raised her eye brow haughtily at him, knowing that he know what she truly meant.

"Well... for the record—" he leaned over and said against the corner of her mouth, "you drive me crazy, too. In fact, I could admit that you drive me absolutely wild," he moaned into the side of her mouth as he pushed his hips into hers, allowing his growing erection to stand at attention between them.

"Wild, huh?" she moaned, and dipped her head back as she felt him kiss and nibble at her jaw with his teeth. "How wild?"

"Insane."

At that moment he picked her up over his shoulder as she released a small squeak from surprise. Then Edward tossed Bella onto the bed and fell on top of her with his hands on either side of her head.

"Allow me to demonstrate just how _insane_ I am..." he wiggled his eyebrows at her comically, then he silenced her laughter with a kiss.

* * *

Around eleven o'clock, they both got off Edward's motorcycle in front of the shipyard and took their helmets off on the sidewalk.

"What are we doing at the pier? Are we going on a boat?" Bella asked curiously looking down the dock wondering which one belonged to the Cullens.

"A boat of some kind. Come on. I want to introduce you to EC," Edward smiled taking Bella's hand in his own and leading her down the street to the next dock.

They passed dozens of sail boats, floating smoothing on the docks, but they were nearing the end where the boats were steadily getting bigger and bigger. Finally, Bella saw tied to the end of the dock was the largest, most beautiful yacht she had ever seen. Of course... the initials for _Esme Cullen._

"A ten year anniversary gift from my father to my mother. They've traveled all over the coast with this beauty. But today we only have time to sail around Ellis Island and back. You ready for the tour?" The boyish excitement in Edward's eyes was contagious and reminded her of a youthful more carefree Edward that she was coming to know and love.

"Lead the way, Captain," Bella saluted and followed him up the gangplank.

"Welcome aboard the EC, Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan. She's all set for her journey whenever you'd like to take off, sir."

"That will do, Ben. We're all ready when you are. Bella this is Benjamin Mubarak, the current captain of the EC and our tour guide for today."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Mubarak," Bella said politely shaking his hand and was surprised when he turned her palm up to kiss the back of her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, and please... call me Ben," Ben smiled as Bella blushed from his charm and the handsome features of his face. His eyes were big and dark with tan skin and jet black air with a bright kind smile.

"Alright. Alright..." Edward grumbled, "Now that you've charmed my girlfriend, _Captain_... do you think you could ask the kitchen to have our lunch prepared on the roof deck in one hour?"

_Girlfriend! Holy cow!_ _That was unexpected... _Bella thought as her eyes bugged out of her head, hoping that her reacting wasn't noticed by either of the gentlemen.

Bella looked up then and saw Ben knowingly smile at her, and his good nature remain in tact even with Edward's clipped sentences and cold demeanor since the introduction. Ben agreed to let them know about lunch as soon as possible, and patted Edward cordially on the back before turning around to leave, then disappeared inside the cabin.

"Another friend of yours, I take it?" Bella smirked at Edward's jealous behavior with a friend who was obviously just trying to tease him, and when Edward looked back at her his good mood seemed to automatically improve when they were alone once again.

"Yes. Let me show you around," Edward took her hand and lead her inside the most luxurious thing floating on water she had ever seen in her entire life. It was like a floating mansion... no, it _was_ a floating mansion.

Naturally, she realized she shouldn't have been surprised. The Cullens only had the best, and Edward was no exception.

"How much is it costing you taking me out on this boat for the afternoon? I have seen five different people so far pass by in uniforms. How many staff members are on this ship?" Bella blanched as she saw another person come out... six.

"Well that would depend on the number of guests aboard, but typically we have a staff of sixteen who run the yacht for cruises and events and such.

"Sixteen! Edward you're breaking the rules again! I said to please not spend anymore money on me," Bella groaned, completely frustrated by the man standing next to her as they watched the boat slowly drift away from the dock.

"Well, that's the catch isn't it? Technically, this cruise is on my parents. Carlisle gave us permission to use it for our date since I had already paid a ridiculous amount just to spend time with you. Ironically, I think I unintentionally showed _everyone_ that night just _how much_ you mean to me... literally," Edward chuckled at his little joke, being joined in by Bella as she gazed over the starboard side watching the water contemplatively.

"Hey... what wrong?" Edward wrapped his arms around her stomach standing behind her while Bella's hands rest on railing.

"Are _you_ mad at _me_?" Thankfully she shook her head signaling that she wasn't mad at him but she still didn't answer. He couldn't understand what changed her mood so quickly, then heard her soft voice speak,

"I'm never going to be able to reciprocate any of things you give to me. I have nothing I can offer you except myself, and it seems so unfair to you—"

"—I don't want anything but you, baby. Don't ever think you're not enough, because that's not true. You're different from anyone else I've ever been with. Just the fact that you _want_ to give me things is more than anyone else as ever offered to do.

"The women I used to go with only knew how to take from me, and I let them because I only wanted one thing with them. Afterwards, I moved on because I didn't want a relationship with any of those shallow, conceded, plastic gold diggers. They used me, and I used them. Plain and simple. I'm not proud of it." His voice was soft as he rested his chin on top of Bella head. It was easier confessing this past to her when he couldn't see he disappointment her eyes for the way he used to be.

"Edward—"

"Bella all I ask from you is your time... and patience. I'm not perfect. I've done some shitty things in my past..."

"Like what? Why do you think so little of yourself?" Bella pulled away to look up at Edward's pained face and furrowed brow.

_Is now the time I confess to her why she's here with me now? Because I'm a deceitful, selfish ass and you're too good for the likes of me. _But he lost his nerve the second he saw her innocent beautiful face. He couldn't lose her. But he could at least warn her.

"I'm not good, Isabella. I've done horrible things... like I am right now. I don't deserve to be with someone as wonderful as you. But damn it, if I can't help myself—" he crashed his mouth to hers and felt her surrender herself to him. She was so trusting with him... the way she allowed him to possess her so completely. He couldn't get enough.

Edward slowed the kiss down and kissed the side of her head, bringing her close to his chest.

"I want you to tell me... _everything_, Edward. We can't move forward if you're unwilling to open up to me. I don't care what you've done, because it's in the past. I care about you now; and right now I know you're good. I know you're worth loving. Don't let anyone else tell you different," she leaned back and placed her palm to his freshly shaved cheek.

"How do you know I'm worth—" he couldn't say the word to her, "If you knew—if told you I—" _no, no! _He couldn't. She'd run from him and never look back. He loved her so much and he wanted to keep her with him for as long as possible.

"I know your worth loving because... because—" she couldn't look at him... if she did, she would lose her nerve, "I've... fallen for you."

_Sweet Jesus.._. Edward's mouth gaped open and his throat constricted so not even saliva could pass through.

His heart was beating furiously inside his chest, and he knew for a fact, that it was due to Isabella Swan that he was having a fucking heart attack right now. His breathing accelerated. He was having a panic attack on top of a heart attack! It was only Bella's voice that seemed to keep from from collapsing on the spot.

"Hey, shh... it's alright. It's okay. I've got you, shhh, I've got you."

The weight of the emotion inside his chest brought him down to his knees. Guilt. Fear. Happiness. Passion. Love. Fuck, so much love.

"Fuck, Bella. Bella... just... don't..." he didn't know what he was trying to say. But apparently she did.

"It's okay. I'm here. Calm down... it's alright, baby," she groaned, squeezing him tighter.

Jesus, he needed to hear that. He needed her reassurance and her arms wrapped around him holding him together. His frame completely engulfed hers, as they stood on the deck, not paying attention to anything but each other. The warm wind blew their hair, and the ocean spray brought back sense memories of them coming together for the first time yesterday afternoon.

It all happened so fast.

After almost thirty years of never falling in love and thinking he was never going to find it because his life never slowed down... she was finally here within his grasp. She was keeping him from falling apart and making a complete fool of himself. Edward didn't know how to deal with these emotions. He felt as though he might combust.

"No, don't let go..." he panicked the moment her grip on him loosened, but she was still there holding him as tightly as ever.

"You're heart is racing," Bella whispered into his chest as Edward rested his cheek on top her head.

"It's been that way since my mother's birthday, and whenever you're near. It feels like I'm having a heart attack," Edward winced as though in pain and held Bella even closer as he bestowed several kisses on her brow.

Bella looked up at Edward and saw the fear in his eyes from her admission, but his actions convinced her that he felt the same, or at least very strongly for her. When their eyes met, she knew he felt the same, but wasn't ready to tell her yet. She didn't understand why he was afraid, but perhaps over time he would confide in her the reason for his panic.

"You're so beautiful," Edward marveled at the woman he held in his arms, and sealed it with a reverent kiss. They both heard a throat clearing behind then and Edward looked over Bella's shoulder to see who had disturbed them.

"Sorry, for the intrusion Mr. Cullen, but there is a call for Ms. Swan on the bridge," one of the staff members announced.

"Thank you, Harry," Edward said gruffly then looked down at Bella's puzzled expression.

"Why didn't they call our phones?" Bella reached back in her pocket and realized her cell phone was in her purse on the sofa on the second deck and on her. "Crap, I left it downstairs," she muttered.

"We best not keep whoever needed to contact you waiting. Come on, this way," Edward took her hand and led her towards the front of the yacht onto the bridge. Edward was actually thankful for the interruption. He needed time to pull himself together and think about what his next course of action will be.

He had successfully made Isabella Swan fall in love with him... but little did she know that he had fallen in love with her first. He just wasn't as brave or in the proper frame of mind to admit it to her or anyone else at this time.

He needed to come clean... or not. Perhaps he wouldn't have to. Only himself, Jasper, and Alice knew of the plot to distract Bella from Emmett... and Emmett raise the white flag this morning so there was no danger anymore.

It could be as though the plan never happened.

Bella walked onto the bridge and saw the captain at the helm surrounded by a hundred or so gadgets, switches, and navigation tools. It was very impressive. Then Captain Ben pointed to the phone off the receiver on a dash board and Bella answered it hesitantly.

"Hello?"

"Hello Pumpkin!"

"Daddy! Where are you? How did you know where I was?" Bella asked excitedly and nervously looking back at Edward who seemed to relax once he heard it was Charlie on the line.

"We just got back. Mrs. Cullen said you were still out with Edward and gave me the number for the family yacht. I tried your phones three times, I was worried about you... when I saw the paper."

"What paper?" Bella asked looking out over the ocean but saw Edward tense in the corner of her eye and looked back to see that he looked worried again.

What was he keeping from her?

"I'm guessing you haven't see it, then. Some paparazzi have been following you both around since the fundraiser on Friday. There's a whole story about in the Sunday times. You made the front page..." Charlie said sounding a bit uncomfortable over the phone.

"WHAT!" Bella shouted unintentionally, still looking at Edward who appeared to look slightly guilty.

"You knew about this?" she accused Edward who put his hands up in defense.

"I haven't seen it yet, but Emmett told me about it over the phone this morning. He recommended that you wait to see it when we got back... I'm not sure why." The look of concern on his face made her anger at him slowly ebb away and she turned back to her father on the phone.

"What does it show on the front page, Dad?"

"Um... I'll let you see it for yourself sweetheart. It's nothing bad, but it does suggest that you and Edward are now together. Is that true?"

Bella paused for a moment, not certain if she wanted to break this new to her father over the telephone, but now there really was no other option.

"Yes, Dad. We are." Bella glanced back at Edward amorously. Edward couldn't resist coming closer and putting his hands around her waist to pull her back into his chest. He rested his chin on her shoulder affectionately, but secretly wished to hear what they were saying.

"I see. Will you put Mr. Cullen on the phone please?"

"Dad..." Bella said uncertainly which Charlie assured her that he wasn't going to rile him over the phone.

Bella twisted in Edward's arms and held the phone up to him, "He would like to speak to you," she said warily watching Edwards expression carefully.

Suddenly it seemed their roles were reversed, and it was the first time Edward actually looked uneasy speaking to her father... his chauffeur.

"Hello Sw... Mr. Swan," Edward corrected instantly since his usual address to Charlie was stickily his last name to save time, but now he wanted to show respect to his girl's father. This was certainly awkward to say the least.

"You may address me as Charlie for informal occasions, Mr. Cullen."

"Then please call me Edward, Charlie. I would like to seem less impersonal from now on," Edward assured him.

"Very well, Edward. I was wondering if you would be interested in joining our family tonight for a casual supper tonight at our apartment. I trust you've shown my little girl since I've been away, and I have the pictures in the paper as proof of that. But I must tell you as a father and not as an employee, if you hurt my little girl we will have problems. Are we clear young man?"

For the first time in his life, Edward felt nervous and a little intimidated speaking to Charlie, who had always treated him as his superior. Now that their roles were reversed in this circumstance, he was sure this dinner would be uncomfortable. Especially since Bella's 'family' as she called them, all worked for him as well.

But he knew that he dare not refuse... he walked away for a moment to the other side other bridge, "It would be an honor to have dinner with your family, Charlie. And I understand completely; I will not take your words lightly. She means the world to me. I want nothing but her happiness and what's best for her."

At his words, Charlie seemed to relax and divulged one more bit of information, "Very well. One more thing. Would you be so kind to have her home by four o'clock this evening. Tell her there's a surprise waiting at home for her if she gives you any lip." Edward could hear Charlie chuckle over the line. Obviously, her father knew how stubborn and headstrong his daughter could really be.

"I shall indeed, sir. Thank you, and we will see you this afternoon. Goodbye," Edward said politely handing the phone back to a smiling Bella.

"I guess I'm seeing you this afternoon, then?" Bella smirked while looking up at Edward who went back to being his normal charming, carefree self. It seemed the talk with Charlie was a good idea after all.

"That's right, pumpkin. We'll see you then. We have lots to discuss." Charlie hinted of course towards a conversation about Edward which Bella was not to keen on having.

"Okay. Bye Dad."

She hung up and saw that Edward had left the bridge so she went in search of him in this ginormous ship. Yacht... whatever.

She spotted him at the port bow of the ship and followed his line of vision to Ellis Island where the Statue of Liberty stood tall and majestic. Bella walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek in the center of his back, simply needing to be close to him.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes. Very," she sighed but she wasn't even looking at the sights. She was too happy cuddling with him and breathing in the salty sea air combined with his sandalwood citrus scent. Something that was completely Edward. She then felt his slightly laughter shaking his body.

"I have, too, you know..." Edward murmured softly, almost too low to hear what he had said, but she felt and heard the words vibrating through his back, and it was enough to lift her head and ask him what he meant.

She moved to the side so she could see his handsome profile and saw a contemplative and serene expression on his face. "I've... fallen... for you too," he whispered furrowing his brow... too nervous to look down and see the wonder imprinted on her face.

"I know..." Bella smiled as Edward looked down at her in surprise.

"How?"

"Well... let's just say... you've already told me so," she turned her head away from his startled expression to look out at the island, and Edward of course took the bait.

"Wait a minute. Wha—I don't remem—When?" He turned her to face him anxiously waiting for an answer. Feeling a mixture of embarrassment and relief which was utterly confusing to him. Nothing he'd ever felt before.

"Remember you had a nightmare Friday night?" Edward nodded as saw Bella's face morph from arrogantly playful to compassionate.

"Well you... talked. You said my name a few times... then muttered something that sounded like, 'I love you Bella'. Then almost right after you started screaming 'no' several times, and that's when I woke you up. When I realized it was a nightmare..." Bella admitted looking down at her hands shyly, only to have Edward's finger hook under her chin and lift her mouth up to his.

"Bella you were the dream part. I hate to admit that I lied to you when I said I didn't remember the dream because I didn't want to admit what it was about. I was embarrassed..."

"Its' okay," Bella brushed it away. "What as the nightmare part about?"

"You were with me one moment, then it was my bitchy ex, Tanya. I tried looking for you, but you were gone. You'd left me," Edward winced in pain from the memory of how that felt when he couldn't find her.

"I'm right here. I promise you I'll only go away if you tell me to, otherwise you're stuck with me Mr. Cullen," Bella smiled and went up on her toes to kiss the side of his mouth.

"I'll hold you to that Ms. Swan," he mumbled before pressing his lips tenderly to hers and remained in physical contact with her for the remainder of the cruise.

* * *

"So what exactly is so important that we had to come back home by four o'clock?" Bella asked as they got out of the taxi and paid the driver.

"Honey, I told you I'm just the messenger. He wanted you delivered by four 'cause he has some surprise for you... oh, and he invited me to join you for a family dinner tonight," Edward smirked watching the surprise spread across her face.

"You're coming to a family dinner? At my place? Above the garage?" Bella's voice went higher and higher in pitch because the idea that Edward Cullen would ever subject himself to a family dinner with her father, Sue, Peter, Charlotte, Maria, Marcus, and Aro is more than she ever expected for him to do after only their second date... technically.

"That's the plan. Is that a problem?" he asked warily grabbing her hips and raising his eyebrows at her.

"No of course not. It's just..." she laughed once and shook her hand, "I'm just going to apologize now for whatever they do or say tonight and hope to God you survive the interrogation."

"So this won't just be a private dinner with your dad, I take it..."

"Not if Charlie said '_family dinner_,' that would meant the whole crew. If it's just myself, Charlie and Sue it would just be called 'dinner.'" Bell patted him strongly on the shoulder, "I wish you luck," she nodded her head once and heard Edward laugh at her hopeless expression and cupped her cheek affectionately.

"I need to go upstairs a do some work before dinner tonight. Would it be too much to ask if I requested you don't read the Times until after dinner so we could go through it together?" Edward threw in his green eyed puppy face for good measure, which of course worked on Bella every time.

Bella sighed heavily looking dismayed that he used _his_ secret weapon on her, "Yes, it is a lot to ask... but I'll wait for you anyway. You're going to use that face on me whenever you want to get your way, aren't you?"

"Only when the situation is dire. I don't want you running for the hills after reading whatever it is they wrote." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and started backing away... realizing then it was getting harder and harder to leave her.

"Go to work. I'll see you tonight. I think I'll go find my dad to see what this big surprise is suppose to be," Bella waved her hands unenthusiastically in the air but was startled when she heard a familiar voice that she hadn't heard for almost a month now.

"It's standing right behind you, Bells."

Bella spun around quickly with her mouth gaped open and did the first thing her instincts told her to do, "JAKE!" She ran directly into his open arms, and almost knocked his huge frame down on his ass as she wrapped her legs around his hips.

"Jacob, I can't believe you're here!" Bella said pulling away from Jake's shoulder with a brilliant smile, completely unaware of the look of death being directed at Jacob, ten feet behind the reunion with her best friend on the steps of the Cullen mansion.

Edward started stalking towards them with one thought on his mind, "_Who the fuck is this guy?!"_

* * *

**Ah yes, he's back folks. But not to worry, I won't keep you hanging for long. Labor day weekend is coming up which means plenty of time for writing and relaxation. **

**If you're curious to know the details of Edward's yacht, I have a link here to show you some pictures and specs: **

** . **

**Till the next time, let me into your mind, I let you into mine!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Family Dinner

**New Note: Sorry I had to delete and repost this chapter again. I believe there's a bug in the system. If you wrote a review and it got deleted in the process, my apologies. T****hank you for reading!**

**Take two!**

* * *

**As ever, thanks for the reviews and PMs about the characters and storyline. You all certainly keep me on my toes that's for sure. More drama is still to come to stay tuned but FYI my show is going up in two weeks so my late night writing will be cut in half since I need my sleep more than ever. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter! See you at that end!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Family Dinner and Explanations**

* * *

Edward's insides were on fire; an inferno scorching him from the inside out. But on the outside he remained calm, cool, and passive. The businesslike CEO persona took command of him as the warrior lover within him honed in on his prey, preparing to strike at the tan skinned giant that was swinging his girlfriend around like a rag doll.

He heard the sound of her giggles echoing in the driveway and empty space between them as she greeted this stranger like an old friend. But how close were they, was the real question?

_Who is this... Gigantor... feeling up my woman. How dare he presume that is behavior is acceptable. _

Now his Bella was smiling up at this asshole as if the sun shined out of his ass. Edward had enough of their little reunion... though she only left his side for less than thirty seconds, it was thirty seconds too long. And spending them in the arms of another man!

Edward subtly cleared his throat to catch the happy couple's attention which thankfully worked. Fortunately, for her _friend_, Bella released him immediately and blanched when she saw the look of thunder on Edward's face. She became momentarily speechless, totally affronted by Edward's less than affable reaction to Jacob.

Unfortunately, Jacob noticed Edward's expression was a reaction their friendly show of affection, and thought it would be wise to explain and smooth things over with Bella's new man.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Cullen, didn't mean to be rude. We haven't seen or spoken to each other for over a month... so there ya go. I'm Jacob Black, a _close_ friend of Bella's," Jacob said sportively holding his hand out for Edward to shake which Edward took reluctantly, unable to forget his manners. "And you must be the infamous Emmett Cullen, right? Bella's told me so much about when we were in—"

"Actually," Bella rushed to stop Jacob, completely panic-stricken for him accidentally offending Edward. Before they got off on the wrong foot, she put her hand on Jacob's arm meaningfully to give him the hint, so all hell wouldn't brake loose. She was aware that the topic of Emmett was still a sore one. "Jacob, I'd like to introduce you to _Edward_ Cullen. Emmett's older brother—" he watched as the men continued to shake hands firmly. Jacob with his confused expression and Edward with his wry half-smile.

"A close, _personal _friend of Bella's..." Edward insinuated with a slight arrogance. He then released Jacob's hand and held out his left hand for Bella to join him by his side. Edward's jealousy ebbed away as Bella smiled admiringly up at him as though he had hung the stars and the moon. Suddenly, all felt right again as he pulled her closer under his arm and smelled her hair to ease his nerves.

Bella noticed Edward holding her possessively against his hard body, and promptly her heart fluttered when he tenderly kissed her temple. She had fallen completely under Edward's spell, but the disapproving expression she saw on Jacob's face, sobered her up immediately.

"Edward Cullen... but I thought you said —" Jacob muttered before Bella's voice interrupted, over powering Jacob's question.

"Perhaps I could fill you in as I show you around the estate before supper while Edward finishes his work? You're staying with us aren't you? I'd love for you to meet everyone."

"That's why I'm here. You've told me so much about everyone, I feel as though I know them already," Jacob smiled crossing his arms across his broad chest, then looked back to Edward finishing in his head, "..._except for this guy."_

Edward could read Jacob's expression like a book and he could tell he felt skeptical about their relationship. Well in turn, he didn't like they way Jacob emphasized how _close_ he and Bella were in Austria.

Edward wasn't particularly a fan of Bella spending time alone with Mr. Black, but of course there was no way to stop her without sounding overbearing. He couldn't keep her locked away in a tall tower, the the CCC tower for instance, and keep her all to himself.

Just one hour ago, they were so happy joking and playing around, totally wrapped up in one another without outside forces to pull them apart. Now she had a close friend trying to take her away from him... in the shape of a skinny totem pole!

Perhaps he was being a little melodramatic and possessive. After all, she'd never given him any reason to doubt her before; Bella deserved his trust and wasn't the sort of girl who relished being kept on a tight leash. She was certainly a free spirit.

Therefore, Edward found no other alternative than to let her go alone with her friend while he worked... then he devised a suitable plan to set his mind at ease.

"Darling, why don't you show your friend the gardens since you won't have time to show him the house before dinner. Besides, you know every tree and flower species on the grounds better than anyone. That will give me plenty of time get my work finished before I join your family for dinner. How does that sound?"

Bella smiled up at Edward's suggestion and relaxed considerably when he graced her with an affectionate smile and his trust. Even though his jealousy was superfluous towards Jacob, her heart melted and fluttered at the sound of his term of endearment.

"That's a wonderful idea. I should go start dinner in about an hour so come around the house by then."

Yes, Bella was certainly a fool in love with Edward Cullen... now she had the task of updating _and_ confessing everything that had happened since she left Austria to her best friend _and_ ex-boyfriend. It was very nerve wrecking not knowing what Jacob's reaction will be of her change of heart from Emmett to Edward since the reason she broke up with him a little over a month ago was still a tender topic. The next hour will be slightly awkward for sure, that she had no doubt. But afterward she hoped everyone who get along, or at least be civil to one another.

Edward interrupted her thoughts with his soothing voice, "Wonderful. Pleasure to meet you Mr. Black. I'm sure we'll talk more over dinner," Edward stated enigmatically before turning to Bella under his arm, "Sweetheart, would you mind following me inside for just a moment?" Edward tilted his head toward the front door ignoring Bella's quizzical glance, then jogged gracefully up the stairs, disappearing through the large French style doors.

Bella shrugged her shoulders to Jake, then stumbled up the stairs after Edward. She twisted at the top and held up her right index finger signaling to Jake she'd be just a moment and to stay put.

Entering the through the front door, Bella looked around for Edward but he wasn't waiting for her in the foyer. Calling Edward's name, she hesitantly looked inside the parlor but was quickly thrown to the left unexpectedly and attacked with an eager mouth which silenced her alarmed squeak of excitement. Instantly, her body responded to his hungry kiss, gripping his hair through her fingers pulling slightly feeling his deep groan in her mouth. Their lips and ardent tongues fought for dominance inside each others mouths as Edward's talented hips languidly gyrated against Bella's cores, gently grinding her against the closed door.

All too soon, Edward pulled away from Bella's mouth with one last feral bite to her bottom lip then stepped away from Bella who felt paralyzed against the parlor door.

"What... was that for?" Bella panted breathlessly, placing her hand over her chest, trying to slow down her rapid heartbeat thanks to the impromptu kiss.

Edward smirked arrogantly at Bella's spellbound reaction before leaning into her face with his hand propped on the door beside her head. "Just wanted a goodbye kiss," he said tracing his thumb along her swollen pink lips.

His eyes traveled down to her heaving chest, wishing he could tear her shirt from her body, if only to suck on those perfect round tits once again for a few stolen moments.

"That's—why you—attacked me? In that case, you should leave me more often," Bella chuckled as her fingers traced the five o'clock shadow on Edwards chiseled jaw.

"Stop talking crazy," Edward retorted gruffly then place a single peck on her lips before pulling away again, "I need to make a few calls, then I'll come find you when I'm through. Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone. Understand?" Edward tilted his chin down pointedly looking her in the eye.

"I'm sure I haven't the slightest idea to what you're referring to," Bella drawled haughtily with a mocking southern accent, then stopped smiling when Edward's stone serious expression stared her down without a hint of humor. Bella's voice dropped and her hands moved to cup his face, "You're serious? Edward, I thought you understood. You have to trust me..." she whispered feeling a little hurt that he would doubt her.

Edward grimaced, not really wanting to have this conversation right now about him feeling insecure and uncomfortable leaving her alone with another man. It's not that he didn't trust _her_...

Then as if she were reading the thoughts right from his head, Bella continued in a soothing voice, "Please believe me when I say you have nothing to worry about with Jake. I realize I haven't told you everything about Austria yet, but I promise to fill you in tonight when we're alone again," Bella lowered her eyelids to his chest as her hands followed and brushed his pectoral upward and wrapped her arms around Edward's neck pulling him even closer. She brought his mouth within inches of her own before whispering, "I'm yours."

"Damn right," Edward growled before pressing his lips firmly against hers, but pulled away all too soon before they could tear the roof off the house with all sexual tension exploding between them.

Before she walked into the room he all for taking her right there in the parlor, but it would have simply to prove a point, that she was his. Now that they understood one another and the point was moot... yeah, he still wanted her.

His face was about to dip back down to hers only she stopped him with her hand on his lips.

"The sooner you leave, the sooner you get back. Don't get distracted baby, and Jake's probably outside right now wondering what's taking us so long—"

"Good. Let him," Edward snarled gripping onto the back of Bella's jeans and giving her bum a firm squeeze. The lustful look she gave him practically screamed that she was about to rip his clothes off. His job was done.

Suddenly Edward's face switched from primal back to professional in a second, then pulled away from Bella once more and straightened his wrinkled shirt, "Right then. Now that we understand one another, I'll leave you to your garden tour."

He nodded his head once before walking through the open door and into the foyer to go up to his office on the third floor.

Bella, who was still frozen to the back of the parlor door, huffed out a sharp breath and rubbed her forehead to gain her bearings after Edward's left her in the wake of his surprise seduction. That man was certainly an enigma; switching from hot to cold in the blink of an eye. She could hardly keep up.

When she finally followed Edward into the foyer she saw him on the first floor landing and called out to him, "You better not stalk me from your window again, Mr. Cullen. Your mother won't appreciate you breaking another family heirloom due another misunderstanding... now would she?" Bella saw Edward pause, then flicked her long hair over her shoulder and sauntered back out the front door, accentuating her swaying hips.

_It wouldn't be an _heirloom_ that will be broken this time if he even thinks about touching her_, Edward smiled satisfyingly to himself then continued up the stairs. Wasting no time now that he knew Bella had company with her, he whipped his blackberry out and speed dialed Jasper on the second floor landing. By the time he entered through his office, the line picked up and he heard his best friend's jovial voice greet him on the phone, but Edward didn't have time for pleasantries.

"Did he sign?" Edward's no-non-sense voice ringing clear as he opened his office and made a beeline for the window.

"Hello, Ed. Nice to see you too. It's a lovely 74 degrees in—" Jasper's cheeky banter was cut off.

"Cut the crap Jazz, and tell me. Did Stephens sign?" There was a long pregnant pause. Edward was about to commit telepathic murder, if Jasper kept him in suspense any longer. _Just get it bloody over with!_ He was about to shout.

"We got it. JC Electric is ours, but for a hell of a price. Except now we have something to one up Denali. And cue thunderous applause," Jasper's confident victorious tone was music to Edward's ears.

"I knew you were the right man for the job, Jazz."

"That's 'cause I'm darn likeable and smart! Oh and attractive, athletic—"

"And modest. Jazz, get your ass home to your wife. She's already pissed at me for sending you away right after her fundraiser dinner..."

"Yeah, about that. Way to go with the publicity stunt, man. Now Hale will have no doubts about Bella and Emmett not being together. Not with you parading her all over town as your girlfriend."

"Shit, I haven't seen the pages yet, Jazz. But that wasn't my intention... it just... happened. I fucking hope the paparazzi doesn't chew her up and spit her out for—you know—" Edward weaved his fingers through his hair as he watched Bella walking around the fountain with Jacob.

"For being your chauffeurs daughter?"

"I don't want to hurt her."

"Then don't. She's a tough girl, Ed. But I am concerned about you."

"Me? What the Hell for?"

"I'm looking at your face right now, and as your best friend I can tell. You've fallen for her, and don't even try to deny it. Your goo-goo eyes are all over page 11."

"Excuse me? I do not make goo-goo eyes!" Edward almost shouted indignation. At least Jasper could give him some dignity for Christ's sake!

"HA! Jesus, you're practically humping each other all over Coney Island! You could have at last gotten a room!"

"We did." Edward mumbled mulishly, listening to Jasper laugh resemble a hyena on other side. Edward rolled his eyes pulling the phone away from his ear waiting for him to stop.

"Are you quite finished?" Edward droned sardonically listening to Jasper come down from his hysterical laughter.

"S—sorry man. You're... it's just you're finally starting to act like a normal guy and act your age for the first time since I've known you ten years ago. I'm happy for you, man."

"Well it's so gratifying to hear that I have your approval, Whitlock," Edward replied snidely, not appreciating the condescending tone of this conversation.

"You didn't answer my question..." Jasper scolded lightly knowing this was probably irking his friend to no end.

"Jazz, you've been hanging around Alice for too long. You're not only sounding like her, you nag like her, too."

"That's what happens when you're _married,_ Edward. Now stop avoiding the—"

"Yes. Yes. Are you happy now? Fucking, YES! I love her. So much that it's driving me fucking crazy! I can't tell her Jasper. I can't just tell her I lied so that she would go out with me, but these fucking lies are suffocating me! I can't breathe when she's near... shit, I can't breathe when she's gone either. What am I supposed to do?" Edward did an entire lap around his office and felt like he wanted to put a fist through a wall by the end of the second lap.

"Come to think of it... it doesn't make a difference if I love her or not." Edward stopped dead in his tracks at the horrifying though that just popped in his head. Jasper tried to get a word in, but Edward was on a roll. He's have no choice whether they were together or not, because in the end, it wasn't up to him. "You know why, Jazz? Because she's leaving for fucking Europe by the end of the summer to start her career."

"Europe? Where in—"

"—That's what she basically told me last week. She'll be gone. And I'm still going to be here... living my fucking boring life and make my company shit loads of money to make it into the papers, then my father will say he's proud of me and I can finally redeem myself to Esme for that damn mistake I made with Tanya seven years ago! So. It. Doesn't. Make. A. Difference. If. I. Love her. Or. Not!"

There was another pregnant pause on the phone while Edward breathed heavily into the receiver and leaned against the glass window this his hand on top of Bella's figure in the distance. Standing next to one of the many statues in his mother's garden. His finger caressing her shape along the glass.

"You just don't get it, man. I makes a huge difference. I thought you were smarter than that."

"Don't give me any of that shit, Jazz... there's no—" Edward whined into the phone closing his eyes and leaning against his forearm, which was now pressed against the glass.

"—No, you listen to me. I'm looking at your fucking faces right now and she's looking at you like you invented the Godiva chocolate bar! I'm telling you she loves you too, so don't fuck this up! Tell her the truth when the time is right, but also tell her the reason the plans changed. I have a feeling she'll understand."

"What if she never speaks to me again?"

"Listen Ed, you're a smart guy—sometimes you have to take risks and pray to not fail."

"A Cullen never fails..." Edward retorted back just to be petulant.

"Then you have nothing to worry about, don't you?" Jasper snapped back. Edward's childish retorts were becoming tedious and they were going about in circles. "I'm boarding the plane with Quill, right now and I'll be in the air for the next six hours. Listen to me, don't fret about this. The only ones who know about our diversion plan are you, me, and Ali; and we're not going to rat you out. So chill, and figure out how you can have your cake and _eat_ _it_ too." Jasper said suggestively which made Edward smile, trying to sound offended.

"You're a sick man, Jazz."

"Yeah, I need to get laid..."

"Woh, man. Too much info. Just get home. Later."

"Later!"

Edward hung up feeling more or less better after speaking to his best friend. But his nerves were still on edge about his future with Bella. They were heading down different paths. He would never hold her back from her dreams, but what if their dreams didn't coincide? Edward shook his head and figured they would have to cross that bridge when the time comes.

Edward dialed the next number on his phone and waited for it to pick up, which it did on the third ring.

"Hale speaking."

"El, Edward Cullen. We still on for our meeting on Wednesday?"

"Edward, good to hear from you son. I saw the paper this morning. Is it true about you and Ms. Swan?"

"Yes, sir," Edward nodded knowing Eleazar wouldn't be able to see him, but a warmth spread through his chest at the thought of Isabella and him as a couple.

"We'll, she's certainly quite the catch. Very talented and well-mannered."

_She seems to get compliments a lot from my friends, family, and acquaintances. Yes, yes... she is wonderful, and she's mine. For now... _

"That she is El, thank you."  
"Not at all my boy. I hope my wife's contacts she introduced her to were beneficial for her to start her career. I look forward to hearing her play again at our family dinner this Thursday night. She will be coming too, I suspect?"

_Family dinner? I know nothing about a family dinner. _Edward thought but decided to play along. He'd find the details out via Esme.

"I hope so, sir. I'll ask her tonight," Edward said, showing his respect and made it way to the window so he could find Bella in the garden.

"Good. And to answer your question, yes. We're all booked for Wednesday at CCC. I look forward to hearing your proposition."

"Thank you, El. I'll see you Wednesday, then. Have a pleasant evening."

"Same to you, son."

He hung up the phone and spotted his girl in the distance on the other side of the garden. She was so captivating to watch wandering among the tress and flowers. The nature surrounding her made her look like she belonged to be apart of it with her natural beauty. Edward stood staring at only her, not even aware of the time passing by or the boy walking with her. He watched them move closer to the house and pass the hedge to toward the garage.

They disappeared from sight for a moment, and that's when he was tempted to go outside and joining them when he saw the top of her head again. Suddenly, his heart leaped into his throat.

She was climbing the sycamore tree closest to the garage. What did she think she was doing?!

He tapped violently on the window to get their attention to no avail.

What the Hell?! She knew how he felt about her climbing trees even when he wasn't around! She truly was trying to give him a heart attack!

Edward unashamedly found himself sprinting down all three flights of steps, and taking the short cut through the kitchen to bolted out the side door toward the garage.

"Bella!" Edward shouted from the kitchen door, running faster than before.

_What if she fell and he wasn't there to catch her? She could break her neck? Why didn't she answer?!_

"Edward!" _Thank God, she's alright!_

Edward passed the hedge and saw Bella hop down from the lowest branch sycamore the tree and met him the rest of the way only to be swept into his anxious embrace. The panic in his voice startled her, as did intensity of his hug. Like she was in danger from being attacked by wolves or something.

"Bella, sweet Jesus!" Edward moaned into her hair and breathed in deeply, holding her head against his chest. So relieved and so angry. "Damn it, Bella!"

"Shh, I'm sorry. I was just showing Jake my favorite childhood hiding spot. Everything is perfectly fine. I'm okay. I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to make you worry."  
Edward gripped her face with both his hands and inspected her with a stormy face, "You could have been hurt. What if you fell and you—" he couldn't even finish the horrifying thought. He couldn't lose her, not when he had just gotten her.

"And I told you climbing this tree is second nature to me. I've never fallen once."

"I only takes one time! What—how could—you know how I feel about that! Fuck, if anything had happened to you..." A childhood memory from long ago kept playing on repeat in his mind... that couldn't happen to Bella._ Never. _

"Edward, look at me," Edward reluctantly pulled away but squeezed his eyes shut tight to control the anger and fear that practically shook his body, "You're overreacting, honey. Please, look at me. I'm alright. You can't always be there to protect me, and you'll give yourself a heart attack trying before you're forty if you do. I have more trouble walking on smooth surfaces than I do climbing trees, so your concern is unnecessary."

"It's not _unnecessary!_ You think climbing trees and deliberately putting yourself at risk is _necessary_? Why can't your feet just stay on the ground? At least then you'll have a less chance breaking your neck."

"Hey man, it's cool. I was spotting her the whole time. I'd never let her fall." Jacob walked up to them thinking it was a good time to interrupt their private moment and support Bella. She was never in any danger. His next thought was on this new guy Bella chose to be with instead of him was a little on the crazy slash overprotective slash eccentric side.

Edward frostily glanced up at Jacob, narrowing his eyes as he made his way closer to them then eventually stopping behind Bella who he pulled even tighter against his chest. Whether it was to comfort her or himself, he wasn't sure... but his chest felt better the closer she was, so he held on to the only person who would calm him down.

Perhaps he was overprotective, but it's not like he had control over it after what he'd been through.

"I'm sure you wouldn't..." Edward could tell just by the way the boy looked at his girl that he loved her, and he couldn't hate this boy enough at this very moment.

Only, it was true to say that he was mollified she had someone there to catch her if she fell. Yet Edward couldn't help wondering just how close these two were, or had been exactly.

Bella noticed Edward's less than warm response to her best friend and thought it would be best to put Jake out of the line of fire and speak to Edward alone first.

"Jake, could you give us a minute please? We'll meet you inside and then I'll start dinner." Bella tilted her head toward the apartment over the garage, and Jake nodded his head and slowly made his way up the round staircase and entered the front door.

"Where is he staying?" Edward narrowed his eyes watching Jacob walking to Bella's apartment with his travel bag over his shoulder. He'd be damned if they thought Jacob, Jake, whatever his name was, was sleeping so close to his girl.

"I assume on the pullout sofa, since we only have two bedrooms," Bella shrugged.

"No," Edward said bluntly.

"No? What do you mean, no?" Bella furrowed her eyebrows at him and stared pointedly, daring him to forbid her or try to tell her what to do with her guests.

"I mean there's no need for him to sleep on the couch when he can have the guest house."

"What?"

_The guest house?! _Edward was willing to give Jake the entire four bedroom, three and half bath, guest house on the other side of the property?

"Why? That place is huge for just one person to share. Jake is here to see me and meet my friends and family. Not stay on the opposite end of the estate where we would have to walk three acres to get to."

"You could take the go-kart," Edward retorted, but took it back when he saw the sardonic look on Bella's face. "Fine. Then he'll stay in one of the guest bedrooms inside the house. I'm sure Esme wouldn't mind."

He remembered that his mother had put Jacob's picture in the guest bathroom. Now that will be amusing to hear about!

"That's very generous of you."

"Yes, and I know just the room to put him in," Edward wagged his eyebrows suggestively, sliding his hands down to the small of her back above her ample bottom.

"How altruistic of you," Bella deadpanned sarcastically, then narrowed her eyes at him tilting her head to the side, "I thought you were working," Bella opened with as she raised her eyebrows teasingly at Edward.

"We're just friends, baby. Best friends. We met in Austria and he's finishing his degree in Musical Theater. Jake's only in New York a few days to see if he can get a summer gig. Then he's going back to Vienna. Alright?"

"He stands too close to you," Edward grumbled looking back to where Jacob entered the apartment.

"He's a friend. There's no need to try and incinerate him with the green-eyed-monster," Bella laughed teasingly and pulled his chin back and tenderly kissed his lips. The kiss was gentle and languid, with small nips and tastes, but just what Edward needed to feel sated, and yet not. He wished he could just kidnap her again and not share her with the rest of the world.

Slowly Bella pulled away resting her forehead on his chin and simply breathed in Edward's familiar intoxicating scent. He was so irresistible, she wanted him again. But it would have to wait until after this evening was through. If he even wanted to stay with her after the chaos that was her family and trial that was bound to occur between Edward and supreme court consisting of Charlie, Sue, Peter, and Charlotte.

"What is it?" Edward saw the pained expression on her face and wondered if it was him that put it there.

"I already apologized in advance for my family, but let me just say that I won't blame you if you decided to duck out now and feign illness. I have no idea what they're planning, but I've never brought a boyfriend home for dinner so even I don't know what they're planning to do or say..." As Bella rambled she slowly saw the brilliant amused smile that spread across Edward's face when she expected a terrified expression instead. "Why are you smiling like that?" Bella crooked her head to the side curiously wondering if his senses had left him or if he was just putting on a strong front.

"You've never brought a boyfriend home to meet your parents before?" Bella shook her head and Edward leaned in to kiss her forehead, "I'm glad. Now stop trying to intimidate me, it won't work. I've faced tougher crowds than this. Lead the way, love," Edward held his arm out for her to lead the way into what was sure to be a memorable night.

"I'm serious! Three men asked her out the very same day, consecutively, within fifteen minutes or less or each other, and she turned them all down. See I found out through Mike, since he asked her first, about the other guys 'cause he wanted to see if she gave the same excuse to everyone else!" Jacob laughed shaking his head as he took another bite into his Tri-Tip sandwich

Peter rustle the top of Bella's hair, "That's my little heart breaker," Peter said with pride and gave a short look to Edward who was sitting on the other side of Bella who was too busy chewing the amazing sandwich to notice. He had missed Charlotte's cooking, but Bella's food was definitely a good substitute which proved Charlotte to be a good teacher.

"I hope you let them down easy, dear," Sue said smiling at Bella's rosy face which she couldn't hide since her hair was pulled up in a pony tail from cooking ten minutes ago.

"I told them I already had a boyfriend," Bella shrugged and took a bite of her western salad with Ranch and BBQ sauce.

"Yeah, they were so surprised when they found out three months later that it was me!" Jacob joked right at that moment, Edward choked on his sandwich and tried to swallow it down with some wine.

He waved his hand in front of him and everyone to let them know that he was alright, while Bella rubbed his back in concern.

The stories continued of Bella's childhood and Jacob filled their time together in Austria and shared all of Bella's achievements that she failed to mention before.

"Sweet pea, you never told us you got three job offers after the Concerto Competition," Charlotte admonished while feeding Bree more homemade sweet potato mush from her high chair.

"Nothing's decided yet. I gave them all the same answer, that I was going home for the summer and I would contact them by next month to let them know."

That got Edward's attention. She'd already been offered jobs directly out of college? Where? Very softly he nudged Bella's shoulder for her look at him, "Which places offered you jobs?"

"One was at a school for music in Dresden, German. The other two were in Paris, France and Rome, Italy working as an intern for the film composition department. I'm not sure which direction I'd like to take, of if even want to work in Europe right now. I just got back," Bella shrugged before offering a timid glace at Edward, who didn't miss the subtext in her words. She wasn't fooling anyone.

"Whatever you decide pumpkin. We'll support you."

"Well, according to the New York Times, Bells was biggest asset for Mrs. Whitlock's charity ball, thanks to Mr. Cullen here, who payed a whooping one million dollars for her," Peter boasted as though he was Bella's proud parent.

"One million dollars," Jake blanched and looked between a confident Mr. Cullen, and an embarrassed Ms. Swan pointedly, wondering what it really was she saw in this guy other than his wallet. "That's... quite a lot."

"There were many aristocrat scum present that night who mainly go to these events to wave their cash around at charities trying to get a rep for being philanthropic when truly it's all about connections." _James Hunter being a prime example_, Edward finished in his head. "I would have paid anything to be sure that Bella didn't end up with the wrong man." Edward stated to everyone at the table.

"Me too." Charlie said loudly looking at Edward, then to his daughter and the rest of the table, "All of us would have in order to protect Bella. I hate to imagine what would have happened if she ended up with someone else. Auctioning off a lady, even for charity, is not safe. I'm very grateful you did that for my little girl, Mr. Cullen. I owe you," Charlie nodding his head to Edward, who shook his head in reply, "No thanks needed Charlie. I only want her safe," then pulled Bella under his arm and kissed her temple which melted all the women sitting at the table and begrudgingly made the rest of the men silently concur that Edward Cullen had indeed feelings for Bella, which were reciprocated by the adoring look Bella gave him in return.

It was only Jacob who interpreted Edward's gesture as a possessive move rather than protective, with a neon sign on his forehead that Bella belonged to him. His assumption was confirmed when Edward's next pointed look was directed at Jacob, which read, "Back the fuck off. She's mine."

Jacob looked broke eye contact with Edward and continued to move the food around on his plate with his fork. Message received, but he would still ask Bella if Mr. Moody/Possessive/Overreact-er was really the kind of guy she wanted to be with, or if he was manipulating her some way. Nevertheless, he needed to hear it from her own mouth, that Edward was who she truly wanted. Jacob concluded that he would ask her tonight when they were alone after everyone left.

"I guess that means you're alright in our book then Mr. Cullen. So long as you protect our Bella here and treat her right you won't get a weed hacker up your—"

"Peter!" Charlotte and Bella gasped simultaneously hitting him on both shoulders causing the rest of the table to laugh, including Edward.

"I'm-a sure he meant to say the garden," Aro flayed his hand, giving a stern pointed look to Peter as if to say, _'you-a touch-a my hedges and-a you die!'_

"Exactly, I was going to say up your _garden_! I really like Mrs. Cullen, and I would hate to be the cause of destroying the shrubbery for her parties. But I'm serious, if you hurt our girl, they will be hacked to bits. No mercy."

"And if we ever see her crying or upset, you might just find your dinner one night to have an extra, shall we say, _flavor_ than all the rest," Marcus threw out there nonchalantly with a slight hawking up a fir ball sound in the back of his throat, then swallowing it back down.

This caused everyone's face to cringe and laugh it off.

"Or he might find his best suits—with uh..." Maria started lost her train of thought.

"Oh! With a dirty diaper!" Charlotte volunteered which didn't not help the image at all and made everyone at the table lose their appetite rather suddenly. Lots more ideas were shouted out but Bella had had enough and interrupted her family from adding more threats to the list before Edward was scared for life and left out the front door.

"Okay, okay! I think he gets the point, guys," Bella rolled her eyes and covered face before turning back to look up at Edward. "I warned you about this. I'm so sorry."

"I would do the same to anyone else if they hurt you, love. So I can't blame them for wanting to the do that same to me," Edward whispered to her before kissing the back of her hand to which Bella repaid him with a large smile.

"I believe it's time to switch topics... so we don't traumatize the kids any further." Charlotte said just as Bree clapped her hands in her high chair to get her mother's attention again with some baby gibberish and a few spit bubbles.

"Yes, I'd like to know how the rest of your vacation in New Hampshire went when we all left. Sue? Dad?" Bella looked at each of them across the table expectantly with an intuitive smile and batting her eyelashes expectantly.

"It seems that we can't get anything past my daughter's intuition, Sue."

"You never could," Sue smiled at Bella then took Charlie's outstretched hand.

"Well, I supposed now's a good a time as any. We wanted you all to be the first to know that after five years of waiting patiently... By some miracle... I don't know. Sue has consented to be my wife."

Everything happened at once. Loud cheers of 'finally,' and 'about time' were called out with clapping on the shoulders, hand shakes, and hugs were spread all around the room.

Finally, when Bella made it to her father and gave him the biggest hug, she whispered into his ear, "Not by some miracle Dad. You were always a good catch, but you were the only one who didn't believe it. I'm so happy for you."

Charlie could tell his little girl had tears in her eyes from all the excitement and happiness, but it still warmed his heart that he had her blessing to get remarried. When he lost his dear wife, Renee, fourteen years ago he thought his heart would never open to another person again. The thought of loosing some else so dear to his heart had been the most terrifying thought of his life, until he allowed his daughter to travel half way around the world to go to school for a whole year. But Sue had been there for him every single day to help him get through it, and he realized then it was time to make their relationship official before he lost her too.

Sue was surrounded by all the women as Bella made her way over to hug her official new mother, which left Charlie to be crowded by the men.  
"I guess this means you'll be needing more time off then," Edward joked offering his hand out to Charlie who looked at his boss slash boyfriend of his only daughter.

"It appears that way Mr. Cullen. I'll be putting in that notice once we settle when the wedding will be," Charlie answered back half professionally and half teasing which Edward picked up on.

"I'm sure we can manage without for a while. Congratulations," Edward said then went in search for Bella who looked like she was beaming with happiness.

Then he saw Jacob make his way over to her first and tap on her shoulder for a hug, congratulating her on the engagement. It was a modest and innocent hug, but the sight of it all made Edward's teeth grind and suppressed a snarl from escaping his chest as though he were trying to tame a while animal inside him.

When Bella pulled away first from the hug, the rage inside him subsided, and it was time intervene before there would be confrontations in front of Bella's family about personal boundaries and who belong to who in this room.

Edward knew in the back of his mind that he'd been acting like a ridiculously insecure, jealous idiot all evening and had a serious problem with staying in control whenever Jacob even brushed a finger or smiled at his Bella. He had never had feelings this strong before for another woman, and the emotions that he spent years trying to suppress were suddenly being brought to the forefront of his personality.

Before being with Bella, his mannerisms were always taciturn and indifferent when it came to other women who even attempted to make him possessive when really all it did was turn him off from their foolishness and advertence for wanting to draw his attention by making him jealous.

In this case, Bella never endeavored to make him jealous... in fact she was the exact opposite of everyone he'd ever been with. She was naïve and innocent, and completely unaware of just how attractive and appealing she was to heterosexual men. The three things that prevented him from decking her ex-lover slash best friend at this very moment, was the first presence of her family, second was the knowledge that it would make her extremely angry with him and possibly deny him sex, and finally she'd never given him any reason not to trust her before. With those ideas in mind, he decided to switch to a different tactic.

"Bella, does your family have a copy of the Times handy? I'd like to go over it with you before dessert if that's alright with everyone else."

"There's a copy on Charlie's desk. I'll go grab it. I've been dying to read it myself, so they put it in the other room so I wouldn't be tempted," Bella twirled around and practically sprinted to the next room to retrieve the paper.

"So you guys made the headlines, why is that?" Jacob put his hands in his pockets not knowing exactly what to do with them.

"We made quite the spectacle in front of five hundred or so people at the fundraiser Friday night—"

"You mean, _you made a spectacle, _I just stood there on stage like a prize veal thanking God that whole ordeal was over, and then he decides it's a good idea to kiss me in front of everyone!" Bella admonished slapping the back of her hand on Edward's shoulder, taking a seat next to him on the sofa, followed by Jake on her other side.

"I didn't hear you complaining afterward," Edward poked Bella's side making her jump and laugh out loud. The family gathered closely around the table to hear the couple read the new article together for the first time.

When they each read it silently the first time their expressions remained impassive. It was unnecessary for them to offer to read it out loud knowing that everyone in the room, aside from Jacob, had already read it.

_Actually, it wasn't so bad, _Bella thought to herself finishing the article on the front page waiting for Edward to finish so they could turn to page 11, to continue reading.

_They didn't bad mouth her once at all,_ Edward thought. _In fact, they complimented her immensely for giving such a riveting performance and mentioning her charity by donating her pay to the cause, and also volunteering herself, reluctantly they could tell by her humble modesty, to participate at the auction (to which she raised the greatest sum in auctioning-dates-history.) _

The reporter mentioned the winner of Ms. Isabella Marie Swan, was Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, CEO of the multi-billion corporation CCC, who donated the greatest amount for the evening at one million dollars. The crowd was indeed curious of the nature of Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen's relationship after the impromptu kiss that occurred on stage directly after Mr. Cullen was announced the winner of a date with Ms. Swan. Then they saw the picture of them kissing on stage at the fundraiser and flipped the paper to page 11, where the story continued with four more pictures of Edward and Bella from Saturday.

_Sources say that the two had already known each other prior to the auction and rumors have been spreading that couple appear to be dating. They were seen together on Martha's Vineyard at the Cullen vacation home the previous week, and then following the LBCF the couple was seen leaving together in a taxi. _

_Then the following day after the event, the couple was spotted once again in Coney Island sharing affectionate and amorous kisses at the beach over lunch and that evening at the Carnival. (See photos above)_

Both Edward and Bella looked at the photos shown above; of them having lunch under the canopy on the beach. One of them kissing rather deeply in the ocean with Bella's arms around Edward's neck and the rest of their bodies hidden by the water. The next picture, showed the them holding hands walking along the boardwalk with Bella pointing to something excitedly in the distance (_possibly the Ferris wheel since Edward's expression did not reciprocate Bella's excitement_.) And finally, one of them sharing a sweet kiss with Bella seated on the back of Edward's motorcycle before putting on their helmets and taking to go back home, or rather to CCC where they spent last night together.

_Thank God there were no hidden camera's inside the bedroom_, Bella thought to herself, but then she has no idea there was someone following all day Saturday. The concept was a little unnerving.

Edward lifted Bella's chin to look at her expression to see what she thought of the article revealing their relationship prematurely to the whole world.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked unable to read her expression.

"I dunno. I just need time to process this."

"We'll talk later," Edward said kissing the tip of her nose then closing the newspaper and placing it on the wooden coffee table.

"Funny isn't it how the paparazzi just follow you everywhere huh? No regard for people's privacy and it all end up in the next mornings tabloids and gossip columns. How do you live it with, man?" Jacob asked Edward leaning back into the couch watching Bella fall back under Edward's outstretched on the back of the sofa.

"It all comes with the territory. You get used to it after a while, and just ignore them. Eventually, if you're no longer exciting, they forget about you and move on to somebody else," Edward shrugged carelessly trying to blow it off as no bid deal.

"But they don't stop, because they always come back. Like pests, constantly feeding and surviving vicariously through other people's lives, mistakes, and misfortunes. They never care about the good stuff because that doesn't sell. They'll always accentuate the bad..."

"What is your point exactly, Jacob?" Bella said using his full name for the first time since she first met him in Austria. She had a clue what Jacob was trying to do; he was trying to point out that a life with Edward was always going to be on display because that's just who the Cullen's were. They were public figures and household names in the business world, and we like celebrities. Especially, Edward and Emmett because they were known to be the most rich and eligible bachelors in New York City, until recently.

Was this the sort of life she was prepared to live? Everything she did on display, and every little thing she said broken down with a fine tooth comb. Bella hated being the center of attention when the spot light wasn't meant to be on her. When she was on stage, she possessed an alter-ego and stepped into an alter-reality where nothing but the music mattered. But off the stage, she was as casual and clumsy as the come. That last thing she wanted to be was "on" all the time, like her life was one big performance.

No... it wasn't her preferred living arrangement. But Edward was right... to love him, meant to love all of him... the lack of privacy in his life.

They would have to discuss this later when they were alone.

"How about a little dessert before we all turn in for the evening. Marcus has made us his specialty, didn't you Marc?" Bella beamed with pride.

"Yes, little _cantate_... but I think it's time for you to pay up before you can eat. I recall last year, you loosing a bet?"

"Oh please... no. Not here, not now!" Bella blushed and shook her head vigorously praying to God he wouldn't make her do this embarrassing display in front of everyone, especially Edward.

"What is this? What bet did you lose?" Edward looked down at Bella who was now hiding her blush wish covered her entire body as she shook with laughter.

"We bet that she wouldn't have to become fluent in German, because everyone in Europe under the age of thirty knows English. But she still fought me on it, event though I am from Germany!" Marcus waved his hand in the air as though Bella was the most foolish girl in the world to have doubted him.

"Germany, not Austria! You've never been anywhere but here and Germany, so how would you know if Austrians spoke English as a second language or not?"

"Oh no, Bells, you didn't bet against that did you?" Jake cracked up next to her then heard Edward snort before squeezing her side, "Sweetheart anyone could have told you that!" They both laughed harder at the feisty look on Bella's face, but secretly she was pleased that Edward and Jacob had stopped the testosterone pissing match and had something to laugh and ease up about. Even if it was at her own expense.

"Alright, alright! It was dumb, I know that now. But please, don't make me do this here Marcus. I will do it in private but not in public!"

"Now I'm really curious what it is you have to pay up with... come on baby, the man says it's time to pay up..." Edward prodded her which made Bella pout more.

"That's right, Bella. A Swan always pays a debt. That's how I raised you, so do whatever it is and get it over with so we can have dessert," Charlie scolded with a twinkle in his eye. He had an inkling what the debt might be and he was looking forward to seeing everyone reaction.

"UGH, fine!" Bella grunted before getting up and walking over to the L-shaped kitchen inside the small apartment and disappeared behind the counter when she ducked to look inside the fridge.

"What is she doing?" Charlotte chuckled with Bree sitting in her lap.

"Dunno, but I think it's gonna be good," Peter crossed his arms in front of his chest while Maria and Aro whispered questions to Marcus, to which he shushed and gleamed in anticipation.

"Come along, _cantante_, we're waiting."

"Hold on! It takes a minute to set up!" Bella called from behind the counter, before reappearing with her phone on the counter and a package of strawberries on the counter. Bella leaned over the counter typing into her phone to get the music cued up then explained to everyone what she was about to do.

"Okay, I'm sure most everyone as seen the viral video of the 'Dramatic Chipmunk.' So about three years ago, I'm hanging out with Marc in the kitchen and he told me he'd never seen the video but he thought the idea was funny. I couldn't get my phone to play it so I decided to give him a demonstration, and he never let me live it down. He bet me do this again, but it's completely embarrassing and undignified. Mind you, this is a one time thing because I lost so that's it. Okay, here goes. Marc, press play when I point."

Bella gave Marcus her cued up phone with the music on speaker, then turned around with the strawberries and started to stuffed all into her cheeks. There must have been ten or so large strawberries in that basket, and by the time she dropped it with her back turned, it was completely empty.

The anticipation was stiffing with everyone on the edge of their seats. Suddenly, Bella pointed to Marcus to press play and the music blared from the iPhone speakers a dramatic, "DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN," and on the last note Bella twisted her body dramatically in character with her eyes bugged out, and her cheeks puffed up and entirely stretched wide like a Chipmunk's. From that moment on, everyone was just done.

The living room boomed with thunderous laughter echoing throughout the small living room. Peter keeled over practically rolling on the floor. The rest of them continued to laugh hysterically for several more minutes, but it rose up again when Bella laughed with them and the strawberries uncontrollably flew out of her mouth like an automatic machine gun.

Everyone cooled down eventually, and had Marcus's dessert of crème burlee, individually made with raspberries on top. It was the perfect end to celebrate Charlie and Sue's engagement.

Everyone said their goodbyes to head home, all except for Sue, who was spending the night and going home in the morning, and Jacob and Edward. Charlie wished everyone an awkward goodnight before closing the master bedroom door behind him and Sue, leaving Bella with Jacob and Edward in the living room.

"Well I guess I should start making the couch," Jacob yawned and stretched his tall frame touching the ceiling with his finger tips.

"Actually Jake, Edward has graciously agreed for you to sleep in on of the guest bedrooms inside the mansion. It will be much more comfortable and you'll have your own bathroom so you won't have to fight us to use the one bathroom we have here in the morning."

"Gee, that's—really great of you, Edward. Thanks," Jacob said awkwardly, sounding a little disappointed but still grateful... however he managed to do that.

"It's no trouble. Just follow me and I'll lead you there," Edward held the door open for him so he good give his goodbye to Bella in private and not in front of Jacob hovering over them. Only Jacob walked over to Bella first and picked her up surprisingly a foot off the ground in a big hug saying goodnight before setting her back down on her feet, and kissed her cheek lightly in front of Edward who used every ounce of self-control he ever possessed to stop him from cutting this giant boy down to size.

Jacob didn't make eye contact with Edward as he passed him through the front door and started briskly walking down the stairs to wait for him on the driveway.

Bella saw Edward's flared nostrils and rapid breathing, his body completely tense even after Jake had left the room. She titled her head to the side in concern and rushed to his embrace which he welcomed despite the state he was in.

"I'm sorry..." Bella whispered into Edward's strong chest, breathing the fragrance of him off his clothing and warm skin under the thin shirt which showed every toned muscle underneath.

"What for?" Edward breathed out into her hair, relishing the warmth and the subtle way her body melted into his. This is the way he liked her, safe in his arms.

"For not telling you about Jake sooner. We have a history, it's short, but important for you to hear. It will explain why—" Edward silenced her with a kiss before she could finish.

"—Shh, not now, love. He's waiting, and even though I'm dying to be rude and inhospitable, that just wouldn't do since he's you friend," Edward kissed her forehead once before pulling away and cupping her cheek. "I'll see you soon, baby." Then he left and walked out the door before Bella got the chance to wish him a good night, and watched as Edward lead Jacob without another word into the Cullen mansion then closed the door behind her.

Since she had begun to become more acquainted with Edward Cullen, her life had been anything but boring. Sure she had only been back from Austria for a little over two weeks but it had felt like much much longer.

After such as short amount of time, Bella felt as though she had known Edward her entire life. In the literal sense she had, but never personally. She never knew who or what kind of man he was except by reputation, and not surprisingly enough, the rumors had all been wrong.

Edward was not heartless, insensitive, or a monster. He had shown her more caring and compassion than anyone she'd ever been with before. He proved tonight that he was not pompous, conceited, or spoiled because he was entirely at ease while having a simple dinner with her family who all happened to work for him and his family. He showed restraint when she could tell he was close to losing his temper with Jacob and his inappropriate questions, statements, and stories about their past. Of course, she knew exactly what he had been doing. He was testing Edward to see if he was a gentleman who treated Bella with respect even if he was on his last rope. Jacob had nothing to work with, especially when Edward displayed generosity even after an entire night of loathing Jacob and wish bad and awful things to fall on him from the sky.

Bella had been cleaning up after everyone after they had all left, thinking it would be best to get it down now rather than the morning. She put the table and chairs back, the kitchen utensils away, and took the Times from off the coffee table to save it and carried it into her room.

Bella took off her top and went to crack the window open when she turned and saw that it was already ajar.

"You really shouldn't leave it unlocked, you know." Bella gasped quickly in horror when she heard a voice coming from the corner of her room and spun around. "It's not safe. Don't you see any crazy person off the street could just let themselves in?"

Bella's heart started again and regained her wits when she recognized the silky voice and the sexy intruder with his hands steepled in front of his mouth, resting in her mother's rocking chair. Haughtily, she crossed her arms over her chest which puffed her cleavage out through the black lace bra, taunting the man sitting across from her in the shadows.

"Unfortunately, it seems that's already happened. The question is, what does this crazy person want with me after midnight?"

She noticed Edward's silent laughter shake his shoulders, and heard his short breaths through his nose. He was captivating, alluring, and impossible to resist as she took a few steps closer to him only to be stopped by his outstretched hand.

"No," Edward breathed out, "no yet. First, we need to talk."

"Whatever it is, it can't wait until morning?"

"No. There three things we need to discuss in private before I let you sleep, and unfortunately they can't wait."

Bella could see that there was no swaying or cajoling him, so instead of going to him she continued to get dressed for bed, avoiding making eye contact with him to drive him as crazy and he was making her this very moment by not letting her touch him. Two could play at this game.

"Well you ask you questions, I'm getting ready for bed. What is it you want to know?" She unbuttoned her jeans and pealed them off her skin and tossed them in he hamper in the corner by the rocking chair with perfect aim, just missing Edward's amused expression.

Edward knew what she was doing, but decided to play along instead of stopping her. "First question: what is your _history_ with Jacob Black?" It had been driving him mad all evening. The stolen glances, the sexual innuendos, the chemistry and ease of their friendship which could only happen with familiarity. He knew in the back of his mind what she would say, he just needed to hear her confirm it. First to prove his intuition was correct, and second to see if he should feel threatened or not. Because right now, he saw Jacob Black as a bigger adversary than his brother, who he was certain had never known his girl intimately.

Bella turned her back to take off her bra, then gracefully put on a black satin negligee over her head that Alice had brought for her to wear on their weekend together which she hadn't worn yet. She either wore his clothes or nothing to bed, but the material felt good, as did the heavier breathing coming from the far corner of the room. The only thing that made her pause was the knowing tone in Edward's voice.

He knew.

"Edward—"

"No! Don't Edward me," Edward voice whisper shouted then abruptly rubbed his face and dropped his hands back on the armrest gripping them tightly, as if he could leave finger print markings in the wood. He calmed down, and spoke each word clearly, "Just. Tell. Me. I can't handle it, so don't sugarcoat it. I need to hear you say it," Edward was composed by the time he finished and leaned back against the chair once more. He relaxed when Bella cautiously sat down on her bed slowly as though he were a cornered cobra, preparing to strike.

"Alright. Jacob and I met in Austria through friends at a club we both didn't really fancy. We became fast friends. We both supported and stood up for each other whenever we got asked out or were pursued by people we weren't interested it, until Halloween. Before then we had always gone everywhere as friends because I was still hung up on Emmett, but Ch—my family... convinced me I should give it a shot so I could try to move on and forget the fantasy. We became official after the Christmas party when he kissed me outside of my dorm room," she stopped to look up to see if Edward would react to them kissing. When he didn't and remained silent, she went on.

"We dated for four and half months, but I couldn't find it in me to sleep with him. I thought something was wrong with me, because Jacob loved me and put everything into our relationship and I just couldn't reciprocate. But the feelings never came, and I just couldn't go all the way..." Edward leaned released a breath of relief and fell back into the chair, only Bella wasn't finished, "until the night I found out Emmett was engaged."

Edward's heart stopped.

"That was the night I knew I didn't love Jacob, but my heart was broken for Emmett. I walked aimlessly in the rain for hours not knowing what to do. I concluded that staying with Jake wasn't the right thing to do, but I still loved him as a friend and trusted him with my life. I hated myself for being so naïve, believing Emmett would wait for me, or even knew I existed. I concluded the problem was my innocence... my virginity. But didn't have the courage to just go a bar and have some mindless fuck, I couldn't just have sex with anyone. It had to be with someone I trusted and cared deeply about. Someone who I knew wouldn't hurt me... so I went to him. And asked if he would be the one to do it, no strings attached. He knew what he was getting into, that I was breaking up with him, but also asking him to do... One. Last. Favor... as a friend before I left Austria."

Edward leaned forward into the chair unable to hear anymore and prayed to God that she wouldn't go into detail. He squeezed his hair on top of his head so hard, but he didn't feel the pain. Why did it matter so much to him? Why did his chest hurt so much? Was it her admitting to him that she rushed into giving herself because of a broken heart over his brother... or the fact that it wasn't him she gave herself to and not Jacob Black in order to get over a childhood crush?

No... he was glad it wasn't him. Then he might have been the one in Jacob Blacks shoes with a broken heart, instead of sitting in front of her right now with the ability to take her whenever he wanted... be she wanted him, too. Did she still want him?

"Was he gentle? Did he treat you with respect?" he asked in a strained voice needing to hear her confirmation. If Jacob Black made her cry or hurt her in any way, he was going to be walking funny the rest of his life!

"Edward," When Edward looked up, startled by how close her voice was, Bella was kneeling in front of him with her hands resting on both her knees in a submissive position. She looked fucking gorgeous. "Baby, he was. He wouldn't never hurt me." Edward pained expression eased a little with that knowledge, but the hurt was still there behind his eyes.

"I know what I did was spontaneous and impulsive," Bella continued, "I can't even begin to describe to you to conflict I feel inside: wishing I had waited just a little long so it could have been you. But then again, I don't regret what I'd done because then I wouldn't have known what to do, or how to please you. Or—" Edward stopped her by pulling her up and lifting her onto his lap and wrapped her in his tight embrace.

"Shh. You do please me. Every moment we're together," he kissed her hair, "I'm glad you told me even though I already knew it was him just by the way he looked at you. You're very... comfortable with him." He kissed her hair again but held her close so she couldn't see his face, "I won't lie and tell you it doesn't hurt or make me what to tear his limbs off, but I know I can't do that, because I would never want to hurt you." Edward's next deep breath stuttered and he took a moment to compose himself before speaking again.

"I'm aware that it's unfair and chauvinistic of me to want you only for myself when you know my past has been anything but colorful. I can't even give you a number due to the fact I never kept track until a few years after I broke up with Tanya. I became no better than Emmett for a while. A couple years ago, I moved past that phase and started treating women with more respect, even though my relationships with them only lasted a few weeks to a month before I go bored with them. They were all the same..."

Bella cringed and stiffened in his arms at his admission, but he couldn't let her pull away from him. Not now when he was trying to tell her how much she meant to him.  
"What if—" Bella started in a small meek voice but was afraid to voice her fears since the night of the fundraiser when Esme told her of Edward's short attention span with women.

"What, sweet girl?" Edward cooed and stroked her face with his palm, feeling the dampness by her long eyelashes with his thumb.

"What if you get bored of me and—" Bella couldn't finish her sentence because Edward attacked her lips with an urgency she'd never felt before, but it ended all too soon. He shook his head brushing his lips against hers whispering, "Never. Don't ever think that. You are nothing like those women. Do you have any idea... any concept of how much you mean to me? Goddamn it, Bella. I can feel you, so much... in here. It takes my breath away. It hurts," Edward took her hand and placed it over his pounding chest. "I—I..." he squeezed his eyes shut tight as his throat constricted his air passage so he couldn't even squeak a word out.

"I feel it, too. I love you so much," Bella whispered quickly wrapping her arms around Edward's neck, kissing him all over his face, then on his tight lips which reciprocated the second they felt her tongue stroke his bottom lip.

They kisses and rocked in the chair feeling and gripping at whatever they could to pull closer together, until they needed to breathe. Edward cradled Bella comfortably in his arms as he rocked them slowly and smoothly back and forth, feeling like his heart was too big to fit inside his chest as he panted and felt he warm girl nuzzle his neck and cuddle herself against his body.

After what felt like hours but was only a few minutes of silence, Bella softly asked drowsily, "What's the second question?" Edward slowed down their rocking and breathed out a sigh.

"I need to know that everything was alright between us after Jacob made a point to elaborate what living with the paparazzi can be like. You need to understand, my life has never been a secret, nor my family's.

"They stopped photographing who I was dating after Tanya because they couldn't keep up with the numbers. Until I'd stopped seeing people every weekend on a regular basis. I'd stopped entirely for several months before you came home because I'd gotten tired of constantly dating the same shallow, ignorant, plastic people over and over again. They used me for my name and publicity, or hoped I'd buy them expensive things just to get into their pants... which I have to admit was my modus operandi for some time so I can't entirely blame them for thinking that.

"But now that they've seen us together after my long dry spell, they may follow you even when I'm not around to see what interest you could possibly hold for me. They will dig into your past and uncover any details they think is relevant or even irrelevant to tell the world more about you and our relationship."

Edward paused and looked her directly in the eye without any humor, "They may slander you or try to pin you as a gold digger if you are even seen with other men because your family would have have something to gain by being with me. Even a hug or a kiss on the cheek could be misconstrued as an act of cheating with the right angles and captured moments."

Bella cringed in disgust at the lowness that journalists would stoop in order to write a good story. The lies that may be told about her in order of people to bring Edward down. That's what she truly cared about...

"What about your reputation?" Bella asked feeling the short rough stubble on his chiseled jaw.

"What about it?" Edward frowned.

"I don't care about all the lies that people may write about us, because so long as we know what's true and trust each other to always tell the truth there won't be any secrets or need to hide. But what most concerns me is your reputation by being with your chauffeurs daughter, instead of someone like the Denalis or Hales who have their own empire to run so it would seem as though they are using you to get ahead in this world."

"That's where you're wrong. They are trying to use me and my _empire_ to get ahead in this world. And I would rather fall off the Empire State Building than try to marry into either of those families. Their daughters are bitches," Edward smiled as Bella barked out a laugh, the covered her mouth because it came out loud and hoped it wouldn't wake Charlie or Sue.

"What's more important is that I know you don't want me for my money, or care how steep my bank account is. You won't even let me pay for you without causing a fuss..." Edward admonished shaking his head.

"Um, that's because you already paid a million dollars for me. That's quite enough I think for a life time."

"Nuh uh, sixty sixty point six six six six seven dates. Which we are now down to number sixty three more. You can't go back on your word, Ms. Swan. I won't let you," Edward mockingly scolded and tapped her nose with his own.

"You impossible stubborn man," Bella cooed like it was a term of endearment.

"And you're an impossibly stubborn woman," Edward quipped back then switched to looking happy in a split second as if an idea just popped in his head. "Hey, you know what that means?" Bella shook her head trying to hide her smirk. "It means we're meant for each other," Edward's voice turned seductive and squeezed Bella's thigh suggestively causing Bella to throw her head back and quietly laugh hysterically. Then Edward scooped up Bella off the rocking chair and placed her gently onto the full size mattress.

Edward looked up and around him to see what they had to work with, "What is this thing? Doll furniture?" he teased as Bella tried to hold in her laughter.

"Quiet you! I've never had another person sleep in my bed before. Let alone a 6'2 tall man!" Bella whisper shouted and pushed against his chest to try to sit up only Edward thwarted efforts of attack, and laughed. Her anger was like a kitten, trying to be fierce, but only managed to look adorable, which irked the kitten even more making it fight harder.

"Shh shh shh, baby. Are you trying to get me shot? I know your father has two hunting riffles which he conveniently mentioned were stowed under his bed at dinner, and I don't wish to become his next target!" Edward whisper shouted before kissing Bella into submission. "That's better," he smiled and continued to kiss her senseless.

"And what— is—the—third question?" Bella giggled in between kisses as Edward hooked her leg over his hip, marveling the soft skin up and down her the upper part of her thigh.

"Mm, my last and final question for this evening is... Did you really think I could possible sleep alone after what you've done to me, Ms. Swan?"

Edward covered Bella's silently laughter with his mouth and moved his hand up her back to pull her even closer to his body. "Mmm, you've ruined me woman," he kissed down her neck and behind her ear, "I need to feel you, smell you, hold you, know that you're safe... but most of all—" he kissed back to her mouth, "I want you so bad... I can't even breathe without you."

Bella let out a single breathy a breathy groan and rolled on top of Edward so that she was straddling his hips and feeling his harness bulging inside his jeans.

"Hmm, I think I've spoiled you," Bella said kissing down Edward's neck down to the open V of his shirt and began unbuttoning and kissing lower and lower as more delicious skin was revealed.

"Spoiled rotten. I'll never sleep without you again."

Edward panted with his stomach contracting with each touch of her lips and almost spilled in his jeans when he felt her lick down his treasure trail to his hip revealing hip bone, "Fuck, Isabella. Don't tease," he growled running his fingers through her soft hair and pulling when he heard the zipper of his pants being slowly opened and pulled down.

He begged and pleaded for her to take him in her mouth as she stroked and felt the weight of him in her small hands. She finally gave in with on long lick along the strong vein along his cock then encompassed him in her mouth and sucked hard. Edward muffled his moans with his arm across his face while his girl worked at pleasing him to the point of spilling in her mouth. But he couldn't allow her to do that.

"Stop," he grunted and sat up quickly forcing himself to pop out of her mouth and pulling her body up to sit on top of him. He violently tore the lace panties from her body while she lined herself up with his length and slowly sank down until their bodies met completely.

Edward gently cupped Bella's face with is large hands and kissed her like his life depended on it. When he pulled away he reverently stroked her face and whispered to her lips, "My Bella."

Slowly and languidly they moved like lovers who had been together as old as time. They watch each other come as quietly as church mice, with no words but gasps, heaving chest, and a single look that said everything they both wanted to hear, but instead they simply sealed their silent confession with a kiss and fell asleep in a tight embrace.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! A lot is going to happen in the next chapter so stay tuned to your alerts. **

**Please tell me your thoughts and how you think the story will go? I'm wondering if you guys can see the little unanswered questions I've left in previous chapters that are yet to be revealed! (Evil laugh) **

**Ciao my pretties! **


End file.
